Watching Over You
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: While Chris is in the past, Wyatt decides to take a look over his little brother. R&R please. There's a lot of chapters waiting for you.
1. What are you doing, Chris?

Here's my latest attempt and it was written some time ago, yet never finished properly, so I hope for some help later on.

This is written mostly in Wyatt's POV, yet in third person. It's a long one already, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>1. What are you doing, Chris?<strong>

_APARTMENT BUILDING, 2027_

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, current leader of the world, was sitting in his chair and monitoring the activities of his demons over the world. With their work he was satisfied but one little mistake was in his scheme. His baby brother, his one and only over many years, was not here, because he still believed in good and evil what he'd given up the day their mother died and their father chose to be with the Elders instead of his sons. His only confidantes, or something close to that, were a Seer who he'd resurrected and a demon who knew him and his family rather well.

Looking around and smiling a bit sad the older brother wanted to know what Chris was facing in the past, especially after their last encounter here in the future. When Bianca had brought him back, powerless and still confident, they were not brothers at that moment, just sworn enemies and fighting for their own beliefs. To his and Chris' horror the Twice-Blessed had killed the Phoenix witch who had been also the fiancée of his brother. After the brunette had managed to escape yet again, Wyatt had felt bad but it was already too late. He knew how his brother must have felt after coming back and more.

Now it was time to know what was going on in the past. His family was known for being suspicious for anything or anyone new. So it was sure that Chris must be in trouble, especially if he let it slip that he, Wyatt, was evil and their mother would blow him up. That was scaring in his eyes.

"Kira, come here! I need your services now," the young man yelled and a second later a woman appeared on her knees in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I want to see what my brother is doing in the past. After the last time we met and all," he continued. "I might see a reason to return and save him if need be. And now bring us to your pool!"

"Yes, Master!"

The leader stood up, came out from behind the table and walked over to the woman and let him be shimmered away to the underworld, in the woman's old cave. "Nice place, Kira. How did it go down there before I came?"

"Not really. Some demons were always stupid, others had enough brain to challenge your family but did never succeed. Now it's so much better with you and you give peace to all," Kira answered truthfully. "Why does your brother not see it?"

"I don't know. As children we knew each anytime, but later on it was getting complicated in my mother's words." He shivered a bit but was himself again a moment later. "Now let me see what my brother is doing."

"Where shall I start?" she asked. Then she looked up and continued, "You'd really follow him, wouldn't you? Why?"

The man wearing black turned away. "I once promised my mother to protect him and for her I intend to hold it, no matter what he does or will do."

"I see." The Seer walked to her old pool and waved her hand over the liquid mass. It started but she whispered, "So you do need him, Master."

He only nodded and watched the scene playing out in front of him.

_WITCHSTOCK_

_Leo and Chris were fighting a green blob, along with Grams or better known as Penny Halliwell. She was a demanding figure and as always she didn't like men, except Leo that was. But Chris is cocky and could fight the woman. Even if she only names him a newbie. The Charmed Ones were also in the past, to get Paige back who was stuck in the 1960ies._

_Then suddenly all changed and Grams was a hippie again what Chris just commented with, "One of the sisters must have changed the past. This Penny never changed from flower child to a hard demon hunter."_

_Leo agreed. "What can we do?" _

_There was a loud knack coming from the kitchen door. "I don't know," Chris said. "But this thing is cornering us. You better take Wyatt and Joan Baez here to the conservatory. I'll try to stop it." Leo nodded and did as told. _

_PAUSE_

Wyatt looked up. "My father really asked Chris for help? Wow, what a change, but why does no one know who he is? He really wouldn't change his own destiny, would he?"

"You mean you don't know that he split your parents up after Valhalla and now they don't know he is their son. Yes, that's true but I think he got it covered," Kira spoke up hopefully.

"He's not that stupid, is he? A world without him is strange for me. He was always there," Wyatt explained confused. "I hope he'll get it right in time."

The woman nodded. "Let's continue with this episode, shall we?"

Both turned back to the pool and watched how the scene continued with Chris, Leo, the sisters and Grams.

_END OF PAUSE_

_Chris and Leo were back in the kitchen with a mass of electric stuffs in front of them. They were discussing how to face the green blob who didn't like electricity as the younger man had discovered. So now they waited for an attack of this blob but nothing happened. Leo tried to plug all in and it's ended with a dark house. _

_"You know my Allen would never have liked violence. Have you tried to talk?" Grams spoke up, in a sugarish voice. _

_"No," Leo said annoyed to her before turning to Chris. "But if you might want to talk about what happens to Wyatt in the future, tell me." _

_"Not a chance," the young man answered, very confident. _

_In this darkness Chris followed his instincts and tried to find the fuses with the help of Leo but discovered the blob was over the Nexus and was really big. Calling out for Leo and showing him the blob both were in shock and could only hope the Charmed Ones returned in time. _

_As both worked on a wire to get the demon on hold, Penny appeared and tried to talk with him, "Don't be afraid. We just want to talk." A hand of green came and grabbed the woman before both men had a chance to do anything._

_Half an hour later both were in front of the cellar door again and while Leo fought with the door his future son did with the blob from below. It worked but both were in arguments._

_"You should go," Leo said._

_"No, not without you," Chris answered, fighting the blob. 'I want to be born, you know,' he thought but asked out loud, "What's with Penny?" _

_"I don't know but we can't give up. She wouldn't want us to do that." _

_Before Chris could reply another voice came from behind them, "Stand back, fellas," Piper replied and smiled._

_Paige's voice rang out to vanquish the blob what happened and the middle sister, Phoebe asked for their Grams as the said woman came out from the cellar smoking, "You can't vanquish me a dead horse like me. I'm already dead." She walked to the both men standing in front of a table. "You did good. I'm really proud of you." _

_Chris and Leo beamed in pleasure as Paige came up beside Leo and mouthed to her brother-in-law, "Hey you, sun god. I've never thought of you this way."_

_Leo smiled nervously, "Could we forget that, please, Paige? I'd rather do so." The future man beside him only shook his head in confusion but knew his Aunt Paige would tell him later on. _

_Later Grams just scolded the Charmed Ones for leaving the house and more but deep down they knew her as a loving woman. So she gave them her blessing and returned to the afterlife and the younger sisters left their older sister alone, but she didn't want them to know. It was time for a change. _

_END OF WITCHSTOCK_

Wyatt smiled. Their father and Chris came along if only for the time being. More he asked himself what had happened before for such distrust coming from his family towards his baby brother. Okay, they didn't know him and his secret but surely they treated strangers sometimes better than their own whitelighter.

"What is Chris saying when they want to know about the future?" he wanted to know.

Kira looked up and smiled. "His mantra back there is 'Future consequences' and your family really doesn't like it. I think sometimes they would kill him for it, but he has no other choice." Her master looked troubled. "Don't worry. You'll get your little brother back, I swear."

"Thank you," Wyatt said. "And now we should return I still have to attend to other business as well."

The woman grabbed the man's hand and shimmered them back to the apartment where she went away and left her master alone in his thoughts before his business came.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about it!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. Next time I could provide another story of mine. And this one is finished. :P**  
><strong>


	2. He is wounded

Thanks so much for the support, guys! You made my day. Hadn't expected this reaction.

Therefore, another new chapter for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. He is wounded<span>**

_APARTMENT BULDING – ONE WEEK LATER_

His business was as usual. Nothing was really threatening his throne, except his little brother who mainly vanquished his worst enemies. These demons happened to be his worst enemies as well. Both had been through too much what had started with their absentee father, the loss of their mother on Chris' 14th birthday and later on the loss of more family. For Wyatt this was the only way to copy with all and to make sure everyone he loved stayed alive, the Twice-Blessed no other way to take over the magical and mortal world.

It was time to take another look at what Chris was doing back in the past. He already knew his baby brother had made some irrevocable changes then, just to mention with his father being an Elder and their parents being separated, right before his brother had to be conceived. The little brat just had to make everything complicated.

"Kira, come immediately. It's time for another look," the man called out. And right before him appeared the Seer and bowed.

"Yes, Master. What is it you want to see now? Following the last picture or something earlier," the woman asked. Although she already knew what he wanted.

"No, we follow him. I already know what changes he had made. But that doesn't interest me right now, I only want to know what his destiny is."

"Okay. Follow me," the Seer said and led the man to her old cave where she activated her pool.

Wyatt looked in it and saw at first his mother and brother arguing.

_PRINCE CHARMED_

_"Why didn't you call me when someone's after Wyatt? That's my job," Chris argued heavily with his future mother. _

_"I didn't want to bother you. Right now I'll make sure no one would come after my baby," Piper said to her whitelighter. He was so annoying sometimes. _

_"And how will you do it? You're dating men after men, so there's no time for protecting your son," the young man continued. _

_"That will stop. There's nothing more important than my child. So there's no more dating and no love," the Charmed One replied, looking through the Book of Shadows for the man who had threatened her little boy. _

_"What?" Chris stuttered. "You can't stop loving. That's not right." _

_Both walked through the corridors of the Manor into the nursery where a young baby boy slept. The woman looked lovingly at her son while her future looked on with a sad face. _

_"You weren't there when my son was attacked, so why now? My baby is special. Even it took me long to recognize this," the woman continued their argument. _

_"Then why don't you bind his powers? You could have your normal life. The one you always want," the young man argued. _

_"No. I'm not doing this. He's special and needed for the world. So our argument is finished." The eldest sister walked out of the room but not before seeing a present from her ex on the stand. "Strange, why did Leo send a present?"_

_Chris saw her going to it and decided to come closer to Wyatt, but the baby raised his forcefield toward the stranger in his eyes. "So what you're doing, Piper?"_

_"Nothing. It is already decided." The woman left the room and the young man stood alone in the darkening chamber, watching his baby older brother. _

_"You're not making this easy for me," he whispered. _

_PAUSE_

"What's he doing? Is he crazy?" Wyatt asked the woman in this break. "Has he forgotten what I'd be without him?"

"Master, I can't tell you. It's his secret and a good one. No, he hasn't forgotten, because he loves you more than himself and life itself," Kira explained to the blond ruler.

"Everything he's done was always for me, even as children," the Twice-Blessed continued, oblivious to anything around him. "Seer, what's he going to do to achieve his goal?"

The woman looked down. "A lot. Even the anger and fury of the Charmed Ones and an Elder. Wanna see?"

He nodded and watched with rising fear the new developing actions in the past.

_END OF PAUSE_

_Again, they saw Chris and Leo on the Golden Gate Bridge where they were arguing. Of course, about Wyatt and Piper. It seemed both were not really happy to have this. _

_"So, you're suggesting to bind Wyatt's powers? I'm not agreeing and that's not what's he born for. What if someone will do that to you?" Leo raised his voice toward the young man._

_He didn't answer, knowing the answer already. _

_"See. He's meant for this world, whether you like or not. And now listen to your inner voices," the older man suggested. _

_"What can we do?" he asked his future father._

_"Just listen. And then we know what we're looking for," Leo said. _

_And both men found indeed out who was after the baby and why. With their knowledge they orbed back to the Manor to tell the sisters about it. To their surprise they only found Phoebe and Paige in the room, chatting and no Piper and Wyatt. As they wanted to ask where they were, the front door opened and a complete stranger walked in with the baby and the woman. All looked they had been in the zoo and circus. _

_"Piper, what's going on? And who's he?" Leo asked curiously. _

_"Oh, right. You don't have a name," Piper said, lovingly and looking adoringly at her new man. _

_The man looked over Leo and said, "Don't worry. There's no other father for Wyatt beside you." Then looking over to Piper he said, "How do you like David? I know you'll love it."_

_All three women gazed at the created man and smiled what didn't go unnoticed by Chris. _

_"That's good. Isn't he loving? And so perfect," she smiled at him. _

_"What'd you say we'll bring Wyatt to bed?" David suggested and the odd couple walked up the stairs to bring the boy into bed. However, the other three were arguing about all what happened recently. _

_"You don't want her to end like all other witches," Phoebe argued to Leo when she and her baby sister had told the men they had created the man to get her love again. _

_Chris looked over his father with an indescribable look when he just said, "We're going to talk about this when all is over."_

_Then all things sped up as Darryl came into view with a special present for Wyatt. He walked up and read the boy but was stopped by Piper and Leo in the last second. Though the Order got her wish and suddenly another heated argument took place where Piper and Chris agreed with David and the other three were outnumbered, because their created man stood right beside his target._

_"Leo, why don't you take Wyatt up there? The sisters can discuss the other things while I speak with David. David, right?" Chris said while he scrutinized the man over. "Come on. Let's walk up the stairs." Both walked away as the Charmed Ones continued the argument. _

_In the attic Chris and David stood beside a bubbling potion. "So David," the whitelighter began. "It seems you have a great influence over the sisters." _

_"I just reflect what the sisters want. They full of needs," David said to the man. _

_"Oh, let's see how it works. If the sisters should agree to bind Wyatt's powers, they should come clean first. So what does Paige want?" Before that the young man had written something on a paper and had thrown into the bubbling pot. _

_"Paige wants to practice her magic freely without any indifference," the man said after he'd glowed strangely. _

_"You're good. And what does Phoebe want?" Chris smiled knowingly. _

_"A man who's always there for her and is open for her magic," the man said, slowly turning around and walking out the attic. _

_The whitelighter smiled and followed the created man down the stairs. Again, the sisters were arguing and it seemed Piper was winning. Then Darryl and Sheila came in and the party started. All looked only at David who explained everything to their friends while Chris was desperate to get his things done. But nothing was working for him and the cake battle began what ended for all dirty. The sisters had agreed to bind Wyatt's powers and called for Leo who orbed in and set the baby in the playpen what was in the attic. _

_"What happened here?" he asked smiling. _

_"Don't ask," Chris only said and then the sisters told him they had agreed to bind the child's powers. Leo couldn't believe and wanted to argue more when the Order came out of nowhere and kidnapped the child. _

_Now a heavier argument started where all threatened the young whitelighter to get him away from their family. It continued that way long before the mother and Chris landed hard on each other. _

_"I didn't come back to stop an evil turning Wyatt. The evil from the future is Wyatt," Chris said with pleading eyes. _

_"You're lying," Piper said. _

_"No, I'm not. And now I'm the only one who can save Wyatt." _

_"How?" Leo asked, standing close to his family. _

_"The Order. His shield repelled him from you but not from me. He thinks I'm a threat," the young man argued. _

_"Yeah, so do I," Piper agreed. _

_"Let me help please. I'm only one who can help now." _

_"I will get my son back and when I do I don't want to see you anymore," Piper said determined. _

_Chris looked at all his future family members sadly. "I'm sorry," he only said before orbing out. _

_In an underworld cave the sisters did their best to save Wyatt, but it was Chris who did it and finally the baby trusted the young man when the Charmed Ones still didn't. At the end it was all said as Leo and Chris were on the bridge and the father confirmed he still trusted the young boy. _

_END OF PRINCE CHARMED_

Wyatt looked incredulously at the developing scenes with his mother and brother. He couldn't believe it. His little brother was supposed to be his mother's peanut and now he was thrown out of his own house. He looked up to his Seer. "I can't believe this! How can he not tell him who he is? Why am I so important for him?"

Kira offered him a smile. "You're his big brother, Master. His hero, after your father lost that title long ago. He only want his brother back, his best friend and companion."

Nothing was said after that. "Just let go. Shimmer back and leave me alone, Kira. I need time to think," the Twice-Blessed said to the woman and waved his hand to dismiss her.

She obeyed and let her Master alone who was about to cry but instead he slammed his fists angrily into the stone. No words were spoken before he finally flamed out as well. Back to the apartment building and locked himself in his room where nobody was allowed to enter.

Wyatt sat alone in his room and thought about all what he had seen. So much and his little brother still had to suffer in the past. Their mother had his baby brother thrown out of their house and still the brother had saved him from the Order. What should he do to repay all the debts his brother was making. Nothing was worth all this. He had to make sure only his little brother stayed alive during his quest.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about it!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. I'll provide a finished story, because another one of mine is about to be finished.


	3. A destiny not welcomed

Thanks for the support, guys! You made my day. Hadn't expected this reaction.

Therefore, another new chapter for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3. A destiny not welcomed<span>**

_APARTMENT BUILDING, 2027 – ONE WEEK LATER_

The blond ruler was still in his own world as suddenly clicks were heard and running. This could only belong to Kira, his personal Seer. She was in a hurry, because a vision had come to her what had revealed the brother's destiny in the past. It was something her Master needed to know, because deep down all know he still cared for his baby brother.

"Master, I need to speak with you. It's about your brother," the woman pleaded. "It's very urgent."

"I don't want to be disturbed," the man whispered firmly. "Leave Kira or you'll be dead!"

The woman was shocked briefly but recovered immediately, "It's about your brother's death, Master! He's going to die to save you, Master! Please hear me out!"

After that was silence before with a crack the door opened to let the Seer in. Swallowing hard the young woman walked in and bowed for her Master who looked like a ghost. The more she studied him, the more she realized he was still in some aspects a boy who had lost all his family and more.

"Master? Everything okay?" the Seer asked afraid. She feared for him, actually more concerned as usually.

A mask with intense blue eyes turned to her. His pale face showed all to anyone. In a whisper he wanted to know, "What did you see, Kira? Why is my brother going to die? You can sit."

"Thanks." The woman reacted and sat down in a chair. This was hard to tell him. "Master, your little brother is going to die, right in the moment he's born in the past. Your father would be there and watched it. What's going to destroy him and lead him to the Avatars."

Now the blue eyes in the pale face grew to life. "What? No, that's not going to happen. Who will kill my brother and kidnap me?"

Kira looked down. "It's your father's mentor and an Elder. Gideon." She said nothing after that but stayed down.

"What are you hiding, Kira? I need to know all," Wyatt threatened the woman.

"Gideon will kill Chris right in front of you. In his mission to save you, even if he dies to achieve that. Wanna see?"

The master of the world nodded. He was a bit afraid and feared for it what might happen to his baby brother. The one person who still meant the world to him. Even after everything that had happened between them and to their family.

_KIRA'S VISION_

_Chris stood over the Book of the Shadows and looked through it. In a vain attempt to find someone or something that might help him to stop Gideon. From time to time he looked over to his baby older brother who stood in his playpen watching him. _

_Suddenly a floorboard creaked what caused Chris to look up. "Hello?" he asked in the attic but didn't get an answer. So he turned back to his task. _

_A few minutes later the noise came back and now the brunette was alarmed. He walked over to the playpen and stood in front of his older brother, to protect him. "Okay, time to get you out of here." In the moment he wanted to take the toddler, he was thrown away and broke the table in his fall. As he looked up the whitelighter saw Gideon standing between them. _

_The Elder turned to the boy. "Don't make me sacrifice you both," he threatened and started to walk toward the baby._

_Chris saw no other choice and threw the man with his TK away from his baby brother. _

_The Elder landed painfully on the opposite of the room and looked with a growing fury at both brothers. Then he conjured an athame and turned invisible. _

_Fearing for the safety of his brother Chris sprinted over to the playpen but was stopped in the midst as Gideon appeared in front of him and stabbed him with the athame. The Elder said nothing and both men went down to the floor on their knees before the older man pulled the athame out and went to the Twice-Blessed. _

_"Dad!" the brunette cried out and went down. _

_PAUSE_

Wyatt stumbled back at the images what had been produced in his head. "No, this can't be. No, Chris is not going to die. He's my baby brother!"

"I understand, Master. Really," Kira said. "But it's his destiny. As well as yours to be the ruler of either a good world or a bad one. Only you can choose what you want to be."

The man stared at the woman. "Since when are you so wise? Anyway, I promised my mother to protect my brother, no matter what. At least from the last time I summoned her."

"Shall I continue, Master?" the woman asked. "It's not finished yet. Maybe then you can come to a decision for your own destiny here and then."

The man nodded and both watched the vision how it played out further.

_END OF PAUSE_

_Leo orbed in, right on time to see his youngest son the floor in pain and how his mentor, the man who he had looked up for so long, kidnap his eldest. "Oh god," the father whispered. _

_"It's for the best, Leo," Gideon said as he orbed away with the toddler, leaving father and son alone. _

_A painful moan from his youngest brought the father back to the reality. "Chris, Chris," he said quietly . He helped his son up and both walked slowly to the parents' bedroom. _

_The Elder laid his son down and tried to heal him. In vain. In him grew a fury, anger and fear to lose his baby boy for good and his eldest to evil. That's the reason why Chris came back. _

_"It won't work. You already tried," the younger man protested. "You have to save Wyatt." _

_"No, we still got time. We're going together." The father argued firmly. _

_"Only until the trauma turns him," Chris contradicted. He shoved his father's hands away. "Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that." _

_"I can't choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't," the father cried out. He still couldn't believe that Chris cared so much about his older brother. _

_"You don't have to, Dad. Find Gideon and you save us both," Chris said. He had to turn his head away, because the pain became unbearable. _

_"Okay," Leo said. "You're going to be okay, Chris. I promise." The father said, kissing his son's brow in tears._

_"Where are you going?" the son asked in fear. He needed his father beside him if he dies here. _

_"To get one of your aunts to watch over you." Again, he leaned down and he kissed his son. The boy he loved more than anything. The man turned into orbs and went to the hospital where his wife gave birth to the baby version of his youngest. _

_PAUSE_

The ruler of the world was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Still in pain, his younger brother cared for him more than himself. And their father acted like he cared for both his sons what he never did in this timeline. The boy would change more than he ever imagined before.

"Are you ready to see his end, Master?" Kira asked . "And I might give all explanations you need afterwards."

The blondonly nodded. In his mind was already forming an idea, but he still needed information to get all done.

_END OF PAUSE_

_Chris was with some police officers in the bedroom. Then out of nowhere came their father in afraid. After what Darryl had told him he feared the worst. _

_"Hey," Leo said and was by his son's side in an instant. _

_"Hey," Chris answered his father. You could see how he felt. _

_"I'm here, I'm here," the father cried. Tears started to flow out of his eyes. His son just nodded. "Don't give up," he pleaded. _

_The son's green eyes looked into his father's. "You either," he managed to say before the pain came more and more and his head slowly fell to the side. _

_"No, no, no, no," Leo said, still caressing his son's head. He buried his own head on his son's shoulder. Then he noticed how his son, his baby boy, started to fade away as if he'd never been here. How could he have been so reckless? The anger and fury from before came back and the father ran past Paige to the attic where he nearly destroyed it. _

_Once again the man recollected all the things he had said and done to his son before he knew who he was. He vowed to never become the father he'd been in Chris' future and to care for both his sons. But at first he had to kill the murderer of his youngest and to save his eldest from a destiny worse than death. Evil. _

_END OF VISION_

"Master, are you okay? Need anything?" Kira asked. Though she knew what her master would do as he now knew the destiny of his younger brother.

Blue eyes pierced the woman's ones. "I can tell Gideon wouldn't work alone in order to get me. As he might know from Chris I'm going to be evil. So who's his partner in crime? The world was a bit out of order if you ask me."

"Well," the woman stuttered. "It'd be your other partner here. Barbas. He'll help Gideon in the new timeline to get to you. He'll attack your mother and father with their worst fears. That would allow the Elder to come in the Manor and kidnap you."

"And kill Chris in the process," Wyatt finished bitterly. "Leave Seer. I need time to think. This a lot to think about, really. How can I help my little brother?"

The woman stood up and started to leave. "Only you can decide what you could do. Think over all correctly, Master. I'll leave you." She bowed again and left finally the room.

The blond ruler did the same and looked out of the window. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks, even though he never wanted them to fall. His baby brother was going to die and only because of him. He'd promised a long time ago to protect the little brat, but never had he imagined that his baby brother would die in order to save him. It was time to summon some old ghosts and asked for their advice. His mind and will just wanted to save his baby brother, even if it meant to save himself.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about it!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. I'll provide a finished story, because another one of mine is about to be finished.


	4. Mom's advice and fury and going back

Thanks for the support, guys! You made my day. Hadn't expected this reaction.

Therefore, another new chapter for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4. Mom's advice and fury and going back<span>**

_MANOR, ATTIC – 2027 _

The Twice-Blessed had calmed himself and had orbed back to his old home where he and his baby brother had played a lot. With laughter and fun. It was so long ago, but he had a task now. Something he hadn't had for long. The only boy and friend he had was in the past to save him and was going to die. Something he couldn't allow, because he was the older brother.

Walking up the stairs to the attic, where the Charmed Ones and all other ancestors had sorted out all problems, the master of all evil was about to summon his mother to get her advice and ask how to go back in the past while his little brother had stolen the time-travel spell last time he was here. He knew his mother was angry and fury with him, but he didn't care. Saving his baby brother's life was the only thing that mattered right now. Anyway, it was time to set his plan in action.

Taking a deep breath he called for five candles and set them on fire before he recited the old family spell to summon ghosts. "OK, here we go. Time to face an angry mother.

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._"

White lights entered the attic and the Halliwell boy prepared himself for a great shouting from his mother, but to his surprise his great-grandmother was standing in front of him with an annoyed look on her face. Her fists were on her side and she waited impatiently for him to start.

"Gr … Grams, what are you doing here? I wanted to speak with Mom if you allow," Wyatt spoke, not very confident of himself anymore. That was the matriarch of all Halliwells after all.

"At first you speak with me, then you can talk with your mother. Now, tell me. Why did you betray our family heritage? And why the hell did you attack your little brother last time he was here?"

The blond's mouth hung open. He recovered quickly. "I only wanted to protect my family and the demons were after us anytime. As for Chris, well, I didn't want to, but he's leading a resistance against me. So tell me, what should I have done instead?"

Penny crossed her arms and looked at him intensely. Then she snapped her fingers and Piper appeared with a fury look on her face. It didn't last long before she shouted, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, I'm very disappointed with you. How could you do that! And where's my baby?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I really am, but what choice did I have? And as for your baby: He's in the past, trying to save me. I don't need saving!" the young man yelled, annoyed at his family members. Since he'd been a child, anyone questioned him and told him to be careful with his powers.

"What? In the past?" Grams questioned in disbelief. "He could change more than he wanted, but why you wanted to speak with us, Wyatt?"

"Wyatt, tell us! If something happens to Chris, I swear …" the mother threatened her own son. He was the evil ruler of the world, but this was all the fault of Leo's mentor who had kidnapped their son when they had been preoccupied with Chris' birth. What was so wonderful and the boy had been a good addition to their family.

"That's why I summoned you. My Seer showed me a vision of the future and what might happen to Chris in the past, trying to save me. I need a spell to do so, because my little brother took the spell with him." The son explained and watched their reactions with growing anxiety.

Both women looked stunned at their family member. Shocked they realized that the man still cared for his baby brother deep down. Piper asked, "What did you see? And who's after you?"

"It's Dad's mentor, I guess. In a way to kidnap me, Chris helped me and got killed in the process. Dad was defeated and certainly furious, but the rest didn't interest me, because all I saw was Chris dying." Tears started to fall the boy's cheeks. "I just want to save him. He's my baby brother for good. Please help me!"

"Gideon? Gideon is about to kill my son? This bastard! When I get to lay my hands on him …" Piper roared furiously as the woman paced on the floor. Grams helped her, so neither noticed that another set of white orbs formed behind them.

"Wyatt? Piper? Grams? What's going on here?" the father asked bewildered. "Where's Chris?"

Suddenly something in Wyatt snapped as he noticed his father being here. "How dare you to come here? After all what you've done to my little brother! Especially on the day Mom died!" He walked closer to the Elder who stepped back afraid, but was stopped by his mother and Grams. The blond looked at them in disbelief. "Why are you defending him? He left you to die, Mom and he blamed Chris for that! I won't forgive him that. Ever!"

The two women and the eldest son looked to the father who had a sad look on his face. Leo Wyatt knew he was responsible for a lot of things. Especially his crimes against his youngest offspring. His mind flashed back to the day his wife died and his life fall apart.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Chris' birthday. He was 14 and was very happy that his family celebrated it with a great party. Most of all he wanted to see his presents and play with his older brother. They were close and nothing could separate them forever, so he thought. As he smelt his mother's baking he was in the kitchen in an instant and smiled happily at her. _

_"Hey peanut. Ready for the party? Your brother is going to be home soon, I promise," Piper said, smiling at her little boy. He was growing up so fast and so was Wyatt. Time was speeding up. She sighed and hoped that once her husband would be there. If not, he'd have to cross her path. _

_"Mommy, will Daddy be here?" he asked hopefully but didn't get an answer. "Can we play a bit till the guests come?" He smiled mischievously at her and threw a little bit of flour at her before he ran in laughter from her. _

_Piper smiled and ran after her baby. They were so occupied with their play and fun that neither of them noticed a demon shimmer in. The ugly creature smirked and played with a fireball. As he saw an opportunity he threw it at the woman and killed her instantly. Her son cried and tried to fight him. Poor little boy, but he knew his older brother was coming home soon, so he threw a minor one at the brunette who lay above his mother and cried hysterically, unaware of his own pain. Without any comment he left the Manor. _

_Not a moment later the Twice-Blessed entered his home and found his mother dead on the floor while his baby brother cried and didn't notice his wound what the older sibling immediately started to heal. "Hey Chris, I'm here, I'm here. I promise, everything is going to be okay. Shsh, let me help me you. Please, Chris. Talk to me!" _

_The younger sibling hiccuped. "I couldn't save her. It's all my fault that Mom's dead. Wy, what can I do now? What Dad would say?"_

_Wyatt took his younger brother in a strong embrace. "I'm here to protect you. Don't worry. If he's blaming you, Dad will have to face me. I promise." He saw how his younger brother smiled at that and he was happy to make him smile again. Their precious brother moment was interrupted by another clouding orb forming. It was their father. _

_"What happened here?" Leo saw his dead wife. "Piper? Oh god!" He tried to heal her but failed. It was too late, but then he saw blood on Chris' shirt. "Chris, why couldn't you heal her? You're a whitelighter as well. Your brother can!"_

_Both boys looked shocked at their father. The younger one started to cry again while the older boy stared at his father angrily and furiously. He spoke with venom in his voice. "How dare you! Chris was hurt as well. He could have died, but you don't care about him! You never did! And now Mom's gone. Leave or you'll have to face me if you once again threaten my baby brother! Your own son if you haven't noticed!" The blond waved his hand and sent his father away. _

_Up there Leo cried. He knew his son was right but never had he thought what kind of hate the boy had developed. It was Chris' fault after all. He had busied his family more than anyone else, because he was weak. Nothing compared to his eldest, but his wife and eldest defended the boy on any occasion. It was useless. Both had stopped to care of each a long time ago. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I know I did a lot of mistakes regarding Chris, but now I'm here to help him. Believe me, please. If it's Gideon, it's my right. He kidnapped you, Wyatt, as a child and now he's about to kill my youngest child. I won't allow that," Leo explained, full of hope his family would believe him. Once.

The three of them gazed at the man. None said anything, because they had to think this over. Grams as the oldest took charge. "Okay, say we believe you. Why are you here? Are you searching for forgiveness? Then you have the wrong persons here, because the one who needs it is in the past, saving his brother from turning evil!"

Wyatt interrupted here. "I'm not evil! I'm only looking for power! That's all that counts here. Got it?" To the confirmation of his threat a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Okay, we understand. You said you needed a spell to go back, right? Why don't you ask your father here? He's an Elder after all," Piper said, also in a threatening manner. She held out her hands to do so if need be. "So, send your son back in time to save my baby if you want to live in the afterlife as well. If my son dies, all Elders better prepare for my war path! You remember that, don't you?"

Wyatt and Grams stared at Piper in shocked admiration. Never in her life had the Charmed One spoken in that way to her husband. Both waited anxiously for his reaction. To see that once in his life the father was doing something right.

"Okay, I'll do it," Leo said and created a portal on the wall. "Be sure to be invisible back then. You might want to negate all Chris has done so far. Save his life and kill Gideon's ass for me!" He smiled at his son who he returned it shyly as he walked to the portal.

"Save my baby, Wyatt. Be his shadow and more. Be his big brother again! The one he's saving in the past," Piper added and cried as her son left the future to the past. Both her boys were there. Hopefully they could save each other and this timeline would be erased for good.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about it!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. I'll provide a finished story, because another one of mine is about to be finished.


	5. The shadow of my baby brother

Thanks for the support, guys! You made my day. Hadn't expected this reaction.

A short one now but there'll be longer ones again!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>5. The shadow of my baby brother<strong>

_UNDERWORLD, 2004_

Chris was in the underworld after he had left the bombshell that Wyatt was going to be evil in the future. Sure, his mother and aunts were not so pleased and yet they didn't know who he was. What was good for him, still but they had hurt him, saying he was kicked out of his own house. The one he grew up in. To take out his anger and fury he was here. Kill some demons and find out who was after his big brother. All thought he was an ordinary whitelighter, but he was powerful, very powerful. In second to his Twice-Blessed brother, but no one had noticed. He smiled.

Walking around to take out another demon lair he suddenly felt a presence close to him. He knew that, but that was impossible. He'd taken the spell with him. Ignoring it the young man continued his way and was ready to fight. He only wanted to find the one who turned his brother evil, even though the older male would never admit it.

"Hey ugly," he called out to a demon, passing his way. "Tell me who's turning the Twice-Blessed child? Are there any rumors here around?" The young witch just hold out his hand and started to choke the demon by making a fist.

"I don't know anything," the demon replied. "But there are rumors going around, concerning the darklighters. More I can't say or I'd be killed!" The hold on his body was strong and he was sure that this young boy wasn't an average whitelighter. He was more than that.

"You sure do, so spill. If not, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" the younger male threatened.

In the shadows his older brother watched the young man closely. He sure had changed over the years by leading the resistance against him. As well as fighting and arguing with him had taken its toll on the younger one. He was sure that Chris haven't told anyone who he is by now, because he was stuck in this old good vs. evil morass. Why couldn't he understand that all Wyatt was doing was only for his own good? As well as the rest of their clan, not a lot had survived at all. Okay, but he was here with a task – to save his baby brother from his death.

The demon looked nervously around. "Well, there are rumors about an Elder with a child. They shall distract him but on whose order I have no idea. I swear! Please, let me go!" the demon pleaded, not really happy.

Chris considered the answer he was given. "Okay, I believe you, but I can't let you live. You might spill more out than I want." With that he closed his fists finally and then the demon imploded to a pile of ash. The boy was exhausted but his lack of sleep made him nearly fall asleep here. He swayed slightly before his exhaustion got the best of him. In his mind he only registered a strong pair of arms catching him on his fall.

Wyatt ran forward as his little brother fall down on the floor in the underworld. Catching him right on time, the blond looked the brunette over and saw how his quest of saving him had taken its toll on the younger male. "Oh Chris. Why are you doing this? I really don't need this, because I'm happy the way I am." He kissed his younger brother on his forehead before orbing him back to P3 and laying him down on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>P3 – A SHORT TIME LATER<em>

The Twice-Blessed ruler took in his surroundings. Being back in the past was so different than his world in the future. His family was still alive, all of them, and his baby brother wasn't even conceived yet. But a world without him was nothing he could live with. As children they had been close, but it had changed after their Mom had died.

Sighing he stared at his brother. "How am I supposed to live without you? You had to go back in time, just to save me. And you? Did you forget about yourself, baby brother?" He stroked through his hair as he'd done back as a child. "Chris, I love you, but please don't leave me alone."

The boy began to stir but Wyatt managed to get him to sleep again. "I love you, my little brother." As he noticed how his brother started to wake up the older male vanished from his view. He wanted to stay in the background till at least one of his past family member knew his brother's identity.

Chris woke up and still felt the presence of someone he knew. It was strange to have this back here, because he should be alone doing this but why was he back at P3? He only knew that he was in the underworld before his exhaustion caught him on surprise. But who saved him then? He couldn't consider this any further, because the sisters were calling him. Hopefully not to babysit his older brother what was disturbing him. Normally it'd be the other way around, but this thought made him smile at least.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about it!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. The other one is out now. Hope you'll like this one too. ;)


	6. The shocking and bitter truth

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Kinda longer now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>6. The shocking and bitter truth<span>**

_MANOR – 2004_

Wyatt stayed in the background and watched how his family interacted as Sigmund from Magic School had come to them for help. This was amusing and he was grateful that he was invisible. But as the argument came to Chris, he was all ear. Most of all he couldn't understand his mother. One time she did believe Chris and then again not. Now she was angry that her whitelighter, Chris, should babysit Wyatt while they all walked to Magic School to solve the problem of a headless Horseman there. As soon as they were gone through a magical door the blond ruler orbed himself upstairs to watch over his baby brother.

Chris stood near the playpen of his older brother. His eyes were full of tears, yet he couldn't let them fall. "What happened to you, Wy? Why did you change after Mom died?" he asked quietly. Then his face became determined again. "Okay, to find out who got to you we'll have to go to someone who might help us. What'd you say?" His older baby brother just giggled. "Thought so." And then he was gone.

The adult Twice-Blessed walked over to the playpen and watched himself. _'This is so weird_,_' _he thought. Blue eyes stared the intruder but the forcefield stayed down. Intensely the man stared at the baby as well. "You know, the man is here to save us. He's our baby brother who'll you get to know soon, I promise. Look after him." He noticed suddenly an orb would form and the blond disappeared unseen.

"OK, my man. You'll search him for evil. Otherwise you'll get to know me, understood?" The demon nodded, successfully threatened by the young whitelighter. Immediately the demon began his search while Chris started to pace behind him.

_THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HALLIWELL _

_Leo bolted in with Paige in tow. The demon shimmered away while the father ran to his son. Afraid Chris stood between his father and aunt. _

_"What's going on here?" Paige asked bewildered. _

_"What did you do?" Leo threatened by walking close to the boy. _

_"Nothing," Chris replied. "The demon was not a threat. Wyatt didn't even raise his forcefield. There was no danger!" He looked time and again to Leo and Paige. _

_"I did trust you and now this! Go!" Leo yelled at the brunette man. _

_In hope the young man turned to Paige pleading. "Paige, please!" he begged. But the woman remained silent. So he turned back to Leo. _

_"GO!" Leo yelled once again and walked closer to the boy who had no other choice than to orb away. _

_Paige came closer. "Is everything okay?"_

_"I think so. Can you get Phoebe, please? I'll watch him," Leo said, calmer now. He took the baby out of his playpen and in his arms. _

_"Sure." The woman agreed. "Hopefully she hasn't lost her head yet." She orbed away to Magic School. _

_Leo only held his son in his arms and let his fury raged through him. He couldn't trust the man from the future, unaware that there were actually two men from there. _

_END OF SCENE_

Wyatt couldn't believe what he'd heard. _'How dare his father threaten his little brother! Oh if only I could_,_'_ he thought. Silently he observed how his father interacted with him. Unfortunately, he never did the same with Chris in their future. That had angered the older brother to no end, but their uncles and especially their Grandpa were no substitute for a father. For their luck their mother and aunts had raised them well. Until the day they died. One after the other till they were alone.

He couldn't dwell on it any longer, because his worry about his baby brother increased. The evil ruler had to know what was going on with him if he wanted to help him to survive all this. After all he did need him, though he would never admit it out loud. He was the boss of the world!

Still invisible he walked through the room and down the steps where he could hear the pupils discussing and arguing. To his surprise he found his mother's head on one of the shelves as Paige spoke to all when suddenly she was called away. "I'll be back," she whispered to her sister and walked toward the kitchen.

_NEW SCENE_

_"What are you doing here, Chris? After your last stunt!" Paige said angrily to the young man. _

_Chris grabbed her arm. "Please, Paige! I need your help. I'm running out of time!" he pleaded with the woman. She was his favorite aunt for good. _

_"What do you mean by that?" she asked the witch._

_"Exactly what it means. Please, do as well that Piper and Leo believe me. Otherwise we'll lost Wyatt," Chris said calmly. _

_But whatever Paige wanted to answer was stopped short as they heard the whinny of a horse in their house and both ran to the conservatory where the horseman tried to chop off Paige's head. Chris reacted immediately and shoved her down, right in time and then the horseman galopped through the open doors. _

_"Is everything okay here?" Piper asked. "Count the heads! What are you doing here?" she said to Chris who walked always close Paige. _

_"Yeah, we're fine. All are here as well," Paige answered her sister while counting her pupils. _

_Chris looked stunned as he saw only the head of his mother. He shook his head. "I'm only here to help," he answered truthfully. _

_Gideon came through the open door of Magic School asking, "What's going on? What happened?"_

_"The horseman came," Paige answered._

_"Yeah. He's galopped outside the Manor. Through the doors," Chris added. _

_"We need Phoebe," Paige said. _

_"I'll go and catch her," Chris hurried to say and ran towards the door of Magic School while Paige was distracted with Gideon and the problem of the school. _

_END OF SCENE_

Chris ran through the halls of Magic School. He knew his way to Enola like any other. Though he was taught here until the Charmed Ones died and still he could name some of his teachers. He greeted them while he ran and they looked at him confused. He'd been happy here and so he quickly found the cave of Enola where his aunt was on a vision quest.

"You're nervous," Enola stated. "Don't worry. Your secret will get known, young Chris."

"Thanks, Enola. How is it going with Phoebe?" he asked bewildered and put his hands on his knees, to be on eye level with his aunt. "Phoebe, we need your help! Everything okay with you?"

"I don't know. Tell me!" Phoebe stuttered in shock but couldn't get her eyes off of Chris. The man who was her nephew, Piper and Leo's second son, Wyatt's little brother.

"What did you see?" Enola only asked, noticing the tension between nephew and aunt.

"A future without demons. Two little boys and my own child. Is this possible?" she asked the shaman.

"Your powers know what's possible. Now accept them and save our school," the shaman answered and watched how both left her cave and walked home.

"Why didn't you tell us, Chris? It could have saved you a lot of trouble, especially with your mother," Phoebe said to her whitelighter, actually her nephew.

"I didn't have a lot of choice. What would you have done in my position, Phoebe? Tell me!" Chris told his aunt angrily. "We don't have so much time. Things are pretty extreme at home."

Phoebe said nothing. Both bolted through the magical door back to the Manor and saw all pupils frozen. Piper? The answer came as Paige and Gideon came to them.

_NEW SCENE_

_"Thank god, you're back. But Piper's missing," Paige said_

_"WHAT?" Phoebe and Chris asked at the same time. _

_"I know, it's one of them. But someone is tricking us here. You'll need to find out."_

_"Everything okay, Phoebe?" Gideon asked. Only to be sure of all. _

_"Yeah, thanks to your wolf." She walked to the pupils and scanned their emotions. "OK, this one is nervous."_

_"It's a magician," Paige said and turned to another. "This is a conjurer."_

_"He's also not the one." She came to a young boy. "But this one is angry, very angry."_

_"Good, very good," the boy said casually. _

_"Zachary!" Gideon said shocked. _

_"Surprise!" And with that he was gone with a red shine. _

_"Astral projection? How could he do that?" _

_"He's a telepath and he can tap in anyone's powers," Paige said. "Astral projection is from one of the teachers and the freezing is from Piper."_

_"Why is he doing this? It doesn't make sense," Chris said. He was standing near his father and that angered him. _

_"He hates the school. What did I do wrong?" Gideon asked himself. _

_"Anyway, we need to save Piper!" Phoebe said as she and her baby sister decided to go back to Magic School while the men stayed. But Chris excused himself quickly. _

_END OF SCENE_

Wyatt had watched all with growing interest. He didn't follow into Magic School, because this was more Chris' field. The blond did notice the change in his aunt Phoebe as she returned from the school with Chris. Now he knew that his brother's secret was out. As he saw Gideon for the first time coming into the Manor, he wanted to kill him on the spot. The trouble he'll cause his future family would lessen if he kills him, but something held him back. Could he battle with destiny, even though Chris did the same?

Chris had to flee. He couldn't be here, especially now that his aunt Pheebs knew who he was. Could he endure the love of his family, again? He'd lost them once and was never the same again afterwards. Thankfully, he'd had his grandfather with him all the time, but unfortunately he'd lost him to cancer a few years later. He needed fresh air before he'd return to his bed in P3.

The older brother would wait for him, back in the shadows. He knew how curious his aunt Phoebe was and she would bust his little brother. Now he could only wait. In the club music was heard, some old music and sure enough he could hear his mother and aunts chatting. Then the door opened and Chris came in.

The brunette felt a known presence in this room but before he could question it, the door opened and Phoebe stormed into the room. The woman needed to talk with the young man.

_NEW SCENE_

_"Hey," Chris said. "Are you here to throw me out?"_

_"Hi," Phoebe stated. "No, I'm not. I'm here to talk with you."_

_"What about?" He was nervous. Because she knew and wanted a proof, a confirmation of him._

_"Please Chris. Be honest with me. I want the truth."_

_"Okay," he muttered. Now his secret would be out._

_"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" she asked. 'Please, tell me it's not true. If it is, I'm so sorry, my young nephew. I'm so sorry,' Phoebe begged in silence. _

_END OF THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HALLIWELL _

Before Chris could answer he felt a strong set of arms around him and knew who it was. His older brother Wyatt, but he couldn't explain why and how he was here. He felt like a child again and safe like never before during his stay in the past.

"He is, Aunt Pheebs," the blond said while he embraced Chris tighter. Their heads were close and so their hair was mixed. "Only if Mom and Dad come together soon."

Phoebe's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it. Both her nephews were in the past. Chris was clear with his motives, but Wyatt not. She wanted to ask them more but the words left her. The woman for once couldn't say anything at all.

"I beg you to leave, Aunt Pheebs. Chris and I need to talk about the future. It's very important, but please promise me, not to tell anything about Chris and me to Mom and Dad and Auntie Paige. Okay?" Wyatt begged. He needed to talk with his baby brother. The one person in his life he could ever count on.

Phoebe nodded absently. She would try to keep their secret, although she was the worst one in the family with keeping secrets, but for her nephews? Anything! Looking one last time at them, the middle Charmed One smiled and looked forward to the near future. Her older sister with two boys, herself pregnant with a girl and Paige as a teacher at Magic School. And most important – without any demons! She left her nephews alone and walked back to her sisters who still sat at the desk, waiting for her.

Chris and Wyatt stared long at each other before once again, the older brother hugged his brother. Slowly the younger boy did the same. Nothing needed to be said. Each knew how the other ticked. Both wanted know what they had done so far and why the blond was here. It didn't make any sense.

"Why are you here, Wy? I don't understand you," Chris said after the hug was broken.

"I can't tell you, but you can trust me. I would never let anything happen to you," Wyatt replied, with his eyes down. He couldn't look in his brother's eyes. Not after all he'd done to him.

The brunette witch said nothing. He needed to let the information sink in. His big brother, the one who led the future with an iron fist, was here in the past, for god knew what reason. His mind was occupied with these thoughts as his older brother hugged him.

"Come on, let's go to the bridge. I know you like it there," Wyatt suggested. Before he let his brother answer, both orbed away to the sanctuary of the younger brother.

There was a lot to talk about, but neither would spill out. The brunette and his motives were clear, but the blond was a secret per se. Now they only enjoyed their brotherly time at the bridge and talked about their youth. A time without a father.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Now what do you say? This was emotional! *sniffs*<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	7. My and his destiny

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

A little explanation thingy here but I hope you'll like it, won't you? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>7. My and his destiny<strong>

_MAGIC SCHOOL – 2004 _

After Wyatt had solved his problems with his little brother he'd left him alone, to find out what Gideon was up to. He knew that the man was playing with his family, but in all his baby self was here in day-care. His invisibility helped him to follow the mentor of his father and found very interesting that he had contact to some darklighters. But why he couldn't get.

"I want you, guys, to distract Leo when I say it's time," Gideon spoke to the leader who looked anything but pleased to follow an order, given by an Elder.

"I say we'll follow this order. What would we get out of it? We don't like follow orders, especially from an Elder! What's your goal after all?" the leader asked, looking the man over.

"You won't fear the Twice-Blessed in the future, to come after you and all other demons. I know from a safe source that he's going to be evil. I only want to prevent this."

"Okay. But who you're going to say anything about it?"

"No one. It's my secret and one of my colleagues. You hear from me," Gideon said before orbing out.

The darklighters shook their heads but they had no other choice if they want to live further. After a few minutes the black men also dark orbed out and left their invisible visitor alone. The future ruler had discovered a shocking secret of Gideon and knew how and who he will attack. He had to prevent that – successfully.

In the moment he wanted to go after the Elder, Wyatt was stopped by an invisible force. Looking up the older brother saw the Angel of Destiny standing in front of him. He was furious that he was interrupted by saving his baby brother from death. "What are you doing here? I have some things to go after, you know!"

"I know what you want to do, Wyatt and I fully accept it, but you can't interfere with Chris' destiny. He has his task like you have your own," the Angel spoke to the blond man.

"And what's that? I don't want Chris to die, only to save me! He is my little brother and I am the one who shall protect him for his whole life!"

"I understand you, son. I really do, but you can't do that. He's here to save you, but you should only stay where you've been. In the future, to wait for the change. With that I beg you to leave. Otherwise you have to face me and other magical beings," the Angel said before going away.

Defeated and crying the older male slipped down the walls of the cave. He had discovered something to help Chris and now he should leave, so that his baby brother could die saving him. There was no way he'd allow that. It's originally him Gideon was after and not his little brother. He knew what he had to do, no matter what's in his way. He wasn't the Twice-Blessed witch for nothing. But at first he had to make sure Chris would be born.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – AT THE SAME TIME<em>

Chris Perry was busy. Yet only one aunt knew his secret that in reality he was Chris Halliwell. Today it was worst. Phoebe had to question him about his future and why he had to split his parents up if he wanted to be born, anyway. After this little quarrel both found a letter where a woman asked for help. In the last moment they saw that the woman and man were tricked by a demon who was placed as a Genie. This could only mean trouble. The younger brother hoped Wyatt caused not anything here.

"Phoebe, really. I need help if I want to be born. My parents need to get together, fast or otherwise there would no me who comes back to the past to warn you about Wyatt," Chris pleaded, desperately. He knew from his age difference to his older brother that his conceiving date was Wyatt's first birthday.

"Chris, you can't play with people's lives, especially your parents. They were happy before you came in. Let's do it on my terms," the middle Charmed One argued. "Or should we let your brother come in. He's here to help you!"

"No way. But we could use the Genie to let them sleep together. I definitely am running out of time. Please Phoebe, help me!" Chris was so desperate that he used his pleading voice.

"You're my nephew, Chris, but we can't do it. You wouldn't be conceived on these terms, now would you? That's awful!" Phoebe turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile, hopefully to encourage him.

Neither of the two noticed how the youngest sister listened to their conversation and the Genie was still in her bottle. Or better again. Paige was happy to have another nephew. One who would save the world and the family. Sure, he was neurotic and reminded her, most of the time, of Piper. There was no other explanation that she was his mother. In the end she decided to let them know she was here.

"Hi guys. Something wrong and what's with the Genie? Do we still need her?" Paige asked in a sugary voice, so that no one would be suspicious of her.

Phoebe and Chris turned to her in shock. Looking at each other with a questioning gaze, both recovered quickly. It was the woman who spoke to her baby sister, "Hi Paige. Everything is clear and I don't know yet if we would still need her. What'd you think, Chris?"

The young whitelighter looked very nervous. His parents were god knows where and his aunts made jokes of him. "I don't believe we would need the Genie. I'll ask Leo later to get rid of her."

"Don't you mean 'Dad'?" Paige asked innocently.

Both aunt and nephew remained silent. The middle Charmed One found her voice quicker. "How much did you hear, Paige? But promise us, not to say anything to Piper or Leo, okay?"

"Enough and I promise." She turned Chris. "When's your birthday? Just to know when we need to think to get your parents together, you know."

"That is so you, Paige. It's time when we celebrate Wyatt's first birthday. But we can discuss this on another day," Chris pleaded and grabbed the bottle, indicating to leave soon and look for Leo. The Genie made him more nervous than all other things.

"Okay, dear nephew-of-mine. I think we both know, Phoebe and me, you want to leave now, right. This is embarrassing you. Don't worry, you'll be born in this family," Paige said, patting him on his upper arm before both women nodded.

The young whitelighter left the Manor in search at first for his father and then his older brother. He knew that his aunts would discuss him after he'd left, but most of it he feared his mother's reaction when she'd find out who he is. She was the closest person to him in his entire life.

Chris found his father at Magic School, together with his Mom. They wanted to take Wyatt out of the day-care when he'd spotted them, together and obviously still in love. He swallowed hard as he walked towards them. Still as an adult he hated to disturb his parents. Anytime, but to his luck his Dad spotted him first.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here? Something wrong at the Manor, with Phoebe and Paige?" Leo asked, laying one arm around his wife.

"I'm here to give you a Genie bottle. Phoebe had found one, but we couldn't use her. And with Phoebe and Paige is everything okay. They're really fine," he said and blushed a bit.

Piper chuckled at his rare side of being embarrassed. "Chris, should we know something about you? You look a bit nervous."

"No, no. I'm fine. Go ahead and take Wyatt home. He wants to have his parents together," the boy said and added mentally, _'Just like me.'_

Both parents looked stunned at their young whitelighter and friend. But they accepted his offer and went to get Wyatt. And in this moment both Piper and Leo realized they wanted more children together. Let it be another son or a daughter, like they'd seen years ago. Little did they know that their future child was standing in front of them.

"I'll go now and leave you two alone." Chris orbed away as soon as his parents had left the place. Now he needed to search for his older brother. Hopefully he'd done nothing bad and ugly.

* * *

><p><em>P 3 – EVENING <em>

Wyatt had returned to P3, still in tears. Life was so unfair to his baby brother and now he had to make a choice what wasn't really one. He knew what his wish was and intend to hold his own goal and wish. Sure, after a few moments he heard orbs filled the air and it was his little brother coming in.

"Hey Wyatt, what's wrong? Did something happen today? Why are you so sad?" Chris asked as soon as he saw his big brother in tears. Immediately he went to him and sat beside him, speaking soothing words to him.

That action made the older male laugh. "Who's here the older brother, hey? Anyway, everything is fine, Chris. You don't have to worry about me. I more worry about you and your conception date."

Again, the younger male blushed. "I know. Don't remind me please. So, what's bothering you? I know you my whole life, Wyatt. I can see the signs." He crossed his arms over his chest, to show what he meant.

The Twice-Blessed laughed only harder. "I love you, Chris. Don't ever change! And I won't tell you anything. It's better I go now before you say a spell on me!" He orbed and left his baby brother alone in the club while he went to a special cave in the underworld.

Chris looked after him but said nothing. He followed his task, to find the right date and who might be after Wyatt. He would make sure his older brother would stay on the good side this time, even when he would die to achieve his goal. Rather him than his older brother. His hero and best friend.

Wyatt was in his future safe cave and let his thoughts wander around. Too much he'd discovered today. That his Dad's mentor was after him, to get him leave the family and so there might no little brother with him growing up. And now he should go back to the future, leaving Chris alone to deal with all what he couldn't allow. He didn't care about destiny and all this crap. He wasn't the Twice-Blessed for nothing. He had made his choice.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	8. Mommy, Daddy, me and my little brother

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

A little explanation thingy here but I hope you'll like it, won't you? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>8. Mommy, Daddy, myself and my little brother<span>**

_MY FIRST BIRTHDAY_

****Wyatt watched through his invisibility how his little self celebrated the day, enjoying that his Mommy and Daddy were here. Though his aunts acted a bit strangely but he knew why. Today was the day his baby brother had to be conceived. Nothing was unusual, unless after the whole day a darklighter orbed in and fired his crossbow toward Leo, but unfortunately right in that moment Chris and the aunts came running in and now his baby brother stood in the way. Phoebe reacted quickly and saved him by shoving out of the way.

****"Thanks. Hopefully it's not for nothing," the young man said and looking at his parents who were equally shocked and surrounded Wyatt for protection.

****Chris and Wyatt's minds were working, because this reminded them of something they had learned some time ago. The threat of darklighters coming clear now: it was towards their father, to get him out of the way, but only Chris didn't know what purpose for. However, their thoughts were interrupted as Piper gathered all for all family meeting to discuss the darklighter problem and to end this threat as well.

****"OK, I don't understand how could he attack with so much people around," Chris suggested, walking around and looking at everyone.

****"How kind of him to attack after the party," Piper said.

****Leo had little Wyatt in his lap. "He's either after me or Wyatt. The rest would make no sense."

****"Okay, then we should leave and take Wyatt with us. How about 'Up There'?" the eldest sister suggested, looking at her husband.

****"You're not allowed there," her man reminded her.

****Phoebe and Paige looked at each other briefly before the younger one said, "How about Magic School? It's safe for all of you."

****"Good idea," Piper finished. "You'll change his diaper and I'll pack his things." Both parents stood up and left the other three alone.

****Chris walked closer to his aunts. "What are we doing now?"

****"At first we'll find this darklighter and then we'll make a love potion to make one of my favorite nephews," Paige replied as her older sister had gone earlier to the attic, to start the scrying. She left the room as well and the young man was alone.

****"Wyatt, are you here?" the brunette whispered in the room. Somehow he knew his big brother would be here, to watch over him.

****_'I am. But I'll have to leave now,'_ Wyatt answered telepathically. It was part of their brotherly bond and luck to be the next generation of Warren witches. The long casted spell of Melinda Warren applied for them as well.

****_'Why?'_ Chris wanted to know. _'I don't know exactly what's going here, yet it's got to do something with the darklighters.'_

****_'Trust me in this one, Chris. Don't worry, I'll have everything under control.'_ This was all Wyatt said before the blond broke the connection and left.

****Chris sighed frustrated and slammed his leg into the wall. "Damn them," he spoke up, but suddenly felt kinda crazy and nearly swayed on the spot. "Ohoh, not good. I do hope Mom and Dad come into a better mood within this day. Otherwise no me!" He ran up to the attic where he knew his aunts would still be.

****There were an explosion and some talking as the whitelighter came in. "Oh my god, Chris. I'm so sorry," the older aunt said as she saw her youngest nephew standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

****"It's okay. I was thinking about the same in the last time," he only whispered.

****"Really?" Paige requested. She couldn't believe that and never would.

****"Yeah. I mean I feel like floating and like never I've been here."

****"Don't worry. We've still got time," the younger Charmed One contradicted quickly. At that time the scrying crystal on Phoebe's table rotated strangely. "He's never done that before?"

****"That could only mean there's more than one," Phoebe replied. "I'll go and get Piper." She brushed past Chris and went to get her older sister.

****"You're going to be okay," Paige said. "We'll get our second nephew and you'll stay here while we're doing this." She followed her older sister as well and Chris looked around the attic. He saw the bubbling stove and went over the love potion.

****"Oh please. Let everything be okay and me as well." For once he didn't know what to do. The young Halliwell looked to the ceiling. "Oh Wyatt, why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_UNDERWORLD_

****Wyatt observed the darklighters and knew immediately what's happening around him. Gideon was responsible for the attack on his father. Some of them left after a while, but the older brother knew he should stay here to find out another proof of Gideon's betrayal. In the end he might could reveal this to Leo if there would be no other choice. He would talk some sense into his father if he dared to leave his family once again alone. For his job.

****Within this day the older brother felt the strong presence of his baby brother fading off of his radar. That only meant time was running out for him and surely near the evening it was gone and the blond ruler felt alone and the loss of their brotherly connection. "Chris," he cried silently but never let his emotions flow.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_AT THE MANOR_

****Phoebe and Paige were in shock as their young nephew vanished from their view. He was gone what meant Leo and Piper still haven't got together. Surely they had had contact with both of them but they needed magical help and went to Gideon into Magic School. A door helped them and went directly to the library.

****"Gideon, we need help. We lost Chris and I'd know if Piper were dead," Phoebe said. "We know there is a portal and we had contact but that's not the magic of darklighters."

****"I warned Leo but he wouldn't listen. So what'd you need?" the Elder asked, looking both women over. He sure hoped they would never come behind his plan, to get rid of Wyatt – for good.

****"As Phoebe said before we know there's a portal but we don't know how to open it," Paige said, looking at the wise man in hope.

****Gideon walked away and came back with a book in his hand. He flipped through it until he found the needed page and showed it to the sisters.

****"'Everything you need to know about portals but never was afraid to ask'. Very nice," Paige said. She and Phoebe knew what they had to do and left Magic School without any other words. They had a task ahead.

****The Elder watched them leave and prepared himself for healing and a long talk with Leo to persuade him to leave his family – for the time being, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_IN AN ALLEY_

****Phoebe and Paige found the alley again where Piper and Leo had been thrown into the ghostly plane. They waited a bit of time before saying the spell, only to reveal an eager darklighter with a crossbow on the ready and their sister and brother-in-law who looked very pale.

****"It's about time," the eldest Charmed One said hurt.

****"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked the darklighter but unfortunately he was killed before he could answer the question. The attention of both younger sisters were directed to Leo as the man swayed on the spot and fell onto Piper.

****"Hurry Paige. Orb him to Gideon to Magic School. To heal him," Piper spoke and gathered her husband in her lap.

****Right in that moment Chris reappeared whole and healthy. "Yes, I'm back!" He saw his parents and aunts around Leo and knew immediately something was wrong. His younger aunt orbed his mother and father away while his older aunt just looked at him smiling.

****The young man blushed and his gaze wandered to his shoes. He would rather not think about what his parents had done back in the night, but he was happy to be back and now he feared his mother's wrath. Sure in his timeline she was always proud of him. Looking at his aunt again he excused himself and went to P3 to gather his thoughts but knew he had no other choice anymore.

****Phoebe went back home and waited for her baby sister to return and as well her older sister. To tell her she was pregnant, again – with a baby whose adult form was their whitelighter from the future. What still either her younger or older sister knew their oldest son and nephew was in the past as well.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

****Leo stood with Gideon on the highest spot, watching over the city. The father knew what he had to do but couldn't. Leaving his family had already once broken Piper but his duties as an Elder had priority as his mentor had pointed out several times.

****"It's not fair. Why shall I leave my wife and son?" he spoke angrily. What both Elders didn't know there was an invisible guest with them on the bridge.

****"We all grow with joy and loss, Leo. It makes our work with charges only better during time," Gideon said in hope to convince his former pupil.

****But whatever the younger of the two wanted to say was interrupted as a third party joined their conversation. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Leo. A greater job is waiting for you at home," the stranger said. He was tall with brown hair and eyes and was dressed rather casually.

****"And you are? If you don't mind my question," Gideon wanted to know. He was not very fond of this interruption. Leo should leave, so that he could go after Wyatt.

****"A friend of Chris. More I can't say. Future consequences and all, you know." Both men snorted in return. "Anyway, Gideon. I beg you to leave me and Leo alone. Otherwise the future will change in a way we don't want."

****"We?" Gideon asked alert.

****"Chris and me." The stranger eyed the older Elder. "Leave if you don't want to face me!"

****Gideon swallowed hard and reluctantly left the two people. Once his time will come with all consequences for the whole Halliwell family. In any possible way. Young Chris opened the way for him. Wyatt was so much of a danger for the future of all good. His young whitelighter had told them enough how his future looked like. This would open doors.

****Leo turned to the stranger and wanted to ask more questions but the young man only said, "Let's go home. There's a surprise waiting for you." Both orbed to the Manor where they were forced to listen to a conversation between the sisters and Chris.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_MANOR_****

****Piper watched sadly as her baby boy slept in his crib. She knew Leo had to leave for good but never would she know he was back invisible with a stranger and that a big surprise was waiting for her. Slowly she walked over to her bedroom where her younger sisters were waiting for her with smiling faces and still in a little discussion. "Okay, what's going here?"

****Phoebe took the hint. "It's better you sit down," she suggested.

****"That doesn't sound good."

****"No, no, it's wonderful, isn't it? Right, Paige?" The middle sister looked the youngest.

****"I think it depends," she said and smiled as well.

****"Okay, why don't you tell me?"

****Phoebe bit her lip. "We both know what you and Leo did last night. We know longer but didn't know how to tell you."

****"What?" the eldest asked incredulously.

****"Yeah, we know it through … Chris," Paige continued, obvious to the question.

****"Chris? How does he know what happened last night?"

****"He wouldn't be if it didn't," Phoebe supplied hopefully. Piper still looked unconvinced. In anger the middle sister turned to Paige.

****"My turn?" She swallowed while Phoebe nodded. "Chris … is … your … son."

****"Wyatt's little brother. I know that's a shock," Phoebe added.

****"That can't be. I'm not pregnant! How could that happen?" After the looks she received Piper answered herself. "I know how it happens. What am I going to do?"

****"Ask Leo for help," her younger sister suggested.

****The moment Piper was about to continue her arguing there was a knock at the door and revealed a very young looking Chris stood at the door, "Is this a bad time?"

****The mother was stunned and in shock but to add another wave an invisible shield was dropped. Only to reveal Leo and a stranger. "Leo? What's going on here? Why are you back?"

****He pointed to the stranger. "He convinced me." But his thoughts were occupied with the revelation of Chris' true identity. His youngest son. _His_ son. What he'd done to him was so wrong in many ways but now he had a chance to make it up to him. No matter what others would say!

****Chris looked the stranger over. _'Wyatt?'_ he asked telepathically. _'Don't you think it'd be good to reveal yourself as well?'_ His raised eyebrow indicated what he wanted in reality.

****The stranger sighed and drew with that all attention to him. "I know that would be another shock for all, except Phoebe maybe." He waved his hand in front of his body and the stranger looked strangely alike like a little toddler sleeping peacefully in his crib some feet away.

****Three mouths dropped in absolutely shock while Chris only walked over and let himself be hugged by his big brother. The man he looked up most since his father was never there. "Hello big brother. So nice you decided to join us," he grinned knowingly.

****Wyatt grinned back. "You know, baby brother. For you I'd do anything." Both embraced each other tightly and then turned back to watch their family's reaction.

****No words were said for some time. Phoebe walked at first over and hugged her nephews smiling. A moment later Paige followed and at the end Piper and Leo did the same. The parents finally welcomed their sons in their midst and this night was going to be long. As they had a lot to discuss and both sons held their secrets, mostly Wyatt, of the future. This night ended with a long lost family reunion.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	9. Grandpa!

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

And now Victor comes into play. By whom? Just read! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>9. "Grandpa!"<strong>

_MANOR – 2004, FOUR MONTHS LATER_

Leo was frustrated. Nothing seemed to work on his sons, because both refused to talk to him. They were closer to their mother, not him. So he decided to do a drastic measure what no one would expect of him. The young father had called his father-in-law who might be the only attachment figure the boys had, mainly Chris. Since later he'd lost his big brother to evil. With a clenched fists he entered the kitchen.

"Leo, what's wrong? You're not seemed to be yourself," Piper said. The three sisters had been talking about Phoebe's high school reunion and had come to the decision to let Paige go with her older sister, to get to know more about them growing up.

"Well, it's the boys, mainly Chris. Both are avoiding me at all costs and that's frustrating me. I'm their father!"

Phoebe walked to him. "I understand you, really. I even can feel it, but I'll have to go now with Paige. Time to celebrate!" She waved her hands high in the air, grabbed her baby sister a second later and dragged her out, so that both could leave to the reunion.

The wife looked into her husband's green eyes, the ones of her youngest son's as well. "You did something, didn't you?" There was no answer. "I know you, Leo. Tell me!"

"I called your father. To come over here and talk with his grandsons. Maybe he'll get through them, since I'm not that person they deserve." He sighed and looked down, avoiding the look his wife would give him. Either an angry one or a loving, caring.

To his surprise his wife smiled. "I'd have called my Dad as well as I can see that Chris is avoiding me. He's afraid of me or knows that something might happen. He can't rely on Wyatt, because he feels the same way." There was a pause. "God! Since when do I sound so hypothetical! Must be the hormones and nothing else!"

Both were laughing and Leo walked slowly closer to Piper and touched hesitantly her pregnant stomach. Right in that moment there was a kick against his warm palm and then it came over him. The man just kissed his woman openly and enjoyed their time together. He would never know how long he might still do it. Unfortunately now the doorbell rang.

"Must be Victor," Leo said, a bit somber. "I'll better go now but know I'm not very far. I'll take a cloud close by and watch the exchange." He kissed her again and orbed away.

With a smile and heavy heart the eldest Charmed One walked to the door and opened it. Only to reveal her father, Victor Bennett. "Hi Daddy!" She kissed him on his cheek. "How nice to come here. We're dealing with something big right now."

"Piper," he greeted, kissing her back. "I was really in shock as Leo called me! I mean we both never come along." His daughter smiled knowingly. Then he noticed her belly. "Hey, why did nobody tell me of that fact? You're pregnant, again? How and when?"

"It's complicated. Why don't we sit down? It could take a while." Both father and daughter walked in the living room, though from upstairs laughter could be heard. "Leo was dying, I was crying and our emotions heated up and well, it ended in having another child. A boy, by the way."

"Wait. How do you already know it's going to be a boy? And what's with Leo? Has he left for good?" Victor would never understand the magical world his daughters and grandson...s lived in, but he would try to help them anytime he could.

Piper swallowed hard. "Well, because he's here. From the future, trying to save his big brother Wyatt from turning evil. And Leo's back, but not now. Chris, that's his name, of our baby boy, refuses to speak with him. Wyatt does as well." The look her father gave her was rather funny. "Yes, both your grandsons from the future are here. For entirely different reasons, I guess."

"Um … okay," the old man said, rubbing his head in vain to process all this information. "Can I meet them? Obviously I was their father figure when Leo was out of the picture." He smiled slightly before standing up and helping his daughter up as well. "I really hope they like me. I mean, they know me but I don't know them."

"Don't worry, Dad. Leo and I would have make sure my sons …" She stopped shortly. "Wow, that sounds good. Anyway, we'd make sure they respect you and come to you for help."

Both were walking up the stairs, to the boys' nursery where all three of them were playing. Their laughing could be already heard and it seemed the adult sons had fun in things little Wyatt would do. Father and daughter were smiling as they slowly came closer to the room and watched the boys. Chris was leaning onto big Wyatt, laughing and snickering while the older witch kept an eye on both his little self and his baby brother. From time to time he kissed his younger sibling on his forehead.

Victor decided to make his presence known. "I see you're doing well together. Though it might be awkward to see his older brother as a baby." He knew he referred to Chris and sure it was him who immediately sprang up and hugged him tightly.

"Grandpa!" he shouted. "How come you're here? I mean it's wonderful, but still?"

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be okay." He turned to the blond, dressed in black. "I assume you're the adult version of this adorable toddler here, right?" The young man nodded. "Hello Wyatt and … Chris!"

Wyatt just shook the hand of his grandfather. "I'd love to talk you, Victor, but at first you should talk with your other grandson. He was always closer to you than me." That earned him a playful shove on his upper arm by his baby brother. "I know we were both close, but it's still the truth. Anyway, when you guys are done, just call me, Victor." With that he orbed and left his family alone. The blond orbed to his father, on a cloud as well.

The old man looked stunned at the spot where his eldest grandson had been. "Wow, interesting." He watched the younger boy closer and saw how much he resembled his eldest daughter, but he got his father's green eyes. "What do you prefer to do, Chris? I'm not from the future, so I don't know what we did." He held his head slightly to the side and smiled at him.

Chris laughed. "Don't ever change, Grandpa! That always makes me laugh!"

"Good to know for future references." He smirked and his grandson laughed harder.

Seeing and hearing the good mood of her youngest Piper decided to walk in. She wanted to know why both of her sons were avoiding her and why they hated their father that much. "Can you still tell me why you're afraid to call me Mom?" She took one step to him but he did on back. "At least, tell me why you hate Leo?"

"I don't hate Leo," her son quietly admitted. "It's just … All I've ever earned from him were letters over the years. When he missed anything that was important for me. Only Wyatt stood on his priority list as a son, not me." The young brunette started to cry.

"Oh baby," Piper said and ran over to embrace her baby boy. "Was I a bad mother to you both? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I can't tell you, Piper. It's so hard …," he choked on his words.

"Piper, leave him, please." With some effort Victor managed to let his daughter go. "I'll talk to him somewhere private if you don't mind. How about my apartment or here in the conservatory?" He looked to his grandson hopefully.

"Okay, here," Chris still quietly agreed. He walked past his mother and led the way to the conservatory as his grandfather followed

Piper watched in tears as her son left the room and didn't want anything to do with her. The silence now was defeating, so the mother decided to follow her instinct and went after the men. She walked without any noise down the steps and listened to the upcoming conversation quietly.

* * *

><p><em>ON A CLOUD CLOSE BY<em>

Leo listened intensely to the conversation and saw how his youngest opened up to his grandfather. It really seemed Victor took his place as the father figure for his two boys when he mostly had just cared about his eldest. But look at the result: Wyatt was evil and Chris came back in the past to save him, no matter what consequences and woes he had to endure. His tears started to fall whether he wanted it or not.

His thoughts were interrupted as a mix of blue and black orbs formed beside him. It was his eldest. "Hey Dad. You don't mind, do you?" The man shook his head. "I had to flee for a while, because Chris opens more up when I'm not around. Otherwise, I want to have a talk with my grandfather on my own." He smirked at the end.

"From what I gathered till now: I preferred you to Chris, but in the end he still doesn't hate me. Why?"

"Well, you see, Dad," Wyatt started. "Chris was, is and will always be a kind person. He is hurt, but doesn't show … until one point and this is soon reached."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked but saw his son waving his hand quickly in front of himself, to become a stranger again as there was suddenly a new orb cloud forming beside them. It revealed Gideon and he was not happy. "Gideon. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same, Leo. Why are you here with him? He still hasn't explained why he's here and who he is?" Gideon questioned the two men.

"Who I am doesn't matter. At least just know, I'm here to help Chris and nothing else is more important to me! Understood?" The stranger eyed the Elder closely who took a step back.

"Okay, okay." The mentor turned to his former student. "Why are you still on Earth, Leo? We need you 'Up There' … urgently. You have so many experiences and know how to treat everyone with respect."

"I can't leave my family right now. They need me more than any Elder 'Up There'!" Leo said through gritted teeth. He almost yelled, would be better to say.

"Why?"

"My wife's pregnant and I won't leave her alone, because this could have consequences for all our future! This is the last I'll have to say right now, but if you don't leave us I swear, Gideon …," Leo threatened his mentor who stood stiff as a poker. "Gideon?"

"You're going to have another child? Is Wyatt given you not enough trouble?" The older Elder exploded. "You cannot have a family as an Elder, because your charges are our main priority! That was what I detected a short time earlier. Your second child would be as powerful as Wyatt! Now you can face the consequences!"

"What are you saying?" the stranger cut in. "That all their children would be evil or what?"

"Exactly!"

Leo and the stranger faced the Elder with an angry and furious face, but the older of the two exploded now. "Leave Gideon! Don't come ever near my family again! Otherwise I'll kill you, no matter what consequences I'll have to face afterwards!"

In shock the mentor looked at both men but they didn't need to say anything. It was written in their faces. Reluctantly and with more fury and hate he left them, just to be plotting above with all other Elders against the Halliwells.

Wyatt looked at his father after he had made himself again. "Wow, Dad. I'm impressed. Didn't know you still have it in you!" He patted his old man on the back.

"The family means everything to me and now that a new child is on his way, I can't leave them. I would never make the same mistakes twice!"

"Okay, I need to go back and talk with Victor. It's important," Wyatt said determined. "Time is now running out for all of us!"

"How do you mean?" Leo wanted to know. He hated when his sons got his secrets and didn't bother to tell anyone. To keep them only.

"Later," he only said and grabbed the man's arm to orb them outside the Manor. The son would need a free time when Chris had opened up and he could grab his grandfather alone.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

Victor had led a slightly shaken Chris to the loveseat in the conservatory. The man took the boy, who he was in his eyes, in a soothing embrace. A bit later he noticed that the boy cried. "Chris, it's okay. Now you can tell me why are you so afraid of Piper and why you hate Leo. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Though he'd noticed the shadow following them. It could only be his daughter. "Now, is she such a bad Mom?"

Chris shook his head furiously. "No, she's a good Mom. To Wyatt and later to me as well. We could always rely on her, when our Dad didn't bother. More to me, I mean."

The old man only focused on one word. "Could?" He saw how his grandson suddenly tensed up. "Chris, what's going to happen to your Mom? Tell me, please." He kissed him on his forehead.

Green eyes looked at him intensely before the boy revealed his darkest secret. "She's going to die when I turn 14. There was nothing I could have done. I couldn't heal and the demon hurt me as well. Leo blamed me and I blame myself." He sobbed and Victor led the boy's head to his chest. Trying in vain to avoid the tears. "I just don't want to believe it was her destiny."

"So you're hoping in saving Wyatt, you can save her as well." His grandson nodded. "Okay, but why would you waste such an opportunity to come close to her again? She's always close by now and your mother. The woman who will always love you. No matter what rubbish you'll produce in the future."

The brunette witch started to laugh. It was a soothing sound to anyone's ear. "I love you, Grandpa! Don't ever change on us!" Then he saw his mother standing in the doorway, waiting to come in. Hug him and more. He could see it in her eyes.

Victor saw his eldest daughter as well and said, "I think Wyatt wanted to talk to me as well. I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do as well." He whispered to his grandson smirking as he slowly went away.

Slowly the mother made her way towards her baby boy. After hearing what he'd seen and endured when she died, Piper promised herself to never let it happen or to make sure someone is there to watch after her boys. In reality it meant Leo. As she came closer she noticed how her son looked away, afraid. Wrapping her arms around him she said, "Oh baby. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone! You always knew something was going to happen to me, didn't you?" Her son nodded. "Well, it won't happen until you're born. So forget it!"

Chris smirked. "Okay, Mom." Piper's jaw dropped. "I love you, Mom. Forever and ever."

"I love you, too, peanut."

"How do you know my nickname since …?"

"Instinct, I guess." She led her son toward the loveseat again. "Come on. Sit down and talk with me. After all, I'm your mother." More Piper let him talk and listened closely to what he had to say. From time to time he cried and she put his head on her shoulder, letting him cry. It was like a long lost revelation to both.

* * *

><p><em>IN BETWEEN<em>

As Victor came to the door he saw Leo standing in the same spot where his wife had been earlier. There was a longing look on his face, but he wouldn't enter. His youngest had just recovered from an emotional blow.

"I can't understand why I'd be such a bad father to Chris. He's the son any father could ask for. Loving, caring." The tears threatened to fall. Leo looked at his father-in-law for help. "What do you suggest I should do?"

The living old man was shocked. His son-in-law asking him for an advice? Wow, what a change! "I think you shouldn't waste your opportunity to come close to your son. As long as he's here. I agree with you. He's the boy any man would want as a son." He saw then Wyatt waiting impatiently outside. "Your other son wants me. You excuse?"

"Of course. Go ahead!" Leo turned his attention back to mother and son and saw how they started to bond. He wanted the same with Chris. As a baby and an adult. He'd make sure to be always there for his sons, wife and that everybody stayed alive. He watched the pair sadly but remained where he was.

* * *

><p><em>OUTSIDE<em>

"Grandpa, what's taking you so long? I've got business," Wyatt half impatiently yelled to the old man. "This is important and time is definitely running out."

Victor looked at him stunned. "Since when I'm Grandpa again? You've always called me Victor before or did I miss anything?" His raised eyebrow indicated he was joking.

The blond snorted in return. "Sorry for that." He looked at his shoes and then back at his Grandpa. "I'm here, because I want to save Chris from dying. He's going to die when I'll be saved by Dad. This I won't allow! He's my baby brother, for god's sake! I can't let anything happen to him!" The ruler of the future world started to cry as he felt his Grandpa's strong arms around him. "Thanks, Grandpa!"

"I don't understand. How …?" Victor stuttered. He couldn't believe that. He'd just got to know his little grandson and now he was told that Chris is about to die, here in the past. In order to save his older brother. He was in shock.

"You see, my Seer from the future received a vision about what's going to happen if Chris stays here and saves me. That led unfortunately to his death … by Dad's mentor from above. Gideon, who by the way is the leading man of a Magic School. He's going to stab him with a blessed athame and there isn't anything Dad or anyone of us could have done. He dies the day his baby self is born. Do you understand now, Grandpa? Please, tell me you do!" He turned his blue eyes to the old man.

Victor nodded. He understood his eldest grandson's dilemma. He couldn't disappoint his Dad by telling him his mentor is going to kill his children. Nor could he go to Chris who was facing enough trouble already. Messing with time and so on. "Okay, I'll keep it to me. But if you still need anything …"

"… I'll come to you. I promise." Wyatt turned to go back into the house. "Grandpa, before you go. Just do me one favor."

"What?" The grandfather was getting curious. He was getting another secret of the future.

"Stop smoking cigars or anything like that! It'll cause you a lot of problems in the future." That being said the blond ruler left the garden to walk inside and greeted his family cheerfully. He played with all and laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Victor was again in shock. "OK, I'll do it. For my grandsons' sake!" Then he noticed the young man was gone. "Hey, wait for me!" He followed him in running and just enjoyed the day as well.

One day without any demon trouble, no mortal trouble or innocent ones. Just a normal day. That was something Piper often dreamed of but never had imagined to get with the most important four men in her life. Her father, her husband and her two sons. Either version.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	10. Dad under attack

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

And now "Spin City" with a kinda interesting way of attack! Not only Leo but also ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10. Dad under attack<span>**

_A GYNECOLOGIST' OFFICE – TWO MONTHS LATER_

Piper and Paige were coming out of an office with a sonogram in the eldest sister's hand. She looked happy, though her younger sister, Phoebe, was out dating man in a high-speed manner. Only to find the man who'd be one day the father of her future daughter. However, she was lucky to have a wonderful husband and two wonderful sons already. Yes, the sonogram in her hands was the one of her baby boy who was here in his adult self.

The people around them froze suddenly as the women were on their way to the elevator. Paige was annoyed pushing the button for it as she scolded her big sister, "Piper, you can't do that. They are not demons!"

"I know. But tell them not to touch my belly anytime. That's getting on my nerves," she replied. "Besides, it's their luck." She stepped in as the elevator came and the doors opened. At least the woman broke her freezing.

Another woman nearly fell but Paige caught her in time. "If there's anything wrong, you should go to a doctor," she suggested before following her sister. "Aren't you happy what the doctor said? A healthy baby and all?"

The elevator started down as Piper replied, "I know. Since I've seen him with 22, healthy and all."

"No wonder he's neurotic. With you as his mother it's clear." The younger woman ducked out of instinct, knowing her oldest sister's temper but was saved as orbs came in, only to reveal the boy they'd spoken of. "No demon hunts now! I have my lunch time!"

Chris shot her a look. "I'm not here for that. I just wanted to know what the doctor said." He smiled at his mother and aunt.

Piper held up the sonogram. "Well, I'm happy to tell you you're a boy."

Paige leaned over. "Where? I don't see …"

"Here …" she started before her youngest son snapped the picture out of her hand. Annoyed.

"You mind?" he asked in high pitched voice but then again. It was interesting, though he knew the women shot him frustrated looks as they continued to talk about Phoebe's dating marathon. After a short amount of time the three of them reached their destination. The underground garage where Paige's car was parked and they were talking on their way toward it.

"What's wrong with you, eh?" Piper asked. She was just worried. He was her baby boy after all.

"I just worry about you. Isn't that allowed anymore? I'm your whitelighter, still," he answered.

"I've always talked that way to my parents when I wanted money," Paige interjected knowingly. Still, every kid seemed to have done that once.

Chris turned to Paige saying, "Besides, in the future I'll come to you when I want money." That was the one offer he could make about his future. Or that part what's changed already.

"Why?" the aunt asked back. "Am I rich?"

"Why not to me? I'm your mother!" the eldest Charmed One continued offended. Though she knew why. She had died and left her sons alone. Only to survive with their aunts and grandfather. Without any father.

As Paige was about to ask what's with his father Leo, she noticed how her older sister slightly shook her head, dismissing this idea. But she had seen how her nephew looked at his father with some anger and fury in his eyes but deep down he was looking for his respect. Like any other son. The three of them were still talking that neither noticed how an animal came in and observed them. Right before their eyes it changed into its human form and attacked Piper, but Chris was faster and shoved his mother out of the way. Instead of her he was hit and cut deep in his throat.

The youngest sister reacted and called, "Fire extinguisher!" and directed it toward the woman, but she changed back in an animal and escaped. She walked over and helped Chris to get Piper up.

"Is everything okay?" she immediately asked. Then she saw the wounds on her baby. "Chris?"

"I don't know. What's with mini-me?" He looked in worry at his mother's belly and touched carefully his wounds.

The women exchanged worried looks before the older spoke unsurely, "I … don't know." She looked at both. "Paige, it's better we go home now. I'll go in the back with Chris and you drive as fast as you can!" Piper saw how her sister was about to protest and she quickly added, "Now!"

Paige opened the doors and let mother and son in. They sat down while she started the engine and drove back to the Manor. Where she would find that demon and have a serious word with Leo. About his sons and wife.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – FIVE MINUTES EARLIER<em>

Leo tried to get his eldest son speak but with no success. He refused to tell him how the future looked like and why he had abonded his children after his wife had died. The father knew for sure he'd never do that, but he had to try. For this new future.

Wyatt knew what his father wanted, but he couldn't. "Dad, I can't tell you. So cut it!"

"You both are here to change the future! If I want to change, you'll need to tell me what I did wrong! At least I know I preferred you Wyatt, but Chris does deserve a better future now. After all he's done here and we weren't helpful in this case! So speak Wyatt!"

The blond ruler looked at his old man, stunned. "It's because …," he started when suddenly he cried out, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" the father asked concerned. "Wyatt?"

"Chris. He's hurt." The son looked at his father for help. Right in that moment they heard the key in the door working and raced down the stairs. Only to find two very worried women, Piper and Paige, with a hissing in pain Chris between them. They just exchanged looks.

Leo ran over and tried to heal his youngest. "Let me heal you. That looks bad." He held out his hand over the wound, but the brunette shoved him away. His green eyes were full of hatred, pain and anger. The Elder nearly fell onto his eldest but looked hurt.

"Dad, let me handle this. I know him better than you," Wyatt suggested as he walked over to his family and stood behind Chris. To calm him if necessary, but deep down he knew Chris felt also some anger towards him.

"Paige, look please what kind of demon that was while I'll take care of my baby and his wounds," Piper took charge and led her son to the table in the conservatory. Then a bowl with water appeared in front of her, along with a towel. She looked at her eldest. "Personal gain, Wyatt!" Shrugging she wigged the towel in and placed it on Chris' throat, making him wince.

"Okay, why were you worried?" he asked innocently.

"I was not worried," she answered. Her son just gave her a look. "Okay, I was. Because of the forcefield."

"What forcefield?"

"She had one when she was pregnant with me," Wyatt answered knowingly. Piper and Chris turned to him.

"Fine. As if I haven't got an inferiority complex already. With him." The younger boy became angry. It wasn't fair.

Paige came over. "Demon found. It's a Spider-demon who feeds on magic." She turned to her sister. "Since you're pregnant, you're on her list." Then she did to Chris. "Don't you know some therapists in the future?"

Both young men snorted in return. "We need Phoebe," Chris said determined. His big brother made him either nervous or tried in vain to calm him down. He hadn't decided yet.

"She's busy with Mark," his mother countered.

"No," Paige disagreed. "Is not Mike this week?"

"No, Mitch," Chris answered annoyed. Then he felt dizzy and not so well. "The spider wasn't poisoned, was it? Is there an antidote?"

The other three in the room went silent, but their looks gave them away. While Piper and Paige consulted the book again, Wyatt walked over to his Dad who had watched the scene sad. The eldest son knew one of them had to make the first step, but with his baby brother poisoned? He didn't know what the outcome would be. For his father and brother.

"Do you think I should consult Gideon in this thing, son? I don't know what to do. I feel so … helpless," Leo said casually as his eldest walked by.

"It's your decision. I'd rather stay close by, because something is about to happen," Wyatt replied as he saw how Chris, his mother and aunt walked to the kitchen. The wound wouldn't heal and Piper's club needed to be opened.

Leo orbed away to Magic School while the elder brother watched just his family. He wanted that feeling back. As he'd been a child and both brothers were surrounded by their innocence. Though his decision to become the leader was made out of losing his family again.

"I need to go my temp. They'd be lost without me," Paige said as Piper still took care of her son.

"No, you can't. Your sister needs you here!" Chris pointed out. He was sweating and all and his hands felt funny. Gluey. It felt as if the poison was winning, what he didn't like.

"This is important for me. You know that!"

"But your sister needs you!" He was shouting now. He saw how Paige wanted to bring Leo in. "Don't even think about Leo! He was never there!" The young man slammed his fist angrily on the table what made his mother and aunt step back afraid.

Piper went away and sat on a chair. "I should not stay so long, the doctor says." She couldn't let anyone see that she wanted to cry. Her son had been through so much already and now …. It wouldn't get better.

Paige saw that and noticed her nephew's change. "Okay, I'll go. Work on the antidote and call Phoebe when you're ready, okay?" Her nephew nodded and she walked to P3.

Wyatt decided to step in. "Chris, calm down. You don't feel so well and your anger isn't helping!" Then he saw how his brother's hands were glued to the first aid box. "Chris? What's wrong with your hands?"

Piper stood up again. "Peanut, what's wrong?" She didn't noticed how the Spider-demon came in again as an animal what walked closer to her. Turning around she saw how it changed back in its human form.

"Mom! Duck!" Wyatt yelled and his mother reacted immediately. With a flick of his wrists the demon was vanquished but that left an angry looking younger brother. On instinct he turned to his baby brother. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Leave me the hell alone! All of you!" he roared. Then he ran towards his older brother. "And you're the one to talk! After all you've done to me, to our family!" He spun Wyatt's hands in spiderwebs but refused to do that to his mother. "Tell me where Leo is?"

The blond watched his mother's fear and his younger brother's fury. "Magic School," he answered and the brunette orbed away to his destination. "Damn him!" he cursed. "Mom, could you please free me? We've got a son and brother to save!"

Piper nodded like in trance and freed her eldest. This couldn't be happening. "Mom, try to get Aunt Phoebe and Paige. We need them now," she heard her eldest say. "We're going to get Chris back. I promise." Again a nod and then she grabbed the phone and called her sisters.

Her son on the other hand grabbed a bowl and started the antidote. When all sisters were back, they needed to bless it and his baby brother would be back. Hopefully good again.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL – A SHORT TIME BEFORE<em>

Leo had gone in order to save his son to Gideon. The School was a big place where all leaders had left some things of great magicians and wizards. The man began to pace impatiently, because he didn't know yet what had happened at home. No, he needed to know if his youngest son was safe.

"Leo, would you please stop pacing! This isn't helping anyone," Gideon said from the side. Sigmund, a follower, stayed close to him.

"You just don't understand! That's my son we're talking about," the father argued. Before he could continue, however, an orb cloud formed, only to reveal an angry and furious Chris. "Chris?"

"Quite right, Dad! Unfortunately, you were never one for me!" With that he trapped his father in spiderwebs and wanted to walk over and beat it all out. But he was interrupted. By Elders.

"WHAT?" Gideon and Sigmund asked at the same time. The leader of the school turned to his former student. "Chris is your son, too!" he yelled. "As if you don't have enough problems with Wyatt already!" Suddenly both were thrown to a wall and pinned there with spiderwebs as well.

"You shut up!" an angry Chris yelled back. "In my future you'll let my mother die! Later my aunts and with them gone, there was no Power of Three! I was left alone by a grief-stricken father and later a power-hungry older brother! You just never came down to help any witches on Earth, because you were afraid of Wyatt!"

"What?" Gideon whispered but then shouted to Leo, "Now you can see where your parenting is leading to! One son evil and the other one: an angry witch who couldn't control his powers! See, this is my warn …" The rest died in his mouth, because it was shutted with spiderwebs.

"I, for one, know what I'm doing and let my father out of it! My father figure was always Wyatt and later Grandpa! No need for Leo Wyatt!" Chris walked closer to his father, ready to beat him up with all his might.

Leo saw his son but in a same way didn't. "Chris, stop that! Tell me what I did wrong, so I can change that! I'll be a better father or Dad to you from now on, I swear! Please, Chris, believe me!"

The boy laughed. "Why shall I believe you? You never did me. Never!"

"Chris, you're here to change the future! So why not as well our relationship? Please, son, I love you! You're my baby boy!" The answer he was given was a hit from his son, in the face. Both sets of green eyes fought.

Then, right at that moment, the three sisters came running in and … said nothing to the scene.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – TWO MINUTES EARLIER<em>

"OK, the antidote is ready. Are you ready?" Wyatt asked his family. He still could feel the anger and fury from his baby brother, but he couldn't help. Or he and Chris would be gone. By Gideon.

"Are you sure not to come with us? I mean, you know your brother better than us," Piper stated. Though she knew that would tip the balance and someone on their trail to get Wyatt.

"No, I don't want someone to know, I'm here as well. Besides, Chris has to work that through if we all want a better future!"

"Since when are you so wise?" Phoebe asked. Her nephew just shrugged. "OK, time to go! You stay here and look after yourself!" She joined her hands with her sisters and let herself be orbed to Magic School, along with Piper, where Paige had sensed her youngest nephew.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Piper came at first to her senses. "Chris, stop! He's your father and I know that you love him. No matter what he's done in the future!"

Chris turned back to her. "How can you judge that? You died, along with your sisters! I was left alone! Wyatt turned and all I had was Bianca and Grandpa." The boy began to cry. "I beg you to leave. This is my fight!"

"No, we're your family as well!" Piper argued. "Please, peanut, I have the antidote here and Wyatt wants to see his favorite babysitter, besides his father!" Her sisters looked at her like she was crazy, but she just concentrated on her son and husband.

Sobs could be heard. One last look at the man who claimed to be his father, Chris turned around and walked to his mother, ready to take the antidote. He took it and right at that moment an athame flew to him and hit him in his arm. "Ow!" he said but drank it and was back to normal.

Leo had seen the athame flying to his son and had seen the source of it. Gideon. "No," he whispered but it happened. As Chris was back to normal, his spiderwebs vanished alone and three Elders were free. The father ran to his son and healed him. Turning to Gideon he asked, "Why did you do that? He was ready to let us go! Why?"

"He's your son, Leo and he and his brother are a threat to the magical balance," Gideon answered and walked out. Sigmund followed without any word spoken.

The three sisters and Leo were stunned at these words. They all just gathered around Chris who knew what the Elders could be like. For the first time the son let himself be hugged by his father and the rest of the family looked happy. Ten minutes all went home where an anxious Wyatt had waited. The older brother hugged his baby brother without any words before he was told what Gideon had done back at Magic School. This added to his knowledge of the future. You can imagine the outcome and there was only one person who could calm him. His little brother.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	11. Bonding time

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

"The Tribunal"-episode was renamed here but you will see where I'm heading here. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Bonding time<strong>

_BROTHERS & SISTERS_

It was time to bond. Though the younger sisters had caused a slightly big magical problem with Darryl Morris, the mortal police friend of them. They had helped him to catch a thief but what all didn't know that they were filmed by someone who worked at the police as well. Phoebe and Paige had turned to Leo for help and he had told them about the Tribunal. Two Elders and Demons who watched over the exposure of magic. As the three of them had gone to a place somewhere with Gideon, the brothers were left alone.

"Listen Chris. You should bond with Dad. He wants to get to know you, because you are his son. In more than one term. You did follow in his footsteps, not me," Wyatt explained as he sat beside his little brother.

Chris turned to him. "Why should I? He never listened me and answered my calls, especially when Mom died. Leo Wyatt will never change, never toward me!"

"Chris, please! I know he wants to change. Ever since he knows you are his son. And I know you always wanted a father, because you still loved him back in our time, even he disappointed you many times."

The brunette looked at his brother with sorrowful green eyes. "Okay, I'll try, but only for you and Mom."

"Thanks, little brother." That earned him a playful shove on his upper arm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Calling me little brother. You know I hate that." He laughed. Then he stopped and looked up.

"What's up?"

"Mom's calling me to Magic School. Leo's there as well. Why would they need me?"

"Then go! They don't call for nothing." The evil blond became serious again. "If there's any problem, call me! I'm here for help!"

Chris nodded and orbed away. As he was gone, Wyatt laid his head on his knees. If Gideon knew he was here, he'd be dead. Along with Chris. But he already knew what Gideon planed, so he had to be careful and made sure his little brother wouldn't end in the crossfire. Now he could use his powers to watch over Gideon again and that meant to follow his brother's orb trail.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Chris orbed in behind his mother and saw his father standing there as well. The man was working with his hands and his aunts were nowhere to be seen. "Yes Mom. What can I do for you?"

She looked to her son and back to her husband. "I … We need your help."

"Why? What happened?"

"Leo explain! I need to go, because baby you is using my womb as a trampoline. You're a sportsman in the future, aren't you?" she said with a smile. "And now excuse me and … bond," she whispered to her son before going away.

Chris snorted in return. He turned to look at his father. "Okay, tell me what happened! Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

Leo looked in help at his youngest son. "Barbas is back. The sisters are facing the Tribunal to save Darryl from death. It's clear Barbas wants to get out of hell, again and now I need to find why he's back from there. I need your help, because you have underworld contacts now and this could be useful right now."

"Okay, I'll help you, but don't think that would patch up our relationship. You need to do more than that, okay?" He didn't want a close bond with this man, though he wanted it more than anything.

"That's okay with me. Now let's go, because time is definitely running out and I have a bad feeling with all what's happening, you know."

Chris sighed and nodded. Both men turned into a lights and orbed out of Magic School, to the underworld whereas Piper right in that moment returned. She smiled now, because two of her three men started to bond. Father and son would need that if they wanted to change the future. For all of them.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

Father and son had reached their destination. The boy had found one of his contacts and threatened him now over the pitch of hell. The demon was scared, because of the boy behind him and the demon who had escaped hell. Once again.

"Okay, Spinx. Spill! Why did Barbas escape hell? What do you know?" Chris held the demon close by and from time to time over the fire. After all this practice he'd learned from the best. His older brother.

"Please Chris! Don't let me fall down! I'm begging you," Spinx said in fear. He knew how powerful the witch was behind him and that threatened him to no end. Beside him was an Elder. Another threat.

"Tell me what I want to know and then maybe I'll think your death over! Spill!"

"Okay, okay," the demon replied. "I know Barbas got to know down there two Phantasm and they befriended. He would need their help soon, to get out of here."

"I think he made a deal with the demonic parts of the Tribunal," Leo put in, beside him. He wanted to help and get to know his youngest. "That's the answer."

"So, we can use him if he's the answer to our problem."

"He's a demon. That wouldn't solve the problem at all, so there's nothing we can do now. There is no answer for us. We need to find something new!"

Chris was not fond of that decision but knew the man was right. By mistake he let the demon Spinx fall down in hell what made him curse. "Shit! And now what?"

"Let's go back to the Manor! When we told your mother all what we've found so far. The Book of Shadows has many secrets in, so we might find out what we want to know." He turned into orbs and made his way home.

The younger man sighed and followed the orb trail. He didn't want to work with his father but had to. Now his brother's words made sense and now he tried to patch up their relationship. It was time to face his father and other things as well. Soon he was home.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Wyatt was invisible as he saw his father orb in. That was his sign normally to orb away as well but saw another orb forming. That revealed his little brother who was not fond to be here and with his father. His face made that clear and the older brother had to hold back his laughter. He couldn't do anything but to stay.

Leo was flipping through the Book. He was looking for something. "Okay, there's nothing in there for us." He hadn't listen to what his son was rambling behind him in pace.

"That's not helping. Our main source is killed and what does Barbas know? What can we do now? Any suggestions?"

"What?" Leo asked bewildered.

"How funny!" Chris snorted. He stopped his pacing by the table and looked at his so-called father with impatience.

"I know that you don't want me near you. But we need find out what's happening here, so you can put your resentment toward me behind you and help the sisters for once. So what do we know about Phantasm?"

Chris tensed up. "That's it! Phantasm! It has to be two! We need to find the other one here!" He grabbed a stick as he went to the door.

Leo smirked. "See I told you we could work together." He saw how his son smirked and followed him.

Wyatt laughed as soon as his father and brother left the house. That was so typical for his brother and so he decided to follow them. First they walked aimlessly through the city before they came to the decision to see how the sisters were doing at the Tribunal. So three Halliwell men ended up there, two visible and one invisible.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE NOWHERE_

The sisters were discussing with Gideon as Paige decided to call for Leo, because all images and Barbas had maneuvered them in a corner. It was time to let magical help intervene. And Barbas had let out that it was the sisters who were on trial here and not him, because of their handling of magic over the years. It was time for good news.

"Leo!" Paige called out suddenly.

To their surprise two orb clouds forming and revealed Leo and Chris. Both had their hands in their pockets and they were nervous.

"Wow, I didn't know you both are talking together," she said astonished.

"Let's just say it's a compromise," Chris answered and both men walked towards the sisters.

"Okay, what did you find out?" Phoebe wanted to know. She was eager, because all this was disturbing here. First of all with Barbas around her. He was their arch enemy since day one.

"Barbas worked with two Phantasm to get out of hell," Chris said quietly.

"He made a deal with the demonic parts of the Tribunal," Leo continued. "We know that he befriended with the Phantasm. One you had vanquished already, but we're now looking now for the second one."

"When this is true," Paige put in. "It has to be in Inspector Sheridan. She started all this."

"Now go!" Phoebe urged and both men orbed away again, in search for the woman. One was left behind and this was looking at their lawyer with hate. If he was doing only one thing against the family, he would be dead.

Wyatt watched the trial with interest. He was happy that the Tribunal decided in favor of the sisters, but his future confidant Barbas interjected that the sisters always were using magic for their own pleasure, especially Phoebe who in his opinion had started this all.

Then suddenly Piper appeared out of nowhere. The decision had been made when an orb cloud distracted all, only to reveal Leo, Chris and a woman who was shocked and held fiercely by the two men.

"Where am I?" she asked bewildered, looking around in awe.

"Nice try," Chris just said and threw the woman on the floor, near the circle of truth. There played out suddenly an image on how the Inspector had been obsessed by a Phantasm. As it was done, she immediately searched for the case of Darryl Morris.

The voice of the woman changed. "What now?" she hissed to Barbas.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the demon of Fear only stated.

Chris only threw a potion at the woman and used his stick to the Phantasm who was sucked in. That left the woman unconscious on the floor. "That's a case for the Cleaners," his mother stated and the men decided to let the sisters handle this. They orbed away. The sisters were told that Phoebe would lose her powers, mostly the active ones. Reluctantly and in pain the sisters orbed away.

The blond future ruler stayed where he was and saw how Barbas was happy to be free despite the circumstances. The demon danced around and watched the Elder who had helped the sisters stare into the Nothing. He walked to him and held out his hand to read his fears.

"Oh I know, I know," the demon said. "I know. No one should know that you are after Piper's little boy. Oh actually, after two of them. My, oh my. What an Elder you are? But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." With that he flamed out laughing.

Gideon stood where he was. Unaware that he was observed by his enemy and the version of his intended victim from the future. He wanted to kill him, but the young man wanted to do the same but for another reason. Soon would be time to face each other. Let a little game begin!

* * *

><p><em>FATHER &amp; SON<em>

As soon as the family had reformed Leo had grabbed Chris and orbed them both away to their favorite place of thinking. The Golden Gate Bridge. Piper and her sisters were lost at words at Leo's sudden reaction but didn't protest as they knew it was good for both father and son if they want to change the future for all of them.

"Why did you do this, Leo? Leave me the hell alone!" Chris said as they rematerialized.

"No, we're talking now. Whether you want or not! If you want to change the future – with me involved, so tell me what I did wrong!" Leo challenged his son.

"Okay. You want to hear my life story?" Chris asked and his father nodded. "You always favored Wyatt over me. Wyatt here, Wyatt there. I was most of the time left alone. Only Mom and Grandpa were there for me, with the aunts. If I was injured by some demons, I called for you but you never came. So I had no other choice to call Wyatt who always comes when I call him. No matter what he's become. But you? You chose to be more an Elder than a father. Happy now?"

Leo looked stunned. "I'm sorry, son. Really. I'll do my best now to be there for you now. You and Wyatt are the world to me, since your older brother made me stay here to be there for your mother's second pregnancy." He looked his son over. "Want to stay here for a while? Even in silence?"

Chris nodded and sat down. His father followed and the two men enjoyed their company and the sundown on the horizon. Slowly their relationship would patch up. Time is nothing when you're on a time-travel adventure.__

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	12. Nothing but trouble

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Here now the strange episode where Paige created a man for herself but again, new title!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>12. Nothing but trouble<span>**

_WISHES FROM WOMEN_

The family was at home, though Leo had been with the Elders some time ago. It was wanted by his mentor, Gideon, who wanted him to be back 'Up There' – for good, but Leo refused violently. He wouldn't make the same mistake again with his children. And Piper had resisted to let Chris be born in the Manor as well, just like Wyatt. All this commotion had taken their toll on them and they needed a break from a family what Chris had agreed to. But unfortunately it shouldn't come to that as one sister needed a break herself – with magic.

As Leo finally walked into the attic he saw Phoebe writing a letter for her column. By her side were already lying many scrumbled papers what showed that she was only human with some wiccan powers. "Hey, how are you doing? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Leo. I just think I can't do my job anymore – without my powers, because I relied too much on them. How's your marriage going now?"

"Hey, your advice comes from you, not from you being a witch. You can do that. My life is doing well and I'm getting closer to Piper again. Thanks to that little guy growing in her." He smiled.

"What about his adult self and his big brother?"

Here he sighed. "I don't know. Though I'm sure Wyatt's hiding something from all of us. Something major and it has to do with Chris. Yet I can't figure it out, because every time I try to ask he disappears." He looked at his sister-in-law. "Have you seen Chris lately?"

"He's doing something for me, because Paige and I met our secret demon who had hired some hot women as his bodyguards, you know. And they had left a weapon of them, but my sister is sleeping right now as she does now all our work." She looked at the man. "Will it be better in the future?"

"It will, don't worry. Besides, Paige relied on you for so long, so you can now rely on her for a while. Piper is visiting the Magic School's daycare where Wyatt is. I think she might just want to make sure her babies are fine."

"Does she still go regularly to the doctor?" Then Phoebe heard an orb behind her and greeted her nephew smiling. "Hey Chris. Did you find anything out for me?"

Chris looked at both with an irritated look. "As a matter of fact I did. These weapons belong to a coven of Demonatrix. Their leader is using magic from you, Power of Three-spells and so on, you know. Does anyone have access to the Book?"

"Besides of us, no one that I know." Phoebe switched her gaze between father and son. "You know, it's better I'll go now, so you both could talk. I see what Paige is doing right now." She turned to Leo again. "When will Piper be back?"

"Soon," he only answered. His eyes were locked with the ones of his youngest son. The middle sister left the room. "Chris, I know you still have trouble with me, but I can't change the future where you grew up in. Let me help you now and tell me what you know about Wyatt and his goal for being here."

The son stared at his so-called father. "I really don't know. My brother doesn't confess in me. I'll need to go now before this women vanish from my radar and I still need to find their leader." With that he left his father alone standing alone and orbed away. Back to the underworld.

With tears in his eyes Leo wished to follow his son's orb trail. Obviously nothing he did now was good enough for his son, to change in the new future and his attitude towards his son. So he didn't notice as his wife appeared behind him with little Wyatt in her arms. For Leo only his youngest son mattered for him and for him he wanted to change, no matter what the Elders would say.

"Hey Leo, where's everyone? What's going on here?" Piper asked as she saw no one at home.

The man wiped his tears furiously away. "Oh hi Piper. I didn't realize you've returned by now. Phoebe and Paige are in Paige's room, discussing something about a demon using your magic. Chris is in the underworld, following a lead there and where adult Wyatt is I don't know."

"Have you been crying?" she asked smiling. The woman knew her husband very well.

"No. Just got something in my eyes," he denied. "What do you want to do now?"

"I think we should find out who's after our son and what his adult version is hiding from us. My guess is he knows who's after him. The best way to do that is Magic School, so what'd you say?"

He said nothing and just orbed his wife and eldest son back to Magic School where they seated in the library and lost their minds in many books about prophecies. Unaware that at home the younger sisters had managed to cause magical trouble with created men, again. Though now it was Paige's idea once again, to find herself some rest and vacation for all her needs. Unfortunately they had also involved their younger nephew.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

Still using his invisibility Wyatt observed his enemy, Gideon. The Elder was pacing back and forth in front of his follow man, Sigmund. He knew what he's planning about his little self and his little brother but he couldn't allow that. Never. His future family still relied on him and he'd promised to make sure his baby brother stayed alive.

"Do you know where Leo is? He should be here. After all this is an Elder meeting," Gideon said. "I know the stranger is here and he's hiding something major, though I can't figure out what he wants here."

"Sir, didn't you tell me that Leo would stay on Earth to stay with his family as Piper is pregnant again. What shall we do about that child? He's conceived from Charmed magic and an Elder what is not allowed as well."

"I know, Sigmund." Gideon started to pace more. "I should maybe kill the future whitelighter when I try to get Wyatt out of the way. He's disturbing the balance and his sibling would as well. This I can't allow for our future."

His companion remained silent. Their intended target was watching them with furious eyes and clenched fits. _'If you lay one hand on Chris, I swear, Gideon, I'll kill you,'_ Wyatt promised himself. He stayed close to the Elder to find out what his plan would be as his mother had refused to stay at Magic School during her second pregnancy.

"What can we do now, Sir? Leo and the Charmed Ones are strong and their children will be as well," Sigmund pointed out.

"I know, my friend. We need to find out how to separate Piper from the family, along with Wyatt. And during this distract Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Chris. I think I've found a way, but it'd be difficult to get it done." He looked at his man. "Sigmund, I'll be in my office. Are Leo and Piper still in the library?" The follower nodded. "Help them and report me after it!"

The shorter man shook his head but did as told where Wyatt followed Gideon to his office. He needed to know what he planned out for Chris and his family. For an instant he sensed for Chris and found him, to his surprise, in a prison cell and shortly back at the Manor what confused him. The blond ruler now didn't have time to help his brother, because for him Gideon mattered more.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Phoebe was nervous. Her sister had created a man for herself, along with an evil clone. Chris had found their leader who wanted to buy a car and smoked cigars. She was talking via phone with her boss as her nephew orbed in, rather irritated. "Where have you been? I was in worry," she demanded as soon as he was standing in front of her.

"In a cell. Caused by our strange leader, but Darryl helped me. Where's Paige and her men?" he asked as he couldn't see them. Or only two of them.

"She is out to find the clone, but my gut feeling tells me we might get a problem during all this. So what now, dear nephew-of-mine?"

"We'll go in the basement and wait for Paige, hopefully with good news. Mom and Leo are still in the library of Magic School and where Wyatt is, I don't know. He's hiding something from me, though I can't tell what it is."

"You should call Leo Dad. He is your Dad or are there still problems we don't know about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said and turned away from his aunt. Right in that moment Paige orbed in, along with two identical men. "Why didn't you vanquish them already? They should be gone by now!"

"They're existing through her, so your aunt has to let them go. Hopefully soon. Otherwise our older sister, your Mom, will kill us," Phoebe threatened grinning.

Aunt and nephew as well as the two men looked stunned at her before police officers broke in. Led by Darryl. "I'm sorry, but Chris has to go back with me. I can't risk anything anymore, because last time I was nearly killed by you. So we do it now the official way." He turned to his officers. "Grab and imprison him! We're done for now." He looked at the sisters a last time before walking out of the Manor. With Chris in official trouble.

With a heavy heart Paige let her men go and promised her older sister to never rely on magic again if she would have problems. The younger sisters needed to focus on her nephew now and to save their other nephew from becoming the evil ruler of the world. At first Chris was priority number one and now the only help was Leo. As father and son had still major issues to solve.

* * *

><p><em>CONFRONTATIONS<em>

As Piper and Leo sat together in the library they enjoyed their time together, by just being a family. The father missed this more than anything and he stared at his wife with a loving look and couldn't concentrate on the book he was reading. Now he was going to be a father again with a son who had sacrificed anything to give them a better future. One they had always dreamed of.

Piper looked up. "What is it?" She had seen his look and knew what he was thinking, somehow.

"I just miss this. Being together with you and Wyatt and soon with Chris as well."

"Yeah, it's really complicated. So much is going on and depending on us and mostly on Chris, though this little guy," she pointed to her infant son, "seems to care so much about his baby brother that he'd do anything for him."

Leo's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my God! That's why he's here! Something is going to happen to Chris when he's about to save Wyatt! I think," he said sheepishly, looking at his wife for help.

She said nothing at first, but her face gave her away. She understood and accepted it. Neither of the two noticed how an orb disappeared behind them while at the same time an orb was forming on the other side and revealed the younger Charmed Ones. That could only mean more trouble than Piper wanted to have, so she demanded some answers right now.

"Okay, I want to know what's going on here! And pronto, because my sons need me!"

"I agree," Leo said. He turned to the one responsible. "Paige, got anything to say?"

"Okay, you won! I created men for my own satisfaction but they're gone now. I promise and Phoebe is my witness, aren't you?" Her older sister nodded and told her with her eyes to reveal the major cause. "And Chris was prisoned by Darryl, because he'd stolen a car what had been caused by my evil man!"

Both parents looked stunned and in shock. "What? Paige, are you nuts! Does personal gain mean anything to you?" Piper yelled at her youngest sister. She couldn't believe this! Hadn't they learned their lesson last time? Obviously not.

Leo was calm, despite the situation ahead. "What did Darryl say? What did Chris do? Is there any chance to get him free?"

Phoebe turned to him. "Wow Leo, so many questions! So one by one: Darryl said that he wouldn't help us, because he nearly died last time. Chris stole a car as he wanted to catch Paige's dream man. We can get him free. By using the normal and official way."

He nodded. "Okay, I orb over Darryl and clarify this with him. You three read more of these books and find out who's after Wyatt and maybe Chris as well." The next second he was gone and the three sisters were left alone.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige remained silent before the younger sisters sat down and took the books in front of them, to read them. They needed to save their nephews from whatever fate lay ahead of them.

At the police station, back in San Francisco, Leo finally found his friend and tried to talk to him. In hope to get Chris free, because there was a slightly problem. His son still didn't exist in any records in this year. "Can we talk?"

Darryl noticed his old friend. "I knew you would come, sooner or later. Let's do it in my office." He led the way and Leo followed closely.

"Could you please let Chris free? If your colleagues search for him, there is no record of him in this time. How should we explain this to everybody? Can you tell me?"

"That's not my problem. The only thing I need to know is that Chris stole a car and that he was seen by doing that. So I can't help you now!" With a last look at his friend the officer left the office and Leo had to solve the problem himself.

Deep down in the cells, Chris waited impatiently for anyone to rescue him. He didn't try to orb away again or otherwise Darryl Morris would have an explanation problem, so the young man decided to wait. From time to time an officer paroled through a corridor close by as he sat with his head on his knees. As the officer was gone, an orb came in.

"About time," he only said to whoever had come.

"Chris, hey. I'm here to help you out. I don't want them to find out who you are," Leo whispered, a bit afraid.

"Whoa, whoa. What about Darryl?"

"I don't care about Darryl right now. All I care about is you, son." The man's green eyes locked with the matching ones of his youngest. "You can rely on me and trust me."

Chris stood up. "Thanks Dad."

Leo smiled and nodded. He directed his orb and his son's back to Magic School where the sisters were still reading books and little Wyatt played with his toys. The father sat beside the women and started to read again while Chris decided to play with his little big brother. What was a weird picture itself but some time later both boys couldn't hide their sleep any longer and fell asleep right on the floor. As the parents and aunts noticed this, they couldn't help but smile and Leo put his sons on a bed close by.

When Wyatt finally came home, he found his little brother asleep with his younger self on a couch in the conservatory. Smiling he decided to follow their example and slept beside them. To make sure no one would come to them and to protect them. That was his goal after all.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	13. One step closer

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Well, how you'd be dealing with this emotional chapter I'm going to give you now...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>13. One step closer<strong>

_UNDERWORLD_

Chris was busy. As some of his contacts had told him about a weird place down here. There would meet all kind of demons, to watch a TV-show where other demons would kill witches for their own pleasure and some for the TV bosses. As if they haven't had enough already with this in the mortal world. He just wanted to see with his own eyes.

Walking through the caves he suddenly felt a higher presence close by. Deciding not to watch the show, yet better finding the upper level demons behind it, the young whitelighter followed this presence and found to his astonishment two demons in argument with an Elder. More importantly, it was Gideon, his father's mentor and a man all trusted. Stepping closer he listened to the conversation, hopefully not to be noticed.

"Really good. Unfortunately the Charmed Ones already know about the witches dying," Gideon said to the show masters.

"That's not our problem," Clea answered. "What do you want here?"

"Oh, I only need a distraction for them and your play intends to do that," the Elder replied casually.

"If we're helping you, what's our payment?" Corr continued and held his woman at bay.

"Earn more powers and finally to be noticed in the underworld. And I'm sure you'll find a way." Smiling he orbed.

"Does that mean he gave us his permission to do what we want?" Clea asked her partner.

"He must be desperate," the man said. "But it only helps us. Now we can earn the powers to even attack the Charmed Ones. Now you happy?"

The woman smiled and both returned to their task, producing their show for the underworld. The show was good and had many watchers here. All loved and liked how the witches were killed by simple demons. Now could also be the highest power involved.

Chris had heard enough. Slowly he made his way back the way he came and orbed home. This information was useful and made all prepared if they might also come to them. He had to ask his family for help and it dawned on him, that maybe the Elder was after Wyatt. After all this morning he'd left a bombshell on his family, because his big brother had been turned before he was born. His mother and aunts had been shocked but accepted at the end.

"Gideon would be back at Magic School. Should I follow him or just watch what the demons are doing?" he whispered to himself asking. "Better to Gideon. He could be the threat."

The young whitelighter orbed out. Unaware that the show masters had noticed him and planned to involve him fully in the show. Or something else.

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Chris' orb found himself in the library. He wouldn't want orb directly to the boss, to not cause a scene. Gideon and his fella Sigmund might know what could happen to Wyatt in the future. The Elders had the ability to foresee and gave glimpses of them to the witches. How bad is that? He knew what the future hold and he had to change it.

"Chris, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Leo asked as he noticed his youngest here. As he saw his look, "What's happened?"

"Leo? Oh sorry, I didn't see you," the son answered. "I'm here to read more about time-travel. I mean I'm close to go home."

The father raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But I thought we'd come to the decision that you call me Dad, because I am. After what I did last time."

"That was nothing huge for me and I can't forgive you so easily," Chris snapped. "I expect more from you." One look of slightly hate at his father the young man stormed out of the library and intended to find Gideon again. He just needed to know what'd happen to his brother.

Leo looked sadly after his baby boy and decided to orb home. He needed to speak with his wife and eldest. They understood Chris better than anyone else. Obviously he couldn't find a way to be forgiven by his youngest. Sighing he made his way back home.

On his way to Gideon's office Chris met a stranger who he knew somehow. Looking strangely at the man in front of him he wanted to see what the Elder was about to do after his encounter with the show masters. He needed to know that. After all it was his mission, but his thoughts were interrupted by the stranger.

"Don't worry. I'll look after him. Tell me what you find out and you'll look after little self at home," the stranger explained to the younger boy.

Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked telepathically. _'Wyatt?'_

_'Yeah. It's my camouflage being here. Take me as your shadow at this time.'_

_'Um …okay. Anyway, for you to know: Gideon made a deal with two demonic show masters to distract the sisters, but I couldn't figure out what purpose for.'_

_'Okay. Thanks for letting me know. But now go and look after little Wyatt!'_

Chris nodded and orbed home, leaving his brother to look after Gideon and his plans. He'd make sure nothing would happen to their family and especially him. This new trait of Wyatt was something the younger boy couldn't wrap his mind around, because most of the time, back in the future, the ruler of the world wanted to catch the leader of the resistance. They just happened to be brothers now.

Wyatt said nothing and just did his work. For all around he was a stranger who was a friend of Chris here but for his family he was their son, brother and nephew. Now Gideon was about to do the first move and he had to be careful, because the Elder could do anything with his little self and baby brother.

_MANOR_

As Leo orbed home the man searched for his pregnant wife. He needed to speak with her as she had such an easily connection with their second son whereas he bit on granite. Though that lay in the future he still didn't know about. This stubborn boy just had to be like his wife in this case. Sighing he looked in their room where he found Piper sitting on the bed, reading some old paper. It looked like her diary.

"Hey Piper. How are you doing? Everything okay with the baby?" he asked his surprised wife.

"Leo!" she said startled. "I'm fine as well as your baby boy in here." She laid a hand on her swollen belly. "Why are you here? Something wrong?"

Leo looked down sheepishly. "Yeah. I want you to help me to get through Chris. It's now more than clear he takes after you in more than one way. I don't know what I did wrong, so could you please help me?" He looked around a bit nervously. "Where's little Wyatt?"

"Oh, down in the conservatory. In his playpen, with Chris I assume, because he's so neurotic protecting him. No matter what, you know," his wife answered smiling. "So, don't worry about Wyatt now and let us concentrate on our second son who's soon going to be born. And whatever happens to Wyatt, does before Chris' birth. So our time is running out."

"I see." He stared at his wife shortly before saying, "Shall we hit the library in Magic School again, to find out what's going to happen to our sons?"

She smiled at him and took his hand before both parents orbed back to the library, unaware that this was the opening someone was waiting for – for a long time. Their sons were alone and nearly unprotected as there were also cameras in their house and also at Magic School. Just for the observation and the right time for the strike.

_CONSERVATORY_

Chris orbed directly to his baby older brother who was in his playpen in the conservatory. He'd sensed his parents in his Mom's bedroom talking and he still wasn't ready to face his father again. There was still much issues he didn't want to talk about and right now the baby was a better listener than anyone in the home, so he looked for his nearness.

"You know, normally I should be angry with you, but I can't. As my older brother you'll look after me later on, when I'm born. But you'll like it and get to know me so we'll be a good team for many years. That is until Mom dies when I'll turn fourteen, but I hope to change it with my being here and saving you."

The baby just giggled at his playmate. His blue eyes seemed to understand what his little brother in his adult self was talking about. But after this short happy moment the blond toddler raised his forcefield around himself and Chris. He sensed danger what was coming closer to them.

"Wyatt, what's wrong? Who's coming?" Chris asked in alarm. His green eyes searched for the intruder frantically and to his surprise saw an Elder standing outside the forcefield. "What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be at Magic School and lead the place for once?"

"I have my ways to be in more than one place. As an Elder your powers and abilities are endless. Unfortunately your father hasn't discovered all yet."

"I've never thought an Elder would kill a toddler with mighty powers. How do you explain that to your colleagues?" Chris asked standing up, ready to defend his brother.

"Don't worry, my son. You're on my list as well and now you're proofing it." He raised his hands and managed to enclose the forcefield with both brothers and orbed away, back to a hidden room in Magic School. No one was in the Manor now as all were busy in the library. You can imagine what they would do if they find out.

_MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY _

Piper, her sisters and husband were busy reading when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. Something was wrong but couldn't place it. Her thoughts were on the book she was reading and then the pain came back. Making her cry out. "Ow!"

"Piper, what's wrong? Something with the baby?" Leo asked concerned. He felt a pain as well but didn't know where it came from.

Then the stranger appeared in front of them, in sweat. Their familiar stranger. "I don't know what's wrong, but something definitely is."

"How do you know that?" the mother asked.

"Intuition. And my status being a big brother," the stranger explained smirking.

"Have you seen Chris lately?" the eldest Charmed One continued asking. "The baby is kicking painfully as if something is wrong with his adult self, you know." Her fear increased as her eldest son remained silent for a long time.

"Oh my God!" he half yelled. "I'll be back soon!" The stranger orbed out, back to the Manor, only to find no one there. Not his baby self and not Chris. He felt Elder magic here and knew immediately his worst nightmare had come true. Chris and little Wyatt had been kidnapped. By Gideon.

The moment he reformed back in the library he burst out in tears and broke down. All hope was gone now and the ruler of the future world felt helpless like a little baby, wanting his Mommy. He felt strong set of arms surrounding him and knew it was his Dad. Looking up in fear he saw that all his family was crying, especially his Mom.

"Oh God! Tell me what happened back there!" she asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know, but I intend to find out. No matter what I'll have to do."

Leo looked between his wife and eldest son in confusion and bewildered. "OK, listen. We should be careful with our next steps. This is an Elder we're facing here and we don't want to do anything rash. I know what's at stake for us. The lives of our both sons and I don't want to lose either of them! So we're clear for that moment?"

All looked at each other in silence and then accepted the man's offer, though the son still had his own plans and he'd follow them when it'll be time.

_MAGIC SCHOOL – HIDDEN ROOM_

Chris had stood in front of his baby big brother to protect him, even with his life. The Elder had sent electric bolts towards them, but the young man couldn't let that happen to his brother, so he'd taken them. With immense pain. He feared that his baby self in his mother's womb would feel it as well and that was something no one should endure.

"Why are you protecting him? Didn't he let you suffer in the future, like with killing your fiancée?" the Elder let him know, to provoke him.

"I know he did, but actually it's your fault he is this way in the future! You changed his way of thinking, so he thought only power matters!"

"But he as the Twice-Blessed should have never been born, along with you! Well, with you it's different. You act like a normal witch, though you were born in the same coven!"

"How kind of you," Chris spat sarcastically. "So now, leave me and my brother alone!"

As an answer Gideon threw more electric bolts at the brothers which Chris took upon himself … till he fell unconscious on front of his baby big brother. "I'm sorry, Wy," the young man whispered when he opened his eyes for a second again and was unconscious again.

Wyatt cried as he saw his best friend, playmate and babysitter falling down and never standing up, again. Then he toddled over and laid his hands over the wounds he saw and tried to heal them, as best as he could. But unfortunately it wasn't enough as he slowly felt the life slipping away. His cries intensified, because he wanted his Daddy.

_MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY _

The family were still in the library as they suddenly heard a tiny whimper and soft cries. All ears listened carefully, because they located it close by. That would mean it was here in Magic School, but everybody was afraid to ask.

"Do you guys hear that?" Paige asked quietly. All nodded. "So what do we do now?"

They remained silent. Only Leo asked his oldest, "Son, do you still feel your baby brother?"

"Barely. I think he's dying," he said. His gaze looked up. "We've got to do something. Now!"

"Okay, let's get going. Our time is running out right now," Piper said determined and already led the way to Gideon's office. Her family followed behind her running as they didn't want to be left behind. The eldest son of her still had himself glamored as a stranger.

_MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE_

"Gideon, what's going on here?" Leo asked, entering the room without knocking. "Gideon? Where is he?" he continued. Then he noticed a strange thing with the board and tried to touch it but his hand went through. "Guys, I think I found it!"

"OK then, let's go! My baby is suffering in there and I swear, Gideon will die!" The woman ran to her husband and stood by him, waiting for the rest to come to.

The aunts and nephew locked gazes and then walked over to the parents. Together they walked through and found to their surprise Gideon standing in front of a blue forcefield where two people were inside. Little Wyatt and Chris who was barely alive. This sent all over the edge, especially the older brother.

"Who do you think you are?" the stranger threatened dangerously. "Leave them alone if you want to live, still!"

"Let me guess," Gideon replied, turning around. "You are that little guy over there, trying in vain to save his baby brother, Wyatt! Am I right?"

Several jaws dropped but remained silent. Wyatt clenched his fists angrily. "Leave them be as you want me! You have nothing else to lose, don't you Gideon?"

The Elder said nothing and started his torture again toward the both people inside the forcefield. Chris once again stepped in front of his baby brother and took upon himself. He hadn't even registered his family was here. He was crying out in pain and knew he was dying in front of anyone.

"CHRIS!" all cried out horrified. In horror they saw how the body of Chris convulsed in pain and then stopped all of a sudden. His body seemed to be vanishing slowly and making everyone's worst nightmare coming true.

"No!" Wyatt yelled. "I came back to stop this!" The leader of the future world broke down and cried as he heard Gideon laugh and then orb away.

Piper cried so hard and Leo had to support her, even though he was close to tears as well. Little Wyatt orbed to his Mommy as his enemy had orbed away. His little face was red from all the crying. The aunts had to support Wyatt in his grief while the parents helped their little son. But this grief was overwhelming. Their baby boy and nephew was gone and they would miss him terribly.

Wyatt watched at the spot where his baby brother had laid seconds ago. He was here to stop this and not to let it happen. He would get his revenge on anyone, but for now he had to make sure the baby version of his little brother would be born. So he wiped his tears away and walked to his parents and led all back home. There they could grieve and sought out their revenge.__

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	14. Grief, loss and a new baby

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Another emotional rollercaster for you. But you will see when Season 6 has finished then ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14. Grief, loss and a new baby<span>**

_MANOR – SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

Piper had locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't want to speak anyone. Neither her sisters nor her husband and eldest son. The mother had just lost her baby boy, even though he was still in her womb, ready to be born anytime now. But that didn't count anymore. He was gone. Killed by Gideon, the traitorous Elder from Magic School. Oh how she wished she could kill him – with her bare hands.

The only one with the mother was her baby boy, little Wyatt who lay himself everytime on her womb and cried. It seemed the little boy knew his best friend, playmate and more was in her womb. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't even help herself. So she let him be and just always caressed his body and hair when he lay over her womb. For mother and son only their baby boy and brother counted.

The aunts, Phoebe and Paige, had been in the attic. They had tried to summon the spirit of Chris but with no success. Only Grams had appeared and had demanded answers, of course. The middle sister in her grief had spilled everything out what had led the matriarch speechless, but she had promised to help. She would make fire under the butts of all Elders and ghosts 'Up There'. That had made the sisters laugh despite their grief and anger. Anyway, they still tried to find a connection to their lost nephew and whitelighter.

Adult Wyatt had immediately orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, the favorite place of his baby brother. Though he still hated heights but now there was no other place to be close to the boy. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn't care to wipe them away. The man would even stop being the ruler of the world if only to have his baby brother back. But Gideon would pay with his life for killing him. He just needed to find him – now.

Leo had felt the same grief and anger towards his mentor. How could this man who he had believed anytime just kill his youngest son? And that in front of anyone! He couldn't help but get angry and he wanted his anger and fury let out. So he'd contacted his other Elders colleagues and demanded answers from them and more.

_FLASHBACK _

_Leo had orbed 'Up There'. He was angry, furious and unfortunately some of the Elders had to pay as one of them was responsible that he'd just lost his baby boy. All Elders had stepped back for their own safety, except Kevin and Zola. The currently leaders of all Elders. _

_"Leo, what's going on here? What are you doing here?" Zola asked irritated. _

_"Gideon had tried to kill my eldest son as he's still a toddler, but unfortunately my youngest son stood in his way and he had killed him instead. I want to know where he is, so I could get my revenge," he answered with clenched fists. _

_The two Elders looked at each other, but Kevin spoke now. "Are you saying that your wife is pregnant again? And you already know it's going to be a boy? How?"_

_"Because he's been here. Chris. He is the girls' whitelighter." The man couldn't use the past tense yet. It was too fresh, still. _

_"I understand," Zola said and lay one hand on the man's shoulder. "Let's come together and we can talk about all. In peace."_

_"No, I need to know. What did Gideon say last time he was here and where he used to be?"_

_Zola nodded. "Okay, listen. He was rambling about some mirror world where he originally would have sent you and your son to get to Wyatt, but now after you'd told me he could be after your second son as he is now born from Charmed and Elder magic if you catch my meaning."_

_Leo's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh my God! That would make my sons equal in powers. Could … could that mean Chris is still alive?"_

_"We can't say that, Leo. But we let our eyes open to hear anything from either Gideon or Chris. I can only say: Don't give up your hope! You still got the baby."_

_"It's not the same," the father whispered. With his eyes down on the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the man orbed away. _

_"Okay, guys! You heard that man! We'll have to find Gideon as soon as possible and eventually the man's youngest son, Chris, as he's done too much good for us and the world already. Clear?"_

_All Elders nodded. That would their best to find either their missing colleague or their young friend. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

So Leo was back in Magic School, back in Gideon's office, to find a way to find this mirror and the entrance to the mirror world where he assumed his youngest son could be, hopefully still alive. Then he noticed a big curtain in the middle of the room where a chess play stood, covering both worlds. Looking up he saw himself, dressed like a darklighter and with a beard.

"Oh my God!" both said at once as they looked each over.

"If Gideon's not here, where could he be?" the good Leo asked bewildered.

"Then he could be in the underworld of my world, working with someone who knows that world well. And our family secrets," the dark Leo replied.

"Barbas!" both answered together again.

"If we find him and we could use Wyatt for that, …" the good man started.

" … then we could find our baby boy sooner than later. I want him back!" the dark man finished.

Leo smiled at his counterpart and both men orbed away, to get their eldest son some hope as well as the rest of the family. All would find their son, brother, nephew and whitelighter. But at first to catch the eldest son who was also the future ruler.

* * *

><p><em>GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE<em>

The father orbed behind his eldest son who let his legs dangle over the pillar. Noticing the orb he looked up with red-rimmed eyes and Leo's heart broke immediately. Sighing he sat down beside his son and waited for him to start. The information he had would give him some hope.

"So, did the Elders say something useful today? I really doubt that, because they weren't there when Mom and the aunts died and you left us, just left us alone," Wyatt said, still looking down the earth.

"I'm sorry. But now they did. They told me that Gideon was planning to send you or to distract us with a mirror world. I met my counterpart and we came to the conclusion that Chris could be still alive. Trapped somewhere in this mirror world – with Barbas, and you know what that means, don't you?"

Wyatt's face hardened immediately. He nodded as a sign he understood his father's plan. His fists were clenched. Leo smiled and grabbed his son's arm to orb them back home. They would give the family the same hope. Hopefully, Piper would not birth right now and all could search for their youngest member.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As orbs lightened the air, three women and a baby looked up. They were waiting for some hope but it was hard. Now the three sisters missed their whitelighter and his sarcastic and neurotic comments. Their household wasn't the same, though a baby version would be born soon.

"Leo, please tell me, you found something! I can't live without my baby," Piper said, a bit crying.

"I think the Elders were useful now. They told me about what Gideon wanted to do with our son, but it's hard to tell how we can use it. There's something about a mirror world and eventually Barbas," Leo explained with some hope.

"Wait … Barbas?" the mother exploded. "What does he have to do with all that?"

"Well, Dad and I think he'd have worked with Gideon to get to me and to distract you, obviously, but we can't say if Chris is now in the mirror world or somewhere else back in Magic School," Wyatt told his family. He was still in tears and his voice reflected it.

"Okay, that sounds good, but … ohoh," the mother said, holding her stomach. "I think, baby Chris wants to come into the world right now. But before you all protest, Chris will be born here in the Manor, just like his big brother. Clear?" She was in sweat already.

"Crystal," Phoebe agreed. She turned to her nephew and brother-in-law. "You two search for the adult version while Paige and I take care of your wife and baby son."

Both men nodded and were ready to leave to Magic School as Leo decided to let his sisters-in-law know, "Put crystals around Manor. I don't want Gideon to come here and steal both my sons and let little Wyatt activate his forcefield! It should be useful while we're both gone."

"Okay," Piper threatened. She was in labor and was already sitting on the table again. The pressure on her belly was immense, yet the baby wouldn't come. "God Leo! Save my baby!"

The men nodded and the father reluctantly left his wife, her sisters and his baby boy, though now he was going to be a big brother. "We hurry," Leo said. "Don't worry!" The three women growled loudly as a response, letting the men to should leave by now. Time was running out by now. As Paige secured the Manor, Phoebe heated water and towels and both were ready to deliver the baby.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt and Leo were back in Gideon's office. Both had said nothing during their walk to the office as their minds were occupied with what's happening at the Manor, but they also needed to find the other version. Nothing was lost until now and both men stood in front of the mirror where their counterparts were already waiting.

"Howdy," good Wyatt greeted them. "I take we're all here to find Chris, right?"

Both Leos exchanged strange looks and then said, "Can I have this Wyatt, please? This is the one I want!" They know what history did and want anybody wished, but only with Gideon's death they would be able to change history.

The two Wyatts looked at each other and were irritated. "Strange," both said at once. "But we're not Chris! If we want to find him, we have to think like him."

"Good argument," both Leos agreed. "Anything in mind?"

The two Wyatts observed the room intensely and found indeed something strange in there. Hidden, deep in a corner of a room was a little gap, nearly not seen. Both young men smiled and then let their fathers know. "You know we found something we should investigate. It'd our only way to find our little brother, right now or when his baby version we could have a problem."

"Let us know right now!"

"There's a little gap in the wall behind us. There might be a further hidden room where Gideon could be hide my little brother, because I can feel his presence, though it's very weak," evil Wyatt explained and his counterpart nodded agreeing.

"Oh my God! You're right!" the Leos yelled out. "So we know what we have to do!"

The four men nodded and made their way to the little gap behind them. With some effort Leo and Wyatt managed to open the gap further and found a passage what led deeper in the secrets of the school. Father and son walked through the passage and as they came closer both could hear voices, one loud and angry, one quiet but still determined. Silently they looked around and saw to their horror Gideon torturing Chris who was bleeding and in pain, nearly unconscious.

"Dad, we'll have to do something – NOW! Otherwise Chris could die!" Wyatt pleaded quietly. His anger and fury grew the longer he had to watch this!

"I know, son. But let me at first check on your mother and the baby! Don't worry, I'll come back!" Leo orbed home, leaving his son to watch his baby brother and his old mentor. Hopefully, he'd not attack the man before he himself would be back.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – TEN MINUTES EARLIER<em>

"Okay, Piper. Push, push and you're nearly done with another pregnancy," Phoebe said as she and her baby sister helped their older sister to deliver their second son.

"Don't tell me what to do," the woman threatened. "Oh god! Why did Chris have to be so stubborn! I mean Wyatt was never so! Oh god!" Another contradiction hit her. "Chris, come out!"

The younger sisters exchanged looks. "I don't think that would help, Piper," Paige said smiling. "Come on, you're nearly done!"

Before the matriarch could say anything else, an orb interrupted their conversation. Leo appeared, only to see how it was going on. "We found Chris! And how is the birth going?"

"How do you think?" Piper yelled. "Chris is just so stubborn like his Mommy and Daddy, you know. He won't come out soon!"

Leo looked at his two sisters-in-law whose gazes were better to interpret as he should leave the house if he wants to live his life any further. "Good luck! And let me know when my baby boy is here!"

"If you found the adult version right on time, that would be helping your wife and her baby, you know," Paige said, twinkling her eye.

The father took the hint and orbed away. The sisters took care of their older sister whose delivery was nearly done. Both shrieked as they could see the head – finally. "It's coming! Come on, Piper, push!"

The older sister did as told and after a long while they could hear a baby cry. All breathed relieved and Phoebe brought her nephew to his mother who was smiling happily at her child. "Welcome home, son! I hope to see your adult version as well soon! My peanut!"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks and then yelled for Leo who should come back as his youngest son was born right now. It seemed father and son were still busy, so the sisters just enjoyed the new baby and the happiness of their older sister.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL – HIDDEN ROOM<em>

"Dad, where are you? I'm losing Chris if you don't come back right now," Wyatt said quietly as he saw that his father's mentor was torturing his baby brother whose screams broke his heart.

"I'm here, son," Leo answered as he rematerialized back in the room. "I think your Mom had born your baby brother right now, so we might figure out which one has powers!"

"Should be easy as my brother didn't get his powers until he was one and a half year, you know."

"Okay, solved. How can we distract Gideon now to get to Chris? I can see that he's dying in front of our eyes. I know and I'm sure my powers can kill him …," Leo said.

"I'll take care of Chris during the time and orbed him back home while you'll kill your mentor," Wyatt finished.

Both men came to their place as Leo started to walk further. "Hi Gideon! Leave my son alone if you want to live!"

"Leo! I'll kill him if you come any step closer!"

"Do that and you die! I don't care about the consequences! Better yet, I'll quit being an Elder – for my sons!"

"Leo, you know, I'm doing this for the Greater Good! Your sons are a threat to the future!"

"Save that speech for anyone else and now leave my son alone!" With that he attacked his old mentor with elder bolts and electricity what made the Elder scream. That didn't interest Leo though, he only wanted to kill the man, responsible for the pain of his youngest son.

Wyatt slowly walked closer to his baby brother who was barely alive. Speaking soothing words on his way, he finally reached his target. Turning him around the older brother gasped and tried to heal him immediately, but nothing happened. "Dad, didn't you mention Barbas should be here? Where is he?"

As Gideon was finally dead, the father turned around and was paralyzed in fear as he saw his youngest son dead as well. _'Oh my dear man, you wanted to save one son but about to lose both,'_ a voice said in his head. Leo couldn't say anything. He just saw his son – dead and lost to him forever.

Wyatt noticed the look on his father's face and knew immediately who was here. "Barbas! Come out and leave him alone! This play wouldn't work with me or I'll kill you in that moment!"

The demon of fear appeared in front of the future ruler. "Who are you to know me so well?"

"You're one of my confidantes in the future, but I don't care about that right now! Leave him if you want to live!"

"And if I say no! Leo is just an easily target and he doesn't want to lose his sons! How lovely!" Barbas raved on. His opposite just held an energy ball in his hand to threaten him. "Okay, let's say I do what you want. What's your price for me?"

"You can only choose between life and death in my regime. Though I still hold a grudge toward you, I'll let you but leave my family from now on! Otherwise I'll kill you as long as I am here. Understood?"

Barbas considered the option but decided to test it out. Unfortunately, that was his death sentence. The demon was killed by an energy ball from Wyatt as soon as he had continued his attack on the Elder, his father. But his concern went to his baby brother who was still unconscious.

"Wyatt? What happened? Is Chris okay?" Leo asked, seeing his sons on the floor. His eldest was crying and Chris seemed to be bleeding out. His wounds were so nasty that made the father cry.

"I don't know, Dad," Wyatt cried. "I can't heal him. No matter what I try. I don't want to lose him now as he's now back to me. Please Dad, help me! Gideon's gone, along with Barbas!"

"Don't worry, son. If we could combine the healing powers of your little self, myself and Paige, we should be able to heal your brother, don't you think?" Leo asked hopefully.

Wyatt just nodded and the father laid both hands on his sons and orbed them back to the Manor where a cry greeted them. That made the men smile despite their sorrows about the older Chris. Leo walked over to his wife and took his new baby boy in his arms. The older brother just held onto his little brother who was still out.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

"Oh my God! You found him!" Phoebe cried out. "Is he okay? What the hell happened?"

"Gideon," Leo only said. He laid his baby boy back in his mother's arms and turned to Paige. "Paige, bring little Wyatt with you. We three should combine our powers to heal him and if that doesn't work, I'll need to take him to the Elders. See if they could help him!"

The youngest Charmed One did as told and the three whitelighters combined their powers, but it seemed their luck was against them. Chris still laid unconscious on older Wyatt's chest who was crying helplessly. Whispered words were told that neither understood and this was a secret between the brothers. Little Wyatt was happy to have his playmate back, but still his mother and the new baby needed him as well, so he orbed back to them.

Piper was happy to have her baby back but his condition feared her. She hoped Leo's colleagues could heal her peanut, because she couldn't lose him. This fear she'd been already through. As she noticed her husband's look she gave him her permission to go – with her baby. Her eldest son stayed behind with tears in eyes and he searched for her nearness. The mother was grateful and happy. She let him cry and her sisters did the same. However, the baby just giggled by all persons near him.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know, please.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	15. Destiny

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Last official (short) chapter for Season 6. Next one is for the next season and you'll be happy then ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Destiny<strong>

_UP THERE_

Leo was pacing in front of huge doors. The rest of his colleagues were behind them to cure his youngest son. Still the father couldn't believe what his mentor had done and wanted to do. His youngest son had already suffered in his timeline and yet he came back to save his older brother from turning evil. But he wanted to change – for his baby boy and maybe quit for good.

As the door opened slightly, only to reveal Sandra, one of his friends, who was in tears. That meant nothing good and the father feared to speak to her. Walking slowly toward the woman who finally noticed him and turned her face to his.

"Leo, I'm so sorry. Really sorry, but Gideon was too strong and your son's wounds are very deep, too deep to do anything," she explained. Then she looked into the man's green eyes, the ones of his son. "Look, why I'm here is … he asks for you. You both would be alone and we Elders leave this place to give you time to say good-bye."

Leo cried silently. "Is there really nothing you can do?" he asked again. The woman shook her head. "I'm going to him now and I'm really grateful you'll leave us." The Elder was about to go when her friend called her back. "Could adult Wyatt come here if Chris asks for him as well?"

"Of course, they're brothers and we wouldn't break that bond. Though they both are now from a future that doesn't exist anymore, but we'll give him our permission." Sandra turned away and she left the man alone.

As Leo stepped closer to the door, he swallowed hard. Opening it he saw the other Elders orb away and the father immediately ran to his son and lay him in his arms. Stroking the hair what reminded him of his wife the father spoke soothing words to his boy, "Chris, come and talk to me! It's me, Daddy and I'm here. Can you feel me?"

"Dad," Chris whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I did earlier. To neglect you and never talking to you when you wanted to. You're not the Dad from my time."

"Hey, that's okay. You never know it any different from me and well, let's say. We all do things that might not agree with our standards, but you did it as a selfless act. To save your big brother and the whole wide world itself. I'm so proud of you, buddy."

"Buddy," the son said quietly. "Haven't heard it a long time. Said it to me as a baby. I'm Mom's peanut and your buddy, Dad."

Leo kissed his boy on his forehead in tears. He couldn't say anything to this, but still his son needed comfort. "I know, son. I promise you here and now that I'll change for you and be always there for you whenever you need me. No matter what the Elders would say and anyone would want from me. You and your brother are my number one priority – for good."

"That's good to hear." The young man coughed and it was blood what let the father's worst nightmare come true. "Dad, I love you though I'd never admit it out loud, you know. Is it possible to call Wy?" He looked up at his father hopefully.

"Of course, my baby boy. Even the Elders had allowed it. You can call him if you want to," Leo said. "I love you too, son. More than you can imagine. I'm here all the time."

"Thanks Dad," Chris whispered. "Wyatt! Wyatt," he called and surely soon dark orbs came through the ceiling and showed the older brother in pain and tears. "Wy? Everything okay with you?"

The older sibling wiped his tears furiously away. "I'm fine, Chris. Don't worry about me, because we all worry about you more right now."

"There's nothing you can do anymore for me. Gideon had made sure only one of us would survive and you know I always prefer it'd be you. I'm only your little brother without any powers at all."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! You're important to me and were to Mom and the aunts. And for the record: Without you I am lost and I need you more than anything. I love you, baby bro." Wyatt leaned over and kissed his little brother on his forehead lovingly.

"I'm afraid," the younger sibling started coughing and Leo helped him breath. "We're going separate ways right now. Never forget that I love you, Wy."

"I love you, too, Chris. More than anything. I'm happy to be your big brother and always am grateful for that fact." Tears started to fall down the young man's cheek again as he saw how his baby brother's breathing weakened more and more. Until it eventually stopped.

Leo held his youngest son the whole time. Afraid to let go and to miss this important moment. As it happened he was crying and held the body closer to his. Looking at his eldest he saw the same and before he knew what he was doing the father orbed the three of them away. Back to the Manor. To let the mother and aunts know what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As the three men reformed, they were met with anxious gazes but as the sisters saw the body of Chris the women cried. Piper ran over to her husband and sons and yet couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be true. Her peanut wasn't dead. Yet she knew it was his adult self as she still had his baby self but the fact was true. The mother in her felt nothing.

Wyatt and Leo shared looks but remained silent. This loss made them soft and emotional, especially Wyatt who had experienced this once already but never imagined to experience it again. With his baby brother. The one person he had sworn to protect from the day the boy was born and now he was gone. Wyatt didn't think he could live without him any longer.

All of a sudden everything stopped. Inside and outside and the sisters recognized the signs as they had once met the Angel of Destiny. And sure it was one of these Angels who appeared and had already a scolding look on his face. Toward Wyatt.

The ruler of the future world looked up. "You! I thought I said to leave me alone and handle this!"

"Sorry son. As I remember correctly I told you not to interfere. Your little brother has his destiny, in which he succeeded, by the way and yours lies always in his hands. You're the Twice-Blessed and you have influence over the world," the Angel said calmly, looking at everyone.

"Does that mean Chris' death was not for nothing? Has the future really changed for good? Am I still alive there and more?" Piper blurted out nervously. If this was really true, her nightmare had been solved.

The Angel smiled at the impatient woman. "Don't worry, Piper. Just raise your sons and your future is the way you always wanted it. But now I'm here to take your sons with me. They're not from this time either."

"I understand that all has changed. Why should they leave now? Are they going back to the happy future, because you can see Chris is dead," Leo pleaded with the Angel.

"As I said before: Don't worry about that right now and take care of your little children! They are your future. These sons are just a version of them."

Reluctantly all nodded and Wyatt took the body of his baby brother out of his father's arms into his own and walked over to the Angel. "I'm ready if you are. I don't care about anything anymore. Just my baby brother who's born and now the future has changed. So we wouldn't know where we come back to." He turned to his family. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad. Everything is going to be how it should now." Looking at the Angel he said, "Let's go before I change my mind."

The Angel took the blond evil ruler and his dead brother with him, leaving a shocked family behind. The parents immediately ran to their baby children to comfort and searched for their nearness as they had just lost the adult versions. Piper and Leo held their sons close to their chests and cried, so they didn't notice how their children held each one's hand smiling. The aunts were in their rooms as each of them suffered in their own way.

One day later the sisters and the Elder knew that the Manor would be never the same without their neurotic whitelighter and his older brother. All had grown to their presence, especially Chris who had been longer here and how often he'd helped them. They couldn't even count how often the boy had saved them and had recognized fakes and threats easily. But surely they would miss their young whitelighter.

For Piper and Leo were clear that their sons were their number one priority from now on. Especially for the Elder who would quit immediately to be with his wife and sons. Nothing would come in between them and their family.

Phoebe and Paige felt the same but remained quiet the whole time what was unusual for both of them. But in the end all came out of their grief and enjoyed the new baby. Let him know to be loved.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you say? Good end for this season but don't worry, it goes on and on...<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	16. My baby brother

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

New chapter, new season and just wait and see where we're heading to ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>16. My baby brother<strong>

_MANOR – TWO MONTHS LATER_

Little Wyatt was busy and let his family know that as Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo observed the young boy in a funny attempt to make breakfast for both of them. All had to hide their laughter as he grabbed the fruits and his pudding. Looking at his mother he asked for her permission to do it as he knew his baby brother still needed his Mommy for eating. Yikes!

Piper followed her eldest son as he slowly made his way back to the nursery where the baby was. The woman smiled as the young boy grabbed through the bars of the crib as the baby searched for a hand and Wyatt immediately took it. Giggling he let his baby brother know he was there for him. For Piper it was as if he knew who the baby was and wanted to be close to him.

"Mommy, baby hungry. Feed him!" the boy said and pointed to the baby.

The mother just nodded and took her baby son out of his crib, ready to give him her breast. Her eldest watched her intensely as if to make sure his little brother was fed properly. Smiling she also made sure the older boy ate his breakfast as well.

"Mommy, go! Wanna play with the baby," he said after he'd heard a burps from his brother.

The eldest Charmed One was irritated as her baby gave her orders. "You know what to do? Know who he is?"

The blond boy nodded eagerly. "It's Kwis. Saved me from a bad man. Now my turn!"

Piper was stunned by his good spoken words. Chris must have really helped him to learn more during his stay here in the past. As she stood up the mother kissed both her sons lovingly on their foreheads and went out of the room but let the door slightly opened. She had to tell her sisters and husband about this and walked back to them.

Wyatt, however, walked back to his baby brother and observed the baby . He loved the little creature, because he knew that his babysitter, playmate and the little baby were one in the same. That's why he now had to make sure nothing would happen to the baby. Smiling he knew always what the baby would need.

As the mother came down she was met with eager gazes from her sisters and husband. Smiling she explained, "Wyatt's looking after his baby brother right now. And he knows who he is. They already are so close. I'm so happy."

"Good to know," Leo said, kissing his wife. "But I'm afraid the Elders would be not so happy with me as I killed Gideon or my future son did. That doesn't matter to them. So I could be on trial soon. I just wanted to let you know."

"But Leo, why? This Elder tried to kill our sons and did kill one of them! Right in front of anyone's eyes! Why didn't they do anything back then?" Piper asked afraid. She couldn't believe that. After all they've gone through.

"Don't worry. If they're threatening me, I'll quit this job. I promised this to Chris and Wyatt before. I'll always be close to my family, no matter what they'd put me through. You and the boys are my world."

The parents searched the nearness of each as Piper's sisters slipped away, unnoticed. They were enjoying their time together as it seemed no demon was after them for once. But all knew this was the calm before the storm. Little did they all know that an enemy was already on his way and for once it was not after the sisters but the sons.

* * *

><p><em>A NEW THREAT?<em>

Upstairs, Wyatt had raised his forcefield to protect himself and his baby brother as some men in black were standing over the crib. Thankfully the big brother had been close still, so he decided to stand close by. Nothing he did let these men vanish and that confused the little man. As they came closer the blue eyed boy did the only thing that would help him. He screamed for his parents and aunts, because he couldn't understand a thing they'd said.

Orbs filtered through the air and revealed Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige who had all heard the boy's scream. Shocked they registered that these men stood close to Chris and not Wyatt. Baffled they watched the scene and reacted as the Avatars, the men in black were called that, reached out to take the baby out of his crib.

"NO!" Wyatt cried out and squinted his eyes shut to vanquish these men, but it didn't work. So he tried to run to his baby brother but was thrown back painfully.

"Leave him alone! What do you want with him? He's just a baby!" Piper threatened as she held her hands out to blow them up. But again it didn't work, so she turned in help to her husband. "Leo, do something please!"

As Leo stepped closer to the men, they stopped him by waving their finger at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want your baby son to live, because you don't want to lose him again, Leo," the man in black explained knowingly. "I know what you've gone through already, but we're here to offer you an Utopia without any demons."

"You're joking, right? That's not possible!" the Elder said. "Why are you after my baby boy? What did he do to gain your attention?"

The man in black smiled. "Just let the destiny come and we'll see each again!" He lay the baby back in his crib and ruffled Wyatt's hair who shot him a deathly glare. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Soon, very soon. Just for you to know: We also worked with Cole Turner for a while, because we look for the greatest power. You are this one, the Charmed Ones and an Elder."

"Who are you?" Piper asked annoyed.

"We are the Avatars. We've been looking for an Utopia and the people who are searching for it. We know that inside every human being a desire for that exists." He looked around and bowed his head in respect. "My congratulations for that lovely baby! He'll be a wonderful man and more. We've watched him during his stay here as well."

"I see," Leo only said. The father seemed to know what they want, but he wouldn't allow that. He'd made a promise to his sons and he intended to hold it.

"Now, excuse us! We must go now. We'll hear from each soon, I'm sure." A big wave and then these men in black were gone what caused all Halliwells to look at each other confused.

"What's going on? What do they want with my baby?" Piper asked again as she took her baby boy out of his crib and held him close to her body. The green eyed baby watched her intensely and gurgled happily.

"Mommy, can I hold him?" little Wyatt asked. "I'll take care of him. Not getting him." Carefully his mother gave him the baby and he watched it closely. "Baby Kwis," he smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Me and you. Love ya."

The parents and aunts just smiled at the scene. They were so happy that the boys were already close and nothing would come in between them. Their brotherly bond seemed to be already forming. Suddenly the boy disappeared in blue lights and all panicked. The father just closed his eyes and sensed his sons in the conservatory. He took his wife's hand and orbed to the place where his sons were.

"Wyatt, never scare us like that again!" the mother scolded her eldest. "Why did you orb away?"

"Not safe there!" he answered. The baby giggled happily and again the elder boy kissed his baby brother on the forehead.

Sighing all reluctantly sat down. But Phoebe and Paige hurried away as they had temp and a permanent job to take care of. Though they would be rather at the side of their nephews and sister and brother-in-law. The little family needed them more than anything else.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

The nursery of the school was busy still. Many children still walked there if nothing had happened at all. Piper and Leo had taken their children to the nursery, even though the little Twice-Blessed had protested violently. He didn't want to go back there after all what had happened there with his baby brother.

"Come on, Wyatt. You'll be safe there and Chris, too. Some people would always be there to protect you both," Piper had argued. She was not happy to have to convince her son to go back there, but he refused loudly.

"No! We safe here! Don't wanna go back!" he'd screamed and had made his parents rather sighing than helping him.

So both parents had just grabbed their children and had gone to the nursery of Magic School in hope to let their kids use the magic freely they possessed. So they were back here and both kids felt Wyatt's insecurity, especially the baby who looked at his big brother curiously.

Wyatt noticed the look his baby brother gave him and just shook his head smiling. "Fine, Kwis. I'm here for ya." He walked over to a blanket and sat down there, gestured to his mother to come over with the baby and all sat down and enjoyed their family time.

Unfortunately it was counted. Up there the Elders plotted against Leo as he'd killed one of them and that couldn't allow. The Tribunal members were informed as well and all prepared for it. The only one who didn't know about it was the man set on trial.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you say? Avatars, Magic School discussion, all there ...<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	17. The trial of my Daddy

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Second chapter and some changes already here. Mmh, what could I have planned? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>17. The trial of my Daddy<strong>

_WE NEED OUR DADDY_

Several days later the Manor was busy yet again as the kids wanted all attention and demanded it loudly. Piper and Leo had their hands full every morning, but the youngest sister had annoyed her big sister to convince her to have a wiccaning for the baby and that soon. But the eldest sister refused at first, but all attention was drifted to an Elder who had orbed in unnoticed.

"Hello Leo, Piper. I'm here to tell you, Leo, you would be judged soon. It is, because you'd killed on of us and that is something we as a community can't allow that. You've known it as you joined us. Be aware to be summoned soon," the Elder explained before orbing away, leaving a stunned family behind.

The sisters looked in shock at the Elder who couldn't believe it. That had happened too soon for his liking. Seeing the look on their faces, he decided to change the subject, "I'll go and check on the boys. I don't want them to leave alone so long. What if the Avatars return?" He orbed away.

Piper turned to her sisters. "Who do they think they are? The Elders cannot do that! After all Leo's done as the Titans were back. That's so unfair!"

"We know, Piper," Phoebe said and Paige agreed nodding. "What do you say we check on the boys as well? They need their Mommy more right now!"

She nodded and the women made their way upstairs. Short before they reached their goal, the Charmed Ones heard a painful scream and loud wailing. Immediately they ran to the nursery and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Leo being orbed away and the boys safe in Wyatt's forcefield.

"LEO!" Piper screamed . For a moment she didn't know what to do, but at first she consoled her babies and shushed them. After that she took them back in Wyatt's crib together and told her eldest son, "Take care of your baby brother, Wyatt. I'll bring Daddy back!" She turned to her youngest sister. "Paige, Up there!"

The three women orbed away and left the two little brothers alone. Wyatt knew something was happening to his Daddy, but he couldn't leave his baby brother alone. What if these men in black returned and took him with them? So, the little Twice-Blessed intensified his forcefield and waited for anybody to return.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE THE TRIBUNAL_

Leo rematerialized in a dark chamber with two tables and four chairs. Immediately he knew he was in front of the Tribunal and knew the reason as well. He was here to be judged, because he'd killed Gideon. After his mentor had killed his youngest son, right in front of anyone. That had hurt the whole family and they still suffered from that loss.

"Leo Wyatt," one Elder boomed through the silent room. "You know why you are here?" The man nodded. "We repeat it for everybody else. You are here, because you killed one of your own. Gideon was your mentor, too. That is something an Elder isn't allowed to do as we all serve the Greater Good."

Leo clenched his fists angrily. "I'm aware of that. Gideon was about to kill my sons!"

"We allowed your family, though as you might remember we exactly didn't accept at first your relationship to one of your charges. But we could see it didn't effect their work and your work, we came to the conclusion to allow that. Our tolerance was strained as your first son was born and now more as your wife had born a child from a connection of a witch and an Elder."

"What are you saying?" Leo demanded to know. "We all still manage to fulfill our duties. Even after our children had been born. My sons and wife are my world!"

Before the Tribunal could question any further another set of orbs formed and revealed the Charmed Ones . In disbelief Leo turned to his wife and sisters-in-law and sent them a questioning look. However, the Tribunal spoke first. "The Charmed Ones. What are you doing here? The trial only goes for Leo Wyatt and his murder of his mentor and an Elder Gideon. You are not allowed to be here!"

Piper was furious and her sisters had problems to control the woman. "How dare you! After all my husband has done for you! Along with my baby boy! That doesn't excuse your behavior at that moment! Gideon wanted to kill my eldest son, because of his powers but he managed to kill my youngest son! The boy who came back to save his world!"

The Tribunal, consisted of two Elders and Demons, looked at the woman in disgust and then turned back to the man. "Now you see what this relationship does to your charges and yourself. You all set your children before anything else. What do you excuse that with?"

No one said anything, except for Paige. "I thought you all wanted a new generation of witches! They had to been born somehow and why not as a witchlighter. Just like me!"

"You, Paige, were an accident of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, but your nephews, Wyatt and Chris are wanted, so they can begin a new trend maybe. We all just serve the Greater Good and this doesn't allow such powerful children as your sons!"

Now all clenched their fists angrily but remained silent as they didn't want to lose the trust of the whole magical community and especially the Tribunal. They needed them if their children should survive in the future. They never wanted to repeat the old timeline where Chris had come from. Suddenly Leo winced in pain and looking up he saw another set of orbs forming. Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT THE NURSERY<em>

The brothers were alone and the younger boy always searched for the closeness of his big brother who he knew would protect him. Giggling he wanted his brother to notice him and the boy reacted by turning to him. Both giggled and played with each other, so neither of the two noticed how the men in black returned and smiled at both children.

"Hello Wyatt. And Chris. We are just here to play with you," Alpha greeted the boys. "We just want to test how powerful you are. Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"

Wyatt shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. "Kwiss and me alone. Need to protect him when they not here. Why are you?"

"I see. I'm here to test you both. Wanna show me your powers?"

Wyatt looked at the man and didn't know what to think of him. "Dunno. Mommy and Daddy don't wanna it, you know."

"I'm a friend of them," the Avatar tried again, but again the little boy shook his head. "I'm afraid. You don't leave me any other choice." Alpha attacked the forcefield and nothing happened. He groaned and did it once more. Now it was buckling and to the Avatar's surprise both boys orbed away. And the man followed them.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE THE TRIBUNAL_

As the boys rematerialized, they started to cry immediately and wanted the attention from their parents. Piper and Leo ran to them but stopped as another man formed, the Avatar who was interested in their sons.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one Demon wanted to know. "And step aside if you don't want anything else!"

Alpha stepped again closer to the boys what made Wyatt raise his forcefield around himself and his baby brother. The man cursed. "I'm an Avatar and would be your new threat as you'd claim it. Anyway, I'm now only interested in the boys as they seemed to be the most powerful beings on earth right now."

One Elder turned to Leo again. "You see that you also bring us new threats who are looking for the greatest power." He turned to the Avatar. "Do you have a special interest by being here?"

The Avatar walked closer to the forcefield and scared the boys so much what made them orb in different directions. The older boy to his mother and the younger one to his father. Confused he looked and stepped unintentionally over the circle in the center what immediately picked a memory of his. That made the man groan but looked at it.

_FLASHBACK _

_Three Avatars were in the boys' nursery at night when everybody was asleep. These men only looked for the greatest power on earth and now they found them. Finally, in these young babies. One was already known as the Twice-Blessed, but the other one had a destiny before him that made them interested in him. As well as he was the one who traveled back in time to save his brother. _

_"What are we doing here, Alpha? These are just babies. No interest for us," Beta said and her younger colleague beside her agreed nodding. _

_"These babies, my friend, are the most powerful witches walking on earth. The blond over here already, but his younger brother would be an expert for time-travel and nearly as powerful as his older brother. After all Leo was an Elder now," Alpha explained. _

_"Okay, but right now they are just babies. We cannot use them at that moment, so what will you do to get them?" Gamma wanted to know. _

_"Leo's vulnerable right now as he'd just lost his precious baby boy to an Elder. He doesn't know what the future holds, so we can show him and he could become one of us instead of his sons. For now."_

_"Okay. But now he wants to quit his job as an Elder since Gideon killed his son. That would make him vulnerable for us," Beta argued. _

_"That we might interfere in the right moment," Alpha said. "But these boys are our interest. Their father is just a replacement for them. Clear?" _

_Both nodded and the three Avatars vanished from the nursery. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Shocked faces were seen as the flashback ended. Piper and Leo were ready to kill the Avatar on the spot, but their children held them busy. Blue eyes turned to the mother, searching for help but she shushed him only. Green eyes turned to the matching ones of his father and the baby giggled, making his father laugh, despite the situation in front of him.

The Tribunal faced the Avatar angrily. One Demon spoke up, "You want to kill the Halliwell children? Or make them one of you? That's not acceptable. No matter what they'd become in the future."

"And I thought you wanted to sacrifice them for the Greater Good as their father is just on the trial for killing an Elder, Gideon, his mentor as you know him," Alpha countered.

"That doesn't matter. You are the new threat for all of us, so the kids are now safe. We want you gone and we might need the Charmed Ones for that. So we don't want to lose them by killing their sons," one Elder said.

There was a long silence following that statement. The Avatar looked around, smiled and then vanished from their view. All looked confused and the sisters and Leo turned in hope to the Tribunal, waiting for a decision of them.

"We haven't come to a decision yet as now the circumstances have now changed as well. We'll call if we made one. For now we beg you to leave and be ready all time if you don't want to lose your children," one Demon said and the four of them started to vanish.

"Wait," Leo interjected. "Could you answer me one question?" The four heads turned to him and nodded. "Thanks. Big Wyatt had told me that his baby brother didn't get his powers before he was one and a half year. So why did now the baby orb? Right after his birth? I don't understand it."

One Elder decided to let out this secret. "It might have to do with you being an Elder, Leo. Obviously your baby was also scared what triggered that power as well. As you've seen it before, Chris had always been smart and now it wouldn't be any different, would it? Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. Thank you," Leo said smiling at the Tribunal. Though deep down he feared their decision for him, because he'd killed the murder of his youngest son.

"The decision might be made quickly or slowly," one Demon remarked at least. "Don't do anything stupid during this time or you all will be on trial. Again." And then the four were gone.

Piper muttered under her breath. "Great, just great. As if we haven't had enough problems already." She walked over to her husband and took her other baby into her arms. "I can't believe that Chris has changed that much by coming here. Mhmh, my little peanut!" The baby just giggled.

In return Wyatt scrunched up his nose at the nickname his mother had given his little brother. Eww, peanuts. He didn't like them, but well, he was a pumpkin. Much bigger than a peanut. Anyway, the big brother loved his baby brother to no end … after he's done for him. Yes, he knew about that. Would forever be thankful to have such an amazing person beside him.

"Mommy, home!" he demanded. "Not safe here!"

Confused all adults looked around and saw no danger like their son had announced, but as soon as Leo had taken Wyatt again the whole family orbed back home and waited anxiously for the decision about the father's fate, chosen by the Tribunal.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

A few days had passed by and still there was no answer from the Tribunal. The only thing the Charmed Ones and Leo had achieved was that they'll have to orb or run after their little infants whose favorite play was 'orb and seek' with each other. More than once the three sisters and their man had been sweating already where the little boys only had giggled at them.

"Oh, when I'll get you," the mother threatened her children smiling who orbed away in different directions again. She sighed and looked at her spouse. "Leo, can you sense them?"

Asked man closed his eyes and concentrated. "Okay, Wyatt's in his room and Chris is … in the attic! Why is he there?" Confused he looked for help at the three women.

"No idea," Phoebe said and started to walk upstairs, to catch one of her nephews. Meaning Wyatt.

"Maybe his other self is speaking here," Paige insisted and orbed away to catch the other young man in the house.

Piper and Leo looked stunned and shocked after the youngest Charmed One. It made sense what she had said but they couldn't believe it … yet. It was too early for the boys to remember anything of this. However, a short time later they followed Paige upstairs, full knowing Phoebe could handle Wyatt herself. Then there was a low thud coming and a little wail. After a second an orb could be heard and a cry of "Wyatt!". That made Leo grab his wife and orb upstairs to the attic where he found his children saved in Wyatt's forcefield!

"Paige? Wyatt? Chris?" Piper questioned and stopped as she saw what was going on. An Avatar was back and wanted to kidnap the baby, obviously. "Leave my sons alone!" she threatened, but Leo held her back.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Oh my god!" Then she said nothing and only hoped to get to her baby sister and nephews.

Little Wyatt looked with furious eyes at the man in black standing in front of him. He knew he'd wanted to steal his baby brother from him, but that was his responsibility to protect the little man. Mommy had told him that, so he intensified his forcefield willingly and laid his tiny arm around his even tinnier brother whose green eyes begged for help. The baby just cried.

"One day one of you will be one of us. It's just a matter of time," the young Avatar told the family before he vanished into nothing.

Wyatt dropped his forcefield and held the baby close to him, making shushing sounds. It seemed to work, however, then the baby fell asleep in his lap. As their parents came he let the baby be taken by his mother and himself by his father who as well whispered soothing words into their ears. Soon Wyatt was asleep as well but his arms always reached for the baby. Wanting him close by. Piper and Leo followed this request in the nursery and activated Paige's old alarm system for protection.

When they returned back in the attic, Phoebe meanwhile had taken care of Paige who was slowly returning to the land of living. She looked sheepishly at her oldest sister and didn't know what to say. The youngest Charmed One blamed herself for that attack on Chris.

Taking a calming breath Piper asked, "Paige, what happened here? Didn't you protect my baby?"

The youngest sister looked at her shoes. "I did, but the attack came out of the blue. The only thing I know is to be thrown away from Chris and then only darkness. I only woke up seeing Phoebe standing over me." She looked at her eldest sister. "I'm sorry, Piper. It won't happen again, I swear."

Piper did what her instinct told her. "It's okay, Paige. It seems that the Avatars are more powerful than we thought. What can we do, Leo?"

As an answer the Charmed Ones, Leo and the kids were pulled 'Up There' suddenly. Nobody could fight it, so they just let it happen and the two boys were placed in their parents' arms.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE TRIBUNAL_

At first all they could see was black and then the two Elders and Demons appeared above them. Looking at all and settled their eyes on Leo who swallowed hard. "Sit down," one said and a couch, along with two chairs appeared and the Halliwells sat down, waiting anxiously for their decision.

"We've come finally to a decision about Leo's upcoming fate. Before we'll tell you, please consider we do understand that Leo was right what he did. Gideon killed his youngest son and it was his way to let his anger out by killing the man, responsible for it," an Elder spoke.

"But it's a common crime for the all Elders when one of them kills another. Therefore we can't allow Leo Wyatt anymore to be an Elder and a whitelighter. He'll be stripped of all his magical powers and go back to live his life as a regular mortal," one Demon said.

All let out a sigh of relief but before the four members left, Leo and Piper looked at each other nodding and stepped forward to get some answers about their sons' fate. This was bothering them since their youngest son had died and their oldest one had been evil.

Leo looked up to one Elder. "Can I ask you something? We need to know if our sons' destinies are already written or if Chris would die with 23 or if Wyatt would still be evil. This is just bothering my wife and me. Can you at least tell us something or give us a hint?" he begged with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leo. Your sons' destinies is not already written yet as they are just little babies with immense power. All I can say that they both would be equal, yet different in their personalities as you've seen already. Fate has her hands in your sons' lives as well, because both of them need to grow up in a healthy environment. What you, Leo and Piper, can only offer."

"Thanks, but what about the Avatars now? They are after them and maybe Leo still," Piper questioned happy, yet worried still. The way they spoke earlier had frightened her a bit.

"We'll see about them and we beg you to look as well since they are after the boys. If they come, just let us know. We still care about the magical community, even if you think we don't," one Demon explained. "If you could leave us now, we might decide to let one Elder watch over you constantly."

The three sisters, Leo and both boys looked at each other confused and then nodded. Paige had some effort in orbing all home but she didn't count on her nephews who giggled and orbed their parents away, leaving the two younger sisters behind stunned. Still the youngest Charmed One then took her older sister's hand and orbed them home where the others were already waiting for them.

The four heads of the Tribunal vanished from the black chamber. They thought they had all done right, not knowing that this might cause their own downfall. Then after all were gone, an Avatar appeared in that chamber, looking around in awe. His eyes looked above and said, "You just may have signed your own death warrant if we can get our hands on the Halliwell sons." Then it was silent again.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What do you say? Tribunal again and the Avatars with a first attack!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	18. Blessing my little brother with Penny

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The blessing one with some surprises (again - lol) and what else? Just read and see. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Blessing my little brother with an old lady<strong>

_MANOR – A MONTH LATER_

The brothers were playing a bit together as the littlest one couldn't speak any word yet and just giggled as what his older brother was doing to entertain him. The baby loved everything and his parents always made sure nothing would happen to them. Now the adults had bigger problems and so both boys were left alone.

Phoebe and Paige were back on their own work but certainly for a different issue. The middle sister wanted to have a break from her job as all what had happened in the last few months had taken its toll on her. The youngest one was fighting with the Elders about Magic School what had no leader at the moment and she wanted to save this for both her nephews.

It was morning and Leo and Piper had an argument about the wiccaning for Chris. Sure, both wanted it, yet neither was happy to summon Grams as she had already got to know their youngest son. That was the difficult part and they had a lot to explain.

"What can we do, Leo? Grams already knows our baby boy and what would she say when I present her another man in her family?" Piper asked nervously. She was looking from time to time to her boys who were playing happily together and soon it'd be time for Chris' nap.

"Don't worry so much, Piper. I'm sure Penny would love this little guy as she was happy to have him around when this slime demon was here. She was warming up to him, I think. And Chris is a little charmeur, so there'd be no problem to wrap the old lady around his little finger." He smiled mischievously at his wife.

"Don't let her know what you called her," the woman grinned at her spouse. "Anyway, I think it's time for our boys to sleep if we want them to be awake tonight. Come on, let's go and catch them."

Both parents walked out to the room where the boys were playing and had to hide their laughter as the sight that greeted him. Wyatt had his baby brother in his lap who was sleeping already in peace and the big brother was falling asleep on the spot. That was seen as his little body was swaying. Piper and Leo grabbed their children quickly and put them in their cribs for sleep.

As Phoebe and Paige returned home from their jobs or not, the parents told them what had ocured this afternoon and surely both wanted to hug them but waited till the evening.

* * *

><p><em>THE OLD LADY'S WRATH<em>

Piper held her baby close to her, looking into his amazing green eyes. He was just like his older self. Now all were ready to summon the ghostly matriarch of the clan and to bless their youngest member. Though she still wanted to have them both a normal life, yet she couldn't deny their heritage. Either could she.

"OK, are we ready? Piper? Leo? Wyatt? Paige?" Phoebe asked around. All nodded and then she asked like a little child, "Do you think Mom would come to? I mean it's her second grandson. By the way, where's Dad?"

"Damn," Leo cursed silently. "I knew I'd forgotten something!" He turned to his youngest sister-in-law. "Paige, could you orb over and bring him to us – now!"

Paige nodded and orbed over to her sisters' father who was startled at first but after she had explained everything, he was ready to come over. Though Victor had to cross his mother-in-law's wrath yet again. It was no secret how they felt toward each other. Paige took the old man and orbed him to the Manor where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

"Thanks Paige," Leo said as they came in orbing. "Hello Victor. I'm so sorry to forget to call you for your grandson's wiccaning. Can you forgive me, please?" he apologized.

Victor smiled despite his still fear of orbing. The man grinned at his son-in-law and his two grandsons. At first he cuddled the blond who giggled in response and then the baby who wanted to grab his large hand, using it as a new interesting thing to play with. That made the old man smile.

"No prob, Leo. At least you still haven't forgotten at all. I'm lucky that you are here and my grandsons to have you as their father." He turned to his two remaining daughters and their half sister and asked innocently, "Can you summon Penny? I'd love to see her reaction to the baby boy."

Phoebe went ahead and said the spell, knowing by heart.

_Hear these words, hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._

In the circles of candles formed white lights and at that moment blue orbs engulfed the baby who reformed a second later in awaiting arms. These had grabbed him quickly and looked stunned at the family with questioning eyes. Looking at the green eyes in front of her, the ghostly woman was reminded of the young man posing as her girls' whitelighter. Her gaze focused on the mother of the two boys.

"Hi Grams," Piper greeted the woman nervously. "You're holding my youngest son Chris, named after Leo's father. I guess, he reminds you of someone, doesn't he?"

Penny hmphed not happy. Seeing Victor here was not her favorite time. "I take it, I'm here to bless this little guy. Why is he named after your whitelighter as well? This newbie!"

"Take that back, Grams! He knew what he was doing. All he did was to save our family, but mainly his big brother! So take that back!" Piper shouted before she started to cry in her husband's embrace.

Victor looked at his daughter closely. "Piper, why did you say 'was' and 'knew'? Did something happen to both boys? I thought Wyatt was here to save him from that fate?" Looking around he could see tears in his family's eyes.

Suddenly all froze. Penny looked at the baby in her arms and saw his hands outstretched. "You did that, little Chris? Powerful, eh?" Then she noticed Wyatt walking towards them. "Wyatt, do you want to explain this to me?" Her eldest great-grandson just grabbed her hand and orbed the three of them away.

The others could move again and searched for the children and their grandmother. Only Victor held now a questioning gaze at Piper while the woman turned to her baby sister. "Paige, could you sense for them, please? I wanna know who'd frozen us." She ignored her father for the time being as she naturally was more concerned about her sons.

Paige closed her eyes. "They are in the conservatory but don't want to be disturbed. Wyatt's sending me a message telepathically." She looked at her oldest sister waiting for her reaction.

"What are they doing?" the oldest Charmed One questioned her spouse.

"Piper!" Victor interrupted loudly. "Would you please answer my question? Did something happen with the Chris I've got to know!" He saw how they all looked down with tears shining in their eyes. "Oh my god! Wyatt failed and his brother died still." The old man started to cry openly and Paige walked over and consoled the man.

No one said anything and waited for the others to return.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN THE CONSERVATORY<em>

As the two children and their great-grandmother rematerialized the woman sat down on the couch. "OK, boys. What are you both doing? Who has the power to freeze here? And what's so important for me to know, anyway?"

Wyatt took his baby brother's hand and projected a vision to show the old lady what had happened back then as she was gone. He, however, caressed his brother during this on his arm while the matriarch looked at that. They kept themselves busy and waited for its end.

As it came Penny Halliwell took the baby near her heart and cried. She was silent but knew what she had to do now. Chris deserved all this and was right to have his powers early and to get his wiccaning. She was proud of the man the baby would become one day. Actually of both boys, to risk anything for each other.

"Okay, my little boys. I think we can orb back to the attic," she said and then looked directly at the blond. "Wyatt, could you please do so? I'm ready to bless your little brother as a witch. You both are worth to be Halliwells."

The Twice-Blessed nodded and took the woman's hand to orb the three of them back to the attic. All was set right with all in the family.

* * *

><p><em>THE WICCANING<em>

Penny and the boys reformed in front of the family. They could see she had cried but didn't question it as all knew too well what had happened to the youngest member of them.

"Okay, I know what had happened to Chris and Wyatt as they were back in the past. It was incredibly brave, yet I hope both achieved what they deserve after such a traumatic life. I can imagine what they went through after losing their mother. So I'm here to give baby Chris his blessing as a witch."

Piper ran to her Grams and hugged her warmly. "I thank you so much for that! My boys are my world and it's good to know you are now ready to welcome them in the family as well. Men can also be good witches. Just look at the other Chris and all he'd been through, yet he stayed on the good side!"

The ghostly matriarch smiled at all and called her daughter all of a sudden who appeared stunned. Looking around she saw why she was needed here and greeted her daughters and ex-husband. Patty hugged her grandson and turned to her mother to cuddle the baby who giggled at her.

Now Penny readied herself to summon all matriarchs from their line to bless their youngest and latest addition. She took a deep breath and said the spell she knew by heart:

_I call forth from space and time_

_Matriarchs from the Halliwell line,_

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends. _

_Our family spirit without end, _

_to gather now in this sacred place_

_and help us bring this child to grace._

Many white lights filled the room and formed matriarchs from all time periods, looking in awe at their youngest addition. Though nobody would admit it, but they'd heard from the young man who'd come back to save the world. The women were just proud he was and is one of their own.

Patty tapped her mother slightly on her shoulder. "Let me do it this time. I want to bless this little hero." Her mother accepted and stepped back but not before giving the baby to his grandmother. She smiled at the baby and then spoke, "A new child has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this brave and beautiful boy, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Chris Halliwell." She kissed the baby on his forehead at the end.

Penny was the next. "Blessed be." She also kissed the baby but on his chubby cheeks.

The parents said then at ones. "Blessed be." Both were so happy and their toddler tried to say it but failed, so he just giggled.

Phoebe and Paige continued. "Blessed be." The younger sisters had tears in their eyes, because they were missing the adult versions terribly, especially the youngest boy.

Victor, though not familiar with the wiccan life, said also, "Blessed be." He knew his grandsons would be different now, but still he would love them with all his heart. And he was happy both adult versions had trusted in him after their mother had died. The oldest man looked forward to the future.

At least all matriarchs spoke up as one. "Blessed be." Now there were also men in their family but they remained silent. Time changed everything and so now also the gender of witches.

As the ceremony was over all matriarchs vanished from the view, so that only Penny and Patty stayed who wanted to know more about the boys' lives from the other timeline and they were very curious, though the older woman knew a bit already. But all could see the boys were tired and it was time for their sleep as both were yawning.

"OK," Piper said and grabbed Wyatt while Leo took the baby from Patty. "I think the boys need their sleep right now. Otherwise they'd be very cranky the next morning and their powers go haywire during this time. And you don't want to see that!"

Both parents were walking out as Piper's grandmother called out behind her, "Don't worry about that, Piper. I've seen it twice how children grow up with their powers!" Then she looked at her daughter. "We'll go now but be back tomorrow morning if you don't mind. I want to see the boys again and their use of magic."

All just chuckled and nodded to give them the permission to go as the oldest Charmed One and her husband were already gone. The younger Charmed Ones went to bed after this whole ordeal and after the boys were in their cribs Piper and Leo made their way to bed as well. Nothing would prepare them for their next encounter.

In the nursery both boys were still a bit awake and they were talking in a baby language no one would understand. From time to time there was a giggle and soon silence ruled the room and the older boy raised his forcefield around both of them, mainly to protect his baby brother.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>That was the blessing and what might be coming next? I do know but you'll have to wait and see. :P<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	19. Bad, bad men and a fight

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The Avatars are out there and they won't give up! Here's what they do to get what they want!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>19. Bad, bad men and a fight<span>**

_DEMONS COMING_

The family was up early as the boys demanded their parents' attention still in the night. It seemed they had had a nightmare and were crying. Piper and Leo had run to the nursery as they heard the crying but couldn't find out who started this ordeal. So they just soothed the boys with worried looks on their faces and after a little while the mother made her to the kitchen, to make breakfast for everyone.

Ten minutes later Leo walked in with the boys in tow. "Piper, are you alright? You're cooking too much now! Are you compensating something I don't know about?"

"This is all too much, though I'm happy that Grams blessed my baby boy and accepted both boys now in the family. Then the threats from the Avatars and you being mortal. You'd have no protection anymore, so you are on my list as well. I just don't know what to do at that moment."

"Piper, come on. You've got your sisters and me for your support. You're not alone with all this. You can rely on us," Leo argued as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "The only ones who need protection are the boys."

"But I already lost one son! How can I think both my sons would be the way we want them to be? I can't think of anything else right now." She turned to her spouse. "What can I do, Leo? Help me please!"

The man kissed his wife on her forehead as both suddenly heard a crash from upstairs. They were looking up and wanted to run to the attic where the noise was coming from. But to the man's surprise his wife stopped him midway. "What?"

"You'll take the boys out! I don't want you to be in the midst!" With that she hurried up.

Leo growled a bit but took the double stroller and tugged both his sons lovingly in. They were looking at him as hearing the crash as well. "Don't worry. Mommy and the Aunties are taking care of everything." He looked at both smiling. "What'd you say about the park and playing?"

The boys just giggled as an answer and the father made his way to the park close by and enjoyed his time with his sons. As they reached their destination the mortal sat down and read a book while the boys sat on a blanket and played with Wyatt's toys.

In the attic the three sisters had united and were fighting upper level demons who had come out of nowhere back in their lives. Paige orbed several things around while Phoebe kicked their butts with her martial arts. Piper blew the demons up and froze them if necessary but was happy her men were out of the house. As only one was left the eldest sister froze them and let his head only move.

"OK, spill. Who sent you? Do you have a special assignment?" Phoebe asked as all sisters were standing in front of the demon.

"Why do you think I was sent? We … I work on my own," the demon explained, though he was terrified of the Charmed Ones but hoped to not show it.

"You start your attack right at the moment when we all enjoy our free time. Second, we know the Avatars are after my sons. So, an explanation please?" Piper demanded. She was furious and wanted to get rid of all demons in the world.

The demon swallowed hard. "I was sent, you're right. But not from the guys you mentioned. Never seen and heard of them. Anyway, my boss is an old friend of the old Source, Zankou."

"What's with him? Does he have a reputation still?" Paige asked further.

"How the hell shall I know? All he'd said before he sent us away was he wanted to get to know the greatest force of Good in this world, meaning you and your family. This would be a challenge for him as he was out of the picture for a long time. He'd been banned by the old Source."

"Good to know. But now bye bye," Piper said blowing him at least. She turned to her sisters. "See what you can find out about this Zankou and we must still take care of these Avatars. I think I start to brow some potions for all kind as we don't know anything at all."

"Piper," Phoebe interjected. "Where are Leo and your sons? Did you send them away? It's better you'll bring them back right now! It's safe in the house." She saw her face. "You can go. Paige and I take care of everything! Don't worry. Bring them home!"

"Thank you, Pheebs and Paige. I'll go now. See you soon!" The mother ran out of the house and wanted to apologize to Leo and her boys. But still she couldn't get out of her protective skin.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN A PARK CLOSE BY<em>

Leo was seated on the blanket and played with his boys. Their stroller stood close by and the father tickled them on their stomach and produced excited giggles. That made him smile and now he had all the time to see them grow up and have some influence in their education. The past was the past. Nothing would destroy his near future.

A shadow came toward the little group. Wyatt looked up and raised his forcefield. His father feared the exposure but to the man's surprise it was invisible and the blond knew this was his baby brother's doing. The blue eyes of the blond toddler watched the man in black with an hateful look and he slided closer to the brunette baby.

"Hello Leo. Nice to see you again. How's life?" Alpha asked and sat down beside the man without his permission.

"I've been good. What do you want?" the father asked back. He couldn't understand anything at all, but his sons were his priority No1. "You don't want to do anything in public, do you?"

"Well, I've heard you are powerless right now. Wouldn't you have to have powers again? You could fight with your wife and her sisters and protect your sons better. The future would look better than at the moment," the Avatar said knowingly. He knew how to get the man's attention and would show him a vision if necessary.

"This is very tempting for me. Yet I can't do it as I made a promise to my sons, to be always there for them and this promise I intend to held." Leo looked at the Avatar. "Why are you after my sons? They're too young for any new things like that!"

"We've seen the old future and I want you to show a vision of the future where the boys are in and all your family. If I remember right, your wife might die on your son's 14th birthday and now all has changed. Thanks to your youngest son! So what'd you say, Leo?"

He looked at the boys who were playing inside the protective bubble of Wyatt and both were looking at him with hope and all. "No! If I want to, I would. Yet I can't and you have to accept that. Or are you so stubborn to follow me around everywhere?"

"Maybe. I'll leave you alone for a while, but don't forget! I'll be watching over you all." And the Avatar walked away with a knowing look on his face. He knew it was only a matter of time before the man would follow him. His collective had freed a demon who would distract the Charmed Ones, so he could work on Leo.

"LEO? WYATT? CHRIS?" was shouting through the park and soon the mother found her men near a tree on a blanket. "Thank god!" she whispered and ran to them, hugging each of them lovingly before she noticed his look. "What's wrong, Leo? Did something happen?"

Leo looked bewildered as he finally noticed his wife. "Piper, no nothing has happened. Me and the boys are fine. Is everything okay at the Manor now?"

"Yeah, you can come home. I'm sorry what I'd said earlier. But it's better to discuss this at home. I think the boys are ready for their nap," Piper answered, looking at her little boys who were nearly falling asleep sitting and lying.

"Okay, let's go! I'm tired, anyway and I guess we need to talk in private," the father replied and took his boys back in the double stroller.

Together they walked home and said nothing. Both were lost in their own thoughts and knew they needed to solve their marital problems. For a better future for all of them.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

As the parents entered the house both put their children down for their nap. Neither noticed how they had an invisible guest who rubbed his hands gleefully. Walking up the stairs to the attic Piper and Leo sat down on the old couch and waited for each to start. Right in that moment the parents were possessed and their once intended calm talk started to be a fight.

"How can you think I'm not worth fighting here? You and the boys are my family who means the world to me! For god's sake, I'm a man!" Leo shouted angrily. He couldn't believe all that.

"You are a mortal now! No powers at all and I don't want to lose you in a fight! This would shatter my world and our boys would be fatherless! Do you remember the lives both our sons lived before? Do you?" Piper cried out back. She knew how stubborn her husband was, along with their boys.

"I do know! In case you've forgotten I've seen my son die and this is eating me up! Of course, I want a better life for all of us!"

"Still, I can't risk you! You should be gone if we're fighting a demon! This is my sisters' fight and not yours and if it'd cost our lives, then okay. At least one of us should be there to raise the boys!"

Leo crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his spouse angrily. He was a man of his own for so long, so he could protect himself. Even against demons and he had a good reason to fight. His promise to his sons, to be there for them anytime.

Piper did the same. She was a Charmed One and that meant she was constantly in danger, along with her boys now! She couldn't risk them and if she did she'd be lost as the woman had already lost so much to magic. Her mother, grandmother, older sister and a version of her baby boy. She needed to change that – for good.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT THE NURSERY<em>

Green and blue eyes looked up to the ceiling. Hearing the loud voices of their parents both boys covered and tried to cover their ears. They hated how that sounded and wanted to flee out of the house. Wyatt and Chris needed their home in peace.

The blond walked over to the crib of his baby brother. "Kwis? Wanna go to Gwandpa?"

The brunette baby looked at his big brother with a begging gaze. He wanted to see his Grandpa as his parents were so loud at the moment. He'd even orb over.

"Okay, pack my lugg … I mean my case to go to Gwandpa. Then we'll orb to him, right?" The baby nodded eagerly and so the boys made their way out of the Manor. Unnoticed by all.

* * *

><p><em>STILL IN THE ATTIC<em>

The parents held their angry gazes as suddenly a potion exploded at their feet and an essence vanished from the bodies. As they turned around Piper and Leo were met with an angry Penny Halliwell and she had her arms crossed over the chest.

"Grams? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Leo asked stunned and looked nervously around. He only saw his wife and his grandmother-in-law. Then his fear for his sons took over. "Where are the boys?"

"They're gone!" Penny shouted. "They'd heard your shouts and were not fond of it, so both packed their things and went to Victor! So what'd you say now?"

The now silent parents were glued to their place. Piper and Leo looked at each other in guilt and then down at their shoes. "What happened?" the woman asked quietly.

"You were possessed by a demon! He used your anger and increased it. Unfortunately your sons heard it and they had decided to flee to their grandfather. And now I think they are in more danger than ever!"

"We're sorry," Leo responded. "Can we get the boys back, please! I've lost one son once and now they both could be dead already!"

As Penny wanted to answer a portal opened behind the parents what made them turn around. Out of it stepped a blond young man who was furious and ready to attack his parents. He was only held back by his great-grandmother. "Calm down, Wy! Why are you here and where is your Chris?"

"Ask them! Because of them I lost my baby brother! I'm here to get him back!" he answered and stepped to the wall, waiting for his parents to react.

Silence ruled them and both said nothing, though they wanted to know why his Chris was gone. All sounded so surreal to them and now all seemed to be lost as their youngest son could be kidnapped back at Victor's place.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Surprise! Sometimes I even forgot what I wrote. LOL<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	20. Searching for my baby brother

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Big Wyatt's here and now we're about to find out what has happened. The result? Wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Searching for my baby brother<strong>

_AT VICTOR'S PLACE – 10 MINUTES EARLIER_

Victor Bennett watched his grandsons play happily together on a blanket nearby. He loved them with all his heart as he'd missed this time with his own daughters. But his adult grandsons had assured him he'd been there for them as long as they'd known since their childhood. Their giggling was music to his ears. Suddenly there was a crash coming from their room.

"Wyatt! Chris!" he shouted in fear and ran to their nursery. At the moment he entered the grandfather was propelled back to a wall where he hit his head hard and fell to the floor unconscious.

The Twice-Blessed raised his forcefield, to protect himself and his baby brother but the nearer the bad man came, the weaker his forcefield became what wondered the blond. Looking around he saw he had no help anymore. The boy tried in vain to blink and vanquish this ugly creature but it failed as well.

"Who are you?" he yelled out loud. "Leave us alone, especially my baby brother!"

"Little guy, you don't know who you're facing!" He knelt down to the boy's level. "Sleep. Sleep tight and forget about your baby brother and family." He waved his hand and surely the blond fell asleep and the forcefield was gone.

Grinning the demon grabbed the baby whose green eyes looked at the man confused. Yet he noticed how his big brother slept and didn't protect him anymore and his Grandpa was lying on a wall, not noticing anything at all. Chris couldn't understand anything but decided to see what was going on with this demon. It seemed to be his sixth sense.

The demon shimmered away with the baby. Right before the Halliwells entered.

* * *

><p><em>NOW<em>

The little family came to Piper's father apartment and were immediately in shock. Victor was lying unconscious on the floor while the eldest boy seemed to be sleeping, but the baby was missing. In fear the mother clung to her husband and didn't know what to say at all.

Wyatt sprang into action and healed his grandfather who came around groaning. "Wyatt?" he questioned in disbelief. "The boys!" He ran into the room but only found little Wyatt there. "Where's Chris?"

"Gone," the young man stated simply. He took his younger self and handed him wordlessly to his mother. "Piper and Leo were shouting at home what made the boys flee to you. That's all I know and I can't understand why my Chris is gone as well." He turned to his parents. "Any idea where he could be?"

Both shook their heads in fury and guilt. Leo swallowed hard before answering his eldest adult son, "We thought you could find him as you share a link with him, don't you? I mean you both are brothers and certainly close to each other, right?"

Wyatt's furious gaze landed by his father. "As a matter of fact we do but why should I help you? You were fighting and left us alone, so we decided to flee here! This is our favorite place and now Chris was kidnapped from here! I don't want to help you! I'm here to get my little brother back! Nothing else!"

"Wyatt, please!" Piper begged. "Help us find your baby brother! You are our closest link to him. If you love him, then help us!" She grabbed his arm and turned him to her. "I can understand you feel betrayed right now, but still we are your parents. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

The blond sighed. He didn't want to help them, yet his little self and younger brother needed their help to grow up and become strong witches. "Okay," he whispered. He closed his eyes and searched for his baby brother. At first there was nothing and as his younger self touched him, he could suddenly locate him. "Found him!"

Little Wyatt orbed out and his adult self grabbed reluctantly his parents to follow his younger self's orb trail. To all their surprise they landed in the underworld and in the dark cave where no one was. Out of nowhere they heard voices and followed them. The three adults and toddler looked curiously at the argument.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD – 10 MINUTES BEFORE<em>

"Okay, I got the baby, Zankou," the demon said as he shimmered back where his boss was waiting for him. "What do you want with it, by the way? It's strange to have such a cutie down here. Is he here to be your new apprentice?"

"Don't ask questions which shouldn't interest you," Zankou cut the demon out. He took the baby from the demon before he was reduced to pile of ash. "There you can see where you land if you ask too many questions!" The leader of the underworld watched the baby curiously and the baby did as well. He turned to a hidden person. "What do you want with it? It just stinks."

"Don't worry, Zankou. You'll be freed from him as soon as everything is as it should be," the Avatar explained. He smiled at how the demon played with the baby. In disgust.

Little Chris was seated down on the hard floor and his gaze switched from the man in black to the demon. They were shouting and he'd just found it amusing. He giggled and waved his hands at both men and both were frozen. Looking around the baby blinked suddenly and both were vanquished.

"Chris!" Leo shouted and ran to his youngest son, taking him into his arms. "What are you doing? And your powers, buddy! Impressive." He kissed his baby son on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my baby!"

The baby just giggled and wrapped his little arms around his father's neck. He was happy to have his family back and if his big brother was here, everything was fine but he missed his Grandpa. His gaze wandered to his brother and it questioned, "Gwandpa?"

"He's fine and in his loft," the big brother answered. "Don't you worry, my little brother." He smiled at the baby and took him in his arms from his father. "Now you could tell me where my little brother is? I'd love to have him back, you know."

Laughter could be heard suddenly and out of the shadow came the brunette adult version. "You always worry too much, Wy! I'm fine and besides, my powers are well, Dad. Just developing better and they'll be growing in time." He hugged his parents and then his big brother. "It's better we go home now. Otherwise more demons would recognize the Charmed power here!"

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're back here," Piper said in tears and let herself be orbed home. Her baby was back and that was all that counted in her mind at the moment. "I'm so happy, Chris."

The babies followed immediately whereas the adult Twice-Blessed took his father reluctantly and orbed him to the Manor where the others were already waiting for them. Wyatt could see how his little brother waved his arm and orbed their grandfather there.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As the family was complete, the adult versions sat on one side and the family on the other side. Victor had decided to sit in between as he knew how his grandsons could be, but he wanted to know if they remember the other timeline. He feared what that knowledge might do to them.

"Okay, we're here to talk. So I beg you to say something. It's not helping either the little babies and their future or yourself!" The old man pushed his fist hard on the table. "So speak with each other, please!"

Sighs could be heard from all parties. "I'm only here to held Wyatt back if he ticks out. Eventually. I'm his balance," Chris said before turning to his older brother. "And you behave!"

Wyatt knew how his brother ticked and his abilities to trick him as well. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You always told me to look after my little brother and then he suddenly vanished from my side without any signs! Of course, I'll flick out if I found my brother gone, but I admit my words had been harsh to you."

Leo nodded. "I understand, son. It's okay how you behaved and we promise to never fight again with each other since this was the trigger for your babies selves to leave our home and to flee to Victor!" He turned to his father-in-law. "I thank you, Victor. To look after my sons if I'm not able to or not accountable at the moment. Thank you, Victor!"

For the first time Victor Bennett laughed and smiled at his son-in-law. "I forgive you, Leo. Every parent does tick out once and with these two little tricksters you would be raising handfuls and obviously they always are. If you remember correctly." He turned to his adult grandsons in mischief.

"Grandpa!" both shouted at him. They knew they could always rely on him. Either here in the past or then in the future. Wyatt and Chris turned to their parents who looked at them knowingly and smiling as if they knew what lay ahead of them.

Piper's gaze settled on her adult babies. The little ones were falling asleep in their parents' lap and both were caressed lovingly on the heads. "Can I ask you something?" Both her sons nodded. "Do you remember another timeline? Or an adventure of someone close by?"

Wyatt looked at his younger brother. "If you think of the other Chris who was here before? Of course I remember him and know who he is to me. My little brother and my hero, but now it's time for a role reversal as I'm the one to protect him – for good! Only that my overprotective mode sometimes annoys him." That earned him a playful shove on his upper arm by his baby brother. "I know, I know."

"See, that's why you should never leave us alone! He's such a big teddy bear if one of his family members is in danger. Normally I'm the only one who's falling in this net, along with Dad." He looked at his family. "I think it's better we go now! Otherwise their future versions freak out if we don't return … by now!"

The blond just snipped his fingers and the triquetra was shown on the wall. The older brother started to hug his parents and grandfather. "Thank you for bringing me back to my senses. Chris is right. If it comes to my family, I'll fall into an overprotective mode. I'm sorry for my behavior!"

The parents said nothing and just accepted his apology before their youngest son embraced them only and let himself be loved by anyone. And then the Twice-Blessed grabbed his half Elder brother and ran through the blue symbol. Both were gone and Leo and Piper as well as Victor just looked stunned before their lips formed a smile.

After a while the kids demanded their attention back to reality as they started to whine. Little Wyatt wanted to calm the baby but didn't success as he too was too tired to let his body or arms be work. The place where he was in was so tempting to sleep and so his eyes just closed again. The baby, however, was not happy to be left out. So their parents had no other choice to bring their children into the nursery where they could peacefully sleep.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Did you expect this? I didn't since it was such a long time ago when I'd written it. :D<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	21. Strrrange people around

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The pirates are now here and you will see how I re-wrote this. Hope you're going to like it, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>21. Strrrange people around<strong>

_ADVENTURES FOR ME AND ALL_

Some days later action came back to the Manor as the youngest aunt had trouble with some really strange people. Little Wyatt watched the conversation between his mother and aunt as both spoke in the kitchen where he was eating his food. His baby brother was with his Dad in the living room, playing there. The giggling of Chris signaled his happiness.

"Okay, Paige. Tell me your weird story again, because I can't believe it! Pirates are not real and definitely not here to kill some witches. That doesn't make any sense for me! Why would it be foggy when they are coming?" his mother shouted. She stood with her arms crossed over the chest while she waited for an answer.

His youngest aunt sighed. "I know, Piper. This story is definitely weird. I've been told from some trusting people we both know that young witches are disappearing when the fog is coming. You see these women are just starters in witchcraft, so they are innocents in our terms. We must help them!"

Again, a sigh. "I know. But I fear for my boys as they also had started using their powers. Most of all my baby boy who is just a baby. What'd you suggest by to let this not happen?"

"First of all, we are the Power of Three and also got an advantage." She walked to her nephew sitting in his highchair. "Your eldest son is the Twice-Blessed, most powerful being in the world and he'd do anything to protect his baby brother. So don't worry about that!"

"I worry by nature." She grabbed her eldest son and walked out, followed by her baby sister. "Let's see how my youngest son and husband are doing. They've been quiet for some time now and I know my baby likes to make some noise."

As the three people entered the room they saw no one was there. Looking in shock around Paige closed her eyes, to sense for her nephew and brother-in-law but couldn't find them. In hope she turned to the blond in his mother's arms and gave him a look. Now he closed his eyes and later shook his head as well. He started to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sure we'll find your brother and father! They're not gone, just away. Your brother is a strong person and your father as well. I promise you to bring them back!" Piper told son who looked at her and then nodded. She turned to her sister. "Could you please orb to Phoebe and bring her home? We need her now, because I want my son and man back like yesterday!"

The youngest sister nodded and did as told while the eldest Charmed One took care of her son. Telling me anytime that everything would be fine again and he should not worry as he was so overprotective. She only guessed as her son just watched around and was quiet all the time he blamed himself for not noticing how his baby brother and father vanished from the house without any signs.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK <em>

Leo woke up and groaned. He'd been hit from behind as out of nowhere fog had been coming up and enclosed him and his youngest son. The baby had been made to sleep and both father and son had been transported somewhere else. Looking around he only saw dark and realized he was in a cave but his son was not with him.

"Ay, Captain, he's awake and eager to speak with you. You can come and reveal yourself," a man spoke up, startling the former Elder. "Do you fear us or for your baby, mortal?" The man snickered.

"Thanks, my Maat," the Captain said and showed himself. "My name's Captain Black Jack Cutting and I've got your baby son. He's a strong witch, yet his powers are great. You know I've been cursed by a young witch centuries ago and now I found to my surprise here what I need to undo it."

"And why should I help you? I'm a mortal and father, nothing else." The man looked up. "Leave my son alone! He's just a baby and only a few months old!"

"Oh, he's cute and for me more interesting the son of a Charmed One, your wife! My goal is to use you and him as a leverage. Here in San Francisco is a diamond cup what I need to activate the fountain of youth. This curse is already working for too long!" Jack Cutting explained.

"And where's my son? You don't need him and he's alone! At this time a baby needs his parents or one of them to take care of him and I don't see you doing it. Changing diapers, playing and all," Leo threatened, though he didn't like what he'd heard.

The Captain realized the man could play him and that made him … smile. "Bring the baby to his father and we'll leave you alone! But don't forget I can curse your baby and soon you'd be holding an old man in your arms. Are we clear?"

Leo nodded and sighed in relief as his baby Chris was handed back in his arms. Immediately he examined him for any signs of hurt but found nothing. He held Chris close to his chest and lay himself down on a blanket, ready to sleep. Yet he couldn't as his mind was occupied with the threats and all. As he noticed no one was there his tears were falling freely down while his son slept peacefully on his chest.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Wyatt watched his mother and aunts carefully as they were now in the attic. Phoebe had returned as soon as she'd heard from the threats and missing brother-in-law and nephew. Unfortunately all they did was fruitless and it was shown on their faces.

"Damn!" Piper cursed. Then she looked at her son. "You didn't hear that, did you?" The boy just smiled. "Okay, where could they be? We didn't hear anything as Paige and I were in the kitchen talking. This is weird. We are witches and should have noticed something."

"Piper, calm down," the middle sister stepped in. "We're getting them back! We're the Charmed Ones and now we'll search for a way to find out where they are. I promise."

Wyatt just watched and tried once again to sense for his baby brother and father but was distracted as a parrot croaked and let himself be noticed. Yet he wanted to play with it and toddled over. The bird flew around and landed on Piper's shoulder, making the boy cry. Then all saw a note in his mouth.

"Okay, now that's something anew," Phoebe said as she noticed the little paper. "Oh. We're invited to come to a pirate's lair where our wanted guests are. As they need us for a special reason, the Captain had written down. What do we do?" The middle sister looked at her oldest for advice.

"It's better we'll follow the request. I don't want my husband and youngest son to be dead, because we didn't want to follow," Piper said, making eye contact with her eldest son. "Wyatt comes with us as he's the best link to his brother." She looked to her baby sister. "Paige, please orb us to the lair. I want my family back together. Fully."

She nodded while her older sister took Wyatt in her arms and linked them with Piper who grabbed Paige's one and the three Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed child orbed to the ordered pirates. All were not prepared for that what was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em>PIRATES' LAIR – 5 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

Leo was woken up as the baby was snapped away from him, violently. "Hey, what do you want now? Leave my son alone! He's just a baby!"

"I need an advantage over your wife, in-laws and eldest son. So the baby needs to get hurt and then would age – immediately. Wouldn't you love to see your son older?" Jack Cutting asked.

The father looked away. "I want to see my boys grow up and raise them." He heard a cry as the Captain cut the baby's arm with a blessed athame before he was given back to him. "What now?"

"We've got guests," the Captain said as he turned to the forming orbs what revealed the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed. "Welcome to my lair, my ladies!"

"Where are my husband and son?" Piper demanded angrily. "What have you done with them?"

"Nothing big yet as I want you to do something for me. You see I've hurt your baby to get it done and soon you wouldn't have a baby any longer, but a bigger boy, teen, adult and an OAP. Wanna see?" the man said and gestured behind him.

The three sisters gasped as they saw Leo in shock with a toddler Chris in his arms. Nothing seemed unusual till the boy turned to them and announced proudly, "Hi Mommy! Auntie Pheebs and Pay! Hi Wy!" He orbed over to his family, straight into the arms of his mother.

"Chris?" she asked in shock, looking at the boy in wonder.

"Yeah Mommy." Green eyes looked up at her in wonder and leaned onto her chest. "Mommy, are you alright? And why is Wy so little? He's bigger than me, you know."

"Em, Chris," Paige started smiling. "Normally it is so. You see you're under a spell right now, so you're bigger now."

Piper cut in. "But we're going to reverse this as you should be my baby. Plus, I want to see you grow up and more." She kissed her baby boy on his cheek what made him giggle.

"Oh, what a sweet reunion," the Captain interjected. "You are here to bring me something!" The three sisters turned to the pirate interested. "You see I found out that a diamond cup is in a museum here what's activating the fountain of youth. Back in the Shadow behind me. I've been cursed since over 300 years and now I want my old self back. You see me and my team can't age anymore and die!"

"How pathetic!" Phoebe said. "And you want us to do what?"

"Steal it if you want your baby back the way he used to be. Over a few hours the little guy would be an old person and dead as well," Jack Cutting said, gesturing to the toddler. "You've got 24 hours to do so if you want the man and baby to live. Otherwise …" The Captain put his hand to his throat and made cutting noise. "Understood?"

"Crystal," Paige said for all. She grabbed her sisters' hands, but not before Piper had handed her son to her husband back who'd take care of him until they'll return. "We'll get your Super Cup!"

"Leo, take care of our son!" Piper shouted before she was gone.

"And you'll look after our other boy," Leo whispered to the escaping orbs. His toddler son made himself comfortable in his lap, sleeping. The father smiled and kissed him on his head. "I love you, Chris."

"Love you, too, Dad," came the muffled answer sleepily. The boy snuggled deeper into the lap.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

"Okay, we've got an order to break in a museum and steal a cup to activate the fountain of youth. Otherwise we'll lose your son and husband," Paige summed up, looking at her sisters and nephew for support and help.

"That's right," Phoebe said, looking at her oldest sister who cuddled her son. "Piper?"

"We shouldn't forget Inspector Sheridan might still be after us and this breaking in what bring us into jail. Or in a medicine cabinet for studying," the oldest sister said, still absent in her world with her baby boy. "But we'll have to save Leo and Chris. I can't lose them."

"We know, sis. We know," the youngest of them spoke and hugged her sister, along with the middle. She turned to her nephew. "What'd you say, Wyatt?"

"Kwis, Dada," he only said. "Want 'em back."

"Then it's settled. Tonight we'll break into the museum and steal this cup. No matter who's after us and what others would say," Piper demanded, looking at all. "Now let's calm down and sleep a bit before it's going to be our end. Possible."

The two younger sister did as told while the mother took her son and sat herself in a chair, rocking him and her to sleep. Sighing, she looked up to the ceiling and wondered about the destiny of her husband and youngest son.

The night had come sooner than all thought and the three women made themselves ready for the theft, though it was an exciting feeling if they would be captured. That was the littlest problem as Piper didn't want her son being left alone, so she just took him with them but made him promise to be quiet the whole time what he eagerly did.

"Are we ready?" Phoebe asked while looking around and received nods. "Okay, then let's go! Some lives depend on our luck!"

The youngest of the three grabbed each sister's hand and orbed them to the museum where they at first searched for the exhibition, to find their intended target. It was easy as this was the most interesting one at the moment. Dressed in black the women made their way through the rooms and found it. To their luck or not the cup was placed in the center and highly secured.

The middle sister turned to the oldest. "Piper, would you please?" The woman did as asked and the red lights stopped midway. "Thank you! Paige, you orb the cup away – without alarming anyone!" The youngest nodded. Phoebe stretched herself and slowly made her way through beams and quicker than anyone thought she was there and found the cup behind glass. "Piper, once again!"

The mother blew the glass up and with another flick it stopped while she tried to entertain her son and observed in worry her younger sisters. They were nearly done as only Paige's work was missing. Looking at her she noticed the younger woman deep in thought. "Paige?"

"I'm thinking about how to replace the cup with something to not start the alert if you know what I mean," she explained before her face lit up. "Aha, got it! Pheebs?" Her older sister nodded. "Cup, stone!" For the cup a stone appeared and to their surprise it worked. Incredulous looks she received. "Yeah, I know I'm a genius!"

"OK, we're done here and now let's go before anyone sees us!" Piper demanded grabbing her sister's hand while Phoebe held the cup and did the same on the other side. "Home!" The three women and young boy orbed back to their house.

Little did they know that they had been observed in the dark by a woman and two men. In shock the woman turned to the men demanding answers but the men refused. At their clothes were some police signs and it made clear they are the Inspectors Morris and Sheridan as well as FBI agent Brody. All had different reasons to be here.

"Okay, this is burglary. Can I arrest them now as I still want to know who this Chris was!" Sheridan explained angrily as she looked at the agent.

"I need them for a special reason, so leave them be, Inspector," Mr Brody demanded. "I told you they're witches and now we wait to see using their witchcraft. Follow me!"

Reluctantly both Inspectors followed the FBI man who seemed to know what he was doing. Darryl did know what was at the risk but remained silent while Sheridan was more interested in their being and the use of magic.

* * *

><p><em>PIRATES' LAIR<em>

Leo shook his head as he laughed at the joke his son had made. It was strange to think the young man beside him was the baby and toddler just from hours before. The father was happy but inside he wanted his baby back as though he wanted to raise him, see him growing up – to become the adult he'd lost a short time ago.

"Hey Dad, where are Mom and the aunts? Wyatt?" Chris asked as he played with his orbs to entertain his father. "They're overdue if they want me back, you know."

"I'm sure they are already on their way. Nothing would stop them to get you back as the baby you are though they're also missing the bossing, neurotic whitelighter." As if on cue orbs came around to reveal the Charmed Ones and little Wyatt. "See, there they are! I'm sure they'd love to see you, so let them know!"

The brunette nodded and turned around. "Hey guys! Happy to see me?" The three women paled instantly as only Wyatt orbed out of his mother's arms into Chris' ones. "Hi, little guy. I'm your little brother."

Wyatt threw his arms around his brother's neck. "Know." Then he became serious. "Wanna shrump back? Could help if you …?"

"How?" the younger brother asked curiously before he noticed the weirds looks of his mother and aunts. "Anyway, did you get it? I know I've been through this before, yet it's weird to see my big brother as a baby when I'm the one who's younger."

Piper's gaze focused on Leo, her husband. "How did he grow up so fast? It was only a few hours ago when he'd been a toddler and now he's 23?" Then it dawned her. "The athame is really strong and our baby could soon be dead."

"Good thinking, woman," the Captain interrupted. "The longer the curse works, the faster the witch is going to die. And you don't want that. You love your son, don't you?" He smirked knowingly.

"Okay, we've got everything but how can we trust you? Pirates are not really known for being honest, you know," Piper said as she hugged her adult baby.

"For the time being you have and if not, I could kill your husband and youngest son," Jack Cutting replied, playing with a knife and gestured to Leo and Chris. "It's your decision only."

Piper said nothing and switched her gaze between her husband and son who played with the toddler and certainly grew older with any minute. Soon his rich brown hair was lined with gray and his body shrunk, along with his skin. Sighing she could only do one thing. Save him and be the mother he needed her to be over the years.

"Your answer or your baby is soon an OAP. You don't want that, do you?"

The eldest sister just sighed. "You won." She grabbed in her back pocket and brought out a spell to activate the fountain where the Captain held eagerly the cup under.

_To let the youth be springing, _

_Shall the water just going._

_Return the youth to all_

_Who recover from old._

The fountain sprang to life and let his water flow what the Captain gathered in the cup. He drank it without any doubt and surely he was back to his young self who demanded, "Kill the father and son! We don't need the witches be further involved!"

"Whoa, stop! We've helped you and now you let our relatives just be killed? What a captain you are? Haven't you promised something to us … and your crew years ago?" Phoebe cut in, holding up her hands in a surrender mode.

The first maat looked at his crew and then at his Captain who wanted his work to be done. "You're right, Mylady. As we've been around for so long!" With that he turned and killed his boss what led the others just crumbling to their ashes.

Paige caught the cup at the last moment by orbing him to her. "Okay, something in here what we could use. For Chris." She looked at her nephew and brother-in-law. "Ready to go, Chris?"

Instead of the young man they all got to know there was an old man laying in his father's lap. "Please do, Auntie. I'm too young to be old, you know." All laughed politely as the youngest sister handed the cup over and he drank the rest of the water in. Immediately the body began to shrunk and finally a baby lay in the lap.

The three women and man cuddled the baby in their midst and were happy to have him back, though they still missed his adult self. It was good to have seen him for just a moment and to interact like in old times. The baby just giggled and soon he was falling asleep. Right here all decided to just be there for him and Wyatt as they seemed to be building an awesome team. Some time in the future. The family orbed away.

In the background the two Inspectors and FBI agent had witnessed all this but didn't interfere. After all it'd been a private moment. Mr Brody looked at Sheridan and Morris, to see their reaction. As he'd already guessed the man remained quiet as he knew of that. The woman, however, was very interested in all that but at the moment was shocked to say anything at all. Kyle Brody decided to let it be this way at the time.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>The spell for the Fountain is mine and what might come next? Stay tuned!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	22. Death and my Mommy

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

And now Death plays a part as we all remember and now my version of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>22. Death and my Mommy<span>**

_BUSY LITTLE GUY WITH BUSY FAMILY_

Wyatt watched his family day in, day out, yet couldn't figure out what they were doing as some men were coming to them but then gone again with just flick of hands. Others who stayed at their home seemed to need their help for something what he also hadn't figure out … yet. Thankfully he'd got his baby brother to take care of and could play with him anytime. One day he wanted to know.

"Mommy, who's coming here? People are here and we need quiet," he asked his mother who looked at him strange. "Kwis and I … "

"Don't worry, Wyatt! Mommy and the aunties are taking care of the bad men coming here. You and your little brother are my Nō 1 priority. Nobody and nothing comes in front of you. Okay?" She hugged him closely. "Now entertain your baby brother and I'll be back there as soon as I can. Promise!"

Wyatt nodded and orbed to the crib where his brother lay normally. The older boy was proud of him as he didn't need their mother so often and clung to him instead. Of course, their father was there anytime they needed him as the man seemed to feel it. Right now his Daddy was playing with his baby brother as the others were busy.

"Wyatt, everything is going to be okay. They can handle it. The major threats are gone and that thanks to your little brother. What you say?" Leo said as he noticed the strange look on his oldest son's face.

The boy just shook his head and ran happily over to play with them. Certainly it soon ended with little magic flying around but nothing tragic for the father to handle. He just loved their display of magic at such young age.

Meanwhile in the basement Piper dealt with their Innocent named Arthur who was working for the Army. A demon was after him as to kill all his mortals relatives to be a full demon, but the sisters wanted to prevent. For that case Paige had cast a spell to protect him, yet as he'd been already mortally wounded he couldn't move on. So the sisters ended up in a deep discussion.

"Maybe I can help if you want," a deep voice called out behind them. "He's on my list, yet I cannot get him. Why is that?"

The youngest one shrugged her shoulders. "I cast a spell to protect him. I know it backfired, yet we're here to save him – from a demon."

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Arthur is our Innocent. So stay back for the time being."

"I'm your personal Angel of Death. I knew your grandmother, mother and sister. Great women. Yet all you can't see the Grand Design behind this. Life and Death are always together," the man explained.

"You stay back as we can handle it. Without you interfering. Let's save our Innocent, then you can get him. Not sooner!" Piper exploded.

"You can't such easily destroy the cosmic balance!" Seeing the look on the Charmed Ones' faces, he gave up. For now. "We'll see each again." With that he vanished from view.

During that chaos Arthur had managed to escape – unnoticed. As the sisters were now turning to him, they noticed it and were instantly angry. So they divided each and follow the man, to find him in the great city. Whereas the Death had to solve another problem: Many people were dying, yet he couldn't take them as he had to take them one after one. Now there was a big backlog of work. Receiving a hint from the half demon Death could locate Arthur and finally let him move on.

Piper and Paige found them and were not happy. "How could you? He was our Innocent and you helped a demon. I thought you were neutral!" the eldest woman demanded.

"It's not my fault! Your little life means nothing in the Grand Design. There's a cosmic balance out there and the universe is bigger than all," the Death tried to explain, better his advice fell on deaf ears.

"I don't have time for you. I'm leading a night-club, have to raise two little children. So leave me alone," Piper explained, walking furiously away. Her youngest sister following. As well as Death.

Paige caught up. "You can't yell at Death! Are you nuts?"

"He has his work and I have mine."

"You're responsible for that chaos. As you now have to help me to get it done." Death waved his hand toward Piper and the woman practically fell unconscious on the street. Only to reappear seconds later dressed in black. Like the Angel.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked incredulously. "I can't be dead or be Death."

"Work for me and I'll release you as soon as the blacklog is down. Start working," the dark man only said before going away.

* * *

><p><em>PIPER BEING DEATH<em>

As Paige stood on the street where the body of her oldest sister lay, dead, she noticed being watched by a young man in a suit. It seemed he was from the government and out there to observe them. Listen to her sister's rambling was getting on her nerves by now.

"This can't be true. What would the others say? Leo and the kids. They'd be alone from now on," the now dead woman stated.

The youngest sighed. "Would you stop, Piper! Or I end in the mentality asylum because of you. Do you want that?" She looked at the young man again. "I guess we're under suspicion. We've been watched the whole time."

"What?" Piper demanded and followed the gaze of her sister. "Oh. What would they do with body? I don't like being dead!"

"I think you should do your work and I'll take care of everything else. Don't worry. Your husband and sons might never know," Paige suggested as she saw how Piper vanished and she finally got to the police officers informing her about the request so far. After that she hurried home.

At the Manor Leo meanwhile had taken his kids down in the living room, to entertain them with normal things – like TV. His in-laws were still out in the city and so he wanted to see the news. To his surprise there was a report of a woman without any signs of being ill and to his shock: It was his wife. Piper Halliwell. Immediately he grabbed the boys and put them as far away from the TV as he could. They didn't need to see or hear that.

"Dada," came a voice suddenly. "Where's Mommy? Kwis needs her!"

"Wyatt!" the father shouted. "Don't worry. I'm sure Mommy will be back soon. She's just busy at the moment." He looked his son straight in the eyes. "You didn't hear anything, did you?" He hugged him closely and did the same with Chris.

The little blond shook his head. "Watch Kwis now. You Mommy back!" With that he went to his baby brother and started to entertain him with his orbs. That was calming both boys if they didn't realize it or not.

For a last time Leo watched his children before he made his way to Phoebe and Paige, asking them for help. At the same time Piper was busy with collecting souls at the hospital. As she was foreign to it, many people were confused where they were led by her but soon she knew how it went. Until there was a change on her list and she found the name of one of her sister's there.

"Why did you stop your work? You're not done yet and many dead people are waiting," the Death said annoyed as he'd noticed his co-worker still body.

"I'm not doing it anymore. I won't take my sister's body. This is it," the eldest Charmed One explained. She looked exhausted and nearly was crying.

"When will you understand that there's more than a simple life! Like the cosmos and the Grand Design," the man nearly shouted before he said calmer. "I'm sure Leo and your youngest son would understand as Chris surely traveled back in time to save his older brother, yet he did know what was behind all this."

The woman turned furiously around. "Don't you dare to bring my son in! He still died at the end. And for what? The Greater Good? I'm done with that kind of stuff, because it doesn't interest me anymore. Now what'd you say?"

"Then learn here! Chris' sacrifice was needed to keep the timeline intact and he knew that. Otherwise he hadn't risk so much, like his own existence for instance. Think like him and you'll see what I'm talking about." The man started to go away but said at least. "Go back to your work and then we'll see what happens afterwards."

Sighing the mother did as asked. Only to be reminded of her youngest son's fate made her see what was behind this. So she just had to let it happen. Even if she didn't like it. Bringing the dead people to their afterlife was soon done as one of her last ways led her to the Manor.

There the two remaining sisters and Leo had cornered the half demon, wanting to be a full. Everything was prepared, unfortunately he made the first move. So instead of Phoebe Paige was killed and taken by her sister to the afterlife. All knew what would happen in the end, so Phoebe and Leo decided to let it. Touching the body the middle sister received a premonition and let herself be orbed to Magic School.

There the demon had threatened Arthur's wife and was ready to kill her as suddenly Phoebe and Leo appeared. Throwing a potion the demon was separated from his demon half and finally killed. Now with a new soul the two of them yelled for Death, begging him to make a deal: to let Piper go and Paige live. The Angel of Death reluctantly agreed as there was no argument where his cosmic balance would be in tact still. Vanishing a last time he stopped the other two sisters and sent the other soul away. He told them they are free and both souls returned to their respective bodies.

Paige orbed immediately back at the Manor whereas Piper at the morgue had to deal with a curious FBI agent named Kyle Brody who seemed to know about witchcraft and all. He offered her a deal to cover this mess up, yet he said to stay in touch if they would need his help in the future. Stunned the eldest sister dressed herself and flew practically home as she wanted to see her boys.

Entering the house she was embraced by Leo who was grateful to have her back. "God Piper! You're scared me and the boys! They acted if they knew what was wrong with you. Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Where are the boys? I need to see … and hold them!"

"Come on! They're in the conservatory playing with each other and Wyatt was looking after Chris since you were gone. He knows his task of life," the father replied proudly.

As they entered the room both were met with happy laughter and giggling. The mother instantly ran to her sons and hugged them fiercely as if never wanting to let go. Meanwhile Leo searched for a blanket where the boys could lay down and play and the parents just enjoyed seeing their play. It was the picture of happy and normal family. Or as normal as any Halliwell could be.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Okay, a shortie this time but it'll be longer, again! Definitely!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	23. Books, Brothers and Magic

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

And now my version of the mafia book within Magic School. Could be interesting, don't you think? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>23. Books, Brothers and Magic<strong>

_BOOKS EVERYWHERE_

The parents had decided to let their kids play in Magic School, near the library as they wanted to discuss something with the Elders about leading the school with Leo being the one. From their experience they laid some books with drawings and music out, to get them busy while talking. Little were they aware how kids, magic and books would find each other – quick.

Wyatt watched his baby brother intensely as he was playing with the music book and its noises. From time to time the green eyed baby looked at his big brother for help and entertain, the little man noticed a strange book and man. The strange man turned out to be a dwarf, watching the books with disgust and opened a special one. Where he was sucked in and returned dead.

Blue and green eyes met and both brothers toddled over to the book. Though they couldn't read it but their intense look made all for them as they were sucked in as well. To their luck the older boy let loose his favorite blanket and the younger one a cap of his.

As Leo was informed by the librarian woman he ran with Piper out, only to find no one there. Only a book open to a special page. Trying to read it they were also about to be sucked in, but the strong magic of the Elders prevented it, so all could act freely around. But then they noticed the dead dwarf.

"Okay, what happened with him?" Piper asked curiously. As she inspected the dwarf, she saw he'd been shot. With regular bullets. "He was shot. But where are our boys?"

"I think in the book," Leo answered with his thoughts elsewhere. "Look, they left something behind. Here's Wyatt's favorite blanket which he would never go anywhere. Chris lost his head cap."

"This book was written by the Mullen brothers years ago," Sandra explained. "But to investigate the murder you should use someone from the outside." She turned to Piper. "Didn't you get to know a police Inspector or FBI agent if I'm informed correctly."

"Yeah, but Darryl wouldn't want to work with us again as he was nearly killed last time."

"Then we should turn to Brody," Leo suggested. "I'm sure Paige would love to invite him here. As she's already interested in him." He smiled mischievously.

Piper knew what he was referring to. Shortly after Paige had gotten to know Mr Brody she fell in love with him, mainly because he knew of witchcraft. They were starting to be a couple. "Okay, he can get here, but how can we get our children out? They would need help with that as they're too young for that kind of adventure!"

"I don't know," Sandra interjected. "This book is cursed. Maybe it'll also alter the age of Wyatt and Chris, to get contact with Eddie Mullen, the one brother still alive. Dean was killed 20 years ago._Crossed,__Double-Crossed _has its own magic and history."

"Great, what can we do now?" Leo asked, instead of Piper who shot him an annoyed look. He just shrugged.

"Read further and see if your boys are involved in the story. That has to be if it should end someday. Otherwise, I suggest, to contact the mother of the Mullens. See if she knows anything." She wanted to go but stopped. "Try to write something in yourself and you may see if it accepts during the narration."

That made both parents sigh but they did as told. The mother made her back home as she wanted to catch her sisters whereas the father would stay here and read the book. To see if their sons would make an entrance and if they would be adults in that story.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE BOOK<em>

As soon as the boys had entered the magical book, something was happening to them. Its magic made them be adults, to act in the narration if need be. Both were confused and looked at each other for help.

"So, what's going on here, Wy? I, for one, knew should be a baby and not an adult. Can you answer me and solve this mystery for me?" Chris asked curiously. He was in his diapers but with a wave of his hand dressed in suitable clothes.

"As if I have all the answers," Wyatt answered in the same way and did the same. "I'm just a two year old toddler whereas you're just a baby. I guess it's the magic of this book. Remember the dwarf was killed in here and I don't want to end the same way. For both of us!"

"If this is true, what can we do to find an end and the one responsible for?" the younger boy questioned, thinking. Then he found the solution. "Maybe Aunt Phoebe could help us as she always wanted to be an author."

"Great idea, Chris! But how can we let our folks that know as we're stuck in this book?"

Both sighed and thought laughter to be hearing from a distance. Deciding to find this secret out on their own, the brothers stepped out of the room and were immediately surrounded by cops. They were threatened with weapons and asked stupid questions in their eyes. Where to find an Eddie Mullen and the Burmese Falcon, but they couldn't answer. After a short time Wyatt and Chris were left alone and knew immediately they had to find this Mullen and the Falcon. The one thing they didn't know was who was the hero of this story.

"I think we should search and contact this Eddie Mullen and he might tell us what's behind this. He and his brother must have written it, but what purpose for?" Chris asked suddenly.

"One step after the other," Wyatt concluded. "But at first to Eddie and this mystery with this strange Burmese Falcon."

Chris agreed nodding and the magically made adult Halliwell brothers walked to the P.I. Eddie Mullen's office as he was the only one who could solve and end this. Hopefully he would talk with them. Otherwise there might be a slight problem.

* * *

><p><em>OUTSIDE – MAGIC SCHOOL, LIBRARY<em>

Leo was reading the book very interested as his sons had made some progress themselves. It was clear both of them were smart, but his oldest seemed sometimes to need a push – from his younger brother. So far the father had also decided to contact the Mullen parents, to find what purpose for this story was written. Right at that moment the sisters entered, with Kyle Brody in tow.

"Hello Mr Brody. Welcome to Magic School," the man greeted him. "I'm leading currently this school, but you are here to investigate a murder. Which should normally happen in these halls. My name's Leo Wyatt, by the way."

"Thanks, Mr Wyatt," Kyle welcomed him back. "Where's my victim?"

"It's a dwarf. Nothing to be afraid of," Piper said and led her baby sister and the FBI agent to the body whereas she, Phoebe and Leo could discuss about what had happened to the boys. "Okay, Leo, tell me if our sons are in the book and if they had made some progress in it."

"Indeed. The book has made them adults as to better deal with everything going on. They're clever as they have already figured out Eddie Mullen and the mystery of a Burmese Falcon." Then the man turned to Phoebe. "They thought it'd be better if you write some things in, to update the story and help them with hints. Chris suggested you'd like to be an author."

The middle sister rubbed her hands effectively. "Okay, show me the book. I need to help my nephews if they're asking for it." She smiled. "Chris was right. How's the story so far?"

"They wanted to talk with Eddie and hopefully find out how to end it. Also solving the mystery of this strange Falcon," Leo said before taking Piper with him. "Piper and I will talk with the parents of the two brothers. If they know something, we'll let you know."

Phoebe grabbed a pen and started to write while Piper and Leo were close by in a separate room. There they would talk with family and hopefully find out the secret. Meanwhile Paige and Kyle had joined the middle Charmed One by the book as a they also wanted to know how their nephews would maybe solve it alone.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE BOOK<em>

Chris and Wyatt stood in front of the door where Mr Eddie Mullen had his P.I. Office. They could hear voices coming from inside and were curious who was talking with Eddie. As they opened the door, there was to their surprise the gangster who was after the Falcon and here he was acting innocent, just to keep the young witch by himself.

Eddie turned surprised to them, "Who are you and what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"What's he doing here? He was after us! Searching for the Falcon and so on, but he wanted to kill us at the first sight," Wyatt explained stunned. He felt his younger brother right behind him. "My name's Wyatt and his Chris. We're the Halliwell brothers. You know what happened to Dan, don't you?"

The young witch was confused. "What are you talking about? What year is it, outside?"

"2004. By the way, we're normally a toddler and a baby but your magic in that book has aged us. We're here to help you, but only if he leaves," Chris said, stepping in behind his older brother. "You know, from Brother pair to Brother pair."

Before Eddie could protest, the blond cut in. "He's right. We don't want any more dead people around here, now do we?"

With fury and suppressed anger the gangster left the office. His fists were clenched angrily but his gaze was focused on the two other brothers who had disturbed his plans to get the Burmese Falcon. They would pay, somehow.

Eddie now watched the young Halliwells closely, yet he couldn't read them. "You are saying my older brother is dead and I'm stuck in our book for 20 years? You're kidding me, right? Never has so much time passed. My brother died yesterday!"

"Believe it or not! We're here to help you and find the ones responsible for your brother's death! And now you're going to tell us the whole story behind this writing!"

Sighing the young witch agreed and told the brothers the story behind it as he and his brother had created it. Only their characters had developed an own life and so it had gone on without their noticing. But still he couldn't tell the reason behind it what frustrated all.

* * *

><p><em>OUTSIDE – IN THE LIBRARY<em>

Piper and Leo joined the other two sisters and Mr Brody by the book and told them what they had found out by speaking with the Mullen brothers' mother. It had turned out the book had been written to make the younger boy, Eddie, more confident in his personality as he'd always been shy. The story was here to make him a hero.

Phoebe smiled at her older sister. "You're good! And how can I let this your boys know? They've spoken with Eddie already but are suspicious of the gangsters of the book. I'd say the ones responsible for Dan's death."

"How do you know that?" Leo asked bewildered. He was stunned at his sister-in-law's imagination.

"It was easy. The story plays in 1930ies and there was a clear concept of good and evil. Shouldn't you know that, Leo?" she asked back innocently.

The father just hmphed. "Let's just get Wyatt and Chris back!" He looked directly at her. "Write in or let them know somehow what we found out!"

She nodded and started to write as in the narration the Halliwell brothers had already left the office again, to discuss things on their own. Though they may have a good idea what was going on, Phoebe decided to help them out. Obviously both would go through the same some time later. When the blond had to help his younger brother. Or not as the other version of the brunette had shown a lot of confidence. Her hand was flying over the pages.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE BOOK<em>

"Okay, big brother, what would you suggest we're going to do? It seems Eddie needs some boots of self-confidence to become someone he isn't yet," Chris blurted out, walking beside his brother. He would feel that way, later on, with such a powerful sibling.

Shocked Wyatt turned to his younger brother. "How did you guess this?"

"Look, Wy. You're the Twice-Blessed witch and in comparison with you, I'm a nobody." As he noticed his brother was about to interrupt, he stopped him with a hand. "I know I'm now born half Elder, but that doesn't change anything. We've got the same parents, yet we have different beliefs and personalities. You know that!"

The blond just sighed. "I hate when you are right! What'd you say we do now?"

Before they could eventually go further the brothers were stopped by a falling piano, right in front of them. Made them sigh, knowing their Aunt Pheebs was responsible. Looking at each other both just start to laugh.

"That would mean back to Eddie as my theory was right," Chris said mischievously before running away laughing. He stopped a sec and turned. "See, I told ya!"

Wyatt laughed as well. "Now wait until I catch ya!" He followed his little brother back to the office where the gangsters and Eddie were already waiting for them.

"Welcome back! I didn't expect you being here again so early," the gangster said. He snipped his fingers and another appeared, taking Chris with him surprisingly.

Wyatt watched helplessly as his baby brother was walked away by a gangster. He couldn't imagine what he'd go through before he could answer the right way. "What do you want? Why are you taking my brother away?"

"He's my leverage against you. Only an insurance for you not doing something irresponsible, you know."

"I'm just back here to talk with Eddie. I know the purpose of this story." The blond witch turned fully to Eddie Mullen. "Listen Eddie, this story was only for you. Your older brother started it, to work and give you some self-confidence. You're the hero in this! Believe me! These gangsters killed your brother!"

"You're lying!" Eddie interrupted angrily. "They are my friends!"

Wyatt whispered. "A rewind scene of Dan's death would be nice, you know." As his last words died down, the requested scene played out. Exactly like he'd predicted. "See."

Eddie was shocked. He looked at the gangster and the blond witch, an elder brother who feared for his younger sibling. "You are right! It's time to end this." He opened a safe in the wall and smashed the Burmese Falcon on the ground. Destroying all magic in the story. A wind grabbed the three young witches and brought them out.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY <em>

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Mr Brody stepped away as a wind came out of the book. Revealing Eddie Mullen, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Though the younger of the last two was slightly wounded but certainly happy to be back.

"Oh my god!" Piper ran to her youngest. "Chris, you're hurt!" She turned to her eldest. "Wyatt, heal him!" Looking around she now only found two babies back in place, instead of the adults as they'd been in the book.

However, the young toddler seemed to have understood his mother's request and healed his baby brother in no time. Making both giggle endlessly. As a progress also the adults around them. All were just happy this adventure had ended happy. Like it should always be.__

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>A bit longer this time and I hope my storyline has pleased you so far.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	24. A Seer or a demon? Wishes of a woman

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Kira was also interesting and that's my version of this particular episode. New, I think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>24. More a Seer or a demon? Wishes of a woman<strong>

_A MONTH LATER_

At the Manor was a highly activity. The kids from time to time looked up and searched for the eyes of their father. Leo just gave them a hopeful smile and knew how the boys were worried about their mother. Obviously there was some interesting development as the fights seemed to stop and then to continue. The father was curious and the boys as well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine." The boys sent him a look with raised eyebrows. "OK, I know, but they are the Charmed Ones."

As if on cue the three wanted ladies came into the kitchen where Piper instantly grabbed her children, to cuddle them and she needed their warmth and the feeling to be needed. She was happy to have her family. After her sisters another woman entered the room and caused the older boy to raise his forcefield and then drop.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked in shock at her nephew's strange behavior. Looking at both her nephews she noticed they were looking at the woman curiously.

Paige just watched all three of them and came to a conclusion. "It seems for me they know her from somewhere." She grabbed Phoebe unexpectedly and orbed both of them, leaving the family alone, to deal with this Seer alone.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Leo asked bewildered as he saw how nervous his wife was. "Who is she and why would the boys already know her? I don't understand."

The demon Seer walked between the parents and their children, explaining herself. "My name's Kira and I'm a Seer. I just stopped by to ask for help and to become a human, you know. And why your sons know me. Let's just say, in the previous future I was the personal Seer and confidant of your oldest, Wyatt. Chris changed all this and so was I. All clear for you?"

The former Elder just was baffled and looked at his wife for a confirmation. As she nodded he was stunned. "You're not serious, are you? I take it you want to ask the Elders for doing that, but at what price?"

"Well, you vanquish demons and I have plenty information about them," Kira answered before looking at the youngest son. "You know I'd love to have you given more details about the Avatars, but your youngest son had been clever enough to vanquish the entire species with just a blink. Really smart."

"Oh wonderful. What now?" Leo asked before both women gazed at him. Knowingly. "Oh no! I'm not talking with them as we're done by now! One of them killed my son and now a Seer wants to become a human with their help? I seriously doubt they'll help!"

Piper only sighed. Her husband was so stubborn sometimes. "I know you can't forget about what had happened with Chris and Gideon as I feel the same, but now Kira is our Innocent. She wants to become a human and break with her demonic life. I think it's okay, but obviously you need some time to think about it."

Wyatt and Chris watched this exchange curiously and their eyes wandered between the three parties to and fro. Both couldn't understand why they knew the woman and how, but the brothers knew on instinct to trust her. As they were taken by their mother and the Seer both let it happen. Their father was left behind.

The four of them left the kitchen and Leo was slightly miffed. He needed to go and clear his mind. So the man grabbed his keys and went out through the back door.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

The two women and kids entered the sunroom and sat on the loveseat with the boys in each their lap. Both were playing with them, to keep them occupied but at least that made them sleepily. Chris was earlier falling asleep than Wyatt but a moment later Piper stood up and laid her boys in the playpen nearby. To watch over them while she was talking with Kira, again.

"I know you're still suspicious what I truly understand. You want to protect your family and this is a need I want to have to, you know." Kira looked at the oldest sister with knowing eyes. "Can't you see this feeling of someone to have to protect and maybe to have a baby as well."

The Charmed One stared at the Seer in shock. "Your life must have been hard down there in the underworld. The demons wanted to know all, I think. After all the Charmed Ones are a really interesting target and now my kids as well. I fear for them as both are on the list of some demons."

Kira took the mother in an embrace. "I know. That's why I want to give the Elders some information about demons and possibly threats of the future what your boys might be facing years later." She looked at the sleeping boys. "I've seen what the other future had been and done with their lives. Both were lost without their mother and Wyatt fully ticked out by becoming the ruler of the world. Sure I'd helped him back there but knew he loved his baby brother still. Chris was different, yet also drawn to his older brother who he loved, though he was fighting him until the bitter end."

"Was it really that bad? I mean when both were here no one said a word about their future. They were just focused on their task. Chris with saving Wyatt and Wyatt with saving Chris." She stopped for a second. "This sounds weird and complicated. Why did I say that?"

"It's okay, Piper. I know what you mean. They were saving each other and now all has changed." She looked at the mother and made a decision. "If you want, I can take a look into their future in my pool in the underworld. This would be my last act there."

"Would be nice. Let's wait till Leo is back, so that he could watch the kids. You can still shimmer, can't you?" The Seer nodded. "When he's back, we'll go. A vision would be nice and I'd be sure my boys are happy in the new future. With wives and kids and I'm a grandmother. My dream would come true."

"Every mother wants to see her children grow up and have more kids to care about, usually their own grandchildren." Suddenly they heard chatter. Childish chatter. "I think your kids are awaken. Ready to play with them, again?"

Piper smiled and she pushed her youngest in the Seer's lap while her oldest was in her own. The kids at first ignored the adults around them and talked in their own language with each other before they innocently looked up. What made the women smile and they enjoyed their time. In the evening Leo returned and had calmed down during his walk. Instantly the women grabbed each's hand and shimmered away.

"Watch the kids! I'll be back later," Piper shouted before she was gone.

Leo sighed and turned to his boys who were watching this exchange curiously. The father grabbed his youngest and put him on his lap while his eldest walked to them and sat beside them. He wanted to play more than anything with his baby brother, but he could see his father needed them right now.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD, SEER'S POOL<em>

Piper and Kira shimmered in the cave where the Seer had her pool. The mother looked around and was slightly impressed. "Interesting way of living," she said. "It's now clear why you want to leave this way. The demons must be really getting on your nerves!"

"You have no idea how. They were especially after you and your kind and this was getting on my nerves as well! I'm a woman who has also needs and they lay above for me," Kira answered honestly. "Are you ready to watch into the future?"

"Yeah, I want to see my boys grown up again. We've been through enough already and my kids shouldn't endure the same."

"I see." The Seer waved her arm over her pool and started the vision.

_VISION OF THE FUTURE, 2027_

_Wyatt waited impatiently for someone to arrive. He was in the Manor's attic with a vial and a spell in his hands. Again the mother was stunned how much her eldest son resembled his father. Tapping his feet he was about to shout finally when the person he wanted came running in. _

_"I'm sorry, okay. The college wouldn't let me go and you know I'm near my finals," Chris breathed out while he tried to catch his breath back to normal. "Why the rush, anyway?" _

_"This demon could be the new Source and I want him gone before he becomes it." The older brother then smiled at the sight in front of him. "Besides, you'd promised me, Chris. To be there if we had to vanquish another Source."_

_PAUSE_

"Wait, another Source?" Piper asked incredulously. "I thought we vanquished him already years ago! Is he back again or why did Wyatt say that?"

"You know he always comes back as he's living through an essence in him, so over the years he always finds a new human, to be in and fight you again. Maybe your kids could end this now. They are both strong, you know," Kira said encouragingly, hoping to cheer the woman up.

"I want to believe it, but I can't." The mother looked at the Seer. "How about we continue this vision? I want to see more of them."

_CONTINUE_

_"Yeah, I know, Wy," the brunette answered. "Here I am, so let's go! Mom and Dad want us back to supper tonight. And I'd love to eat her meal, my favorite one." He smiled mischievously at his older brother. _

_"I know, I know. Mom could feed us anytime we're in her radar, so I agree to go now. She'd be upset if we aren't back in time." Wyatt orbed and his younger brother followed the trail, down to the underworld where the brothers would vanquish the next Source. _

_Deep in the caves the brothers found easily their way to the demon who wants to be the master of all demons. He already had the grimoire in his hands and was about to read it before he noticed he got company. "Ah Halliwells, I should have known you would come here to stop me." _

_"'cause we are so predictable," Chris said sarcastically. "Then you know why we are here, right ugly."_

_"Witch! You and your kind will die if I've got the power. At first I'll start with the Halliwell brothers!" the demon snarled and threw fireballs at both what they avoided easily. "Damn! Who of you shall I kill first, to get you out of my hair!"_

_"That you wouldn't dare if you want to live further," Wyatt threatened. "I've got here a vial and a spell to vanquish you! Do you really want to test our patience? Ours is shorter than the Charmed Ones ever was." He smirked. _

_"Funny," the demon just answered and sent a fireball toward Chris who ducked only. More came and one hit him in the shoulder. The want-to-be Source now shimmered to the younger boy and held a fireball above the boy's head and said to the other witch. "Shall I kill your baby brother, Twice-Blessed? Give me the vial and the spell and I may consider to let the baby live!"_

_Wyatt didn't even concentrate on the demon's words, only on the brotherly bond he shared with his little brother. Their eyes locked and both communicated in their own way. _

_'Just do it, Wy! I'll be fine. You know me. I'll always stand up.'_

_'Yeah, I know. One day this'll be your death! Okay, duck!'_

_With all his might the blond threw the vial at the demon's feet and said the spell in his hands. He was right on time as the new Source wanted to throw another fireball at his little brother who couldn't avoid it. But he was vanquished and his younger brother was covered in that slime but alive. The older boy fell on his knees before he crawled over to heal his brother. _

_"Thank god! Why did you wait so long? I thought you'd all covered up!" Chris all but shouted at his brother who healed him. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."_

_"Anytime. You should shower before we'll visit Mom and Dad again," Wyatt said smirking. He orbed away before his brother could answer. _

_Chris sighed. He followed his older brother but orbed directly into the shower, to wash the slime away. He managed it and soon both brothers joined and orbed back to their parents, to enjoy just a family dinner. _

_END OF VISION_

"That was sweet," Piper said. "And both helped each other. It was all like I wanted it to be, you know. Is the future really saved?"

"Believe me it is," Kira said. "I want to be a part of that, too. Because of that I came to you, I want to be a human with all good and bad. Please help me, Piper."

"I'll do all I can," the Charmed One answered. "Now let's go back to the Manor. Before my husband flips out."

Kira smiled and shimmered both of them back to the Manor where indeed Leo was waiting for their return impatiently. Piper just walked over and kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek while the Seer sat down. All hoped the Elders decided to their side.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – A FEW DAYS LATER<em>

Leo had been with the Elders the day after his wife had returned with the Seer and had pleaded for her case. Hopefully they had listened to his reasoning and would have a good day when they'll decide this case. So now he was back in the living room where his kids played in their playpen together and his wife deep in discussion with the Seer.

A moment later orbs could be heard and all eyes turned toward the sound. It was just the kids who were so tired that both were falling asleep in sitting. The father stood up. "I'll make sure they land where they wanted to. Then I'll activate Paige's old demonic alarm system if you remember." He smiled at the women.

"Okay, go. We'll wait here and hopefully the Elders would finally come to a decision," Piper said a bit louder than normally. Kira cringed beside her.

As the man reached his destination, he smiled at his sons' antics. They would be grow up fine and become brothers. Looking after each other and more. He moved the cribs closer, so that Wyatt could always activate his forcefield and protect himself and his baby brother as well as for them Paige's old demonic alarm. Which would react as soon as a demon stepped in.

Walking back Leo found to his surprise an Elder standing in front of his wife and the Seer. Obviously they had come a decision, concerning the woman and her wish. Stepping closer he asked his former colleague, "Have you come to a solution? Is it important for us?"

"Might be," the Elder explained. "My name's Odin." He turned to the Seer. "Your name's Kira, right?" The woman nodded. "If you start anew as a human, we decided to do as you requested. But with one condition."

"Which is?" Kira asked eagerly. She'd grabbed Piper's hand as the Elder spoke. The Seer was nervous like a little child and she acted like one.

"You'll be an infant again. This is one condition we have. Do you agree?"

Stunned and in shock Kira turned to Piper and Leo, asking for help. But they couldn't say anything as well. "Um … why shall I start as an infant anew? It wouldn't make any sense as I already know so much, you know."

"I'm aware of that fact. Don't worry," the Elder said through clenched teeth. "So?"

"There must be a reason," Piper said all of a sudden. "Have you looked into the future again? To give us some cryptically forewarning? You know I hate this."

Odin turned to Leo who was to his surprise silent. "Well, all I can say it's something good if you start as a child. You are meant to be with someone in this family, so you'd have to leave as well as we'd make you an infant. Agreed?"

The Seer put her hand on the chin and thought about it. "Okay, I agree. What would be my name now? Just out of curiosity. You know, women."

Odin smirked. "Your name would be Kira Johnson. Be an adopted child to Mr and Mrs Johnson, some people we know very well. They are our confidantes in the mortal world."

"Wait," Leo interjected. "Why didn't I know of that fact? I thought I'd been an Elder as well once."

"You know that even the Elders have special circles in their midst," Odin just said stubbornly. "Kira, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and turned to her friends. "Thanks for helping me, Piper and Leo. Say good bye to your boys from me. I'm sure some day we'll see each other again!" The Seer hugged both of them and then went to the Elder who orbed them away.

"Interesting," Piper only said before she went to her husband and kissed him lovingly. "What now?"

Leo's mouth opened to answer but the alarm sound rang out. Making the parents sprint upstairs, to their children who might be in danger. Some crying sound could be heard and that meant nothing good. So they sped up, to reach the kids in time.

Wyatt had raised his forcefield around himself and his baby brother who was crying miserably. In front of them were three men in black, yet different to the other ones. They were mumbling something the kids couldn't understand but the older brother knew to be careful around people he didn't know. His baby brother needed him.

As the mother came in, she was speechless. The three men reminded her of something Cole had mentioned years ago. Could it be? Was the Triad back, to come after the next generation now? Only time could answer that.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Who are those three men in black? You wanna find out? Stay tuned and read along!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	25. Old enemies and new kids

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The Triad has its special way here. How? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>25. Old enemies and new kids<strong> 

_BLACK, BLACK AND MORE BLACK_

Wyatt and Chris were facing yet again men in black. Always was coming someone new after them and it annoyed the children. Still. Deep inside the older boy wished to be taller and would be more help to his parents but knew that was impossible. Blue and green eyes locked and they came to an understanding. Grabbing each hands they waited for something to happen.

Their wish was granted as Piper and Leo stormed in and were shocked, seeing the Triad back in their lives. Though they had only messed with Cole, but for the Charmed One the three men had been standing behind a lot of upper level demons who had tried to kill them countless times. Starting with Cole. Obviously there was someone new coming ahead.

"What are you doing here?" the oldest sister asked in disbelief. "Leave my kids alone if you want to live longer!"

One man looked at her, with an evil smile. "Both got so much power in them. They would be a good addition to our clan. Especially the Twice-Blessed, yet the younger boy has an ability in him anyone would envied him for."

"What are you talking about?" Leo wanted to know.

"You'll see in time, Elder. But I think it's better we'll leave now as your children are afraid of us." The three men were gone such as quick as they'd been here.

Leaving the parents and children more confused behind than before. Piper and Leo ran to their kids and taking them in their arms, to calm them down and saying it was everything alright. Both exchanged worried looks and hoped that their children wouldn't noticed this as they were too young to be handled with that.

Wyatt and Chris did nearly the same as their parents but in a different direction. Silently they begged anyone 'Up There' to be grown up and able to help their mother, father and aunts, but unfortunately nothing happened. Both started to cry and were calmed down immediately. To their misfortune they were brought into their cribs, to sleep now. Reluctantly sleep came slowly in their beings and soon the brothers were asleep.

The Charmed One and her husband made their way back to the living room where they were waiting for the younger sisters, to return. They needed to talk now as the Triad was back. Paige would orb to the Elders and asking them for help, because they'd need it right now. Nothing was strong enough to ever survive this, even them.

"Leo, what can we do? I don't want them to ruin my kids' lives in the future. We've seen enough versions of them already," she said very nervous.

"I don't happy about that fact either," Leo said. "But every new threat what's coming up, it seems all are more interested in the boys than as normally the Charmed Ones, you and your sisters. It is as if there had been a power shift in the magical community."

"If that's true what you're saying," the woman continued afraid and looked at the ceiling as if she could see her children through the wall. "I mean, we wouldn't be able to save them. No matter what we do."

Leo closed his eyes against the words, because he couldn't believe what he'd just suggested. "It'd explain a lot, don't you think? Every new threat we've now been facing was after the boys and not you. It is as if Wyatt and Chris were a new Power of Two. Feared as the new Good, so it would be logic to come now after them when they are just children." The father was afraid of the future for his sons.

Piper buried her head in her hands. She shook her head in disbelief. This was unbelievable, yet somehow it did. It made sense. 'How could she protect her children now', the mother asked herself. Was there any way to save them at all? 

* * *

><p><em>A NEW CHALLENGE<em>

As Phoebe and Paige returned back home they were greeted with shocked faces and sad looks. Looking at each other the younger Charmed Ones walked slowly over and were afraid to ask if something had happened while they were gone. Neither knew how to react now and the youngest asked silently her older sister to do something.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Piper? Leo? What happened? Did something happen to the boys?" There was no answer. "C'mon, tell us!"

"The Triad is back. That's what happened," the oldest sister just said, half somewhere else with her mind.

"What? You're kidding?" Phoebe asked back. "I thought Cole had killed them ages ago. Why are they back? Nothing bad seems to stay dead, don't you think?"

"That's true," Paige added. "What made you upset? It's nothing out of ordinary that the Triad would come after us, right?"

"You're missing one point, Paige," Leo put in quietly. He was still shaken by his own suggestion. "Every new threat we faced until now was always more after the boys than you. Haven't you noticed this circumstance?" His tears still fell down his cheeks and didn't even try to wipe them away.

The younger sisters looked at each other stunned but said nothing. This was something unexpected they had to admit. Surely both younger Charmed Ones had noticed that most demons were after the boys as if they'd been the next Power of Good. Their younger nephew had shown he was good as he'd been back in time, but their older one would truly change if it hadn't been for his younger brother.

"Okay, say if we agree to this. Why would they come after the boys? We've the abilities of both, but still. This seems so strange and all and a change for us, that the demons are after them," the middle sister argued, totally unaware of the looks she received while speaking it.

"Phoebe!" Piper interjected furious. "You're talking about my sons! Your nephews! Have you lost your mind?" She turned around. "For one week you're not allowed to go near my sons! Understood?" In tears the mother ran upstairs and needed the comfort of her sons.

Leo and Paige held similar looks to the former youngest, before the father stood up and walked away, saying nothing to anyone. At the door he turned around for the last time and said calmly to Phoebe. "Listen Phoebe before you continue to question everything. I want you to consider all you've been through until now. Even with your sisters, both sets of the Charmed Ones. Now think about the powers my sons have shown already." He looked at her before storming after his wife.

Bowing her head Phoebe turned now to her baby sister. "Was I really that tactless? I mean, I know how powerful my nephews are, but it's still strange to see demons coming after them. Not that I want demons to come." She looked hopefully at the ceiling. "Do you think they can forgive me?"

"That's up to you, sis. After all you heard Piper and her wish and I don't want to come in between. You both, on the other hand, know each other longer and should know how the other one ticks." She looked at her older sister. "Don't worry, they'll forgive if we can come up with a solution to stop the Triad coming after our nephews."

Phoebe could only nod as her younger sister took her by the hand and led her to the Book of Shadows, up to the attic where its laid on its podium. She didn't want to face her older sister's path at this time, so she followed the instructions of Paige. 

* * *

><p><em>FINDING A SOLUTION … OR NOT?<em>

Two days the younger sisters had been in the attic. Two long days without any sleep and both had been looking through every book they had here but still without any success. It frustrated both and the research had taken its toll on them. Phoebe and Paige were nearly asleep as tiny footsteps could be heard and two tiny boys stepped into the room.

Green eyes were questioning the blue ones as the older boy was the leader of this stunt. He saw his aunts sleeping and squinted his eyes to put them in a smaller forcefield, to let them sleep further. Grabbing his little brother the blond walked to the Book of … of … He couldn't speak this word but it opened with wind. So for him it was the "Book of Windows" now.

The younger boy had recently discovered a new way of speaking with his brother as he though yet couldn't articulate any words. That was way of comforting for the baby as nobody knew it. Only his big brother. _'What looking for?'_ he questioned with his eyes.

_'Something to get big. Wanna help Mommy and Daddy. To fight the big bad men.'_ The older boy answered back.

_'Also the ones after you and me?'_

Wyatt nodded before answering. _'Yeah. Them especi...ly. Now be quiet and let me concentrate.'_ He tried to reach the book, yet he couldn't. He wasn't big enough and wouldn't want to ask the big ones for help. After all he was blessed.

The brunette obeyed but held his brother's hand firmly. Better to say clung on him for dear life. His green eyes were looking around, in fear to not find anyone. Especially their parents, more the Mommy who'd be mad. Really mad.

The brothers were so deep in their thoughts and tries, so they indeed didn't notice how their parents had found their way into the attic and were watching their children amused, yet had to do something to intervene. But Piper and Leo were wondering what they wanted to achieve.

The father cleared his throat slowly and the brothers looked up shocked at their parents. Both orbed away in fear to their grandfather, so the parents turned stunned to the sleeping younger sisters and woke up them harshly.

"Hey guys! Yoho, your sleep is over!" Piper yelled and the younger Charmed Ones jumped up afraid. Making Piper and Leo laugh. "Well, sleeping beauties are awake now. Found anything?"

"Maybe." Phoebe noticed the smirk her older sister and brother-in-law still held. "Why are you smirking? What's going on?"

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "By the way, why are we in a forcefield?"

"That was Wyatt's doing as he and Chris wanted to open the book but failed. As they saw us, both orbed away," Leo explained.

"Where to?" Phoebe wanted a to know.

"Dad."

"Oh, Piper. You have really smart boys," the youngest sister spoke. "How can we get out of here? To speak face-to-face. What I like more, by the way."

"I'd guess by just stepping out," Leo suggested. Indeed the younger two were freed this way and all sat down on a couch and chair to talk. "So what have you found out?"

"That indeed the Triad is back. To come after our nephews as they are the new Power of Two. Some demons were hard to break but they spoke after a good convincing speech and threats their mouths were opened as they were more afraid of us than the Triad."

"Yeah, our nephew had taught us well," Paige agreed. "We should not forget where we learned it from and who gave us the knowledge."

The parents could only nod. Their grief was still there for losing Chris but now their concern for their children grew. So Piper and Leo looked up at the ceiling, calling out, "Wyatt! Chris! C'mon, it's okay. We are not mad for being at the book, just come home. We're missing you."

The other sisters did the same. And waited for orbs to appear but it was long. "We should leave. Maybe they'll come if we're gone," Leo suggested and all four turned to leave when two small clouding orbs formed, making all turned around again.

"Mommy, Daddy. Sowwy," one voice said and the brunette baby just nodded. "Wanted to help you and watch the Book of Windows."

Four stunned adults stared at the two little boys in confusion. _'The what?'_ all asked quietly, but the mother recovered faster. "What for?" she wanted to know.

"Getting big," the blond answered.

"Oh," Piper said. "But now's time for you both to go to sleep. A nap would help you think. Agreed?"

Looking at each other the two brothers nodded furiously to agree. They let themselves be taken by their parents and brought into their cribs to sleep. As they were laid down, both registered how sleepy they were and so the nap was wanted more than anything else. The brothers yawned deeply before closing their eyes and sleeping through the whole afternoon.

Leo and Piper smiled as they left their kids' room. The parents had already guessed how smart and handful their sons could be. After all they had seen versions of their sons from the future and those had made sure how they were raised. "Okay, let's see what my sisters had found out, concerning the Triad. Again."

"Okay, but we shouldn't leave the boys alone. The Triad can always come back." Leo looked his wife into his eyes. "What if I stay here and you do the talk with your sisters? It'd better for all of us this way."

"But you don't have any powers?"

"Don't worry. If it comes to my family, I'd do anything. Even die, but you know that."

Piper absently nodded and left the room where her husband stayed behind. To watch their boys who were the target for all kind of evil beings, now the Triad. Her sisters had consulted the book and maybe found a way to vanquish them again. Her concern was her family, her immediate close family. 

* * *

><p><em>A FATHER VS. THE TRIAD<em>

As soon as Leo was left alone, he often walked close to his boys and watched their sleep smiling. He was happy to have made the decision to go back to his roots, with being mortal and that he now had the chance to grow old with Piper, the love of his life. At least this wish of his was granted and seeing his boys sleep made him tired as well.

Yawning the father tried to hold back his sleep but it was getting harder for him. He shouldn't fall asleep right now or his sons would be the target of the Triad, but unfortunately his attempts to stay awake were already failing and so he fell asleep right in front of the cribs.

One second later a shimmer could be heard and a demon was standing in the room, smiling at this wonderful opportunity to kill the future of Charmed. In one palm there was a fireball suddenly and threw it knowingly at the younger boy's crib, because he hadn't had any protection. To his surprise the ball backfired and nearly killed him if he hadn't stepped aside.

"Damn," he cursed. "How come you're so powerful as well, mmh, young one? Well, then I have to use other methods to break you," the dark man snarled angrily

Furiously he rounded the crib and tried to come to a solution himself. Seeing the father of the boys sleep gave him the idea, so the demon grabbed the man, shaking him awake and enjoying the fear in the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here and what'd you want?" Leo asked afraid.

"Help me to get your son and I'll be gone for good!"

Switching his eyes between the two cribs, the father didn't know what to say or how to answer as he had no idea which son he was after. "Why should I help you? You want to kill my sons and there's no way you're going to win if I'm around!" he shouted, hoping to get the Charmed Ones awake and help him.

"I only want one of them and I came to the decision I'll let you have the choice. So you agree?"

Leo was taken aback by the request and so he asked once more. "Which of the two you mean, by the way?" His calmness in the question was belying his growing fear.

"Well then, it seems your baby boy peeks up more interest than the almighty Twice-Blessed! Yeah, that's right. Chris is the one the Triad is after, so give him to me or I'll kill you right now!"

"NO! No, I won't allow that!"

"Then I'll call one of the Triad here and we'll see how you'll react then." He snipped his fingers and surely one man of the Triad appeared. The demon turned to him and explained, "He won't give me his son, so what you offer to do? Besides, there's a shield around the boy as well."

The man accepted and started to go toward the crib, entering it effortlessly but not before making the father immobile. He took the sleeping baby and just said to not moving Leo, "I thank you so much for giving me your baby boy and now he'd raise in our way!" He flamed out with the demon following him immediately.

As the father was now able to move again, he took his toddler in his arms and just held him tight, silently crying into the boy's head. He couldn't get himself to wake his wife up and tell her their baby boy was missing. That now Chris was in the hands of the Triad and there to be raised as one of them.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Did I surprise you with that move? Certainly, but nothing will ever stay the same here.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	26. Trying to get my brother back or not?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Leo had given Chris over and no one knew - so far. Well, Halliwells are Halliwells.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>26. Trying to get my brother back or do we not?<strong>

_GRASPING & GATHERING THE FACTS_

The next morning the sisters and Wyatt were waking up, they haven't seen either Leo or heard a wail of the house's baby. Piper made this anxious and very nervous and she didn't know what to do as there was no sign of them.

"Where's Leo and Chris?" she asked afraid as she was making the breakfast ready for everyone. Her instinct told her something the mother couldn't understand.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other before the older one spoke, "Piper? Wyatt's missing as you haven't brought him down with you. So find him and maybe you find the the others, too."

"Can you take care of the breakfast meanwhile? I need to know what's wrong."

The younger Charmed Ones nodded and ate the already made pieces. Silently their thoughts were also wandering up the stairs and both wondered why their brother-in-law wasn't coming down and what had happened during the night, unnoticed by all.

"What do you think happened?" Paige asked nervously.

"I don't know," the older one answered. "But I'm getting strange waves of Leo, even here. He's afraid, furious and angry, mostly at himself. He must have seen or been an eye witness of all the things which I'd like to know as well."

Paige nodded again and looked up, as if she could see through the ceiling and watch the events playing out. She wanted so badly to know what had happened, but she had to wait. Outside patiently, inside impatiently.

In the boys' room Leo was holding on his eldest son for dear life without saying anything at all. He hadn't even noticed how his wife had entered the room and was questioning him. His mind was somewhere else, yet at least not here.

"Leo, what happened? Tell me, please. Do you know where Chris is?" Piper asked and expected an answer. She didn't get one, so she continued, "Leo, speak with me! Tell me what happened. I beg you!"

"Chris has been kidnapped," he whispered quietly. "By one man of the Triad. To be raised as one of them and I was helpless to stop it. Forgive me, forgive me!" He was crying and his tears wouldn't stop.

Piper stopped at the place where she was after hearing what her husband said. She couldn't believe anything of it as this was her worst nightmare and this time there was no adult Wyatt coming here to help them. Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell on the floor with a thud, causing her younger sisters to immediately orb in.

Phoebe walked over to her eldest sister and helped her up, looking around for something. "What's going on? Where's Chris? Leo?" she asked nervously and didn't like the way anyone was looking.

Paige noticed these looks as well and out of instinct she walked to Leo, comforting him the only way she knew and immediately her eyes filled with tears. A look at her nephew told her he was confused and couldn't understand what was happening around him. That only increased her tears.

Indeed, the little toddler looked around confused and couldn't wrap his little mind around the fact his little brother was gone. He just saw the empty crib and noticed the tears in his Daddy's and aunt's eyes what made him cry. "Kwis," he cried out. "Kwis, come back! Kwissy!"

"Shsh," came the soothing voice of his Daddy. "I know, I know. I promise to get him back. He won't become evil. No, no, no!"

Piper's tired and soon angry voice filled the room. "How could you let this happen, Leo? I thought you were protecting our sons! So, tell me how could the Triad kidnap my peanut? I want a good answer. Otherwise … I don't know what I'll do to you!"

"Piper, calm down! This won't help anyone and you don't want this!" the middle sister stepped in before her older sister could kill her husband. Or worse. Get a divorce. "We'll need to find Chris! Like now!"

"She's right," the youngest one added quickly before the other two could. "Our main concern should be Chris and his brother Wyatt who wants his baby brother back! I think it'd be better to bring him to Victor and not involve him in this search!"

The father shook his head. "No, he can't go as Wyatt is our only connection to Chris. They share a brotherly bond which we could use to our advantage. The man of the Triad hasn't said anything about that fact and they weren't interested in him! It's our only way!"

The oldest sister wiped her tears away, yet her anger at Leo remained. "Okay, what do you suggest to do? Shall I remind you that you've lost your powers some time ago?"

Leo was furious, too. "I'm aware of that fact, y'know! And I promised you not so long ago that I'd die for any of you, but more of all my sons! Especially Chris or should I remind you that he died!"

"Okay, stop!" Phoebe cut in. "This is ridiculous and now back into your corners before I'll send Grams onto you! You know her temper, right?" The couple nodded knowingly. "So, Paige. You'll take care of Leo and Wyatt while I'll talk with Piper, okay?"

Paige did as told and led her brother-in-law and nephew to the conservatory while Phoebe did the same with her older sister to the attic where both sat on the old couch. The tension between the couple had increased horribly and now it was time to get them back on track. Already like yesterday since Chris was missing.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE WITH THE TRIAD &amp; CHRIS<em>

"So, this is one we've been looking for?" another man of the Triad asked incredulously as his companion arrived with the baby. "He's so tiny, yet he could be the one. Is he powerful?"

"Indeed. He was born half Elder, so there's no doubt about that fact, believe me." Then his nose reacted to a smell coming from the kid. "His diaper needs to be changed and we definitely need some baby supplies here. What'd you say?"

"I agree. Should we use our third man for that or conjure an old woman to do that?" Then he sniffled the smell as well. "Jesus! Why are human babies so different from the adults?" In a hurry the man conjured the needed supplies here and let his partner do the first change.

"By the way, how can we coordinate our methods and all direct attacks on the Charmed Ones when we have to take care of their baby? Can you tell me the answer to that?" the first Triad man spoke as he changed the baby's diaper.

"Mhmh, you're good at that. Would you do it the entire time till he's out of it? I mean how long would it last?" the second one asked.

"Hey," the third man entered the room. "What's going on here and why is a baby in our midst? Have I missed something importantly here?"

"Nope. We've just got the baby and our new education would change him to one of us. The same Gideon tried with Wyatt but was stopped. Unfortunately, but at least this opened up a window for us and we'll work on the younger boy instead," the first one responded smiling.

"Oh," the third one. "I see. Am I needed here?"

"Would you check on the Charmed Ones and Twice-Blessed, please? I know they'd be devastated by the loss of their baby, yet all should go according to our plan if you remember." The second man replied. "Our time is running out, you know."

The third one just sighed and his shoulders sank helplessly. "Okay, I'll do it and make myself invisible to anyone. I'll report when I return." He shimmered away, leaving his two companions alone with the baby.

"Okay, tell me why have we kidnapped this little creature again? What have you seen in your visions for him?" the second man wanted to know. He knew they had had something planned, yet couldn't remember. How strange was that?

The first one chuckled. "He was born half Elder and has all Elder powers which we could use to our advantage. When we, in some time, will attack these paragon of goods with their own mental plays and this little boy is suitable for this job, no matter what his other self has done before here."

"He was the one who changed his own destiny by coming back to the past, right? Wow, I think that was never his intention to go back. Ha, what would his older brother think in the future when he realizes the change. Again?"

"Yep. Though he once returned what caused his parents to search for their baby, yet now I guess the kidnapping was a bit too fast, so no time to react for anyone. If they finally realize what's going on, it'd be too late for them as their baby is one of us by then."

The other one nodded eagerly for agreement. It was just something they would have planned for ages, yet simple for them and their enemies were very surprised at least as they noticed what was happening around them. Though they still had someone hidden in a back door, but their sister hadn't surfaced and met the Charmed Ones yet.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Phoebe had led Piper to her room and tried to console the mother but felt it was helpless. Nothing could bring her baby back, yet they had to fight the Triad again. It was too much for her, even without the empathy. The tension had grown between the once happy couple – with two adorable sons. So she tried to reason with her.

"Piper, I know you love Leo with all your heart. And your sons, but we'll have to fight the Triad now to get him back. Piper, think about your son!"

"That's what I intend to do!" the eldest Charmed One yelled. "I can't believe my husband would hand our baby boy over to the Triad and now it's all lost. Before this happened we'd lost him already through dying and being kidnapped. What'd you say to that?"

"I know you are angry and I fully understand, but we all have to work together to get Chris back. You do want him back, don't you? I just guess, Leo hadn't had any choice to do so or the man of the Triad would have killed him!"

"Still he could have fought hard to prevent it! Now my baby is in the underworld, fighting the most evil beings in the world. Alone, might I add. So don't you dare to question me!"

"Piper, calm down! You need to think logically here and not storm in! This way could kill you and I don't want to lose another sister, yet along with my nephew! Think about it before you do anything!"

"I don't want to think, Phoebe! I want my son!" With that she ran out of the room.

The middle sister sighed. She should have known how stubborn her sister could be. This trait had also gone over to her youngest nephew which he'd shown back being here. Mother and son were more similar than anyone had ever thought. Standing up she followed her older sister and would start a new way to see her reason. Another try to not let the Power of Three break.

Meanwhile Paige talked with Leo and her nephew, to calm them down and gave them a reason to go on. Surely, the father would be devastated as he'd lost his second son twice but her oldest nephew wouldn't understand what had happened around him while sleeping.

"Leo, please. I don't believe Piper meant it so hard and you as well. Remember how long have you two been married and now you have two lovely, adorable sons here. One of them needs your help and we can't give up now."

"I know. Yet this is all so hard. How stupid have I been to give my baby boy to the Triad while saying he and Wyatt got the same amount of power! I even saw how my baby son created a forcefield to protect himself, yet the man could easily step in and take him! What good are these powers for if they can't save him!" Leo ranted with Wyatt in his arms who looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Kwis, where Kwis? Wanna him back," the toddler mumbled.

"I know, my boy. I want him back as well and I promise you we'll get him back, no matter what we'll have to do." He kissed his eldest son on the head, allowing his tears to drop on the blond's head.

"Leo," Paige pleaded. "You and Piper need to talk. Otherwise we won't get our little baby back who we all need here. Please, go to her and try to be civil!"

The man sighed but knowing his sister-in-law was right. He stood up and handed his son to his aunt while he walked to his wife and mother of his children. He found her in the nursery where the crib of the baby stood. Sobs could be heard and he knew she was crying. Walking over the father took her in his arms and just let her cry.

"Leo, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I know you'd do anything to keep our boys safe, yet I think I was overwhelmed as you told me what had happened," she cried out. The mother felt safe in her man's arms as if nothing had ever stood between them.

"I know. How do you think I felt when I was threatened to hand over my baby boy to one of the Triad? He froze but it was clear Chris is as powerful as Wyatt. Our son wanted to protect himself but failed as well as the man just stepped through his forcefield."

"Why didn't you mention this when we're realized Chris was missing? I mean what a change in himself this would be and you were an Elder this time," she said stunned. "No wonder so many evil beings are after our boys."

"What do you suggest we do now? I'm sure we are observed right now and we need to do something fast. Otherwise we'll lose Chris for good and we have the exact same situation Chris was here to prevent, you know."

The mother could only nod. "Where's Wyatt? He was with you last time I saw him."

"He's now with Paige. Don't worry. After all he has his still his forcefield to protect himself." Leo looked at her, silently asking her. "What do you say we'll go to your sisters and come up with a plan to rescue Chris?"

She just nodded again and let herself be led back to her sisters and eldest son. Both parents found the younger sisters in the attic. Phoebe had come up a short time earlier as she also needed her nearness with her nephew and baby sister. Though it was she who looked up as the two worried parents entered the attic.

"How is it going? Have you solved everything between you both?" the middle sister asked curiously. "I know you are meant to be for each other."

Nodding Leo asked, "Have you found something already? We need to find Chris right now!" All looked stunned at his outburst. "Sorry. It's just too much." He grabbed Wyatt from his aunt and continued, "So, can you tell me anything?"

"Leo, you need to calm down. Otherwise we're losing not only Chris but you as well. You'd die if you keep going that way. I hope you remember what you promised to Chris before …," Paige explained swallowing hard. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah. Okay, let's brainstorm our ideas and the Triad can go back where she came from!" Piper said determined. Unfortunately an old vase exploded just through her angry temper.

This startled the invisible guest in their house who immediately shimmered away after he'd heard everything important. For his companions and him these were relevant information about the plans of their enemies and they would make sure their baby stayed with them and not with his family. Hopefully for good.

The Halliwells, however, continued their work, fully unaware of the guest and discussed all what had been bothering them since Chris had been kidnapped. All had to be perfect if they wanted the Triad gone and ensure their following generations a safe childhood. But all this preparation didn't help to cover the nervousness of the Power of Three, Leo and the Twice-Blessed who missed his baby brother terribly.

"Okay," Phoebe started. "Let's say we'll go to the underworld and try to discover which demons are also against the regime of the Triad. If we found some, we'll threaten them with the most powerful potions we have and if they don't spill, we'll kill them." She looked around and waited for answers.

"That sounds good," Leo agreed, balancing his blond son on his knees for distraction. "It's a good plan, Pheebs. In this case we should look for young demons. I'm sure they know of them but would never agree with them being in charge. For good. If we find them, our problems would be solved."

"You mean eventually before they would find out we tricked them," Piper disagreed heatedly. "This plan is stupid and ridiculous. Certainly wouldn't help anyone of us, least of all Chris who could be terrified alone with these three men in black. Hell, they even scare when I'm just mentioning them."

"Piper," Paige interjected. "You're not thinking clearly still. You have think with your head, not with your heart. I can imagine how hard this must be for you and Leo, but we need to do this! Now! You want Chris back, don't you? Then we should follow Phoebe's plan. Even if it's the only one we have."

Looking around she noticed the eager gazes of her family and nodded quietly. "Okay," she agreed at the end. "I know it sounds strange but I think Phoebe is right. There would be a lot of demons who wouldn't agree with the Triad. They're equally hated like we are."

"Okay, then let's go, shall we?" Leo said as the leader. Before the women could protest about Wyatt coming with, the father continued, "Wyatt's coming with us. Here he'd be defenseless and alone and you know he wants his baby brother such as much as we do."

The Power of Three reluctantly nodded and all five of them orbed away to the underworld. In a quiet part where they could look around and find what they're looking for.

* * *

><p><em>ANOTHER PART – 10 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

The third man had returned and found his two colleagues, standing over the baby and making odd noises what irritated him. Clearing his throat but nothing happened. For the third it looked like the baby had managed to have some powers over his two colleagues.

"What's going on here? What are you doing with our victim?" he asked and surely the other two turned around with some powder in their faces, making him laugh. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just changing his diaper but his little legs are always in the way, so everytime we try to bring on him he uses his power to direct it on us and look where's getting us," the first one explained laughing. "One time you can experience this one, too."

"You're kidding me, right? We are the evil of all evil and you laugh about a baby who manages to have some power over you," the man exploded. "I'd say it's better we'll leave the baby in an empty place here in the underworld where he'd call his family and we'll attack them there. All in one go."

"This is stupid and nothing we would do. We have though still someone in our caves but this baby has so many powers which could be useful for us! Understand that!"

"But her sister hasn't surfaced yet in the magical world. So what do you suggest we do? Wait until nothing is there to wait for? People die, witches die but we're immortal. Why don't you let us have some fun with the baby?" the second one managed to say through his giggling.

"I can't believe this! What are you? Men of the Triad or freaks? I'd say the latter."

The other two looked at each other confused and then back at the baby who cried to get their attention back. But this time it didn't work as the men realized how they'd behaved in the last hours and this was certainly not the way their reputation was in the underworld.

"You're right. We're sorry and don't know what's gotten into us, to react this way and definitely not with the baby of a Charmed One. We're forgiven?" the first one asked after a long pause.

The third nodded. "So we agree to let the baby alone in a cave where his family can find him and we would kill all in one go?"

The other two nodded and all three men of the Triad took the baby. Little Chris still cried endlessly but no one reacted to it. They shimmered away to a lone cave in the underworld where they would wait until their enemy would arrive. What would be soon, regarding to the cries of their youngest family member.

* * *

><p><em>CONFRONTATIONS<em>

As the Halliwells were in the underworld they suddenly heard the cries of a baby what could only mean it was Chris. Immediately the family orbed to that part where Piper would have run to her baby if her sisters and husband hadn't stopped her. Making her fury going to them.

"What's wrong with you? This is Chris, lying there. And he needs us! Right now!" she demanded angrily.

"Have you forgotten who he was with?" Leo asked back. "With the Triad who could have laid a trap out for us or do you wanna die? Along with your whole family and our boys?"

The mother looked at her sisters and eldest son who even held an angry stare at her. Meaning, he would have wanted his baby brother back but not at the sacrifice of Chris or the family. The rest of the clan looked equally angry. "Okay, you won. What do you suggest we do? Should we use Wyatt to get to Chris or just our bond with him?"

"I only say we'll have to be careful and be aware of all. Meaning all could be traps and some demons could be waiting for us. I don't trust the Triad. Never have."

"That we all do, Leo," Phoebe said and walked slowly toward her nephew but was immediately propelled back to her family. "Okay, you're right. Definitely some traps here and we should be careful. Really careful. We could use some explosive power here!"

"Phoebe's right. Leo and Wyatt should stay behind as the Twice-Blessed could protect his father who is without any powers. And we three tried to get to Chris and save him," Paige suggested.

Father and son agreed and walked back to a wall and observed all. To warn their family if a demon would appear out of nowhere. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked to the invisible forcefield around their boy but couldn't get in as they were always propelled back. It was slowly getting frustrated but they would never give up.__

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Alright, so Chris is still in the hands of the Triad but the family is also there for the rescue. Any suggestion who may win?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	27. Saving my baby brother Chris and … poof!

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Rescue time but new trouble is already ahead!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Saving my baby brother Chris and … poof!<strong> 

_THE CHARMED ONES & THE BABY_

Piper as the mother just wanted to get her baby out of the forcefield but she couldn't understand where it had come from. Either from her baby or the Triad had created it, to prevent them from getting him and stay close to watch their fail.

"Okay, ladies, I'm open to suggestions how we can get Chris out of this forcefield. It's getting frustrated and I want my baby back! Right now!" she exploded.

"We understand, Piper. Really we do, but we have to be aware of the Triad who could be watching us and laughing at us," Phoebe continued in the same tone. "We have to be logical."

Paige stared at her two older sisters and started to walk around the forcefield. Observing how her nephew reacted to her movements and see what he did. It was clear so far, he had recognized his mother's voice and wanted to go to her as well, yet couldn't get out. Meaning the protection came from the Triad and not from Chris himself.

"Listen, Phoebe and Piper," the youngest sister interrupted the other two. "I think the Triad created this and not Chris, though we know he has this power but something is amiss her. I can tell you that since my senses can't find anything here. Yet."

"And what do you suggest we do? If Chris can't get out and we also not in, how can we get him? He's my baby, Paige," the eldest spoke rather calmly, betraying her insides.

"Chris is strong. We know that, so if we continue to call him, especially you, Piper, he should get out of there himself and then we should be prepared for any attacks coming from the Triad," Phoebe suggested, looking between her nephew and older sister. "Piper, you'll have to be strong and believe in you."

"I know," she answered. Clearing her throat she quietly called for her baby, "Chris, baby, come to Mommy. She's here, along with your Daddy and Wyatt. Chris, baby, come to Mommy and Daddy. We all need you." It continued this way for several minutes.

The younger two went to Leo and Wyatt in their corner and the four of them observed the baby and his mother. But their eyes searched for any threats which might come out anytime and attack them. All hoped the fear they had was not seen by anyone. 

* * *

><p><em>THE TRIAD<em>

"Great," one muttered. "They're observing us and we're observing them and only a baby in our midst who wants to go to his Mommy. How pathetic is that?" He tried to stamp his feet but couldn't as all were kneeing down. "What can we do now, to get our fight?"

"We should drop the forcefield protecting the baby and then attack immediately, so they would be unprepared and helpless and vulnerable. More so from Piper as she most of all wants her baby boy back!"

"Good. Then let's get started!" another one said.

"But again what with our secret weapon deep in one of our caves? I mean her sister hasn't surfaced yet and we surely will die here. What do we do, guys?" the first one asked again. "Though we have our servant waiting for us to continue."

"Great, so let we kill us and then continue our work as ghosts." The other two looked at him. "I mean that's what you said and if we could do that by now, I'll be happy."

"Okay, now that is solved. Can we fight now or should we wait for a formal invitation of the Charmed Ones?" the third one asked sarcastically. The other two men of the Triad nodded and all ran out to battle their lifetime enemy. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE SISTERS<em>

"Okay, that was unexpected," Phoebe whispered quietly as she saw the three men ran out of their hidden place. "Piper, be careful! They're coming and we must be protect Chris!" The middle sister ran out and was soon followed by her younger sister.

"Hey, you'll face us together or otherwise you'll be dead!" Paige said as she ran to her older sisters. She just grabbed Piper's hand and chanted with Phoebe, "The Power of Three will set us free!" several times, hoping to distract the Triad with it.

Piper just concentrated on her baby and called him to her, "Chris, come to Mommy! She misses you deeply and your big brother and your Daddy. Come to me, baby!"

Green eyes were looking confused around but sensed his family close by, mostly his big brother and cried for his attention. Normally it did the trick immediately and now it was no different. Wyatt orbed out of his father's arms and broke the shield around his baby brother, taking his little hands in his and comforted him by speaking soothing words to him.

Leo saw his sons still in danger as they were in the midst of the big battle. Fear took over him and called desperately out for them, "Wyatt! Chris! Come to Daddy! You're in danger there. C'mon, guys. Daddy's waiting for you!"

The little Twice-Blessed watched from his postion beside his half Elder brother and heard his Daddy calling out for them. Both looked around and saw how their Mommy and aunties were fighting the bad men and an energy ball was coming their way. Grabbing his brother's hand Wyatt orbed them to their Daddy just in time.

"Good boys!" Leo said relieved, caressing them by stroking through their hair lovingly. Still the fight continued heavily and the father saw no other choice as to say, "Wyatt, forcefield!" A blue bubble protected the three men while all watched the battle between the Charmed Ones and the Triad.

Two sets of three fought till the bitter end. And more than as the oldest sister had joined her younger ones, full knowing her baby was saved with her husband. After the fight she would cuddle him and spoil him. Her sisters would do the same. Unnoticed the other three nodded and let themselves be vanquished by the Charmed Ones.

There was a great explosion in this cave. Paige protected her sisters by orbing them shortly out of the cave but returning only a second later. Piper immediately ran to her men and cuddled her baby in her arms, happy to have him back.

Leo held his eldest son close and let his tears fell freely. At least the Triad was gone, hopefully for good but for sure he knew they would always come back, no matter what. His baby boy was safe and giggled happily in his mother's arms. This giggling was the best sound he'd ever heard.

His sister-in-laws felt equally but didn't know how to express themselves. It was such sheer luck all had survived this fiasco, since the Triad was their hardest enemy since forever. But now they just listened to the wonderful sound of Chris' giggling. It seemed he'd never realized the danger he was in.

Piper felt happy and showed it fully. Her eldest son wanted to have her attention too but for once her baby boy was more important than her. After all, born as an half Elder he was equal in powers with the Twice-Blessed, so it was clear both would need the best protection they could offer.

Wyatt wanted to be by his baby brother's side but his Daddy didn't let him. He knew his Mommy would need this time for herself, so he let her. Once they were home he would have had with Chris. Together they would make an unstoppable team.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Well, they got him back but next time, trouble comes back in form of ... . My secret! lol<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	28. An unexperienced dumb blondie here!

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Now Billie enters again and I hope you like this version here as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>28. An unexperienced dumb blondie here!<strong> 

_NEW FRESH DUMB WOMAN – YIKES!_

Wyatt and Chris were in their room playing and giggling. Several weeks after the last encounter with these three men in black, a quiet had broken over the house and the sisters and their one man had used that fully. Mother and father had taken their time with their boys and had always been on playgrounds, to get them occupied. Paige and Phoebe had still searched for their men of life yet without any success.

One day, as the parents with their sons returned, a young woman was standing in front of the Manor. She looked like a student but Piper didn't like her since something was wrong with her. This told her her sixth sense but she at least would hear her sisters' opinion as well and would find out what was her purpose for being here.

"Hello," she greeted them. "You must be Piper and Leo and these two are Wyatt and Chris, the next generation for the Warren line. My name's Billie Jenkins and I'm here to ask for your help." She held out her hand.

The parents looked at each other but said nothing at first. "Well," Leo began. "Why don't you come in with us first and then we'll wait for Phoebe and Paige to return, okay? I mean we should get to know each other, right?"

Billie looked at Piper who answered bluntly, "My husband is right and the boys need their nap right now. It could take a while before my sisters return. They … uhm … are looking for something special here."

Meanwhile Leo had brought the strollers in front of the main door and waited for the two women. The older woman opened the door and let her husband and kids first in before the young woman followed them. Piper led Billie to the conservatory while Leo brought his kids to their cribs where they could sleep finally. And it was needed. So much he could see.

"Okay, Billie," Piper said after Leo was gone. "I mean you want our help but right now we need to be concerned about a special birthday. You know my youngest son is getting one soon and this day is special for us. All." Tears were in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"But this is urgent," Billie insisted. The young lady looked around in awe but also in fear. "I mean you're the Charmed Ones. Shouldn't you be helping anyone who comes to you?"

"This might be true, but at the moment the happiness of my youngest son and certainly both children is more important than anything else. I hope you can understand that. Otherwise, our ways would separate right now."

Footsteps could be heard. It was Leo. "Piper, please. She asks for our help and on her first day she shouldn't be the aim for your anger." He turned to the blond woman. "I'm sorry, Billie. Piper's right. Our son's birthday is soon and this day is more important to us than you think. It's better you'll go now. We have to make the preparations for it."

"Yeah. Many people are coming here, like my Dad and others."

Billie looked around confused but it wasn't going as predicted. But if she wanted their help and access to magic, the young woman would need to wait. Behind her was standing a great plan and she wouldn't be the one to fail. So she said, "Okay, when should I return instead? I mean, it certainly would affect your sisters, too, right?"

"Of course. Maybe in one week or so, but I'd guess my baby sister could be your whitelighter if you're coming here. Normally there'd be a calling coming, you know."

She nodded as seeing the woman's husband agree to that plan. "Well, then I'll leave you now. Give me a sign when you're ready. If this day is so important for you, I understand." Billie gazed another look around. "If your sister hears my calling, she comes?"

Piper just nodded and guided the young woman out. Something about her was giving her a chill which she couldn't describe. Her instincts told her this, but now Chris' birthday was more important. She waved the young witch good-bye and ran instantly to her boys, because her baby was doing his first steps alone. Of what she was proud. 

* * *

><p><em>SEVERAL DAYS LATER<em>

The Manor wasn't recognized anymore as there were balloons and stripes hanging around everywhere. It was time for a birthday party and no one was going to disturb it. Every single demon had been vanquished before but the parents would attend to a special place. Only family would find it what was clear.

"Phoebe, Paige, are you coming? Leo and I need to go!" Piper shouted. Both parents were dressed in black and in a playpen near by the brothers were playing happily. Unaware of anything else around them.

Wyatt watched his baby brother happy. Today was a big day for him and he was proud to have a brother like him. Sure he knew what had happened before but it was his parents' turn. Plus, his little brother also learned how to walk at the moment and that was something he was even more proud of. So he'd enjoy the time now and later more.

"We're coming!" came Phoebe's voice from upstairs. The younger sisters firmly flew down the stairs and greeted their nephews with kisses anywhere.

"You really want to do that?" Paige asked reassuring once again. Piper and Leo nodded. "And Victor is coming as well?" Again a nod. "Okay, then you should go. I know it's important for all of us but you should do this." She hugged them. "Give him kisses and hugs from me!"

"From me as well," the middle sister said. She had baby Chris in her arms before she cheered up. "We'll see each other in a few hours. Ready to celebrate your birthday, little one? Oh, I could eat you!" The baby giggled.

"Phoebe!" Piper chastised but her smile gave her away. "We'll come back soon." She grabbed Leo's arm and both walked out of the house.

The younger Charmed Ones had also tears in their eyes but they wouldn't let them fall. After all it was a happy day and not a sad one. Unfortunately, both emotions collided on this day one year ago and would always remind them of a sacrifice they never wanted. Their youngest nephew. 

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE ON A GRAVEYARD<em>

The oldest Charmed One and her husband were on a graveyard at the farest end of the city. The only other one was Victor Bennett, the grandfather. He was special for the boy they wanted to bury. All sisters and other relatives had agreed to do it this way. It was their way to deal with … that loss.

"Okay, here I am," Victor greeted his daughter and son-in-law. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean I understand why we're doing it and it's right. I want this, because I don't want to forget my special boy."

"Thank you, Dad," Piper said, hugging him with tears in her eyes. "I really, really appreciate that you're doing this for us."

Victor nodded. "How did you manage to buy one grave? I mean you've been busy with two little children and a club plus your wiccan activaties." He looked at Leo. "How you're feeling, son?"

"Okay. I mean he's not really gone, but this would help us to grieve and mourn."

The vicar appeared and the three of them walked to an empty coffin where roses laid and some bouquets were standing. It would only be a simple ceremony with no great effect but it'd help them. "Are we ready?"

All nodded. Some helpers carried a gravestone with a simple triquetra on the stone and the famous words of a neurotic whitelighter, 'Future consequences'. Nothing more needed to be explained for the family. The only ones accepted to have access to this special grave and Piper would make sure of that through a spell after it was done.

"We are gathered to bury a special person to this family here. He changed what he wanted but paid the ultimate sacrifice for it. Chris Perry, we thank you with this for all you've done. Rest in peace and we love you." The vicar bowed his head and shook the hands of the parents and grandfather before slowly walking away.

Crying Piper went to the coffin and laid a rose on it. She put a chain with a triquetra amulet and kissed it lovingly. "Good bye, my baby boy. I love you and thank you."

Leo was the next. "Oh my boy. I wished I had noticed earlier what was going on and would have been able to save you. I just miss you so much and your baby self develops such amazing powers. I'm so proud of you and you are the son I always wanted to have. I love you, Chris."

Now it was Victor's turn but it was hard for him as he'd buried a daughter some time ago. This kind of loss was always hard and now a … grandson. "Oh my poor boy. I'm so sorry that your brother couldn't save you but at the end you'll get the future you deserve. I promise you that and Leo will be the father you always need. I love you, Chris." He laid a rose on the coffin as well.

As the helpers let the coffin down, the old man had to help his daughter and son-in-law. They were on the edge of fainting but at least they could rely on him. When it was ready, the helpers just left the place and the family could let the tears fall finally. It was hard but they had to follow the official way. A few days later Piper would cast her spell, so the grave would be seen here and in full for the family. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Phoebe and Paige occupied both boys, but it was clear the younger boy could sense some activity far away. He just wanted his parents and started to cry slightly. So, the older brother stepped in and took his baby brother from his aunt. "Kwis. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy will back soon. Pwomise."

The younger sisters only shrugged as Wyatt had taken over. A moment later they were saved by a key turning in the main door what revealed the oldest sister, her husband and Victor Bennett, the father of Piper and Phoebe. They could see how sad they were but immediately cheered up as they saw their young boys.

Phoebe stepped to her Dad curiously. "How did it go? Is everything ready?" Her father nodded only. She could see he just wanted to go to the younger version of the man they buried now. "It's okay, Daddy. We all feel the same."

Paige decided to help. "It's okay, Victor. He was family, a son, nephew and grandson. And a brother, we shouldn't forget. This is something we would never forget and that goes for all our family. Including the dead ones." Then she cheered up instantly. "But we shouldn't stay in sadness. Today is a special day. Chris is going to be one!"

"You're right, Paige," Victor said. "I'm happy to have you in the family. I just want you to let you know I see you now as my daughter as well." He took her in an embrace but saw that she cried. "It's okay. Now let's celebrate!"

Paige joined Piper and Leo at the table where in two highchairs the brothers were already seated. Phoebe stared at her father in awe before the both of them walked over to the rest of the clan and sat down as well. On the table was a big cake with one big candle on it and many presents close by.

Their little birthday child giggled endlessly at the people around him. He was so happy and his big brother and Daddy protected him with a fierce, along with his Mommy. The little boy felt special and knew he was, but unfortunately his spoken words were not so much yet. His walking got better anytime by now.

Piper and Leo exchanged a look and knew everything was okay. The birthday party went well until the evening when their boys practically fell asleep standing. Making all laugh instantly and the parents grabbed their children, ready to bring them into their cribs but were stopped a ringing doorbell.

"Okay, who would come now? The party is over!" Piper growled frustrated. She just wanted to bring her boys in the nursery where they could sleep properly.

"You just put our little nephews into their little beds while I answer the door," Phoebe suggested and shoved the couple towards the stairs. "Don't worry so much, Piper. I'm sure everything is fine. I'll let you know if we need your help."

The eldest sister nodded finally and she and Leo walked off, bringing their sons into their cribs. Sighing, the middle sister answered the door and was surprised to see a young woman standing in front of her. Looking back at Paige and Victor, she silently asked if they knew who she was.

The youth was faster. "Hey, my name's Billie Jenkins and I already met Piper before, but she wasn't so happy to see me. I mean she said you wanted to celebrate a special day today, but I'm here, because I really need your help! Urgently."

Before Phoebe could answer, Piper returned and shot their guest a hateful and annoyed look. "Billie, what are you doing here? Haven't I forbidden you to come here today, yet I can see you're not able to follow orders! Now leave, because this special day is still not over for my family!"

The younger sisters and Victor looked at each other confused but decided to question their sister later. The three of them watched only as the argument continued between the young witch and the eldest Charmed One. It could be interesting to see.

"Piper, please! I wouldn't come here if it wasn't urgent! New rumors are going around in the magical community. They say, a new source is growing and there'd be an ultimate battle coming soon!"

"I don't care about that right now! Listen, as I'd said earlier, this day is very special for my family! Now I want you to leave and just come back when there's a need for you. Or my youngest sister might be your whitelighter what isn't decided yet."

Looking at the other people in the room, the young witch decided to follow the advice once again. Full knowing, someone was watching over the boys if she would fail in her task. Yet she knew, one day the sisters would come to her. If they had seen once again, the danger their next generation was in still. It was just a matter of time. 

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN THE NURSERY<em>

Someone was there and was watching the sleeping Halliwell brothers. Soon they would be either a great force for the evil, what she represented, or the good, what their family stood for. Both boys had already proved how powerful they were. Already at this age. Especially the younger brother as he was the one, changing all this.

A blond head came up as he watched his baby brother, sleeping in his crib. Something was going here, yet he couldn't pinpoint an exact location. His little brother was just too important for him, to let him have gone once again. That powers of his were great and soon both would have fun. "Kwissy?" he questioned quietly. "You okay?"

There was a giggle. Green eyes searched in the darkness for something and all of a sudden, a green forcefield popped up, feeling someone in the room who shouldn't be here. A hand came toward his crib, yet it couldn't reach him. He was protected so far. Plus, he still had his family.

Seeing the forcefield over his brother's crib made the older brother immediately stand up. "Kwis?" Only silence was the answer. "Who's there? I know someone is here. Answer me!"

A blond woman came forward, looking nearly the same like the woman his Mommy had met some time ago. In a strange voice she said, "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Or your little brother. There's just something special about you both, you know."

He nodded. "He's afraid of you. As if there's something you won't say. We need to sleep now."

"Of course. I'm sure we'll meet again." She smiled at him as the young boy lay down again and immediately fell asleep. "Soon. Very soon." And with a smile she just vanished from the room.

Now the brothers were left alone and finally got the sleep they needed. But one young mind couldn't, because he knew something was off with those two blondies. Powerful and all, because he had to trust his brother's judgement which was seldom false. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE FAMILY<em>

Unaware of the commotion going on in the nursery, the sisters watched the young witch leave their house. They all knew the way Piper reacted, something was off with this witch if she did come here for help or she had her own agenda, unknown by them.

"Piper, would you please explain who this was and what she wanted here?" Paige asked curiously. She noticed how Phoebe and Victor reacted similar.

"She's just a young witch and asked for our help. What she wants I don't know as she wouldn't reveal anything to me. Only if we three are together, she'd speak. That's all she said."

"Okay, but why did you send her away? I mean, we're the Power of Three and bound to help innocents. Now tell me your excuse," Phoebe wanted to know.

"Have you forgotten already what we celebrated today? I didn't want this day to be disturbed by anyone or anything, but I'd have called some time later, but she wouldn't listen!"

"Piper, calm down!" Leo said, stepping in. "I'm sure, Phoebe and Paige understand your dilemma as you've now explained it. Now can we just end this day happy without any fighting? I'm tired and now I want to check on the boys. Again."

"You're right, Leo," Victor helped his son-in-law. "We should end now our celebration for both Chrises and it'd be good if you three would discuss everything with this young witch later. I know your destiny and I'm sure Wyatt and Chris also have a great one." He looked around. "Okay, I'll go now. And just call me if you need anything!"

Victor Bennett left his family and the rest of the clan decided to follow his example and go to bed as well. It was already late. Soon Piper would have to go to the graveyard again and say her spell, but still to let the gravestone be seen for the normal people. The meaning would only known by the magical ones.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>So Billie's there and also unknown visitor who seemed to be after Chris. What's going on? ;)<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	29. Revealing the Ultimate Threat

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Ready to face something different? All will be said but also with some surprises!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Revealing the Ultimate Threat<strong>

_NOW THERE ARE TWO BLONDIES?_

One day later, the young witch came again to the Manor, now in hope to find some help here. Billie Jenkins was part of a threat the Halliwell sisters would have to face, though they didn't know of that yet. Her older sister Christy had made a visit to the next generation last night and had gained only a little trust of the older boy. It'd take time and this was something both younger sisters had. A lot.

As the doorbell rang, Phoebe answered it as she could see her older sister was busy with her boys. Though she must admit, something seemed off with them, especially the younger boy. His green eyes were frantically looking around as if he was searching for anyone, but this might only be her imagination. "Oh hi Billie, how you're doing? Why are you here, again?" she asked cheery.

"Hey," the blond young witch said. "I'm a student and was looking for your help, to find my sister. She'd been kidnapped as a young girl, yet I can't find without any help. That's why I came to you and your sisters."

Suddenly a ringing sounded through the air and the youngest Charmed One appeared annoyed. "Oh god, these damn Elders! Constantly sending me a teeth pain and I have no idea why. Oh hi Billie, welcome back here!" The ringing increased. "God, oh great. Are you witch, by the way?"

"Yeah, as I said so many times already. I really need your help to find my sister Christy. I can't find her anywhere." Then she looked at Paige. "Maybe you are my whitelighter as the jingling is heard now."

"Might be," Piper said as she came up behind her younger sisters with Chris in her arms, but the boy was afraid all of a sudden. He squirmed in his mother's arms, wanting nothing more than to be away from this woman. She scared him. "Hey peanut, what's wrong? Don't you like her? Okay, then we'll go back to Wyatt, hmhm." Piper's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at Billie before she went away again.

"Okay, come in," Paige said after she'd shared a knowing look with her older sister. "But I suggest you are quiet to anyone, especially the boys. Or do you know something we don't? After all Chris wouldn't have reacted this way if there was."

Billie swallowed hard. "Well, I can't say. Can we now focus on my sister?"

Again, the younger Charmed Ones exchanged a look, thinking the blond youth was a way too egocentric for their liking but would deal with it. If need be. The three of them went to Phoebe's room where they could discuss everything in quiet and other things.

Meanwhile Wyatt had joined his mother and little brother in the conservatory. Their mother watched his baby brother play with blocks and some soft toys and the blond boy found himself soon doing the same like Chris. He could do something was bothering them.

"Mommy, what wrong? Kwis, you okay?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, honey. Your brother was just afraid of someone who came to the door today. She's looking for our help, but … he seems not to like her," Piper answered her son. "Can you tell me why your brother reacted that way?"

Carefully the blond moved to his brunette brother who just continued to play with his toys. Touching his arm, Wyatt said slowly to his mother. "He's fearing another blondie, looking almost like the one here. Kwis saying if they together, a great boom happen."

The mother looked stunned and astonished at her eldest son. "Wow, Wyatt, your speaking is well developing." Then she looked at her youngest. "Chris, what's going to happen if we would meet them?"

"A big boom, no house and aunties gone," the younger boy said, in a more mature voice but with big green eyes as he looked at his mother. Then he turned back to his toys and continued to play. Babbling now in his childish voice again.

* * *

><p><em>IN BETWEEN<em>

Shocked, Piper ran out of the room and to her sisters above but was stopped close to the stairs. The mother heard a noise coming from the conservatory where her sons still were. Suddenly a young woman was standing near her boys, looking almost like Billie, yet different. Impressed she saw two forcefields coming up, one blue and one green. It was clear she was that long, lost sister Christy. Meaning the young witch had lied to them!

This made the eldest Charmed One angry and furious and wanting nothing more than to kill her on the spot. Something seemed to hold her back as she just watched the scene developing in front of her. Silently and in fear.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE CONSERVATORY<em>

The little blond and the more little brunette looked at the strange woman who was talking to them. It was boring and Chris was happy to hear a door opening, knowing his Daddy came home. With sweets and so. So, the little boy orbed to his father, surprising the man with his bags and still working the key.

"Whoa, Chris. Careful with Daddy," Leo said as he grabbed his baby boy just in time. "So, what's going here? Where's Wyatt? Mhm."

His little finger pointed to the conservatory where his older brother still was. "Bad woman. Would all make boom!" he said.

As Leo now turned to the place, his baby boy had pointed, he saw indeed a strange woman talking with his eldest. Who seemed strangely not to be afraid of this woman and that made him worry. "Wyatt! Come here!" he called out in fear.

Both turned to him and as Wyatt wanted to go, Christy reacted faster and blinked behind the unexpected father and his little boy in his arms. Without even thinking about it, the woman plunged a poisoned needle into the son's neck and slammed with her fist down. Right then Billie appeared smiling.

"You did it, sis," she only said. "Let's go with those two! They are all we need, to work on the Charmed Ones and their destiny! Which would end soon!"

"You are so right, Billie," Christy said, supporting the man and holding the boy tight as well. "We should go now. Otherwise the sisters will know about our little plan!"

"Believe me, they already do!" shouted Piper furiously, wanting nothing more than to blow them up. "And let my husband and son go! Now!"

"Too late," both blondies said at once and vanished into thin air. With Chris and Leo in their hands.

Piper slid down helplessly as she watched the four of them disappear. She didn't even noticed how her eldest son orb over to her, trying to support her the only way he could. And how her sisters came from above, running to her and asking her what had happened, but she couldn't. Her ability to speak was gone.

Wyatt patted on his mother's arm. "I'm torry, Mommy. Wanna have Kwis and Daddy back. Fortive me, pwease!" He cried and blamed himself for the incident. After all he did trust these blondies, but didn't listen to his instincts. "Mommy?"

Phoebe tried to get her older sister up and with the help of Paige it worked. "Piper, please. Tell us what happened. We can't help you if you don't tell us." She looked around. "Where's Leo? Shouldn't he be home by now? And where's Chris?"

"Piper, please," Paige insisted and pressed more. "Billie just ran away from us as if she knew what was going on down here. Let us help you!"

The mother grabbed her only remaining son and held him tightly in her arms. Trying to hide her tears but wiped his away. "Christy was here and talked to Wyatt and Chris, but my youngest didn't like her and fled to Leo as he came through the entrance from the shopping tour. He told him what he also did me earlier. Meaning Billie and Christy are a great danger for us."

"What?" the younger sisters asked in disbelief together. Stunned they looked at each other before turning back to their older sister.

"Are you saying Chris can talk? Now?" Phoebe asked. "Wait, he saw them as a danger, right?"

"Yeah, he said the house would go boom and the aunties would be gone. Which would mean you both are dead after that battle. Oh, and obviously, both my sons have now a forcefield. Each one in his color. Wyatt's still blue but Chris' green."

"Run that by me again?" Paige requested. For her, it looked her nephews were equal in their powers now. Which would mean, no inferiority complex anymore from Chris. But still, how do you react when you hear from your own death – soon? She sighed. "What are we going to do now? I want Chris and Leo back!"

"I agree. Do you have any idea what we can do now? Obviously Billie just wanted our trust to get her sister closer to the boys, gaining their trust. I mean, both are now powerful what they had proved already. Wow!" Phoebe said in disbelief. She couldn't either of that. It was information overload for her, but that was her way to deal with something like that.

"We need to do something now! I don't wanna imagine what my son and husband have to endure right at that moment." Then a vase exploded near by, but Piper just sank down to the floor again. With her son. "Damn! I should have listened to my instincts! They told me, Billie was not a good witch. What now?"

"I think I can answer that," said a female voice, suddenly standing in their midst. She looked friendly at them, yet sadly and terribly sorry.

"Who are you?" the eldest Charmed One wanted to know as she stood up. Placing Wyatt in a playpen near by.

The three sisters walked to the woman and waited for her answer.

* * *

><p><em>IN AN UNDERWORLD LAIR<em>

The two sisters appeared with their hostages in their lair. The man and young boy were sent rather harshly in one big cage, protected with some crystals. For their luck, both were still unconscious and gave Billie and Christy time to talk.

"Okay, we have them," Christy said annoyed as she looked disgusted at these good people in the cage. "What do we do now with the sisters? You were already in their house. Did you find out anything useful?"

"Maybe, but my time was too short. Piper was so suspicious of me and this little guy over there couldn't stand me," Billie said. "He must have sensed something from me or you as he's now half Elder. Before that he was just a witchlighter, but he returned back in time and changed it."

"Interesting. So, both young Halliwell sons are equal in powers and changed some aspects of the timeline." She looked at her sister. "Do you think one of them would return if his brother is missing? They share a bond after all. Like we."

"I know. It can happen, but I haven't heard anything of it while I was there. Phoebe and Paige just showed some spells and their Book of Shadows, nothing more. Though they were more opened than their older sister, something held them back. They had learned from someone, obviously."

"Wasn't there a rumor that a Halliwell had returned to save his older brother? I think it was a version of Chris, the boy we have here. And didn't his brother come soon also?" Christy asked confused. Though she'd been kidnapped by the Triad long ago but the three men kept her up to date. With the things going around in the magical community.

Billie scrutinized the man and his son and was reminded as she wanted them to let her in, but Piper refused vehemently. Because there were a special event coming up. It was the boy's first birthday and something must have happened during this day. "I think you're right."

"What makes you say that? After all you were longer in their nearness," the older sister questioned.

"Well, when I wanted to step in, Piper and Leo didn't want me to as they were celebrating a special day for their youngest. It was his birthday but I think something had happened during his staying here. Maybe he died or something similar."

However, both sisters were distracted as groans could be heard. They were coming from the man who immediately took his son into his arms protectively and watched the blondies with hate in his eyes. Silently questioning with them about this situation.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

"I'm the Angel of Destiny and here to prepare you for your last battle with evil. It concerns the ultimate battle you'll have to fight. Then your destiny would be fulfilled. For good," the woman said in a sweet voice. She looked around and noticed the absence of Leo and Chris. "Where are your husband and youngest son, Piper?"

"They've been kidnapped by Billie and Christy. We don't know their names, but all are gone now. We don't know where they are and what's going here," the oldest sister spat out furiously.

The Angel stood there shocked. Her only answer was, "But this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm here to take him away from you, to motivate you guys." She didn't notice what she'd said until the sisters looked at her irritated. "I'm sorry."

"I want to know what's going on here!" Piper cried out. "In every detail! Otherwise I won't let you go from here!"

"Piper, calm down," Phoebe tried to talk with her sister but she was too furious. Plus, the middle sister felt guilty herself. It was partly her fault her brother-in-law and nephew were gone. She turned to the woman. "Can you at least give us some hints what we're dealing with?"

"All I know is that the ultimate threat is a pair of young witches who'd just learned about their witchcraft. From what I've heard one of them is a student. Does this say anything to you?" she wanted to know. Obviously these two witches were faster than anyone had expected.

"Damn," Paige cursed loudly and looked at Piper. "You were right. And so was Chris who knew what was going to happen! We should have listened to our instincts instead to the promises and begs of this young blondie! Grgr!"

"Why was she here?" All Charmed Ones looked at her confused. "Sorry, just asking out of curiosity. There are some people I need to report to, you know." The Angel of Destiny smiled helpfully.

Phoebe took over as she saw her older sister walking to her son and started to play with him. She knew the woman was emotionally drained. "She was here to beg for our help and to rescue her sister. Out of the underworld, but obviously this had already happened and her sister was here to gain the boys' trust." Tears made their way slowly down her face.

Paige continued as she noticed how her older sisters crumbled away. "But Chris didn't like her from the beginning and had already foreseen our future if we did trust Billie, you know. It seems now they tricked us out when we were unaware. Her sister meanwhile had taken our little boy and Leo, but not before making them unconscious. They're hurt. So what'd you say now?"

"I'm really sorry. I really am," the Angel of Destiny spoke. "But I think you're motivated enough to fight the Jenkins sisters. I'm sure you'll win." And with that she was gone.

"Okay people," Piper said. After she had wiped her tears away, she was ready to fight these dumb blondies and to get her husband and baby back. "We have a task and we should get them. Clear?"

The younger sisters nodded and even Wyatt managed to show a little thumb, agreeing with her. Making the mother smile.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD<em>

Leo watched those blonds who dared to hurt his heroic baby boy. The young brunette was still unconscious what made the father afraid and certainly worked on his nerves. A short while later he exploded, "Why have you done this! He's just a baby and definitely no threat to you! Answer me!"

Billie looked at her sister before doing as requested. "You know as well as I do, your son is very powerful. Indeed he himself made him that way." At this the man looked up. "Yep, we know about that as we've put two and two together as we witnessed a certain event not so long ago. Your son's first birthday. If I'm right, it's also the day of his death."

Leo growled angrily._ 'How __had __those __witches __found __out __their __secret?'_, he thought bitterly. "If it is this way, what right do you have to kidnap us? And what do you want with my son?"

Christy now spoke. "We'll want to fight the Charmed Ones and what better way to motivate them by kidnapping family members? You'd just happened to stand in the way, old man. We always wanted to have your son. The boy who knows how to time travel right. Isn't that all what the others want from him as well?"

Another growl. "Maybe, but he vanquished already Zankou, the Avatars and with the help of his mother, aunts and brother the Triad. What's there left for you? If you don't mind my question. I'm curious what's your reason. Because there's always one." He smirked at them.

Billie went to the cage and made the electricity zip through both father and son. "Don't you dare? You're just a mortal now and not worth to be in a magical family like the Halliwells. We couldn't find anything about you, Leo Wyatt."

The father tried his best to protect his baby boy but it didn't work so well as he was slowly electroluted. He could at least hide a scream and not scare his son. "Maybe that's best for me and bad for you. As my family knows why I'm here and I'll intend to stay!"

Christy stepped forward and waved her hand at the pair but not before grabbing Billie's hand as well. Making them sleep. They could deal with them later and start a debate if need be. "Leave them be, sis! We should go further with our plan if we wanna succeed. We have a task to fulfill."

"You mean a destiny more likely, don't you?" Billie said, still looking at the mortal and the witch. "So, we're ready for round two?" Her sister nodded. "Let's face the music!"

Christy grabbed her sister's hand smiling and brought with their immense power back to the Manor. Where they wanted to face their strongest enemy. The Charmed Ones.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As they stepped in, both blondies were surprised to find no one there. Looking confused at each other, Billie led her sister to the attic where most fights of the Halliwells happened. Again no one was there. "What's going on?" she muttered irritated.

Christy questioned. "Where are they? I thought you knew them a bit, but obviously our task will fail already in the beginning! What now?"

"We're witches and they're witches. So we should be able to find them. I know there's a spell to call a lost witch in the Book of Shadows." She walked over to where the Book lay and wanted to look through it, but to her surprise it closed itself from her. "Okay, that's weird. That's never happened before or has it?"

"They must have done something, don't you think?"

There was a swirling light and a young woman was standing in their midst. Looking like any Halliwell woman, yet unknown by those two blondies. "Nice trick, isn't it? Learned it from my nephew and he was great. After all he did change the future by coming back here. The Book of Shadows is protected from you both, so no need to try further."

Billie and Christy moved closer together. "Who are you?" Billie demanded. "I know the sisters' history as they've told me something about it. With your nephew, I take it, you meant Chris, the boy who came back in time and now is in our hands. With his Daddy! So, what you say now?"

The stranger called out her own telekinesis and smashed her opposites to the wall angrily. "How dare you? To kidnap a baby and a father who just wanted to protect his child? I want you to show me where they are and then fight with my sisters! We'll see at the end who wins!"

Christy stood up at first and called her own powers to fight with this woman. "My sister asked who you are and we don't have to answer you! We can speak for ourselves! And we'll win this fight at the end."

"Oh, because you asked so friendly I'll tell you who I am: Prue Halliwell, the big sister of the current Power of Three. So back off! And now tell me where my nephew and brother-in-law are?"

"You're just a ghost! What might you achieve with that? We could kill you now!" Billie threatened.

"If you do that, then be aware to face all Halliwells from any generation and maybe the Elders too. And now answer me!"

"As if …" Christy snorted in disbelief.

Swirling lights engulfed the oldest Halliwell again and were exchanged with blue lights and instead of Prue, the Charmed Ones were standing there. Ready to fight for their loved ones and to their surprise the little Twice-Blessed had followed them, wanting his baby brother back. Right now!

"Oh, the Halliwells! Finally, you've decided to join us. Unfortunately, you'll never find your son and husband again if you might kill us. Chris and Leo are protected from any magic if you try to find them," Billie said smirking.

To their surprise the three sisters didn't do anything and just waited for them to do something. What didn't happen. The Jenkins decided to shimmer back to their own cave and looked after their victims.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>I know I'm evil but you don't mind to having brought Prue back, do you? *grins*<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	30. The Ultimate Battle – With All Means

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The last battle (again) but not the end here! Promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>30. The Ultimate Battle – With All Means<strong>

_THE JENKINS' LAIR_

Leo watched his youngest son sleeping in his arms. He hadn't woken up yet and that was worrying him to no end. Panic began to settle in his entire being and kissed his baby boy often on his forehead, hoping to wake him up. But so far with no success and tears threatened to fall.

"How lovely," came a voice the man had learned to hate by now. "Too bad, the boy hasn't woken up. Otherwise he'd be dead by now."

"How dare you! He's just a baby! Nothing more! Leave us alone and let my boy wake up!" Leo threatened with tears in his eyes. "Give me the antidote! Please," he begged.

"If he's so strong, like you said, then he'll wake up on his own. It just takes time," Billie said and walked with her sister away, leaving father and son alone.

A low groan directed Leo's attention back to his younger son who, indeed, began slowly to wake up. This filled the father with endless joy and his hand ran over the face of his boy. Speaking soothing words the man hoped his son would open his eyes finally. "Come on, Chris. Wake up! Daddy's here. I need you in my life. Along with your Mommy and big brother. Come on, wake up!"

Green eyes popped up and clung to his Daddy for dear life. He whimpered in his Daddy's arms and spoke ever so, "Dada! Mama! Wy!" His tears were hidden by his Daddy's chest.

"Shsh, my boy. I'm sure they'll save us soon. Don't worry. I love you, my baby boy." As an answer the father felt his son snuggle deeper into his chest, clearly showing what he needed right now.

"Oh, he's awaken, isn't he?" came Billie's voice to Leo's ears again. "Finally, we can start our work on your family. To end them for their own good. We've been told all they've done lately was only for own personal welfare. Personal gain and so on, but I'm sure you've invented this speech, Leo. After all you've been their whitelighter for so many years."

Harshly Leo snapped back, "Is it wrong for the sisters to search for their own happiness? I don't think so. Think of yourself for once, Billie! You did everything to look and find your sister, but when the sisters just search for some normal things and happiness in their lives, you are saying they're using magic and all for personal gain! How mature are you really?"

In return Billie hit the man hard in his face who covered his son for protection. "If you once more are contradicting my words, you'll be dead before you know it! So, don't speak anymore – and only then when I allow it! Clear?"

Afraid Leo nodded to agree but his face gave him away. The hate was clearly written in it, but the father knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to save them both. Patience would win at least and his wife, eldest son and sisters-in-law would come soon. All his hope lay by them.

Christy had been standing in the middle of the cave and watched amused this battle of wills, but she knew at the end they'd win. It was already written in stone. However, both blond sisters were surprised as orbs filtered through their ceiling and the Charmed Ones appeared, ready to fight and with furious gazes. As well as a little angry Twice-Blessed child who just wanted his baby brother back. And his Daddy.

Piper just asked bluntly, "Can we? You know I'll have more to do than to fight with you! Two little boys need to be raised well and I want to grow old with my husband. There's a life behind all this magic and I want this!"

Billie smirked to Leo. "See, that's what I told you about. If they're witches, why are they searching for a normal life when they never get it." Leo remained silent and just concentrated on his son and then on his family. Billie Jenkins laughed again and walked over to her sister. "So shall we?"

"We shall," Christy confirmed.

Both sets of sisters formed a circle and stood in fighting positions against each other. Little Wyatt had decided to step closer to his Daddy and little brother but would help if needed.

* * *

><p><em>THE ULTIMATE BATTLE<em>

No word was said at first but after a few moments the Halliwells and the Jenkins had each a paper in their hands. It was the spell to call the Hollow, but would the Jenkins able to do so? However, all five sisters couldn't summon the Hollow, because a whirlwind let the paper disappear out of their hands. To their surprise a ghost materialized in their midst. Piper's and Phoebe's jaw dropped. It was …

"Prue?" the older Charmed sisters questioned in disbelief. Phoebe continued for her shocked older sister, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but …"

"Saving you from making a terrible mistake by calling the Hollow. It'd have destroyed you all, and Piper," she said eying her little sister. "Would you have done that in front of your sons? And maybe get killed in the process?"

With those questions Piper turned afraid to her sons and husband, near and in the cage but she focused only on green eyes and brown hair. On her baby boy before she was reminded of the vision her son had had some time ago. '_A __big __boom, __no __house __and __aunties __gone_' had been his words back then.

"I understand," she only said but looked still with hate at the Jenkins. "So we fight with our normal weapons then, don't you think? But we don't have such if you remember."

Prue snorted. "Don't treat me like a little child, Piper. If you remember, I'm the oldest here. Dead though, but still. Anyway, you should start. Forget about me being here as I'm with Leo and the boys." And pronto she was in the same corner like her brother-in-law and nephews.

Christy whistled and turned all attention back to them. Immediately the gazes settled on the five sisters again and the fight could start now. Each set of sisters grabbed their hands and started with their chant and you could see it'd be endless, because they were equally strong. Often their powers collided and caused the walls in the cave to shatter.

"Guys, any ideas?" Phoebe questioned after some time. "We need to end this if we ever want to have a quiet evening. So what do we do now?"

Piper looked only to her sons as an idea formed in her mind. "Wyatt, free your brother and father and you both then come over to Mommy and help them here, okay?"

The elder boy nodded smiling and with just a blink the cage was vanished. Leo grabbed his eldest and his youngest was already in his arms, but both boys had another task to fulfill what made them immediately orb to their mother and aunts.

"Okay, ladies. Time for our safety spell what always works like a charm." Her younger sisters grinned at her, full knowing what she meant. The boys meanwhile had grabbed their mother's legs and just waited – for any result.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige started their spell. "The Power of Three will set us free!" what they repeated several times and with Wyatt's raised forcefield all were protected from the fireballs of the Jenkins while an increasing wave came from them and drew the Jenkins in the background.

But to all horrors Billie and Christy Jenkins just vanished suddenly. It was like they were just gone. Confusion was written all over the Charmed Ones' faces and they couldn't understand how the others could be just gone. Without any help, obviously. So it was clear they'd meet again. Soon.

Piper, for now, just concentrated on her little family and she was happy to have Leo and Chris back in her arms. She barely noticed how her sisters chatted along as her baby sister had never gotten to know Prue. So it was totally understandable from her point of view. She just let it happen. Her attention was only on her three men, the most important persons in her life. For good.

"Piper, we should go back home now. If the Jenkins would return, we'll meet at the Manor where the Nexus is. Our power boost for our good side, you know," Paige suggested and she saw her older sisters agree with her.

"She's right, Piper," Phoebe agreed. "We need to be prepared for all as Billie knows us a bit."

"You can leave. I'll follow soon with my boys. We'll meet at the Manor," Piper answered, with never taking her eyes off of her sons and husband. She was just happy as her family was completed once again.

The other three Charmed Ones had already gone home as just a moment the eldest one let her sons orb them home as well. They needed to regroup soon if they wanted to vanquish the Jenkins once and for all and at the end they should have fulfilled their destiny.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

All Charmed Ones were back at their childhood home and started to think about new ways to end the Jenkins threat once and for all. Leo had offered to lie the boys back in their cribs, to give them their needed nap time.

"Okay Prue, we're happy to have you here," Piper began. "But didn't you say we should do this alone? It's our fight as you said and Billie Jenkins had cut my nerves as she kidnapped Leo and Chris. Only to annoy me or whatever she wants."

"I'm only here to advice you, nothing more. Grams threatened me to kill me if I intervene with your destinies crap. Which I hate."

"Accepted." She turned to her younger sisters. "Did you both feel when the boys had helped us how our power increased slightly? I mean it was strange or I might have imagined it. What'd you say?"

"You may be right, Piper," Phoebe said. "How do you want to find out if it's this way?"

"We need their help if we wanna survive this battle!" the eldest Charmed One cried out frustrated. "If this is our only chance, we need them. I know they are little right now, but their powers are immense. You felt that too, didn't you?"

"We did," Paige agreed. She looked at her other sisters but they just looked at her, wanting her to continue the argument. "Piper, you said it yourself they're just little boys now but what would you do if something happens to them in between. Wyatt has his forcefield and Chris as well, I see. In that case we really would need them." The youngest Charmed One looked sheepishly at the other two. "Sorry."

Leo came down the steps as he heard the heated arguments about the boys and their needed help in the battle. Though deep down he was against it, but if it was needed he'd go with it. He feared for his boys more than anything and he'd seen what the Jenkins were capable of. And he didn't like it.

"Piper, please. Consider all things in if we want to include the boys," Phoebe tried again. Helpless against her older sister, though she, out of all, had felt their power boost. "I know what you're talking about as I for one felt it." She turned in help to her brother-in-law. "Leo, help please!"

The father sighed. "I don't want it as well, but I could see how the boys were happy to fight with you. Chris is growing better with his powers and everytime they are together, something happens. What it is, we can't understand. Yet."

Prue looked up. "Should we ask the Elders? Find out if they know anything about their destinies?" All nodded as the dead eldest sister vanished into thin air.

Piper took over once more. "I think we should go to sleep now. I don't think Billie and Christy are so dumb to attack us in the evening. Or the boys alone again. They should have learned from their past mistakes. Otherwise they are really dumb and … blond."

All snickered at those words but did as suggested. The younger sisters went to their respective rooms and fell immediately asleep while the parents once more checked on their boys who were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Yet both couldn't hide their fears for themselves and all what might follow then.

* * *

><p><em>DURING THE NIGHT, BOYS' ROOM<em>

It was quiet in the night as Wyatt and Chris slept, yet one of them couldn't find sleep somehow. He could pretend to be but was afraid of these blondies. If they'd return and torture him again. At least his Daddy had been with him then. Shivering he whimpered in his sleep and cried softly.

Wyatt heard the whimper and immediately orbed over to his little brother, taking him in his embrace. "Okay, Kwissie. Everything going fine. Pwomise. No need to be afraid. I'll be here."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes and now sleep. I'm here."

"Blue thing needed. Danger feel."

"My forcefield?" the older boy questioned and his younger brother only nodded, crying slightly still. "Okay, and now sleep!"

The younger boy did as asked and snuggled deeper into his older brother's chest. He felt saved there and nothing would come in if this thing was up. After all Mommy and Daddy weren't that far away from them and here if they needed protection.

"Just sleep, little brother. I'll keep my eyes open for you. Big promise. I'm your big brother after all." As an answer he felt a deeper snuggle of his baby brother into him. The blond kissed him on his forehead and fell asleep as well.

That was until the morning came. Little Chris was the first to wake up and he already could feel the tension in the house. And then a cloth came over his mouth, making him sleep once more. He was pulled out slowly from his brother's grasp as if not to wake him. All was blur.

However, the moving made Wyatt wake up and as he noticed who was there and what was happening, he tried to fight those sisters with all he could, yet nothing worked. There was only one option: He cried for his parents who immediately came.

* * *

><p><em>ULTIMATE BATTLE – STRIKE TWO<em>

Piper and Leo ran into the nursery where the boys slept and saw their fears confirmed. Billie and Christy were back and one of them had already their baby in her arms. Shocked the parents just stood there like statues before they noticed Wyatt's attempt to free his brother from the blondies. It was a technique they'd seen before, yet now it was not at his full limit.

"No Wyatt!" Leo shouted. "You could hurt your baby brother if you use it now!"

Confused the little blond turned to his father and shook his head. "No Kwis in no danger. He like me. Forcefield."

Piper was torn between her sons and her duty as a Charmed One. Deep inside she knew she had to stop the Jenkins, no matter what, if she for once wanted to have a happy life – without any demons to disturb their peace. Nodding slightly she gave her son the permission to try.

Christy stepped forward, with Chris in her arms. "Eheh, my dear boy. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You love your baby brother, don't you? After all what he's done for you. Protecting you from harm, saving and dying for you. Should this all be in vain?" She smirked as the little boy trembled with his powers, looking defeated at the end.

The little Twice-Blessed stared at his hands as he listened to the words this woman was saying, because knowing full well they were true. He'd seen with his own eyes how his brother had fallen down and then, finally, had died. Even if his older self couldn't save him. Crying the boy walked over to his parents.

The mother picked her eldest son up and tried to soothe while she still observed the Jenkins with her son. "What do you want with him? What do you achieve by having him? Tell me please, because I'm lost here. I can't understand your behavior at all."

Billie made her way to her sister. "Oh come on, Piper. How short is your memory? Only from my short visit at your home, I could find out that your youngest son had been in the past, more than once. With his brother as well. Plus, when this little boy had his birthday you all acted strange and that gave the clue. And now I intend to find out if …"

"If what?" Leo interjected afraid. "Do you want to summon our adult sons back to the past? To what purpose? I agree with Piper. Your behavior doesn't make any sense. You found your sister. Congratulations. Or are you both following someone's order?"

"Wow Leo!" Christy applauded with the sleeping toddler in her hands. "You're so much smarter than the Charmed Ones. I take it Chris got your brain from you, isn't it?" She smirked. "Now excuse us, we'll have business to attend to."

"What business?" Piper wanted to know. More than anything, she wanted to have her baby back.

"You'll see in time," was the last reply the Jenkins offered before they left the Manor once again. Once more with the youngest member of the family in their hands. Only the near future can say who the winner will be, out of this fight.

A table exploded in the nursery and the mother tried to curse silently. She wanted not to have her son hear these words and pick them up, but one look at him she could see he only was defeated and doubted himself.

The father could see this as well. "Wyatt, this isn't your fault. It's the Jenkins', not yours. You need to believe in yourself again if we wanna get your brother back. This is what you want most, isn't it? Come on, Wy! It's going to be okay."

The boy shook his head. "No, my fault. Couldn't protect him. Even before. Died for me." He hiccuped now and snuggled into his mother's chest. "Just wanna have him back."

"We'll do all we can. I promise," Piper said encouragingly to her baby. "There's no way that the Jenkins would be stronger and tougher than we are. Shsh. Do you wanna go to your aunts now and see them? If we're going to fight, you'll come with us, okay?"

Blue eyes, still with tears shining in them, looked up at her. As if to consider her words before he nodded to agree. "Okay, Mommie. Believe you."

"That's good and now tell them what happened. Your Dad and I still have something to talk about." Piper clapped her son on his butt before the little boy ran out of the room. Phoebe and Paige had been out but returned only seconds or minutes ago. "Leo, we need to talk," was her last offer and the man accepted it.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD, JENKINS' LAIR<em>

"Okay, we have him," Billie said. "Hard work as his big brother protected him well, yet he failed. I'm sure he's crying now at the loss of his baby brother." She laughed openly.

"Yeah," Christy agreed. "So, do you think with him we could call the adult brothers back in time? I mean, wouldn't this boy affect his future self or …? God, I hate time travel."

"We'll see, because I'm sure the sisters will strike for the final time soon. So, we'll have to hurry with our preparations to get the boys here. They'd be a great addition to our fighting. After all, they are the sons of Piper and Leo. Come on, sis, our time's running off."

Christy nodded and helped her sister while she wrote the spell to summon the adults. Deep in her mind she knew if they would argue for their issue, then a big maybe, the Halliwell brothers might help them. Against their own family.

* * *

><p><em>STRIKE THREE AND GAME OVER?<em>

Several hours later, the Charmed Ones had prepared everything for their fight and also tried to summon their sons and nephews back to the past. Surely difficult if one of them was missing. It could turn out that one of them might battle with their enemies and one with them. But obviously neither boy from the future was in the mood to come.

"Okay, are we ready?" Piper asked her sisters and husband. All nodded eagerly, along with the little boy in Leo's arms. "If we couldn't summon the boys, I think the Jenkins couldn't either. Maybe it's the way Destiny interfered, so that we should fight and not our boys. They're the future."

"Piper, you're rambling," Phoebe cut in. All looked at her confused and then smiled. "Whoa, normally I'm at the end of this line. You need to calm, Piper. This isn't helping our battle or the boys' sanity if you know what I mean."

Paige laughed at the absurd picture in front of her and shared a knowing look with Leo. She only hoped they could save the future – for themselves, for the boys and all around them. It was, hopefully, their last battle before the next generation would take over and they'd retire and find, finally, a peace of their own, with children and own families.

"Okay, guys. We'll summon the Jenkins with Chris, as he's in their hands and related to us, and then we'll fight. With all we have … until those blondies are gone," Piper explained. "Clear?"

"Crystal," the younger sisters agreed nodding.

"Mommy," Wyatt interjected, tucking at her leg. "Fight with. Wanna have Kwissie back."

The Charmed Ones and Leo smiled at their son and nephew and readied themselves for the fight and all eventualities if one of their sons/nephews was back in time to help Billie and Christy. What they hoped never happened at all. So the sisters cast the spell to summon their enemies in their home where they could have the advantage. Indeed, both Jenkins appeared in their attic – with Chris still in Christy's hold.

"Oh great, we're back by the Halliwells. What have we done to get this attention?" Billie asked smirking. "Wait, I can answer that. We've kidnapped their youngest member – twice and now they want to have him back. How pathetic!"

"Indeed," Christy agreed. "I don't think they love him enough, though if none of us witches could summon the adult boys, then we're equal in powers, I think. It's so clear that the Triad was right about them. Family always comes first for them."

Leo paled. "The Triad stood behind you?" Billie glared at him but nodded. "Oh man, they'd have had waited so many years to get the Charmed Ones? I'm impressed, but I must admit you both have their killer already in your arms!"

Stunned the Jenkins looked at the sleeping toddler in their arms but the older sister was disgusted now and just handed the little brunette to his mother. "You take him again," she only offered while all Charmed Ones raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Never mind," Piper only whispered, cuddling her baby boy close to her chest before she handed him to Leo, for protection. "You'll take care of our boys now, Leo while we do of those two, okay?"

The father only nodded and led little Wyatt who just wanted to watch over his baby brother and make sure he was alright. The man walked his sons to the conservatory where he hoped they would be safe. Hopeful eyes always turned to the ceiling when there was a loud bang.

Back in the attic, the fight could finally begin. The Jenkins built an united front, just like the Halliwells. In powers both set of sisters were equal, so the first attacks fell on an empty floor. So soon this floor was covered in scorch marks. And the five of them had also some wounds on their bodies. It seemed both sets of sisters would fight an endless one as they could achieve nothing in normal ways.

"This is useless," Piper said frustrated as she hid behind the couch. Once again. "Any ideas, girls?"

"Well, I won't like it and you too, but our only chance could be to either let the boys help us or summon our ghostly relatives," Phoebe suggested, hidden as well. "Paige?"

"I agree to anything. If we could just vanquish those blondies. They'd done too many damage to our family. Piper, you're the oldest and it's your decision!"

The woman growled loudly but weighed her options. She didn't want to bring her sons in danger but what if she didn't have any other choice. That's why she now turned to their dead relatives. Only as a last resort the boys would step in. "Phoebe, the matriarchs please!"

The younger sister nodded and quietly recited the spell to call the ghosts. At first only Penny and Patty arrived, Prue followed and while the younger women immediately saw why they were needed, Penny summoned the other ones – from each time, starting their line with Melinda Warren.

"Oh," Billie said. "Are you so weak to call ghosts for help? I thought you were the Charmed Ones and not only cowards. Even your baby has more powers than you, you know. Too bad he couldn't show us this."

"Yeah," Christy agreed. "He could have been a great help here, on our side, but he's so stubborn. Just like his Mommy."

As Piper exploded at the insults, their grandmother demanded silently some explanation from the other two. Which they gave reluctantly and Grams was equally shocked. As well as Patty. Both older women added their explosion powers to Piper's while the younger sisters continued to explain all to the other ghosts.

Hearing what had happened all other ghosts instantly helped the eldest sister with their remaining powers, so that Phoebe and Paige had no other choice than to help as well. With the completed power of all Warren and Halliwells the other two were moved into the defense.

"Sister, any idea now?" Billie asked bluntly as she stepped back.

"Grab my hand and we'll see what happens. We're the Ultimate Power whereas those only are the Charmed Ones, lousy witches. In opposite to us." Christy noticed how her baby sister did as told and instantly their power increased, making them more active now.

"Okay, it's getting stronger. I think we have no other choice now than to include the boys here. It seems they know who they are, but we do too. Piper?" the middle sister stated.

"Okay, you won. Wyatt! Chris! Come on, help Mommy here!" Two orb clouds came and running feet were heard. "Leo, stay put! We need witches and no mortals! Sorry."

"But I'm family," the father stated the obvious. Wanting to help as well. He may be mortal but he knew how too.

Before Piper could act, Penny stepped in. "You know he has a point, Piper." The younger woman accepted nodding. "Okay, man step in but be careful! We're still in the middle of the fight. Or close to the end, I hope."

As older, actual and next generations were worked together like a team, the Jenkins ran out of power. It overpowered them and both sisters were vanquished with a loud shriek and screams. As only a pile of ash remained of them, one son whirled his hand and the ash was transported into the air around Manor. All others looked stunned at the boy who just looked back at them innocently. The blond only hugged him. Smiling.

"Okay, now that's solved, can we go back to our normal business. Children, club and some other incomes, you know," Piper said irritated. She gathered her little boy in her arms, kissing him and making him funny faces, so that the boy giggled happily. Meanwhile Leo had done the same with Wyatt.

"If you can say good-bye to us before you go to your daily routine," Penny said, speaking for all ghostly women still in the attic. She started with Paige. "Well, my dear, I'm sure you'll find your happiness soon." Then she turned to Phoebe. "Take your own advices once for yourself and you'll find the man of your life." At least she spoke to Piper. "I wish you all the luck in the world, my dear. I'm really proud to call your boys to be my family. With them I maybe can like male witches, but you never know."

All just smiled at her admission and let themselves be hugged, but for the boys it was getting bored. It was fine when they all were here but only for a short time which they more appreciated. Now they wanted them just gone. The older brother who could read his brother's mind well blinked once and all ghosts were gone.

While Phoebe and Paige tried to hide their laughter, Piper and Leo shook their head helplessly at the behavior of their sons but smiled.

"Okay, boys. You won. You wanna play, don't you?" Blond and brown hair whipped eagerly and the parents had to stop their heads from whipping. "We've got it. Back to the conservatory." Piper turned to her sisters. "You wanna join us? Or do you have something to attend to?"

"We come with, of course. Anytime to play with our nephews," Phoebe said and her younger sister agreed nodding.

The four adults and two children went to the conservatory and for the rest of the day and night laughter could be heard from the Manor. Happy and free from any burdens, demons and threats. It was a quiet evening. Nothing could prepare them for the following day.__

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Hoping this "ultimate battle" satisfied you. What will come next, stay tuned!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	31. Destiny fulfilled?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Charmed destiny ended for the sisters here? I don't think so. Just wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>31. Destiny fulfilled?<strong>

_ON THE NEXT DAY_

Piper was woken up by crying. Obviously her baby needed her at the moment and she sighed. Her husband and eldest son were still in dreamland but she was confused as there was no noise coming from the city. She didn't think of it now as she was more concerned about her youngest son right now.

"Hey peanut," the mother said lovingly. "What's bothering you? But you don't have to wake up Daddy and your big brother as well." She rocked him in her arms. "What do you say we go down to the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone? Hmhm?" He nodded. "Good."

She walked to her favorite place and sat her baby in his highchair while putting all needed things on the counter. Making the coffee ready, the mother decided to have the newspaper in and walked to the doors, bringing it in. Opening the door she was greeted with mass silence and that confused her. Walking back like in trance she just read the title and stepped into the kitchen where her son was in the arms of the Angel of Destiny.

"Hello Piper, I'm here to tell you your destiny has been fulfilled. I'd like you to call your sisters, husband and eldest son here. It's concerning all of them," the dark skinned woman offered before she noticed the little boy wanted something from her. "What is it, son?"

"Look, Mommy," he said and snipped his fingers, making all requested people appear. "Anties Bee, Pay, Daddy and Wy. Can speak now." The brunette just grinned at her before seeing the silly look on his Mommy's face. "Mommy, what?"

"You … you speak," the woman stuttered out confused and shocked. "How did you learn my baby?"

The little brunette just gestured to his big brother. "He did when alone."

All four adults turned confused to the two little children but smiled. Piper recovered quickly and asked the Angel again, "You did say we've fulfilled our destiny by now. What do we earn then from our lovely Elders in return? I mean all know I don't like them after all Leo and I had been through."

"I'm aware of that fact, Piper." She came over to her and handed her the baby and forced Leo next to his wife, with Wyatt. "You all are an unit. Your boys have and will have special powers which need to be trained well and only you can offer this to them. Give them always special occasions to remember to, especially their birthdays. Your little peanut will be two in a few months."

"Yeah," the boy agreed. "Will you be there?"

"No, but all your family, okay?" She looked at the little family. "Be glad to be alive and have a life full of happiness. With all what's all lying ahead of you. No matter the circumstances." The Angel of Destiny was satisfied that they'd received the message and she turned to the middle sister. "Phoebe, you're an advice columnist, a successful one. But now you'll have to look for your own happiness. From your vision of the future you know to have a daughter. Look outside and inside the magical world to find someone you can love and someone who loves you."

"Thank you, Angel. I'll follow your word and see what I can achieve."

"Paige, I know you're the youngest and you have a destiny already in Magic School but you'll see in time that it lies somewhere else. In a few days a man will come to you and you can explain to him, your nephew took care of his threat. He'll mean something to you, yet your great love will appear later. Just believe in your destiny and all around."

"Just out of curiosity: Do you mean this FBI agent who I've seen earlier? We were so occupied with other things that I totally forgot about him. You remember him, Piper?" She nodded. "What shall I do?"

"He'll come to you in a few days and not the other way around." The Angel of Destiny looked at each of them and was certain her messages had been reached their minds before speaking up a last time, "You know what to do if you want to have the future you'll always have dreamed of. Now I can be sure you'll follow my advice." She bowed slightly her head, in respect for the Charmed Ones, Twice-Blessed and half Elder and mortal. "Just believe in you, your life and fate." With a wind she was gone.

The baby reached for the leaving form but his mother grabbed his hand and kissed it. "If you want, I'm sure, you'll see her again. In the future." He turned to her in confusion as if silently asking,_ 'You __think __so?' _His mother laughed. "Of course. You and Wyatt can do anything you want."

* * *

><p><em>THE <em>_NEXT __DAY_

Cries had woken the mother up and she'd taken her baby out of his crib and let them to the kitchen. There he'd help her to make breakfast and she was grateful for that fact, because everytime he'd help her kitchen was a mess after this, yet she laughed anytime.

"Mommy, no thinking, making hum hum," the boy demanded, trying to get his Mom back to the task at hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it you're hungry, aren't you?" Her son nodded and she smiled. "I know. You wanna wake your Daddy and brother and tell them, breakfast is ready soon. And maybe your aunties. If they're up, that is."

Again a nod and prompt he orbed away, causing two shrieks and a little scowl. Then he appeared again in the kitchen, grinning like a chesire cat. "Mommy, did it. What now?"

"You'll see, peanut. You'll see."

"Piper, please," Paige said tiredly as she entered the kitched. "If you wanna wake me up, use a minor explosion than my nephew." She looked around. "Coffee, I need one. Urgently. Breakfast done yet?"

"Any moment. If your little nephew gets his task done, you know."

"Oh. Where's the rest?"

"Coming," Phoebe's voice entered the room, followed by Leo and Wyatt. All smiled while Leo kissed his wife and youngest son. The two littlest member of the house were placed in their highchairs. "Wow, Piper. When did you do this? This is amazing."

"Well, I had help." She smiled at her baby. "He'd be a great cook later." Then she kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh. And what's with Wyatt then?" the youngest sister wanted to know, eating her meal.

"Daddy, Daddy," the boy answered himself. "Wanna do what he did. Or something similar." His baby brother looked at him confused before laughing. "What are you saying, Kwissie? Strange to think so?"

He shook his head, still laughing. "You're too little still, so you'll have to wait." As his older brother opened his mouth to disagree, he continued. "Know I'm right." He grinned at his brother.

The blond could only shake his head as well and laugh then. Already now his little brother was smarter than him. Oh joy, his future could be interesting. Especially later in school. He sighed but continued his breakfast, anyway.

As they all were eating and chatting again, a ringing doorbell disturbed their silence. All sighed frustrated but Paige as the closest to the door, stood up and opened it. Stunned she said nothing as the FBI agent stood in front of her. The others, seeing her reaction, followed her and remained silent as well. Only the boys wanted to know who was there and why they were quiet.

So Wyatt grabbed his little brother's hand and walked them over to the door. Looking up he saw a man dressed in black, yet still young. And the biggies had opened their mouth and let the flies in. Obviously to do with this stranger. "Hey man, who are you?" he wanted to know loudly.

Curious as where the voice had come from, Kyle Brody knelt down and laughed. "You're more mature than your adults, eh? Okay, my name's Kyle and I need your help with something. If we could get your parents and aunts move again. And speak."

The younger boy patted his leg grinning. "Easy," he said. A loud wail erupted from his mouth and surely all adults turned to him and his mother picked him up immediately. "See," he continued to this nice stranger.

The young man laughed openly now and he didn't care if the others might think he were crazy. "Sorry, but your children are just funny." He became serious only a few minutes later and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Now it's time to let me formally introduce myself: My name's Kyle Brody and I work for the FBI. I need your help with something, because you're the most powerful family here."

"Thanks," Piper said, with her baby in her arms. "But what for? No offense, but we've been trapped before with that excuse. And if you haven't forgotten we met before."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, though she more scrutinized the young man in front of her."So what we needed for?"

"Yeah, well, my parents had been killed a long time ago, yet I don't know who's responsible for it. Therefore I need your help. All I know that there was a strange vile with a poison to kill an ancient magical race. I don't know their name, though."

Leo stepped forward knowingly. "Must have been the Avatars if I'm right." He turned to the young man. "Come in and then we'll explain everything to you, okay?"

Kyle agreed immediately and walked into the large Manor, awing it. For him it was strange that their young son trusted him. Both of them actually. "Wow, that's amazing. What are the Avatars and why are you sure it's them?"

"Long story, but sit down," Piper offered and placed her baby boy back into his highchair. He protested with wailing. "Peanut, it's okay. You wanna hear it too, don't you?" He looked at her, then at the young man who just smiled at him. He nodded. "Thanks baby." She kissed him on his forehead lovingly.

"So Kyle," Leo started. "We think, it's the Avatars, because we met before and they were also after all our sons. But you can be happy. Chris had vanquished them already." He patted his youngest son's head lovingly and with a smile on his face. "Yeah, you heard right. They're gone already. No need to worry anymore for you."

"Wait," Kyle interrupted irritated. He gestured to the young boy in his highchair nervously. "This baby had vanquished an entire species? You're kidding me, right?" He looked incredulously at the boy. "That's impossible, isn't it? I mean, that'd mean my search was in vain. All for nothing." Kyle sighed.

Paige tried to pat him on his back awkwardly as she knew him already. This made her older sisters smirk what she returned with an annoyed look. "That's okay, but that tends to happen in our family most of the time. I'm sure we'll find a new task for you."

Kyle recalled his adventure in Magic School where he first met the family, yet couldn't get to know the boys fully. So he accepted the explanation as Paige had become a close friend. At first he wanted to play with the children and see what they could already do. Magic fascinated him. "You don't mind if I play a bit with the kids? They're just so young, powerful and so innocent."

"Oh, I promise you, later on they'd be more fun. Powers and my house wouldn't get together well," Piper sighed knowingly. "Of course, you can play with them. In that time we could enjoy a bit of spare time." She twinkled her eye at him.

"Sure. But what if a demon attacks? I mean, my bullets wouldn't help here."

"Don't worry," Paige interjected. "Wyatt has a forcefield and would protect you if he sees you now as a friend. You should be safe." She smiled at him lovingly.

"But Auntie Pai," Wyatt cut in. "Chris has too."

"See, you're double protected. No need to worry for you," the mother said. "So, if you agree we'll go now to our spa. Leo'll be in Magic School if you need any help still. For now you're their babysitter – if we'd need help anytime later."

"Okay," Kyle agreed while seeing the girls already leave. "How do I reach you, Leo if you're in the school."

"I'll leave a door open on the stairs. But I'm sure my boys would orb to Magic School for safety, anyway, because demons would have no chance there."

The younger man nodded. "If this door stays open and he follows us, what then?"

"Don't ask so much," Leo answered smiling. "I've learned a long time ago that magic has his own way to repair it. Especially in this family, believe me. I've known them longer than you think." And he disappeared through the door.

After grabbing Chris out of his highchair and putting him on the blanket, Kyle sat down as well and observed also Wyatt who was already playing. It seemed they understood each other and their display of magic of them fascinated the young man. The orbs around his head and some telekinesis with teddybears and other toys.

"Boys, where your powers come from?" the young man asked curiously.

"Mommy and Daddy," the elder boy answered, still focused on his toys and powers. But his eyes were always on his baby brother, to make sure he stayed where he should.

"Silly," the younger boy added. "It's in the family." The brunette wanted to slap his older brother but he was too little to do so, making him curse in his own language. Silently.

Though their babysitter heard him. "Chris, language!" he scolded smiling and saw how he hid behind his brother who shook only his head at his actions. "It's okay, Chris. If your mother had heard it, what she would have done, hmhm?" Slowly he came to the front again. "See, everything is okay."

Unfortunately, some demons decided to enter the Manor at this time. Looking for someone special, yet as they saw the three humans they were met with two forcefields and a shocked human. Those demons tried to get in, but that wasn't easy. The only distraction would be this stunned and shocked human in their midst.

* * *

><p><em>NEW POWERS, NEW DEMONS, NEW SOURCE?<em>

It all happened so fast that no one could say what had gone wrong. Demons appeared and fired some fireballs at the three people in the house. Yet two forcefields stopped them at first but they were demons who also could never give up. They had a task and an order, but surely the only thing they knew it was a child their boss wanted.

So, one of them grabbed the human in their midst, though he was protected by those forcefields. Piece of cake. "Shocked, my friend? Yes, we're another generation and new. Tell us, which one of these children is the Twice-Blessed?"

"Why do you ask? I thought you were informed?" Kyle said hoarsely.

Another one grabbed the children who had no other choice than to drop their forcefields, so they started to cry. "Quiet, kids!" He looked at the human. "If you don't want them to be killed or kidnapped, answer us! Or you be dead. Your choice."

Kyle noticed and saw how his hands were bound as the demons had already both children in their hands. And Pipern and Leo would kill him if something happened to them. "No way. I won't tell you. Their parents are part of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful beings on earth."

"That doesn't interest us. Now speak or you'll die!"

Wyatt switched his gaze between his crying baby brother and their babysitter at the moment. He could understand what these demons were saying, but what could he do? There was only one answer. "I'm the one you want," he shouted to the shocked adults around him. "Leave them be!"

"If you say so, boy," the one holding the kids answered. "But why should we? We're demons and we want to hurt someone." He tightened his hold on the blond but let the brunette fall only. The boy crawled behind the man. "See, everything is fine."

The demon holding Kyle let go and shimmered away, with Wyatt in his arms. The other one, now free of him, glared at the other two and fired now fireballs at them what the younger boy tried to vanquish, yet failed. "Oh boy, yet not so powerful like your big brother, boy!"

Kyle tried in vain to protect Chris who got hurt several times. And suddenly it stopped. The young man sighed in relief but concentrated more on the young toddler. He was crying. "Shsh, Chris, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy will be here soon, I promise. Shsh, it's going to be okay."

Chris sobbed and sobbed. While Kyle waited for a miracle. And the Charmed Ones and Leo.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Who's after Wyatt now? And will Chris be saved? Stay tuned!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	32. Little Wyatt–new threat for the family?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Little Wyatt gone and Kyle is in trouble at the Manor. What will happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>32. Little Wyatt – a new threat for the family?<strong>

_NEW SURROUNDINGS_

Wyatt watched fascinated at his new surroundings. He knew he'd been in the underworld before, yet this place had something. His kidnappers were talking in a language he couldn't understand yet but his eyes were sourcers. "What's with Kwissie?"

"Why do you ask, boy? He's fine, don't worry," one demon answered him smiling, full knowing the boy's baby brother was anything but.

That smile didn't please the boy. "You're lying. Tell me, NOW!"

However, the demons were distracted as a flame came and all bowed. Except one. The child in their midst, but he didn't like it. After all, he was the Twice-Blessed and very powerful, still he was concerned about his baby brother. Deep down he could feel the wounds of him.

"So, this is the boy I wanted, eh?" a deep voice boomed and got Wyatt's attention as the child turned to him curiously. The man grabbed the boy. "You happy here?"

"I could," he answered. "But I wanna know something, dude!"

"Which is?" the voice boomed again.

"If my brother is alright. He was hurt when your men attacked, you know. Can you tell me if he's okay?" Wyatt asked ashamed and looked down.

The man, holding him, closed his eyes and opened them a short time later. "He's been taken care of soon, but you'll miss him, don't you?"

He nodded. "He's my baby brother and he did something for me very important." Then his eyes lit up grinning. "Soon it's his second birthday and I wanna celebrate it – with him." And then the most important question. "Who are you?"

"An old friend of your Mom and her sisters, but that was a long time ago, yet now I'm back. I'm the Source. And your brother's second birthday could be arranged here if you want to. What you say?" the Source replied, caressing the boy and making him giggle.

"So what can I do now?"

"You play more and I'll look after your brother and family. Shall I greet them from you? Or do you want me to bring your brother here as well?"

"When it's his birthday, right? This should be a surprise for him." The boy grinned again and continued his play with the toys which had been conjured recently.

The Source smiled at the boy, his new apprentice, and caressed through the boy's hair. Though the boy's baby brother could be a problem as he could be more sensitive when it'd come to evil. Leo had been an Elder. But anyway, this should be discussed if it came to it.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR – 20 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

Kyle looked up as the front door opened and Leo's voice could be heard, "I'll tell you something is wrong, Piper. I might not have my powers, but I know and feel when my children are in danger. Believe me!"

"Leo! Piper! Chris is hurt!" he shouted desperately. "And Wyatt's been kidnapped!"

Running feet were heard and immediately all gasped while Leo tried to heal his baby boy, forgetting he had no powers but as he noticed he looked up to Paige, their only whitelighter here. "Paige, please you'll have to try! I can't lose him again."

Kyle backed away as the family took over. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't have done anything. Those demons were so powerful and they could grab through the forcefields. This was too much for me. I really am sorry."

Piper was too shocked to react, so Phoebe went to the young man and helped him. "It's okay, Kyle. You couldn't have done anything when demons are thrown in. We've learned that the hard way too, so now help us to save Chris."

Paige slowly walked over to her brother-in-law and nephew. Very slowly she extended her hands and praid to be able to heal her nephew. She as well hadn't forgotten what had happened last time and all the times before. "Please Chris, stay with us! Don't you dare to give up now!"

"Daddy," came a tiny voice. "Wyatt gone. My fault. Where's Mommy?"

"Right here, baby," Piper choked out with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees, along to her husband's side. "You're going to be okay, I promise. And it's not your fault that Wyatt's gone. Only demons are responsible, not you. You hear me?"

Leo just waited for any result of Paige's healing power which slowly came and the wounds on Chris' body healed. The boy coughed in his father's arms and looked up at his family smiling and relieved. "Oh Chris, I'm so happy you're alive, but don't scare us like that again! Clear?"

"I'll try, Daddy but there's no garan... You know what I mean."

"Okay, son." Leo looked to Kyle. "Can you tell us what demons were here? We could find them in the Book of Shadows and vanquish them if we can find their lair."

The sisters nodded eagerly but all were shocked as a deep voice beamed up behind the little group. "How about you'll ask me? I can always find a new Seer for my purpose, don't you think?"

Six heads turned to the voice but only four of them gasped again. It was the Source who was standing in their room. No one could say anything, except a little voice. "You have Wyatt, don't you? Where is he and what'd you want?"

"My, my, you're really speaking well, my young friend. And also clever. As for what I want: I'm still thinking about it and you could help your big brother if you want to be close to him, you know."

Chris raised a perfect eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer. "I think about it too."

"There's no way you're taking my son with you," Piper shouted as she found her voice again. "Is Wyatt with you? What do you want to give him us back? Tell me, please. Come on!"

"Piper, you know me already, so I think you can figure it out yourself. Plus, you have a clever second son by you, so I don't think there shouldn't be a problem to find out."

"Great, just great," she ventured out. "Why are you here then?"

"Wyatt asked for it as he wanted to know the condition of his baby brother. Nothing else or if you'd need my help to save him," the Source answered truthfully. However, he couldn't help but stare at the boy in their midst.

As if the boy could read his mind, the little brunette blurted out – to the shock of the Source and his family. "You are here to kidnap me, as a companion for my big brother down by you, aren't you? I mean, why else would you come here?"

His family gasped totally in shock and turned expectantly to the Source and waited rather nervously for his reaction. Therefore silence ruled. Only Kyle looked very interested in this development. As a human it was understandable.

"Clever boy. Really clever," the Source admitted. "But now I'd rather leave you with your family as only your big brother is more interesting for me."

"Oh, I think I know why," Piper interjected smirking. She saw how he looked at her knowingly. "He's the Twice-Blessed witch, most powerful being in the world. Would be clear to raise him as your apprentice, wouldn't it?"

"Now I can see where Chris got his smartness from."

"No!" Leo shouted angrily. "You are not turning him evil a..." Here he stopped, yet the interest was awaken. The eyes from the Source were on him but the father remained silent.

"What do you mean?" the old evil asked curiously. "I was trapped for so long that I missed it a lot what has happened recently. Would you be so kind to fill me in?" Then he shook his head amused. "You don't have to answer as I can ask your son if need be."

"Don't you dare!" Piper threatened with her hands.

The Source only laughed. "Now excuse me. I'll need to return to your big boy as he's calling me back right now. But don't forget me and watch your back – anytime. I might return." A flame and he was gone.

All in the family and their friend sighed in relief. The little boy clung to his Daddy for dear life, yet he knew he was on the list of the Source. Because his big brother was already there and they had always been together. He whimpered quietly and Leo decided to bring his baby boy into his bed and to stay with him the whole time. While his wife and her sisters searched for a spell to vanquish the Source yet again. Kyle now thought it was better to leave now as he knew nothing about this.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO WYATT &amp; THE SOURCE <em>

As soon as the Source flamed in, Wyatt ran to him. "Did you see my brother? How's he? Is he alright? And is he coming to me?"

"Whoa. Stop boy!" the man begged and the boy did as told. "I did see him and he's fine. Saved in time by your aunt." The little blond sighed relieved and the Source smiled. "I promise he'll come to you, but not yet. But I'd be happy if you could explain something to me. Your family wouldn't."

Wyatt nodded eagerly. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well, your Daddy is thinking I'm turning you evil. But that isn't the case and you haven't been evil before, have you?"

The boy turned away ashamed. He blushed and concentrated more on his toys than the man in front of him. "I have," he whispered. "My evil self had been here before and had tried to save his little brother from dying, yet he failed. Now it's my turn to stay good and secure my baby brother."

"I see. You'll have to make sure nothing would ever happen to him again, right?" The young boy nodded ashamed. "Don't worry. Only you can decided what you'll become later. I just want to offer you something. Nothing more. You okay with that?"

Again a nod. "It's his birthday in two days and I want to celebrate it with him. He means the world to me and I have to pay my debts. In a way, I mean."

"How about we compromise?" the Source asked and sat the boy on his legs. Smiling he continued, "At first we'll let him celebrate with your family and in the night I'll come to him and bring young Chris to you. Then you could celebrate your own party, and I'll just watch you both. Okay?"

"Sounds good." The boy was torn between his toys, the fascinated man in front of him and some stories he might have to tell him. And he liked those. "Can you tell some fairytales about your life and maybe Mommy?"

The Source looked at the boy amused and brought his hand to the chin. "If you're so much interested in, how can I say no?" He shifted him better in his lap and so started to speak. Everything to entertain the young Twice-Blessed son and make him closer drawn to him.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR – THE EVENING<em>

Leo was still with his baby boy as he couldn't leave his side. Not after this new threat, coming from the Source now. Still his eldest son had already been kidnapped and now this! What could he do to make sure his sons would be saved forever? Sighing he stroke over his son's head, to make sure he slept peacefully through the night.

"Leo, you coming? We could need your help now," Piper's voice called out. "We need to take care of two things. The Source and Chris' birthday which is in two days if you remember, honey."

"I know, baby. I don't want leave Chris all alone. What if the Source returns now and he couldn't protect himself?" he called back quietly. As not to wake Chris up. Still his stroking over the boy's head must have calmed the sleeping boy. Leo smiled.

Piper knew what made him angry and she could understand him. Because she felt the same way, yet the mother had some work now. As she could see he wouldn't come, she decided to divide the work. Her younger sisters could prepare the potions for the Source and all other eventualities. You never knew for sure whereas she could do now all for Chris' second birthday. He always wanted to have a chocolate chip cake and many cookies. As many as she could bake. So she let her sisters know her decision.

"Phoebe, Paige, I want you to continue with the potions, spells and so on while I now concentrate on my baby boy and his birthday party in two days. Time's running, people but we shouldn't forget the normal things, right?" The eldest sister choked a bit but stayed calm.

The younger sisters looked at each other before running to their older sister and hugging her tightly. Helping her in that way. Phoebe spoke for both of them, "Don't worry, Piper. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Wyatt is staying the good boy like he is now. The Source won't win. This time."

"I hope so. So we're clear?"

Paige thumbed up. "Crystal. You'll prepare everything for the party and let Leo be with Chris for the time being while we'll take care of the rest. And now go your favorite place."

"Which would be?" Piper asked amused. She was in a better mood now. Her sisters had a calming effect on her.

"The kitchen, of course. Now shoot, shoot."

Piper smiled and walked off the attic. She shortly visited her husband and her youngest son who was still sleeping. Smiling she kissed him on his hair and Leo on his head. "You'll be good here." He nodded. "If you fell asleep, I'm sure Chris' forcefield would protect you. He has now his own if you remember."

"I know. What are you doing now?"

"Everything for our peanut. His birthday wouldn't be the same without Wyatt not here. They're inseparable."

"Don't think about that now and concentrate on the party. Your favorite place is the kitchen and you know it," Leo said smiling.

Piper kissed him on his lips before she turned around and walked to her kitchen. There she prepared everything for the birthday. It was important for her and her husband as this day always reminded them of the death of the other version of her baby boy. It lessened slowly, yet she would never forget. Nor would Leo, Phoebe and Paige. But now there was something more important at hand. Hopefully nothing would happen this day.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>The Source is back in the game and Chris's 2nd birthday comes also along. Eventful chapters!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	33. Chris' second birthday – Change of Fate?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Chris 2nd birthday is coming and is the threat of the Source over? I don't think so. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>33. Chris' second birthday – Change of Fate?<strong>

_UNDERWORLD – TWO DAYS LATER_

The Source watched his little guest with interest. Today was a special day and everyone could feel it. Even the little boy. He watched him curiously as if he waited for a decision of him. "You wanna go to your baby brother, don't you? Don't worry, we'll visit your family soon. But for now they should on their own."

"What will you do then? Kidnapping him as well? That would destroy our family, I'm sure."

"I'm aware of that fact. If I'd do that, what would you do, my young friend?"

"Kill you," Wyatt said determined. Behind the Source he could see a filthy form and it resembled his younger brother. The dead one. "I made a promise and I'll intend to hold it. No matter what you or anyone would do. To me or my family."

"Strong words, my friend. Really strong but can you execute them as well? I know you're the Twice-Blessed, yet still you'd always stand in the shadow of your baby brother. The hero of any timeline."

"Maybe. But he should have it at least once. Last time he wasn't that lucky and now he is worth anything! So don't speak bad about him!" Wyatt shouted now furiously. His eyes held an anger in them what made the Source unintentionally step back.

"Whoa, boy. When did you become so self-confident? I'm certainly impressed," the old man said. He looked around and saw nothing, yet felt something. "Is someone here who gave you this confidence? I know you want your baby brother and I'm sure he'll come to us. Soon."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked confused. He was torn between two worlds now. Knowing deep down he had something to fulfill and also to his family, yet this world fascinated him as well. More than anything he wanted to be with his brother and protect him for good.

"Well, as you'd pointed out to me, he's your Achilles heel. Will always be and if I want to get you, why not kidnap him as well? But surely, how would your parents react if I do this?"

For once, Wyatt said nothing. He didn't want this, but did he have a choice? Looking up once more, he saw once again the filthy form of his younger brother who pointed to the ceiling. A confused look before it clicked. Noticing that the Source wasn't looking, the little boy orbed away.

"Damn!" the Source cursed as he saw the fleeing form. "Don't worry, Halliwells. I'll get you. One time and one of you. Some time."

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – AT THE SAME TIME<em>

The preparations for the party were fully in progress. Though all were somber, because Wyatt wouldn't be here, yet they held their happy faces. For Chris, but the younger boy seemed to know everything, anyway. Leo was with him all the time and to distract him what didn't work.

"Come on, son. Be happy now. It's your birthday today," the father said and danced with his boy on the floor. As he heard him laugh, his thoughts wandered to his wife and their task for the day. "See, you can be happy. So why are you?"

Green eyes looked up to his Daddy. "Know Wyatt's coming back. He tricked the Source or better yet, my other self."

Confused Leo looked at his son and couldn't believe him. Yet as an orb cloud formed, his youngest son's prediction was confirmed. "Piper, come here! Wyatt's back! Phoebe, Paige! Wyatt's back!"

"What?" came three female shouts from anywhere in the house. Running feet also. The three Charmed Ones appeared and saw to their disbelief the Twice-Blessed in their midst. Piper ran forward and grabbed her eldest son tightly.

"Wyatt, everything okay?" she asked bewildered. "Why are you back here and how did you return?"

As he reformed, Wyatt immediately ran to his baby brother and hugged him before his mother could. Then he answered her question slowly, "I had some help down there and now I'm afraid if the Source would come to Chris instead of me."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. His son nodded. "Piper, I think we should postpone our visit today. I don't want to leave the boys alone if the Source is still out there and wants one of them."

"No!" the younger sisters disagreed at the same time. Looking at each other, Paige nodded to give her older sister the permission to speak further. "No, you both go to our dead nephew and greet him from us. We'll watch over those two meanwhile and protect them if need be! Don't worry."

"What if the Source only waits for this moment? If you're alone here?" Piper asked shocked.

"Well," Paige began. "I'm sure our little nephews would protect us with their forcefields. So, if he comes, we'll protect them and we haven't made those potions in vain, you know."

"Okay, point taken," Leo agreed and let his sons play together on the floor. He turned to his wife. "If they agree, then we should go now. We started this tradition last year, because we would never forget our son who did a lot for us. Saved the world and us."

"Then we'll go now," Piper said and kissed her boys on the heads before grabbing her coat and following her husband to the door. "Don't forget the crystals to put around if you don't want to have any uninvited guests, you know."

The sisters rolled their eyes and turned to the boys who only played and didn't listen to anything what was said. "Go!" they said in unison.

Piper and Leo left the house while Phoebe and Paige watched the boys smiling but then were greeted with a dark voice, welcoming them.

"I thought they'd never leave." A fireball appeared in his hand. "Give me the boys and I'll leave you alone!"

* * *

><p><em>A GRAVEYARD IN S.F.<em>

Piper and Leo stayed in front of a gravestone and watched at the markings they'd chosen a year ago. It still felt wrong and both didn't know how to express themselves. Nothing could take their pain away and they were reminded everytime the parents looked at their youngest.

"Leo, how could we let this happen? I mean, is the future still screwed?" He shot her a look. "Yeah, I know I saw a vision from Kira, yet now that the Source is on the loose again."

"Only we can decide what the future will look like. With the visits of our future boys, we saw glimpses already, but it isn't set in stone." The man kissed his wife. "Chris gave us a new start and hope and we should honor this. For everything he's done."

She kissed him back. "You're right." Then she stiffened and noticed how Leo had the same reaction. "Do you feel that? I think we should return. Now!"

"Couldn't agree more."

Both parents touched slightly the gravestone of their dead son and hurried home. Something was going to happen there and if they didn't hurry, all would be lost. The fears for their sons increased as what Wyatt had said came to the surface, again.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Phoebe and Paige stood protectively in front of their nephews as the Source formed. They saw how he looked longingly at the eldest, then the youngest boy. And the aunts didn't like this look. It reflected something deep evil and they'd already seen what evil would do if one of the boys had been turned.

"So, I repeat, the boys or you'll die! It's your choice," the Source threatened and saw how the boys had raised their forcefields behind their aunts. "I know what they can do and I want this knowledge for me."

"No way!" Phoebe shouted and Paige stood beside her. "Only over our dead bodies!"

"That can be arranged easily. So once more: the boys or your death?"

The younger sisters didn't know what to do. Both were trapped and stuck in their morality but hoped secretly their older sister and brother-in-law would return soon. A silent nod between them and Phoebe spoke again, "There's no way we're going to allow that! You want to take our next generation and this is something we need!"

"Great point!" the Source agreed. "You two still can have children as those two are the ones of your older sister. And if you ask why I want at least one of them: He could be my follower once I'll decide to leave this world. My essence would survive, anyway."

Paige challenged now. "Which of the two you want? Who would offer you more?"

"I think you both know which one I want, though the other one offers so much more."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask. There was something the Source was saying what nagged at her and it wasn't a good feeling. She didn't hope Wyatt hadn't told him what his baby brother had done here. His adult self.

Time was running out for the Source. He could feel it as well as the parents' return. He had to act quickly now, so as the two sisters were discussing, he changed his position and snatched the younger boy away quickly when no one noticed. Yes, he could grab through the boys' forcefields and as the older boy looked at him he smirked and flamed away.

Wyatt began to cry and woke with that his aunts who had by now realized their other nephew was gone. How could they tell that to Piper and Leo who would return soon? The blond just wanted his baby brother back. He wailed and wailed and the two aunts had problems to calm him down.

* * *

><p><em>THE PARENTS' RETURN<em>

As Piper and Leo entered their house, they were greeted with wailing and some protests and soothing words spoken. That increased their fear immediately and they ran into the room where they were met with their crying boy and two worried sisters.

"Okay, what's happened?" Piper wanted to know. A look around told her that her baby boy was gone and she could understand his fear. "Where is Chris? And don't tell me you couldn't do anything! Answer me!"

Leo, meanwhile, grabbed his son from his sister-in-law and tried to calm the boy somehow. He didn't want to think about his baby boy who was in danger with the Source and his place. The father wouldn't think about it as he now concentrated on Wyatt, because he'd have to let the sisters face the Source. He was powerless after all.

"Piper, we're sorry," Paige began slowly with unshed tears in her eyes. "We never would have thought the Source would trick us. If we'd known what he wanted, we'd have protected the boys more, I promise." She swallowed hard. "The Source took Chris."

Shocked the mother landed on her butt, not knowing what to say to this admission. Only tears began to fall and it was getting harder with time. _'Why __was __everyone __after __her __baby__ now?'_, she thought. _'Does __the__ evil __now __have __now__ more __interest __in __him?' _She couldn't think clearly now.

"Mommy," Wyatt said after his father had calmed him. "Think it's my fault that Chris was taken. Told the big man about what had happened before here. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He wiped his tears with his sleeve before speaking more. "I think I saw the other Chris down there."

Leo looked shocked at his older boy. "What do you mean, son? When and how did you see him? Did he help you?"

The boy nodded furiously. "Well, saw him only as a spirit as the Source wanted me to be his follower. Shook his head anytime but as he spoke about Chris and taking him here." He looked up at this. "He wanted to bring him to me, so we could celebrate his birthday together, you know." The four adults said nothing. "Anyway, as he returned he wanted to know why Dad didn't want Chris to go and so. I told him it and my promise to let my brother stay alive and well. I really didn't know he'd kidnap him instead." He looked around as silence ruled the room.

Piper came up after she'd heard her son's apologies and stroked over his head lovingly. "It's okay, baby. You didn't know different and you're just a child, so don't worry now. Can you at least tell us where your brother could be in the underworld? You've been there before."

The blond brought his hand to the chin and closed his eyes for a second. Trying to find the link which existed between the boys. It was there – fainlty, but still. He knew what he had to do at night. His eyes opened and saw the worried faces of his parents. "I can sense him, but only not much. He's blocked in a way, but I can say he's afraid. Totally."

"Okay," Leo said. "Time for your nap. You've had too much adventures for today. And there's no denying as I can see you're just suppressing your yawns, okay?" He kissed his son on the head. "I promise we'll bring your brother back here. Soon and unharmed."

As an answer Wyatt just laid his head on his father's shoulder and let himself be brought back to his crib, yet he felt empty and saw also the other empty crib. He choked a bit but hoped his father didn't notice. His body was exhausted and so sleep came, no matter what he did to avoid now. But he opened his mind, to call for his little brother over their telepathic link.

_'Chris, can you hear me? If you can, let me know. I'll be waiting for you – here.'_

* * *

><p><em>THE SOURCE'S LAIR, UNDERWORLD<em>

As the old being reformed with the child in his arms, he immediately sat down on his throne and watched the brunette boy over as if seeing anew at him or just something special. In general, the wonder boy of Wyatt's explanation. "So, you are the heroic son of the Halliwells? Yet now you're too little to understand, aren't you?"

Green eyes stared up at him, both curiously and afraid. "'cuse me?" he stuttered. "What'd you mean? Wyatt's powerful, not me."

The Source laughed and conjured a toy for the boy which he grabbed eagerly but still. He knew the boy was clever, really clever and smart. "So you don't know, do you? About your other self? Who came back to save his older brother and family from a fate you're facing right now."

The boy frowned at the words he couldn't understand. Sure, he'd noticed that everyone treated him differently, yet the one thing he knew was he was the baby. "Don't know what you mean," he said, a bit distracted with the toy. Then he looked up at the man, again. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to become my child. Be my follower when I'll die once in the future. You'll have so much potential in you and I'm sure you'd represent me well. Later."

"Mhm. Still, doesn't sound like something I'd do." He yawned and his head drifted to the man's chest. "Let me sleep now and we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

The Source said nothing but let the boy do as it came. Slowly he conjured a crib and put the boy, msotly wondering about himself and the effect the boy had on him. He stroked over his hair, like a loving parent would do, yet he only whispered to the sleeping boy. "One day, you'll be mine and no one can take you away from me. I'll be both parents and offer you all you want, so you'll never leave this."

Watching the boy and making the room dark, the old being left the boy. The little brunette was asleep deeply, unaware of all around him. Until a voice broke into his foggy mind. The voice of his big brother, the one person who wouldn't leave him alone. At all.

_'Wyatt, I can, but I don't know if I could flee from here. Or if you find a way to free me.'_

_'Chris?'_

_'Yeah. What is it?'_

_'Thank godness. What did you say before? Should we free you or not?'_

_'Don't know yet. Let me see what I can find out here and maybe it helps us for the future. If I become his follower or better will follow his wishes, you'll see. I'll let you before hand.' _

_'Please don't do this, Chris. You're not raised this way and never will be. You're the epitome of good – for good.'_

_'Okay, and now let me sleep. I'm tired.'_

_'Happy birthday, little brother. All my best wishes to you and for your future.'_

_'Thanks Wy. Good night.'_

_'You're welcome. Good night.'_

The boy snuggled deeper into his crib and slept peacefully through the night, but still what his brother had said about him bothered him. Why was he the epitome of good? He was just a little toddler right now, so how could this be? Anyway, tomorrow he'd ask this nice man if he knew the answer to those questions of his. All adults spoke in a weird language – for him.

The next morning, or something close by being in the underworld if you remember, the Source greeted his sleeping 'guest' with a decent meal in his hands. A good breakfast as if it'd been made by Piper Halliwell herself. "Morning, son. Hungry?" The boy shot him a look. "Don't worry. It's edible for you."

Chris' raised eyebrow remained. "If you say so." He looked the meal over and ate a bite. "It's good – for your standards, I mean." He ate more and scrutinized his opposite carefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"I've spoken with my brother through our special way and he'd said to me I'd be the epitome of good. What does that mean? I'm just a child, not God." He made a disgusted face. "I don't understand why all adults speak so weird."

That statement made the Source finally laugh. "You have a good humor, my young friend. Really good humor." Then he put his hand under the chin, telling the boy he was thinking about his request. "Well, I don't know exactly what this meant, yet from what I've heard recently your other self traveled back in time and saved his older brother from evil but died in the process. Would that answer your question?"

Chris had stopped eating while his companion revealed this secret. Now he could understand his family … and why they treated as if he was made of glass. "Am I a hero?" he asked quietly and started to eat again.

"Well, for your family you are, even in the magical community, I think. For the underworld, you're the evil in person as you or your other self had killed many demons and many covens as well. So, if I now form you into my way of thinking, any demon would bow before you."

"What if I refuse? I mean, I don't understand half of the words you're saying."

"Good point," the Source agreed. He clapped his hands and continued, "Now eat up and we can play a bit and I can tell you or answer your questions if you still have any."

The boy nodded and did as told, yet something like fear crept into his being. His young mind began slowly to understand what his older family members were saying to him and why they feared this being. In the same way like he now, but he hoped the Source wouldn't see it. Otherwise he'd be dead or be captured here forever.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO WYATT<em>

The older brother awoke as fear crept up in him but knew instantly it wasn't him. So, clearly it came from his baby brother. _'Why __was __he __afraid __now?' _he asked himself. At first he wouldn't believe him and now that? He had to do something but how, he had no idea. Standing up, the boy walked down the stairs into the kitchen where he knew his parents would be and could tell them about the new progress with his brother.

"Wyatt, honey, what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep, could you?" Piper said as she noticed her eldest in the doorway, looking incredibly sad. "Wyatt, baby, what's wrong?"

Blue eyes looked up and stuttered nervously, "I can feel Chris' fear suddenly. I can't say where it came from, yet something must have happened down there. What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him back, I promise. We're Halliwells never give up, especially when it comes to family. Do you understand?" Leo said, taking his son into an embrace and comforted him. "Believe me, everything is going to be okay."

"And what if the man doesn't let him go? I mean, he wouldn't with me, so why should he Chris?" Wyatt was certainly confused the more the adults spoke to him. The fear of his baby brother, on the other hand, started to frighten as it grew with time.

Pushing his father away, the blond walked to the conservatory and sat himself beside the playpen his baby brother owned. He had been afraid himself when he'd faced the Source, yet Chris was a bit smaller and still couldn't understand all. His thoughts were running wild.

Piper and Leo looked at their boy sadly and held each other tightly. Their fear for their youngest son increased with every day he was gone and both didn't know how to function if one of their little family was missing. And now seeing their eldest son so sad and afraid as well, the parents thought it'd be best if they sent him to their grandfather, Victor.

"Leo, you agree if we send Wyatt to my Dad for a bit of time. Until he calmed himself," Piper spoke quietly to her husband.

"I don't know," the man said, looking at his boy and his behavior. "Yet, I agree it'd calm if he was with Victor. The boys are close to him, I admit. What you say if I call Paige to orb him over there or do it himself?"

"He should decide himself," the woman said. "He's old enough, though I don't know if he'd agree." Together they walked over to their son and the mother knelt down, asking her son. "Wy, do you want to go to your Grandpa for a while. To think all over and to talk. We'll give you the permission to orb over as soon as you want."

The boy looked up and said nothing at first. Then it looked like he'd made up his mind quickly and vanished from the parents' view in the next second. His mother hurried to phone and called her father who confirmed Wyatt was there.

"It worked," Piper said. "And now back to our task at hand. Saving Chris and vanquishing the Source yet again. You with me?"

"As if you have to ask," Leo agreed. He grabbed his wife and both walked to the attic where he called his sister-in-laws who immediately appeared. "Wyatt said Chris is afraid of the Source now, so he's sure something is going on down there. A chance for us to free him."

Phoebe and Paige looked confused at first but then accepted instantly. The three sisters worked on the spell and the potion while Leo searched for the answers he looked for.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO CHRIS <em>

"You wouldn't want to fight me, would you?" the Source said suddenly, looking at the boy and sensing his growing fear. "You're not ready for this, I can see. Don't worry, boy. For now, I don't want to kill you."

"Thanks," the brunette replied sarcastically. "I don't want to fight you, I just want to get you. That's all, I swear." He held up his hands in surrender, acting more like an adult than a toddler. "So, what now?"

"Play with me and we'll see what your powers can achieve, to me and other demons if you don't mind."

"So the demons are only your sacrifices of pawn. How thankful they'd be if they knew that little detail of your plan," the younger boy challenged.

"Clever boy," the Source only offered. With a wave of his hand, he summoned all kinds of demons and they were stunned to be summoned all of a sudden. "Attack him! Or otherwise, I'll kill you in the most painful way that is."

Chris raised his green forcefield as several fireballs and darklighter arrows came towards him. His shield protected him thankfully but he could see, the demons were not pleased. Totally not. As he just didn't know all of his powers yet, it was difficult how to counteract those attacks. The brunette thought, it was best to try out an attack of his big brother. Blinking with his eyes and surely it worked.

"Oh, you really are a clever boy. So much learned from your big brother. He wouldn't follow me as he remembers your other self so well. You, on the other hand, don't know about him. Yet," the Source stated as he watched the fight and some of his minions were vanquished.

The demons watched the exchange curiously but were torn between obeying and failing. Either they were vanquished by the boy or later, if they failed, by the Source. Either option was not good for them, because they were upper and lower level demons in the mix.

"Thanks for that compliment. Yet I don't know if I would ever follow in your footsteps. They are too big for me, anyways and I'll always be my own person. Independent and good!" the boy shouted furiously. Again he sounded more like an adult.

Which slowly irritated the Source. Something was going here and he couldn't name it. A clue was that Wyatt had seen the ghostly form of the younger boy. Was the boy now possessed of himself by speaking those words?

"Stop!" he demanded suddenly and all looked at him confused. "Demons, you are dismissed. I'll call you if I need you again." He waved his hand and all were gone the next seconds. His attention turned back to the boy on the floor, protected by his own forcefield. "You're testing my patience, boy. Really testing it. If you ever want to be free, don't even think about it!"

"What if my family comes to rescue me?" Chris asked afraid. "Will you kill them, only to hold me back here?"

"If need be. You're certainly stronger than anyone ever thinks. And this is an ability I admire. And which I want to control."

"Good luck with that! I'm not going to be one of you. I'm a witch and not a demon. Ever will be."

Then both the Source and Chris started a fight with their eyes and wills. This sparkled in some electricity flown in the cave and suddenly the Source had to step back. Obviously the boy was stronger than anyone. Yet he didn't know about it. The Source growled loudly while the boy still observed him with green eyes.

The Source started to laugh. "Now I know I've chosen right. You're the one I want to be my apprentice and follower to my throne. Whether you want it or not. You are the one!" Then he waved his hand at the boy who still looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Sleep. Sleep, my boy," he spoke calmly and the boy reacted to his words. He caught him as he fell. "Good boy!"

The evil being laid the boy in a crib which he'd conjured shortly before. His eyes watched over the sleeping Halliwell boy like a father should do. This thought confused him, yet if he'd have the boy, he'd go with this fact. To be a father to this boy.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO WYATT &amp; HIS GRANDPA<em>

Victor Bennett watched his grandson sadly as he played with some toys of his. Yet the old man missed his other grandson as well who was now somewhere in the underworld. One day had already passed since Wyatt came to him as he made their breakfast. He sighed before setting the table. "Come on, boy, time to eat."

"Don't wanna." The blond continued to play, oblivious to anything. "I just want Chris."

"So do I, so do I," Victor said. "But you need your strength, Wy. If you want to save your baby brother from the Source. You want that, don't you?"

Wyatt looked away. Which was an indicator for the grandfather that the boy knew something which he didn't want to share. Afraid, the older boy looked up as he saw the face of his grandpa. "Grandpa?"

"Son, what did happen between you two? Did you talk again telepa..., telepa...?"

"Telepathic, Grandpa! Telepathic." The boy rolled his eyes at the old man who he loved more than anyone, besides his family, of course. Then he looked away again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Son, I don't want to pressure you, really. But you can tell me anything if you want to. I promise to not tell it your parents if you want me to. So you agree?" Victor asked hopefully and with a smile on his face. Hoping to encourage the boy.

Blue eyes searched for the ones of his grandfather and found trust in them. The words came out of his mouth faster than he could formulate in reality. "We spoke through our bond and he let me promised to not rescue him. He'd said he wanted to find out what the Source want from him and all. You tell Mom and Dad now?"

"No, I stay to my promise, son." Victor kissed him on his forehead and hugged him tightly. "So, what you say now if we eat my made breakfast. I'm starved and aren't you as well, mhm?"

Wyatt nodded and smiled. He embraced him around his neck and let himself be led to the table. This what his grandfather was good for, along with his brother. If only his family could find a solution soon, because he didn't want to grow up without him. Definitely not. Scary thought!

* * *

><p><em>THE THREE SISTERS &amp; LEO<em>

"Okay, Piper, potion's ready," Paige shouted through the house, loud enough to kill all senses. "If you want to, we could give it a shot on an upper level demon."

"Yeah, the spell too," Phoebe continued on the same level. "We are ready!"

Two groggy and with the nerves on the edge parents appeared in the doorway to the attic. Both were totally exhausted and you could see it on their faces and body language. "That's great," Piper said sleepily. "I just miss my boys and their pranks and plays here."

"Me too," Leo added. "So, everything ready?" His sisters-in-law nodded eagerly. "What do we do, Piper? Summon an upper level demon or already the Source?"

"An upper level at first," the mother said determined. "We can go the Source anytime we want. We know the spell by heart to vanquish him if need be. Don't worry. We'll get Chris back first, then we'll take care of the Source yet again. Clear?"

"Crystal," all three intoned at once.

"So Paige, your demon choice for us to kill?" Piper wanted to know. She was really in the mood to kill something evil, really evil – like their arch enemy. Barbas. Anyone would please her at the moment without her children.

The youngest sister looked through the book. "Mhm, what'd you say about our lovely friend Barbas. He's so disturbing sometimes."

Leo, as the voice of reason, stepped in. "But we all are dealing with different fears at the moment. He would be pleased with us right now."

Shocked silence followed this statement before Phoebe spoke again. "Point taken. So are we ready to suppress our fears to vanquish our favorite demon?" The middle sister looked around and saw how all three people took a deep breath. She sighed. "Are you ready now? Time's running, people."

The oldest sister turned to her, half shouting. "We just wanted to do what you suggested, Phoebe! To get our fears under control. Now, can we?"

A stunned silence before Paige quickly recovered and summoned their favorite demon of all times. Who appeared smiling in their midst with hands rubbing. "Oh Halliwells, what an honor to be summoned by you!" He kissed his hand and waved it around. "Such fear, such fear here." He looked around. "Oh Piper, where are your boys? Wyatt and Chris are their names, aren't they?"

"Paige!" Piper only demanded. "Hello Barbas, nice to see you again but there are no fears here, understood?"

"If you say so, Mom," the demon challenged, full knowing the fears still existed, even if they refused to admit it.

"Crystals! Circle!" the youngest witch called out and an electric cage formed around their demon.

"Oh, is this really necessary? I'm your friend, not your enemy, aren't I?" His gaze suddenly stopped on Leo, the former Elder. "Oh, didn't think I've forgotten you, my friend. And by the way, why am I back? Didn't your elder son from the future vanquish me?"

"No idea, Barbas," Leo said through gritted teeth. "But you've always returned after an amount of time, so why not this fast! You always say, fear never dies, isn't it?"

"I'm impressed," the Demon of Fear said, clapping his hands in respect and pleasure. "So, where are your boys now? Anyone to tell me, please!" He was slowly getting frustrated and impatiently. It was hard to read the younger sisters, but the parents tried hard to suppress their fears for their sons. "So, where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"As if we'll tell you!" Phoebe challenged. "Figure it out yourself! I think you didn't hear the latest news of the underworld, because the Triad was back and vanquished, again. And now the Source. Congrats if you want to live further, you know."

Silence followed and Barbas looked at all shocked. "You're kidding me, right? They've been vanquished years ago by Cole and you. How can this be?"

Paige continued where her older sister had left off. "Oh, you're fearing now fear yourself, aren't you?" she mocked. "That's really great since normally you'll punish us with fears! What a change in our world! Ha!"

Piper slightly nodded to her sisters as she saw her opportunity to kill their enemy while he was shocked still. She threw her potion at him and once again he was sent back to the Wasteland. Barbas let out a painful scream and the three Charmed Ones were satisfied. The mother clapped her hands and said casually, "Okay, that worked and now let's go to get Chris back from the Source!"

As the younger sisters made themselves ready, Leo stepped over and was ready to help them but his wife stopped him suddenly. Certainly he wasn't happy and put his arms over the chest. "What are you saying, Piper? That I'm not worth fighting for my son, because I lost my powers?" He was angry, really angry.

"No, that's not what I'm saying and you know that. I just want you to be saved. Like Wyatt back at Dad's place. Please, for once, do as I say. We'll let you know then if we succeed or not. I beg you, Leo."

The man sighed and looked at his sisters-in-law who watched their exchange curiously but remained silent. "Okay," he whispered and kissed her before leaving the attic and making his way to his father-in-law and eldest boy.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>The Source is back in the game and Chris's 2nd birthday comes also along. Eventful chapters!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	34. First confrontation: CO & the Source

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The Charmed Ones and the Source will clash over little Chris. And some two special people will help them. Who? Read on.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>34. First confrontation: CO &amp; the Source<strong>

_UNDERWORLD, SOURCE'S LAIR_

As orbs came through the cave's ceiling, the Source looked up curiously and so did the boy beside him. He held the boy's hand firmly and then he took him in his arms. "Welcome, Charmed Ones. Long time, no see. No scratch that, we've already met. Let me guess, why you're here. To take back my new child and son. My follower."

All three women gasped at this relevation of the Source, but the most shocked one was Piper. Yet she knew fate had a slight and strange way of going. After all, her eldest son had been evil before and now it seemed the underworld had a new attraction: her younger son. "You'll let him go, you hear me," she threatened and held up her hands, ready to blow him up.

"I wouldn't be so fast, woman. Don't you want to hear the opinion of your son." Looking at each other, the three women agreed nodding. "Now, my young friend, tell them why you want to stay here with me and not go back home with your family."

The boy was torn between both parties. Deep inside he wanted to return back home, but what this man had offered and told him was also very interesting. All other things were not relevant for him. "Mommy, please, don't be mad at me. But I wanna be here, because he offers me more than you can provide, you know."

"But, peanut, you cannot trust him. He may offer you now a lot, but in the end you'll lose everything you have. Your life, beliefs," the mother gently explained. "You're such a good boy and always will be as well. Please, baby, don't listen to him. Hear with your heart and soul, not to his sugary words. Promise me this only, okay." Piper cried by now but she tried to wipe her tears away, for her baby's sake.

The brunette hugged her and whispered into her ear, "I know, Mommy. Don't worry, because I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides, I can always contact Wyatt through our telepathic link. You'll always know what's going on right here. I love you, Mommy. A lot of greets also to Daddy, Wy and Grandpa." He ran over to his aunts and gave them hugs too before he stepped back to the Source's side and remained there.

Piper stood up and looked at her baby and then the Source. She spoke very confidently, "I know you'll take care of him for me, but if you hurt him and I hear about it, be aware the whole family comes to vanquish you for good. We have a deal?"

The Source looked at all three sisters and then nodded. "Deal. So, you're leaving now as you accepted my offer for the boy. As Chris had pointed out, he can stay in contact with his older brother anytime through their link. So, please leave now as I want to educate my little boy. Sorry, your little boy."

The eldest Charmed One nodded once again and gave her youngest sister the demand to orb back to the Manor at first. They would want to recover there first before meeting with their men at Victor's place. So, the Charmed Ones left the Source and their child and orbed back home.

Now Chris looked at the man and asked curiously, "So, this was my mother and her sisters. The Charmed Ones, our enemies. What now, Master?"

"You learnt well in this past few days, my boy. And also to pretend in front of others. Very well done," the man patted his boy's head lovingly. "And now take a break and play with your toys. You deserve it. Dismissed, my boy."

Green eyes enlightened immediately and the boy ran to his toys, playing with them and his powers. It was good to let them handle free and openly. Behind them, there was a ghost watching him sadly and shaking his head. The words being spoken only remained the ghost of his future.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR<em>

The Charmed Ones reformed and both younger sister had to steady their oldest one as she collapsed in front of them. Sobs wracked her body and tears ran down her cheeks as the consequence of what they'd just done hit her full force. Nothing would bring her back her baby boy. The one who had already sacrificed so much for them, the world, anyone.

"Piper, come on," Phoebe said. "We need to go now if you want to save your son. There's still hope for him, believe me. We're the Charmed Ones and the most powerful beings in the world."

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "Besides, we have Wyatt as an help as well. You know he wants his baby brother back more than anything. They are a team, just like we are."

The mother dried her tears and stood up. "Okay, but let me compose myself and take a look into my boys' room before we'll leave to Dad." She looked at her sisters. "Give me half an hour." Then she was gone.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and said nothing. It was clear what was happening, yet they were helpless against fate and destiny. They only hoped both younger sisters could provide hope as well. For all their men in the family, yet now they wished Prue was here again. And if they'd been heard 'Up There', a swirl of lights appeared in their midst, revealing the oldest Halliwell sister.

"You called?" she asked smiling and bluntly before hugging her younger sisters lovingly. "What's going on? Where are the men of the house?"

"Well," Paige began as she saw how her older sister clung to Prue. "It seems Chris has been kidnapped by the Source and the other two are by Victor, your father. Piper's upstairs, more than likely in the boys' room."

"I see." She looked at both and hugged her youngest sister closely. "I want you both to orb over to Dad and we'll meet there. I'll talk with Piper meanwhile and bring her over. Hush, hush!" She shoved them out.

"But how will you …?" Phoebe asked stunned but Paige nodded and hurriedly orb them both away. She wasn't eager to find out what wrath her oldest sister had.

Prue wandered through her old home and smiled as she noticed the slight changes to men's activities. Indeed, she found her younger sister in the boys' room and crying. She did the only thing what could help now: She offered her shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT VICTOR'S LOFT<em>

Leo and his father-in-law worked in tandem to entertain Wyatt who had indeed noticed a shift in the atmosphere. Something was wrong and nobody would tell him anything. Their useless attempts to distract him didn't work but remained silent. The blond wanted to see his mother at first and only then he'd speak, again.

Orbs flittered through the ceiling and revealed his aunts what made his father immediately jump up and ask, "Phoebe, Paige! What happened?" He looked around and didn't see his wife here, so he wondered. "Where's Piper? Did something happen down there?"

Phoebe spoke as she laid a comforting arm on her baby sister to calm her. "We called Prue down here, unintentionally, of course, Leo. She's now taking care of Piper and they'll come here as soon as they can. Don't worry, if anyone can achieve something with her, it's Prue."

"I know," Leo said and looked at his eldest son playing with his toys. "What's with Chris and the Source?"

"He acted normally," Paige offered. "But we can't say if it is well-trained or he is this way. You remember his adult self and his lying, manipulating trait? Well, I hope our Chris won't be this way."

"I do too," Leo replied. "Anyway, sit down now and we'll wait for Prue and Piper. Wyatt, come on, play with your aunts! It's helping you!"

Wyatt just shook his head and threw his little arms around Victor's neck, seeking comfort from him. "I only want my baby brother back. That's the only thing I want." He looked at his grandfather. "Can we go to my room, please? I need some quiet now."

The father stared at his son and nodded slowly, letting Victor take care of his son at the moment while he was in an emotional turmoil. And certainly, he didn't know what to do. Then there was a strange sound of arrival coming to his ears and he looked up and saw his wife and long lost charge. "Prue?"

"Hey Leo," she greeted him. "Where are the other ones? I want a family meeting NOW!"

"Okay. Phoebe, Paige, Victor, Wyatt! There's a family meeting." Leo took now care of his wife who still sobbed. Footsteps could be heard and some sniffling. All looked around and Victor nearly dropped his grandson to the floor.

"Prue!" the old man said stunned and as if Wyatt could read his mind, he orbed to his mother, so the man hugged his daughter fiercely. "How come you're here? Not that I mind, at all."

"Hey Dad. It's a long story but sit down," she offered and the others did as told and listened to her. "I spoke with Piper back at the Manor and what she revealed shocked me. Well, looking at it now, I have to agree with her."

"What are you talking about?" Leo wanted to know as all sisters seemed so anxious and afraid. Shocked to the core, better to say. "What's happened with Chris down there?"

"Well," Prue began slowly. "It seemed he was already in bondage to the Source and just told us what we wanted to hear. I mean, the living Power of Three, not me. As he's so young, his mind can be easily corrupted. And from what you told me about his other self, he has a tendency to this."

"NO!" Leo jumped up angrily. "No, you're lying." He started to pace back and forth. "That can't be true. It can't be. It'd mean, all the other one had done, would be in vain. Instead of Wyatt, does that mean now Chris is evil?"

"We can't say yet, Leo," Prue continued. "I've spoken with the Elders from time to time, but they had agreed to honor Chris' work back in time. Yet this version has a different destiny as he was born half Elder now and …." She gestured to her nephew in his mother's arms. "It seems both brothers are equal in their powers. Both Twice-Blessed."

A thud was the answer and an awkward silence followed. Each Halliwell was lost in their own thoughts but all scenarios seemed to end worse and worse. Nothing would bring them back their youngest member and only if the boy would come back himself – of his own free will. Piper just held her son, Leo watched them with unshed tears while the other three sisters supported themselves. Victor just watched and was a silent supporter of his family.

* * *

><p><em>THE SOURCE'S LAIR<em>

The man clapped his hands eagerly. "Come on, son. Time for another lesson! I know you want to learn more." He looked around and saw the boy with his toys, playing and felt some anxiety. "What's wrong, son?"

"I don't know," he stuttered nervously. "I mean, these women were so nice and one of them looked so sad at seeing me with you. Yet I feel a bond with someone. Obviously my brother. I don't know what to do now."

"Come to me, son." The Source held his arms opened and the boy came slowly. "Don't worry about that now. You're just a child. Do you want me to leave you alone for a while? I can see that you need it." The boy nodded slowly. "Okay. Call me if I should return." The man left the cave and silence ruled now.

Nervously the boy looked around and then said, "You can come now. He's gone." He heard footsteps and saw a ghost in front of him, looking exactly like he would. Some time later. "What are you doing here? Looking over me?"

"In a way. You are me, only younger and I don't want to be evil." He kneeled down at the boy's level and saw frightened green eyes. "I can understand you, really. But the way you're going right now was never mine, though I've changed a lot by coming back in time."

"So, so, you're the man I'd become some day. Do I die like you on my 23th birthday? Mom and Dad are always going to a grave on my birthday, you know," the boy stuttered and watched his other self closely. "What should I do?"

"Play along. I'll be around if you need me. Only as a ghost but you can see me, clear?" His younger self nodded. "You know Wyatt could see me as well as he'd been here. I think when you got older, you may get my old memories. But everything in time, okay?"

"Okay," the boy nodded. "So, I'll be you in the future and when I'm grown up? Cool. I'm a hero?"

"You could say that." He chuckled slightly. "Ask Daddy if you want to but don't mention me. Otherwise, I think Wyatt already had." He heard deep footsteps coming back to them. "I'll have to leave now but in your heart, you can find me." The ghost vanished from view and the boy turned back to his toys.

He flew some around with his telekinesis and pretended to be playing with them. But inside, he was insecure like the little boy he was actually. The ghostly form of his gave him a lot to think about and decided to speak with his older brother about it, tonight via their link.

"Son, everything okay? You seem upset. Did something happen meanwhile?" the Source asked curiously. He'd noticed a change in his young apprentice but just would wait for what would follow now. "Chris, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Sir," Chris answered. "I just want to play if you don't mind. We could start another lesson tomorrow if you want and let me." Green eyes searched for the dark ones of the Source. "Please, Sir. I wanna be a kid now."

The Source watched over the boy closely. He could feel something had happened in between but couldn't pinpoint it. The evil being just let him persuade once. "Okay, I agree with you for today. But only today. Tomorrow is going the normal way and you need to learn a lot from me as being my follower."

The boy only nodded and feared to say something what could cost him the Source's trust. For now he was in good terms with him and if need be, his ghostly form would give him directions where to lead to. All was out of balance now and only time could tell who would win.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

The family had returned back home after convincing Victor to let them go. Even Wyatt who wanted nothing more than to stay at his Grandpa's loft. Yet his family could convince him with good food and some words, so now the boy had laid his head on his father's shoulder. More and more his eyes became drowsily and he wanted to sleep.

"Piper, quiet! I think Wyatt's sleeping," Leo whispered at seeing his son's eyes close. "We should lay him down in his bed."

"Okay," the mother whispered back and gestured to her younger sisters to go to their own rooms quietly and carefully. "We'll speak more about all tomorrow. Maybe we can find a way to get Chris free, because I'm sure my son is still good."

Phoebe and Paige nodded agreeing and went back to their rooms. Though both younger women were also concerned about their nephews but would do as the matriarch say. After all, she was the mother of the boys. Waving their hands at her sister and brother-in-law the women vanished into their rooms.

Piper and Leo had decided to let their son sleep with them as he'd feel alone in the boys' room. Carefully the father laid his son in their midst as both changed into their night clothes. It was comforting for them to have at least one son here, but they tried not to cry about the fate of their youngest. Wyatt was sleeping by now.

_'Wyatt, __can __you __hear __me?' _came a voice in the boy's head. It clicked quickly who it was.

_'Chris, what's wrong? Did something happen down there?' _

A significant pause followed. _'Well, __it __may __sound __strange __but __I __talked __with __my __older __self. __He __was __here __as __a __ghost.'_

Now Wyatt said nothing at first but then. _'You __can __trust __him. __He's __you __and __my __hero. __What __did __you __two __talk __about?'_

Another silence. _'He __told __me __not __to __listen __to __what __the __Source __would __offer __me. __That __isn't __his, __I __mean, __my __way. __By __the __way, __did __you __tell __Mom __and __Dad __about __him?' _There was a long pause. _'Wyatt?'_

_'Well,' _he began nervously. _'I __told __them __to __have __seen __him __but __I __don't __remember __how __they __reacted. __Think __they __said __something __like __I'd __known __from __before. __You__ know, __from __saving __me.'_

_'I __see, __but __now __that __I __saw __him __too, __I __believe __you __and __myself.'_

Wyatt could feel his brother grinning in his mind but then jumped up in the bed, waking his parents now as well. He could feel hope now inside of him and wanted to tell someone about it. So, the first thing he did was hugging his parents on either side of his.

"Wyatt, are you feeling okay?" Piper asked wondering about her son's mentality now. "Should we know about something?"

"Yeah, I spoke with Chris through our link and he saw the ghostly form of my brother as well. I … I think he wants to be saved now but he'd play with the Source so long that we could make a plan to save him. Right, right?" he asked his parents eagerly.

"Wait," Leo interjected suddenly. "Are you saying that Chris is now back to our side? Why? What did happen back down there?"

"Dad, didn't you listen!" Wyatt shouted. "He saw his ghostly form and they talked! Something in Chris changed back to good and I'm sure he wants to be saved now. I think, Mom and the aunts could save him now and he'd follow you. That is if the Source allows it."

"Whoa, Wyatt," Piper said hastily. "Where did you learn that? And speak so fast? Did I miss anything recently in your life? I'm sure I've seen all."

"Nothing, Mom. Really nothing. I'm just happy to get my baby brother back now!" He fell back on the soft cushions of the bed and felt happy inside. His happiness had returned immediately after he'd spoken with his brother. And now there was a good chance to get him back. Slowly he fell asleep again.

Piper and Leo looked at each other over the boy and smiled. The mother would talk with her sisters again and the three of them would come up with a plan to rescue their son and nephew. From the Source. The father would stand back meanwhile and watch over their eldest son. It was not something he liked but he would do anything for his boys.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>This confrontation isn't far from over and Prue may play a bigger role here!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>


	35. Second confrontation: CO & the Source

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The Charmed Ones and the Source will clash over little Chris. Even longer than expected! Who would have thought? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Second confrontation: CO &amp; the Source<strong>

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"Phoebe, Paige! Time to stand up! We've got work to do!" the eldest Halliwell sister shouted through the house, scaring her husband and son. "What? It's not like I'm doing something here. We need to gather all our resources. And that's better if we're together."

"I know." He concentrated once again on giving his son his breakfast but the boy was not happy. "Wyatt, please! You must eat something and I'm sure Chris wouldn't be happy if you don't eat anything. You need to be strong." He turned back to his wife. "Piper, don't forget I know you all three so much longer. Your ticks I realize anytime."

"Don't remind me. I still can't wrap my mind around it that you even know Grams before I was even a thought. Phoebe! Paige! Hurry up!" the woman shouted even more louder than before.

"Piper, you'll scare our son to death. What would Chris say to you if he'd been here?" Leo asked but tried to hide his tears as he mentioned his other son's name.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. She kissed her son on his head. "But you know as well as I do that those both need this treatment. So what? We'll need to rescue Chris! It's our only chance."

"I'm aware of that fact, Piper. And for once, I'll listen to you and would stay behind at Victor's loft with Wyatt," the father said now crying. It wasn't easy for him with a powerful family and especially two very powerful and tricky boys. "I think Wyatt wants to play a bit before you shout for your sisters again." He grabbed his son and walked to the conservatory.

"Ladies, if you're not here in the next second, there'll be no breakfast for you – anymore!" she threatened and surely two very sleepily younger sisters appeared in front of their oldest one. "About time. You know normally it worked at the first time."

"Sorry, but we had a little battle over the bathroom but how could we ignore your shouts?" the middle sister spoke yawning. "Where's my nephew and brother-in-law?"

"Conservatory, playing. You both now sit and eat. We've got a lot to discuss!" she ordered.

"Just tell us," Phoebe said eating after sharing a look with their youngest sister. "We want to know what you've planned and what you need us for. Seriously, what made you so eager to shout for us in such a voice!"

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "What happened during the night between your family?"

Piper sighed. "Wyatt had contact with Chris again through their bond. It seemed now he was eager to come back to his family as he'd spoken with his other self." Her sisters looked at her shocked. "Don't ask me how as Wyatt had seen him too. Looks like Chris still watches over us and the boys. Maybe … maybe it's time for another attack on the Source."

"Potions? Spells?" the middle sister asked. "What made you so sure he'd come with us now? No offense, Piper, but it didn't work last time. Even if Chris' spirit had convinced him."

"I know, but I believe in my sons. Each and either of them. You saw Chris before and I'm sure, my baby is the same man. Wyatt and Leo are safe in the conservatory and we should go to the attic to conspire and plan all out."

"Could we finish our breakfast first, please?" Paige pleaded. "You know we've had a fight over the bathroom this morning."

Piper laughed. "You should have come when I first called for you. Anyway, hurry up! Time is essence here and I want Chris back as soon as possible."

"Okay," the younger Charmed Ones intoned as one. They looked sheepishly at their older sister who only shook her head before slowly walking up the stairs. That gave her sisters some time to follow.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

"Come on, son. Play a bit with your toys and cheer up," Leo said to his boy who looked not so happy at this suggestion. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright and your little brother will be back. Soon."

"Really?" Wyatt asked curiously and looked at his father. "I want to help too. He's my baby brother."

"I understand, son. I really do," the father said. "But I'm sure your mother and aunts will bring Chris back this time. You said he wanted to come back now, didn't he? Right?"

"Okay," he whispered only.

* * *

><p><em>THE SOURCE'S LAIR<em>

The Source walked in and looked for the boy. It seemed he'd changed over a little amount of time what he couldn't understand. Still, the boy would be his follower in the future. That's why was now time for another lesson. "Son, come on. Time to learn some more! If you wanna be me."

"And what if I don't?" came a soft whisper from the corner. "I fear for what you'll do with me if I refuse to become you. Something might happen to me, right?"

The being was shocked. "Why don't you want to become me anymore? Did I miss anything here?"

"No, there wasn't anything around going on. What's the lesson for today? I want to learn some more about the world."

"Okay," the Source agreed. "Come here and sit down with me!" With a heavy heart the boy walked over and sat down while the Source pulled him into an embrace. "Here!" He conjured a world and explained all to the boy who was eager to learn everything. That pleased the Source great and gave him hope to convince him. To his views.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR'S ATTIC<em>

Phoebe and Paige entered the attic and found their older sister wrap up in the Book of Shadows, writing down some notes on paper. Both looked at each other and the older of the two decided to ask, "Piper? What you're doing? Shouldn't you make potions? That's your favorite work, most of the time and as long as we know you."

The oldest Charmed One looked up. "What does it look like? I'm writing some spells to save my baby from the Source and potions could also have been made by you for once. It's only me who can make potions in this family."

"Point taken," the youngest sister agreed. "So spill, what shall we do now? To satisfy your curiosity and help you as well. Leo and Wyatt are safe down in the conservatory and they're playing. If a demon attacks, Wyatt will protect his father!"

Piper looked up. "Paige, could you orb some crystals around them? Silently!" She nodded and did as told. "Phoebe, I want you to write several spells for all occasions. We never know what we might find down there!" The middle sister grabbed some papers and sat down in a chair, close to the book. "Paige, you and I will make some potions."

The three sisters worked as good well-oiled team as they did what they wanted to do. All just concentrated on their work and freed their mind from what their son and nephew had to endure down by the Source. It would be better if he were at home right now. But they got work to do.

"Okay, I have some spells written down," Phoebe spoke some time later and yawned slightly. "Sorry, didn't sleep well. Anyway, would you check if they are okay for you? I mean, this is our nephew we're going to save here."

"Okay, show me," Piper spoke and let her potion simmer. She sat down beside her younger sister and read her spells. "They're good but use also the one we used before, you know." She stood up again and walked back to Paige. "Okay, we'll make some more of all potions we've already had made."

Paige looked shocked at her. "Are you crazy? This would be a huge mass of potions! Even the ones Chris had made back here and he, at least, left the recipes behind so that we could work with them. And what did we do?"

"Don't remind us, Paige," Phoebe pleaded as she saw how her older sister looked sharply away from the youngest of them. "We have a task now and we won't fail this time! We just can't! Chris will always be our responsibility – for good. No matter what the boys will do in the future to trick us." She laughed a bit.

Her other sisters grinned only and accepted her attempt to cheer them up. It worked, if only for a bit of time. Still, the older sister couldn't hide her worry about her youngest son and what he had to endure with the Source. Piper just couldn't show her worry outside, because her oldest boy could pick it up. She feared for the future for both of them.

"Piper, come on! Snap out yourself! We need to rescue your baby boy!" Paige tried to bring her oldest sister out of her trance. She shared a look with her other sister before adding, "We promise everything is going to be okay. You'll see the boys grow up and live a long life with Leo!"

"Thanks," the oldest sister said, wiping her silent tears away. "Are we ready to orb to the Source? I mean we've got the potions and spells. Can we?"

"Sorry sis, not yet," the youngest one said. "We're not finished yet, but if you would help me, we'd be ready in a short amount of time. After all, you suggested it."

Phoebe joined her sisters at the boiling pot smirking and helped them with the potions. They were an unit, just like the boys would be in the future. Hopefully if they could ever free Chris from the Source. After half an hour they were finally ready and Paige orbed the three of them back to the cave where they first had met.

* * *

><p><em>CHRIS &amp; THE SOURCE<em>

They were playing and the old man explained all to the young boy between his arms. It was a rather normal picture which greeted the Charmed Ones as they orbed in. Shocked they said nothing and just watched it with a fascinated curiosity. Potions and spells were well hidden.

The Source looked up but held the boy still in his arms. "Oh, didn't notice you were back. I thought your son had made it clear last time that he wouldn't come back to you. Right, Chris?"

He shrugged only but searched for the eyes of his mother for a short time. Then he continued to watch the hands of the Source and the toys in the corner. Looking at it, he saw the ghost again and he nodded to confirm to go with the women this time.

"Let go of my son! He'll never be evil, even if you think you can convince him. He's the source of all Good in the future," Piper shouted furiously and only her sisters could hold her back.

"Well, we should let him decide. Last time he listened to me, but why would you think he'd follow you now?" the Source offered. "Why would he choose the side of Good if he can change all with just a wave of his hand? If he chose you, he might die young. Like Prue. Or you in the future maybe."

"That's not true! The future is still not written in stone yet, so anything what might happen from now on, could be good for your side or ours!" Phoebe agreed with her older sister. She knelt down to Chris' level. "Come on, Chris. Don't you wanna come home to Wyatt and your Daddy? We all miss you terribly."

"No one is mad at me?" he asked whispering. He feared for rejection but his other ghostly form only shook his head. There was nothing to fear. "Mommy, did Wyatt hear me talk?"

"He did and wants you back really fast! He misses you. Like me, your Daddy and your aunties," Piper explained, kneeling down beside her younger sister. She opened her arms. "Come on, peanut. Come to Mommy and let's go back home!"

Those words sounded so familiar and the boy was ready to go with the women. Standing somehow right in their midst, Chris looked back to the Source and then to the women who were his mother and aunts. "What do I do?" he whispered, asking no one in particular. The ghost was back and stood behind the three women. "You say I should go with them?" He nodded. The boy stepped closer to his family.

The Source saw this and decided to step in. "Boy, listen to me. I can offer you so much more. You'd be living in peace for the rest of your life! No demons and I'd promise to never harm your family if you want me to."

The three women looked shocked at the Source. They'd never heard him offer anything, yet Piper only knelt still and had her arms open. She was the only one who spoke, "Baby, come on. I know you want to come home and to your brother. He misses you so much. And your Daddy. We're feeling not complete without you, you know."

"Really." His finger pointed back to the Source. "So, what if he attacks us when neither Wy nor I am here. That means we'll have to fight for the rest of our lives?"

"I'd be lying if that's not case, baby. But we're born with powers, just like you also have. You can test them out here. Only if the Source allows you that." She looked at him and waited for an answer but noticed her son did also. "Tell us."

"I know what you want to achieve with that, Piper," the Source said. He looked at mother and son. "Okay, he can test them on me. But be aware to watch your back if you manage to escape with your son. I won't give up. On either of them."

She nodded and let her son run into her arms. Finally and kissed him lovingly on his head. "Come on, baby. Do as we promised now and test your powers on the Source. He doesn't mind," Piper explained and her peanut nodded.

Chris turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he pushed with his telekinesis the Source back on the wall and he fell down. To the surprise of all, he made a fist and choked him. Long enough to make the Source unconscious.

Hurriedly Piper grabbed her son into her arms and Paige orbed the four of them back to the Manor whereas the Source came around after ten minutes. He smiled and pushed the imaginery dust away. Still his plan was working. One of Piper's sons would be one day his.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>_ – __CONSERVATORY_

As orbs flittered through the ceiling, Leo and Wyatt looked up. To their relief it was the rest of the clan – with Chris in tow. Quickly the father ran to him and hugged him tightly, because he was happy to have him back. "Oh, my boy, I've missed you so much." He kissed him on his temples. "I'm happy to have you back."

"Daddy, missed you too. Can we play with Wy now? I missed those moments really hard," Chris said, still quietly. But then he saw his big brother and ran to him, pushing him down with him. "Oh Wy, I'm so happy to be back!"

"Oh, I've missed you too, little brother." Both brothers tackled on the floor as if nobody was around them. Only the two of them mattered. "Come on, baby bro. You've missed so much and I have so much to tell you."

The parents and other two younger sisters watched them amused as Wyatt told his baby brother all the adventures he'd gone through while he wasn't there. It was told with his hands, so all had to duck from time to time, because they feared his powers might do something. This ducking made them look funny.

This amused the younger boy and he had trouble to hide his laughter. He pulled on his brother's shirt and gestured to their family. As he couldn't speak, he told it via their link. _'Look __at __them. __They're __afraid__ of __you.'_

_'Funny,' _Wyatt sighed annoyed. _'Now __listen __or __should __we __finish __our __conversation __back __in __our __room? __I __wouldn't __mind.'_

_'Okay, okay. Sorry but you see now how I missed you and those …. What are those again?'_

_'Chris!' _Wyatt shouted now via link and saw his little brother wince._ 'Sorry __but __you __wouldn't __listen. __But __then __again __I __should __have __known.'_

Chris shot him a confused look and was about to ask fully what his older brother meant, someone grabbed him from behind. To his shock, and then pleasure, it was their grandfather. "Hi Grandpa! What are you doing here and how? Not that I mind, I mean."

"Well," Victor offered smiling and looked back to the family once. "I've got a secret call and orb and now I'm here. The birds told me you were back. Everything okay with you, son?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Then an idea formed in his head. "Hey, would you like to play with me and Wy? In our room?" Quickly he turned to his mother and father. "Mommy, Daddy, can we? Please, please!" He used his best weapon: puppy dog eyes. "Please, let us all!"

Piper laughed at her son's expression and agreed. "Of course, you three can go. We adults have still a lot to discuss. You know your Grandpa doesn't like magic."

The brothers looked at each other before Wyatt said, for both of them. "Then we'll make him like magic. Don't worry. With time we'll get him." Both grinned mischievously at the adults before Chris grabbed their grandfather and orbed them upstairs. Wyatt followed him immediately.

"Oh poor Dad," Phoebe said after they'd left. She turned to her older sister. "Does that remind us of someone we all know and miss?"

"Yes," Paige confirmed. "Obviously Chris ever stays to his promise. Oh joy! I hope Victor will like it now." She grinned. "What will we do now, Piper?"

"Secure the entire house at first. Before the Source decides to follow his promise and I'm sure he still wants one of my sons. He'd never give up," she said and walked up the stairs, straight to the attic where the crystals lay.

The two younger sisters followed her after a few moments while Leo decided to play with his father-in-law and his sons. He should spend more time with them and so he also got to know Victor better. As they hadn't had the best relationship from the beginning.

It was a quiet evening for the Halliwells. Something they seldom had.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE SOURCE<em>

The old being was satisfied. All was going, according to his plan. Though the boys were back with their family, yet he'd found useful information about the family. But it was better to let them learn with the Halliwells as they could provide them more. With a snip of fingers he called his old oracle back.

"Master, what an honor to call me back! What I'm needed for?" the woman asked as she played with her sphere.

"I know the Halliwells have a secret and I want to know which. Can you find out, please?"

"I'll do my best." She stroked over her sphere and a man appeared in it. "There was a young man back in time and he was followed by his brother. Both came from a dark future in which the latter had been turned by an Elder. This was prevented now. And … oh."

"What?" he wanted to know. "What did you see?"

"Those young men were the future versions of Piper's sons. It was like they both were here for the same reasons. Chris had wanted to save his older brother from turning evil while Wyatt wanted the same for his younger brother. He'd found out his poor baby brother would die at the hand of Gideon. Who'd turned Wyatt before."

"Huh?" the Source said. "Run that by me again. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

She smirked at him. "Oh Master, I explain this for you. Gideon was the Elder who wanted to kill young Wyatt but Chris sacrificed his life for his big brother, right at the moment he was born. Then the Angel of Destiny came and took both of them back to the future."

"I see." The Source started to pace back and forth in his cave. "What you suggest how long should I wait to strike again?"

"A few years. Let us see what powers the boys will have and how they'll grow. You can get them anytime you want. If they are still young, they're vulnerable to anything you'll say."

The Source smiled. "We'll do as you said, Oracle. Be my guest for a few years. To inform me about the education about my possible followers."

The woman and the old being only watched in the sphere, watching over the Halliwells like hawks. Ready to strike at anytime.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>So the Source will be back one day and the Halliwells have some quiet for some time. Not for long. Maybe?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. My chapters are not finished yet, so is the last one of this. So one day I'm going to need your help to continue here. **Will you help me?**


	36. Kindergarten and Preschool? No chance!

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

School time for the boys! And at the end, a little surprise for Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>36. Kindergarten and Pre-school? No chance!<strong>

_NEW STEPS FOR CHILDREN_

Piper was busy making some sandwiches for her boys. She couldn't believe they were already going to pre-school and kindergarten, though one of them would protest vehemently. He was more used to being at home than being alone, on his own. Her husband was making them ready for the day. A lot had happened in between but the oldest Charmed One was a happy woman.

"Leo! Wyatt! Chris! Phoebe! Paige! Breakfast!" she shouted to the ceiling. Many footsteps were running above and then down the stairs. "Guys!"

An orb came up beside her. It was her youngest son. "Mommy, can I help you? Wanna learn what you can do," he said to her with a childish innocence. "But now I'm hungry!"

Baffled she looked at him but was distracted as arms came around her waist and her husband demanded a kiss from her. "Leo, shouldn't you watch over the boys? Why did Chris come to me then?"

Leo laughed. "Oh, you know him. He loves his Mommy more than anything and wants to do everything like you." He kissed her again what was commented with an 'EW' from their youngest. "Something wrong, buddy?" he asked amused.

Before he could answer, another orb came down. It was Wyatt who looked though not too amused but sighed. "Chris, never flee from me again! You're too young to do anything alone!" he said calmly, yet nervously.

The younger boy crossed his arms over the chest. Angrily. "Then when should I go to kindergarten now if not to be on my own? And learn for my own? Eh, tell me!"

Wyatt was at loss for words but was saved by his parents. "Boys, please! We want to have a normal breakfast before all hell would break loose, you know. Your powers and my house!" She looked up. "Phoebe! Paige!"

The brothers looked at each other and intoned at once, "Sorry." They sat at the counter and started to eat and said nothing for a long while. Later on they'd solve this. Therefore existed breaks in schools.

Their aunts came down in a hurry. Phoebe only grabbed some food while saying, "I really need to go or Elise kills me. I've been so late so often by now, so it'd only a matter of time before she fires me." She kissed her nephews on the heads before running off. "Bye boys! Good luck for your first days in school." With that she was gone.

Paige was dressed in normal clothes. "I'll meet Kyle in town. He wanted to show me a young friend of his. Though he's working for the FBI and his friend is only a parole officer." She looked to Leo more. "I'll come to Magic School afterwards. Promise. But now …" She turned to the kids. "All my luck to your first days. Enjoy it while you can." And she walked off.

Both brothers sighed in relief and turned expectantly to their parents who only shook their heads and sat down. It was a quiet breakfast for the four of them. The kids were curious of the world.

* * *

><p><em>LEO &amp; CHRIS <em>

"Piper, if you don't mind I want to bring Chris to the kindergarten myself," Leo said to his wife. "We'll then meet at Wyatt's pre-school. You know why I wanna do this myself." He hoped his wife understood him and it was important. Something from the other timeline.

"Okay," she whispered and looked at both. She could understand him. Fully. "But hurry. You know I hate to wait for you. And Wyatt as well." She kissed him.

"Ew," commented both boys before they were torn apart. For a few hours only. Blue and green eyes locked and … then smiled. Wyatt went with his mother while Chris went with his father.

"Come on, buddy. Don't you look forward to be in kindergarten? You'll get to know more children in your age and if you want to, you can also visit me in Magic School. We can split up your time with normal and magical world," Leo offered and led his youngest son by hand. Showing and talking … much.

The young boy stopped suddenly and looked at his Daddy with a strange look on his face. "Daddy, you talk too much. Really. It's annoying." He began to walk again. "Is this really possible? Normal and magical educ...?"

"You shouldn't speak such hard words to begin with," Leo laughed and soon went with his son. "And yes, it's possible. To do both, but only if you want to. I think, Wyatt would do the same if he knows you're there too."

"That's good," the boy agreed and smiled. "So, tell me again what I can do in this place and what not?"

Again a laugh. "Promise me, you won't expose magic! If you do, you'd be erased by the Cleaners. Just be a normal kid and do anything like all others. No magic, okay?"

Chris nodded eagerly and then both had reached their destination. Sudden fear gripped the boy's heart and he didn't want to go, so he hid behind his father's legs. "Daddy, please! Don't wanna. Scary there."

Leo knelt down and hugged his baby boy. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be here when you go in. We'll look at first in and then you can decide if the children please you." He wiped his boy's tears away. "You're never alone, son. So, can we go now?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Slowly the both of them entered the kindergarten and were met with loud voices. A young woman came to them, "Oh, boy. You must be Chris Halliwell. We've been waiting for you the entire morning. You're not afraid of us, are you? My name's Cathy."

"Hello Cathy. My name's Leo and yes, Chris is a bit afraid to be here. He's curious, yet he was and is always with his big brother. Anytime." The father was a bit helpless to explain this but his boy was still hidden. His eyes, though, spoke a different language.

She looked at the boy and his father. "Okay," she smiled but then tapped her finger on the chin. "Halliwell, Halliwell, why does that name ring bells by me? Ah yes, Wyatt's been here as well, right?" She knelt down to the boy and smiled. "Don't worry, Chris. Your big brother was here too."

"Really?" the brunette requested suddenly and came slowly forward. "Was he shy too?"

The woman laughed and smiled. "Yeah, similar to you. But I'm sure you'll fit in quickly. Just like he did. Come on, boy. We'll get to know your new friends now." She took his hand carefully and led him away. One last look went to the father. "Don't worry, Mr Wyatt. Everything will be okay."

Leo smiled at her and knew she was right. Still, it was sad to watch his baby boy start a new part in his life. But he'd made a promise to his wife, so he had to hurry. Yet he couldn't. Though he began to walk away – slowly and was nearly out when he heard the voice. "Daddy!" Turning around he saw his boy running toward him.

With Cathy leading through the room, Chris was stunned how many children were here and how eager they were to get to know him. Smiling at them and inside, he realized the woman was right. It was cool here, yet he felt his Daddy leaving. He'd just wanted to say good-bye – for now. "Daddy!" he cried out and ran to him.

Leo went to his knees and opened his arms for his boy. "Oh my boy! I'm so happy that you found new friends here. In the afternoon I'll come and take you back home. Besides, your Mommy kills me if I don't go now." He smiled at him and kissed him. "Plus, you gonna see Wy soon."

"Bye Daddy," the son said.

"Bye son," Leo said and finally went to the pre-school where his wife and eldest son were already waiting what he was sure of. Looking back once more, he saw how his son played with the others. Sure, he'd quickly fitted in and now he looked forward to the tales he'd hear later today.

* * *

><p><em>PIPER &amp; WYATT<em>

Wyatt was not happy to have left his baby brother alone for the day. Their good-byes would be hard any day, even if their places were close. Only a few metres but their lunch would be together. Arranged by the city. Still, he felt alone.

"Come on, Wyatt," Piper said, realizing her son's sadness. "For you both, it'd be only half of the day. Then you'll be together again." Then she heard running feet. "See, Daddy's back. Cheer up!"

"Mom, please. You don't understand," the blond said and waited for his father. "Hey Dad, how did it go?" 'Daddy' was the word his brother used. He was older than him. Sighing, he turned to his mother. "I know what's in store for me. Don't worry. I'll be fine and I know the rules. No magic, no risking for exposure."

"Smart ass," the woman only said and kissed her husband as he finally reached them. "Hey Leo, everything okay with Chris in the kindergarten. I was worried there for a few minutes."

"Hey Piper, Wyatt," Leo greeted them. "Sorry. Chris fitted in right perfectly in the group but I had some problems to let go. How is it with you two? Ready to go in, son?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his parents. Silly, he was old enough to understand what was at stake. He had to look after his brother instead. "Can we go now? Time's running, people. And Mom, a smart ass is Chris, not me. Just for you to know." To his shock he received laughter. "What?"

"We already know that, son." Leo explained. "Now come on. You wanted to go, didn't you?"

The son only shook his head and made his way to the pre-school. Alone and there he was greeted by his old friends. Surely, they had a lot to catch though, but still. He was afraid of his baby brother but couldn't show it. There were classes today. Oh, what a wonderful school life! He sighed.

Piper and Leo watched him go. Sad. The mother couldn't help but said, "I can't believe they're beginning to grow up. My boys are growing up. God, I'm getting old."

"You're not old," the father said. "You're a wonderful mother. And boys will be boys. You'll see. Besides, at home we'll have the fun with their steam to let go of their magical powers." He smiled at her. "You look forward to it, don't you?" Knowing she didn't.

"Don't remind me." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to go to P3. Work's calling. You'll be fine at home?" He nodded and she kissed him. "Then till later. You'll get our sons then back when it's time." She hurried away, leaving Leo behind. Smiling and grinning from ear to ear.

Watching his wife leave, the father decided to apply for a job as well again. After all, he'd been a doctor once and also worked as a handyman. Now it'd be only good if he could find something which would please him and where not so much questions were asked about his life. Hopefully. It was really time to start his new life.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' LUNCH TIME<em>

Wow, the day had gone by really fast. This was a thought Wyatt had as he waited for his little brother to arrive. He was playing with his lunch as time went by and still no sight of him. Slowly he was getting worried. "Where's he?" he whispered.

Then, after a few minutes, the group from the kindergarten arrived, with their teacher in tow. As soon as Chris had spotted his big brother and asked his teacher to leave. Which he got permission to and ran over. "Hey Wy. Sorry for being late, but we've got a lot of work. What's up?"

"Nothing. Was just worried about you and now eat," the older brother ordered.

Chris smirked and did as told. He was happy to be with his big brother again and he was hungry. The day was so exciting and he got to know a lot of new people. Some of them could be friends for good. "Where's your friend? The one you got to know as a baby."

Wyatt was startled for a minute. "That doesn't matter right now. How was your day so far?"

"Cool," the younger boy said happily and had with that half his meal on his shirt. "Our teacher explained us a lot about the world, yet still I know there's a lot she doesn't know about."

"You didn't say anything about our world, did you?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope, got the speech from Daddy this morning and I won't tell anything. Don't worry so much. You're getting like Mommy." He grinned at his older brother. "Or are you Daddy?"

The blond smiled at his brother's sense of humor. He loved this. "No, for you I'm only your big brother. Later maybe, but now and here in our school, I'm both. Understood?"

Chris just nodded and noticed his brother's tone. It was demanding and so he obeyed. Looking around he saw how his new friends were gathering again and a look at his little watch showed him that it was nearly time for the kindergarten. But only for an hour.

"Chris? What's going on? What did I miss?" Wyatt asked curiously and nervously.

"Well, we still have an hour to be there. Will you then come and get me? And tell Daddy what's up, okay?" the younger brother asked and hurried away.

Wyatt sighed and looked after his younger sibling. He could see how the boy began to grow up, yet he wouldn't believe it. "Okay," he said, long after his little brother was gone. His brain had forgotten about the threat he and his little brother had endured some time ago. Now he was a happy kid in the normal world.

* * *

><p><em>ONE HOUR LATER<em>

Leo had come in time to get Wyatt out of pre-school and now was waiting in front of the kindergarten where his youngest son still was. His eldest had told him about the extra hour there and also that Chris quickly had found new friends. That made him happy but he also had a surprise for his family what he could reveal at the Manor.

"Dad, how long still? An hour can't be that long, can it?" Wyatt asked bored, shuffling with his foot.

The father looked at his watch. "Well, I don't know what they're talking about in there but it must be over soon. You're eager to get home and play with your baby brother, aren't you?" He smiled at his son.

"Okay." Then his whole face lit up as the door finally opened and the kids came running out. As soon as he spotted his brother, both ran towards each other and hugged each tightly. Wyatt swung his little brother around. "Hey Chrissie, what took you so long in there? I'm glad we can play now together."

"Wow, Wy, you must have really missed in that hour." Then he spotted his Daddy and wanted to be let down, to run over to Leo. "Hello Daddy, I'm glad you came. Can we go home to Mommy now? I bet she's waiting for us right now."

"No buddy, she's at the club still. She has a lot to do for the band playing tonight there."

"Oh," both boys chorused. Then the older brother spoke for both of them, "Could we visit her there? I mean she'd happy to have us there, as long as no one else is there. What'd you say, Dad?"

"Can we, Daddy?" the younger one emphasized their wish to Leo. "Please, Daddy. Mommy would love to and you know that!"

Leo looked at both his boys and saw their eager faces which he couldn't resist. He sighed. "Okay, you both won." The father smiled as his boys started their happy dance in front of him. He just shook his head. "Come on, boys. Let's go now if you wanna see your Mom. You'll behave there or no more games in the nights, clear?"

Both nodded and the father took each son's hand and led them to his wife's club. His boys were so eager to get to know the world and he had to explain everything on their way what he did with pleasure. Leo knew that his sons were in an age where all was interesting.

* * *

><p><em>P3 – A WORKING MOTHER<em>

Piper was busy while cleaning her bar and listening to the band, playing in the background. It was good music and her body shook with the tact. Deep inside there was only one thing: She wanted to see her sons and husband. They were overdue by coming back from the kindergarten and pre-school, so she looked around nervously.

"Piper, something wrong? You look worried," her manager asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my men to arrive. My boys are now in pre-school and I just want them back in my arms."

"I see." Then the manager heard a click from a door. "I think they're coming. You'll be happy soon. I'll leave you now. Enjoy your men!" He walked away smiling.

Piper looked after him and then looked up as Wyatt ran to her immediately while Leo still carried their youngest boy Chris in his arms, sleeping on his Daddy's shoulder. She took Wyatt in hers and kissed her husband on his lips. "Hey there, how was your day? Everything well with the boys and their days in pre-school and kindergarten?"

"Don't worry so much, Piper," Leo said smiling. "With Wyatt everything went fine and I'm sure their lunch break also. For Chris we've had to wait an hour more, because there were some new offeres of what they'll do in this year. Our little boy fitted very well in in his group and now you can see the result of this day. Besides, I have a surprise for all of you.

"Oh," she only said. "Come on, let's bring the boys to the office where they can play with their toys." Quietly she added, "We should clean the backroom. There's still something of the other Chris in there. It could bring up questions, you know."

He nodded. "I thought everything was cleaned already. You know your son could have had a cleaning day once back in time," he whispered. They had reached the office and Piper sat Wyatt down while Leo laid Chris on the couch. "Wyatt," he ordered and his eldest looked up. "Look after your brother while Mom and Dad need to do something in another room, okay. If there's something wrong, you yell!"

Wyatt rubbed closer on his butt to his baby brother who was sleeping on the couch. His toys came via telekinesis after him. He could hear the scoldings of his parents but he didn't mind. After all, they said he should protect his little brother and this was what he'd do.

Piper and Leo watched him amused before closing the door quietly. The mother ran over to the band and begged them to play quieter their music while it could be that her boys would fall asleep here. The band agreed easily and so she went back to her husband and joined him at the backroom's door. "Are we ready?" she asked quietly and he nodded swallowing hard.

* * *

><p><em>MEMORIES NOT TO FORGET <em>

With a heavy heart both parents entered the room where their son had once settled in. For a long time Piper hadn't stepped in, because she was afraid. Of what she'd find here … or not. Her baby would always be like her and so she looked nervously around. The bed was made still and all was packed neatly. No sign of any occupant here.

"Leo …," she only said. "Why there's nothing here, of our son?" Tears threatened to fall.

The man looked around as well. His suspicion and feeling were right to believe his son would never leave anything behind, to even think of him as someone from the future. He gulped hard and knew, though they had a grave to grieve but still.

"I don't know," he stuttered. "Maybe if he'd thought he'd return to his future, he'd vanished all of his traces here. You know how he was about future consequences. Look further into the room and maybe there is something."

She could only nod and walked around. If she just would find anything of her baby, she'd be happy. Piper could see there'd be nothing to find. She knew her son and his repeated saying, 'Future consequences'. Sighing she could hope he'd find something.

Leo walked aimlessly around and knew they wouldn't find anything. Their son had taken his lessons seriously. Too seriously. He broke down in the room and his wife had to support him, breaking down with him.

As they took another look around, both were hit with memories and those made them smile despite their grieve. The man was reminded of the time he'd caught his son with his supposed to be charge, Natalie and also in rather (ahem) situation. This was about the time when the Cleaners had erased Wyatt from their minds. Piper, meanwhile, was hit the memory as Bianca came and took her son's powers. To bring him back to the future, where Wyatt had been waiting. But now all was changed. Thanks to their son.

"I need to return, to the band. You to the boys?" Piper asked quietly, seeing her husband's sad and defeated look. "Leo, you need to be happy again. Otherwise our boys notice, because they have a sixth sense for it."

"I know." Leo swallowed hard for several times and calmed slightly. His breathing became normal. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go back to the club!"

Stepping out they were met with quietness, because the band had taken a break and from the office came also only quietness. The manager came again to Piper. "Hey," he greeted them. "The band has a break and what your boys are doing, no idea. Until tonight."

"Okay, you check on the boys and I'll do on the band. Again." Piper took charge and walked over to the storeroom where she knew the band would be. In the room they talked a bit before the mother walked back to her family and so they could return to the Manor, to eat dinner.

Leo smiled as he stood at the door to the office. His boys laid on their spots in a really funny positions but they held each other by hand. Their heads met and this picture made him smile. There was a chance that this future could be changed. For the better and he'd be the best Daddy ever.

"Come on. Let's go home," Piper said as she stood with him. "You can decide which son of us you take. I think you said you had a surprise waiting for us. And I have a meal waiting." She smiled at him.

He nodded and took his baby boy again. Piper did the same with Wyatt and both parents made their way out of the club for once and went home to the Manor, to eat their dinner and discuss anything they wanted.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The parents entered their home with two sleeping boys. No noise came from them what concerned and otherwise made them happy. So quickly they brought them into their cribs and Piper ran back to the kitchen. She was making them a meal before she'd return to the club.

"Hey," Leo greeted back as he returned from the boys. "Our little sunshines are sleeping like babies. So what's our meal?"

"Your favorite but tell me please, what your secret is. I'm dying to know."

He smiled at her. "Well, then, since I'm a mortal again I wanna be a doctor. Fully now but there could be problems with my official death and my age. We should ask the Elders for help if you agree only." His green eyes sparkled slightly. "Please, don't deny me that chance, Piper. I want to help all of you if something happens."

She looked at him and nodded. "If the Elders agree, I'm with you. I want you to be happy." She kissed him fully on his lips but was distracted as orbs flittered through the ceiling. "Okay, what now?"

"Don't worry, Piper. It's nothing bad," Sandra greeted them smiling. In her hand she held a pergament and she looked really happy. "I'm here to bring you, Leo, your papers. For your new life. We've observed you for a while but we're going to stop now. I promise."

"How? Why?" the father stuttered shocked. They were making his dream come true.

"Well," Sandra began. "You'd been a whitelighter for so many years and helped so many people. As an Elder you continued this work but we can understand that with Gideon's betrayal you lost your trust in us. We will always help your sons if they need us and have questions." Then she handed the pergament to Leo. "Here's your new birth certificate and also some parts from your med-study in the 1930ies but changed to your new life. Good luck!" She orbed back.

Leo watched the pergament with such a happiness that he grabbed his wife and flew her around. He kissed her and felt such luck now that he couldn't believe it. His wife quickly made their meal and both made plans for their new lives, with their boys. All was now going the way they wanted it.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>So the Source will be back one day and the Halliwells have some quiet for some time. Not for long. Maybe?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	37. New life for Dad and true Happiness

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Leo's new life is about to start and also the boys find some new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>37. New life for Dad and true Happiness<strong>

_THREE MEN TO SCHOOL_

On the next day Piper had risen up early to get for her three men a breakfast. She felt such a luck that the Elders had followed Leo's wish and given him a normal life. He could now continue his life he'd started ages ago. A few minutes the first feet were heard and she looked to the door, wondering who'd be first. It was her baby.

"Mommy, why are you up so early?" Chris asked tiredly. Then he noticed the huge breakfast and three boxes for eating. "Why are there three boxes? Did I miss anything here?"

"Hey sport," Leo greeted his son as he walked in, kissing his wife and grabbing him. "Come on. Wait for Wyatt and then I'll tell you what I'm going to do with my day." He put his son in his chair and tried to get him eat. "Chris, eat something!"

"No, I wanna know your secret, Daddy," the brunette boy insisted and crossed his arm over the chest. "See, I can be like Mom." His father only laughed and shook his head what made the boy sulk. And amused his father even more.

"Hey, what's that loud noise? I thought there's a breakfast and no talk," Wyatt said as he entered the kitchen. His Dad was amused about something and his little brother was not happy about that fact. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Ask Dad!" Chris pointed out and gestured to their father. "He has a secret and won't tell us! Besides, he always tells to not keep a secret. That's not fair!" The other three started to laugh. "Oh, that's great. I amuse you now."

"I was about to tell you, but you couldn't wait, Chris." Leo still tried to suppress his laughter. "Okay, I continue to be a doctor what I'd started some time ago. Since now I'm back to my roots, I'll want to finish it. So I go to school again. Like you both."

The boys' jaws dropped and they looked at each other, not believing it. Chris recovered faster, "You mean, you're going to the same school like us? That's what I hear."

Wyatt walked over to his baby brother and slapped him on his head. "Think first, dumb ass. Dad's too tall to go into our school." His little brother gave him a look as if to say, 'I'm not that dumb!' "Anyway, but who's going to get us from school if you're in school too?"

Chris sulked at his older brother but his Daddy made it right again. "I'm sure," Leo offered. "My issue plan allows me to come to you both. If not, Mom can arrange it as well. We'll find a solution."

"See, no need to worry," the youngest boy cut in proudly. "If Dad is happy, I am too."

Wyatt sighed. _'Damn Chris and his stubbornly behavior,'_ he thought. "I know that and I feel the same way, Dad. Come on, Chris, we need to eat if we won't be late for school. Mom, what's for breakfast?"

"The usual. I know what my men like," she smiled at him. "Now sit down and eat. Time's running out for you three. Lucky for me, I'm my own boss."

The brothers looked at each other and thought, _'Oh how I hate school! When I'm grown up, I want to be like her!'_

Chris frowned at his brother at the last statement. _'We can't be both like Mommy. That wouldn't go well.'_

_'I know. How about you be like Dad? You'll be becoming more like him already now.'_

_'Not helping here. We don't know what the future has in store for us.'_

_'Point taken.'_ He noticed their parents' look onto them and he smiled, offering, "There's nothing wrong with us. Just our bond."

Piper gave him her patented look. "How about to go school. Taken a look at it already?" Her sons just grinned at her and she couldn't stay mad. "Fine. Off now and your Dad's going to bring you both to school today again. Hurry, hurry!"

Quickly the men slung their breakfast behind their mouths, because all feared her temper. Grabbing each their boxes, the men vanished out of the house and the woman's view. After they were gone, she laughed and would enjoy this way of breakfast anytime. If this was going to happen from now on, it could be fun.

* * *

><p><em>SCHOOL'S FUN &amp; ANGER<em>

Wyatt and Chris entered the school's house with mixed feelings. Not only had they talked a bit heavily, more than normal, and also about their father's new life. It was confusing them and now it was quiet between them. That irritated their best friends, the young manticore and a young lady. A pretty lady.

"Hi Wy," D.J. greeted his best friend and his little brother. "What's wrong with you two?" D.J. Garettson was Wyatt's best friend since both could think. He was the half manticore baby the sisters had saved with the other Chris around. "Okay, that's not normal."

Grace, Chris' friend, looked at Wyatt's friend smiling. "You're right. That's not normal between them. Do you think something happened between them?"

"No idea, but I think …," D.J. started before the bell rang, letting all four of them know it was time for school. "Anyway, I wanted to say we should meet at lunch again. Now let's separate them and see ya soon."

Grace nodded and led Chris to their kindergarten class whereas D.J. and Wyatt went to their own class. They'd meet at lunch again and hopefully would get the brothers to talk. Now the both of them just watched their friends during the lessons as they stayed quiet the whole time what also irritated their teachers since those both were mostly the most talkative persons in their classes.

Cathy tried to talk to Chris in kindergarten. "Hey Chris, what's wrong?" she asked carefully while they had their breakfast. "You seem so unusually quiet today. Did something happen at home?"

Green eyes looked up at his teacher. "My Daddy goes to school again. This is irritating me since he's always been at home for so long. Well, this caused a … talk between Wy and me."

"I see," Cathy said. "Now you're angry with your brother and your Daddy, right? You shouldn't be mad at them. It's something normal nowadays. What's your Daddy learning at school?"

"To be a doctor."

"That's great, Chris. Why are you so mad and sad now?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Don't wanna be mad at my big brother. I love him more than anyone else, along with Mommy and Daddy."

"I'm sure you see each other at lunch, right?" Chris nodded. "Then talk with him then. He's your big brother and will listen to your worries." Again a nod. "See, now you play with your friends and see a light today. You have such a wonderful smile."

"Thanks Miss Cathy." Chris kissed her briefly and ran to his friends, playing with them and for once with a carefree mind. He danced with Grace around and laughed happily.

One class higher D.J. tried to talk with Wyatt during their breakfast. He was so quiet and their teacher had urged him to get his friend to speak. Not an easy task he'd been given. With a sigh he started his second attempt to get Wyatt talk. "Come on, Wy. What's wrong with you? You've never been mad at Chris before. What's happened at home?"

"My Dad's going to school again. He will finish his doctor but my little brother and I had a disput about who would be like our parents more," Wyatt offered, still looking down and not at his friend. He now realized his madness at his little brother earlier today was just stupid. They were brother, for God's sake. "How could I have acted so mad?"

D.J. raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not question this, but what your Dad is doing is good. And to say who's more like one of your parents, I think that's clear. You're like your Dad and Chris like your Mom. Even already now it's obvious."

"How do you know that?" Wyatt wanted to know curiously. He smirked at his friend.

"Well, I'm an outsider and for anyone outside it's obvious. So, can we now eat?"

Wyatt sighed and agreed nodding. "Well, I need to apologize to Chris. We've never had such a heavy talk with each other. That's nothing like us." He looked at his friend. "Did you tell Grace to meet us all at lunch?"

D.J. nodded. "I would never forget this. I know your bond. And your little battle with your brother: I think that tends to happen between siblings. There'll be more while you two grow up. Get used to it slowly!"

"Right," Wyatt agreed. "I'm so now looking forward to our lunch break. Chris will be happy to have his big brother back. He feels lonely without me."

D.J. just accepted and continued to eat. Their breakfast time was running out and after this the lessons continued. How boring some issues were but well, it was needed for life. According to their teachers. He rolled his eyes sometimes at Wyatt who listened eagerly to them yet only two hours were left until lunch.

At the university, a few miles away, Leo frowned over his subjects. It'd been so long ago since he'd learned this stuff but he'd manage it. If his sons could learn what they did, so he could learn that new medical stuff. It was hard but it was his dream. If he could convince one of his sons to study medicine as well, that'd be another dream come true.

"Hey Leo, you okay?" one of his comrades asked quietly during one lesson. "What you're thinking about? Too heavy stuff right now or what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, Jake. Was just thinking about my boys who now learning as well in school." Leo went with his hands through his hair. "This is too much for me, I guess. Was so long ago I've learned this."

Jake frowned at his friend. "If you want to, I could help you. Besides, I've heard your wife is a great cook and her meals are wonderful. You've got two sons?" Leo nodded. "I think they must be a handful for your wife and you. Can I get to know them if I'd visit and help you?"

"I can ask my wife tonight if she'd agree. Yet I know she cooks so much to feed half an army."

"Meaning I could invite anyone I want to come to you?" Jake asked grinning. Knowing it was a joke.

Leo laughed. "Not yet. I'll tell you more tomorrow if you can come to me, okay?" Jake agreed. "Do you know how many subjects till lunch?"

"Depends on your timetable, my friend." Jake concentrated more on the subject ahead now. "If you like we can watch them over after this. More lessons together, you'll learn more and I do as well. You agree, Leo."

"Sure, why not?" Leo shrugged with his shoulders and listened to their professor once again. And the subject of this lesson. It was good to have found a friend in this messed time and place. He'd happy if it turned out Jake would be a friend for life.

* * *

><p><em>LUNCH BREAK – FOR ANYONE<em>

At the kindergarten and pre-school the bell rang out again, telling anyone it was time for lunch. Grace grabbed Chris quickly and ran with him, though with some protests, to the cafeteria where she knew Wyatt and D.J. would wait for them. They had the shorter way to this place. Oh, how she wished to be a grown up already.

"Grace, why the hurry?" Chris asked his friend while running through the halls. "We could walk normally to the cafeteria. Like normal kids, you know."

"Funny Chris, really funny, but your brother and D.J. are waiting for us." She continued her run still as if she were training for a marathon. "Besides, you wanted to talk with your big brother again, right? Now it's the best time for it."

Chris just sighed and saw her logic point in arguing. Grace had spoken the truth for him and well, they were the best team but only together. That was clear. So now, as Grace suddenly stopped at the entrance, he ran into her. "What?" he asked confused.

"I can't see them."

Chris pushed himself on his toes, trying to find a blond head in this whole crowd of pupils but he was too little. Still. He wanted to curse a bit and then saw a hand coming towards them and wanted to snap before recognizing D.J. "Whoa, could you give a warning please before you appear?"

"Well, I would if your brother wasn't so impatient to wait for you and search through this crowd. Anyway, you hungry?" Grace and Chris gave him a look, clearly saying 'Why else would we be here, dumb ass?' "Okay, okay. Wy's waiting for Chris. So you want to wait for lunch or go to your brother first, baby boy?"

Chris slapped D.J. hard on his upper arm, with all his might. "I'll go to Wy first. Grace, if you want to, you can stay here and get your lunch now. Besides, I think my brother would share with me some of his."

D.J. was not happy about this suggestion. "Well, I'm sure he'd also bring you your meal, isn't it?" Chris' furious gaze settled on him and swallowed hard. "Okay, sorry, Chris. I know that was too much to say to you. Can you forgive me, please?"

"Well, if you come to us this afternoon, I might consider something to earn it." Chris looked at Wyatt's friend before walking away, without saying anything else to him.

Grace gave D.J. nearly the same look like Chris before. "You know him longer than me and yet you do this? Can you explain yourself, D.J.?"

"I wasn't thinking and you're right. It's just … He's always around Wyatt and that sometimes annoys me when I'm at their home." He looked at the two brother talking in the far. "I wished I had someone to look after."

"You can have me while being here, right?" Both had received their lunch by now and walked toward Wyatt's table. "D.J. you with me in this one?"

"Sure," D.J. nodded and turned to the younger boy on the other side of the table. "Chris, I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want with me this afternoon at the Manor."

Wyatt switched his gaze between his best friends confused but remained silent for now. He could find out more later today. "Chris, have you eaten already? If so, where's your plate?" Wyatt was concerned about this and he still asked for his forgiveness.

"No, sorry. There were too many people waiting for some meals, you know," Chris admitted shyly and blushed. "If you could help me with this. The lunch break is longer than anyone. Please Wy." He used his best weapon. Puppy dog eyes.

The older brother sighed. "Okay, come with me. Grace and D.J., you wait for us or just talk with each other. It's your decision." Wyatt grabbed his little brother's hand and led him back to where the meals were given out. He pushed his baby brother a bit and waited.

"Hey," Chris protested. "Hi. I want some spaghetti with tomato sauce, please."

The woman gave him carefully his meal and his big brother helped with the transport. Slowly they walked back to their place and were left alone. Wyatt watched how his little brother eat and just was happy to have him back in good grace. "Hey Chrissie, I'm sorry for our fight this morning. I know now it wasn't right."

"That's okay." He continued his meal without looking up. "Spoke with my teacher and she explained it to me. Know you worry only and you still love me. No matter what."

Wyatt smiled. "True. Whatever happens in our future, we'll stick together. Some fights tend to happen between siblings."

"Who was so wise?"

"D.J."

"Oh." Chris now then looked up. "Was mean to him before, because he teased me about being a baby."

"Hey, I'm sure you still will grow up more. Believe me." What his little brother didn't know, he had his older younger brother and his looks still in mind, very well. "Now finish your meal and then we can still play a bit with our friends."

Chris nodded. He loved his big brother for this. Wyatt could always make him feel better. As quickly as he could he finished his meal and then the two of them joined their friends outside. The break was unfortunately too short but still the brothers enjoyed their time together.

At university Leo was in the cafeteria eating and soon his new found friend Jake joined him. The meals were nothing like those of his wife and he only hoped the day would be over soon. "Hey Jake, what's up? How were your other subjects?"

"Too much for a brain like mine. I don't know how I'll overcome it for so many years."

Leo laughed. "You offered to help me. Why don't I help you as well? Some things I still remember and won't have changed over the years, I hope."

Jake looked up at this. "Years? When did you study before? In the midages?"

"No, sorry. My fault. I meant my grandfather borrowed me some of his notes from his time here and I looked through them. Now my brain mixes everything up. Sorry."

"That's okay. You said you had two sons already," Jake, eating his lunch. Leo nodded. "And your wife is a very well cook." Again a nod. "Wow, you could really ask your wife to invite me to your home. If you don't mind. This meals are not really considered to be a meal. Yikes."

"Don't let the chef hear this. Or you're not invited here anymore," Leo suggested seriously but couldn't hide his grin. "Okay, you won. I'll ask my wife tonight if you can come." He watched at his watch. "Oh man, I really need to go now. My sons are my responsibility in the afternoon, so?"

"Wow, really busy. Don't forget to ask!" Jake shouted after the leaving figure.

"I won't," Leo yelled back and ran out of the building, the campus and university. He had to hurry now, because it was already late now. His boys would be waiting and then yell at him. If they could and would do it. Now it was his joy with his boys.

* * *

><p><em>HOME SWEET HOME<em>

Leo had taken his boys from kindergarten and pre-school and had gone with them to a playground. Playing with them and distracting his mind from other things. His sons' laughter was fun to his ears and he could see how his boys seemed to be best friends again. Obviously they had talked with and about.

"Chris, Wyatt, what's happened? Are you two okay?" Leo asked smiling and shoving them around on a wheel.

Both boys nodded eagerly and started to talk at the same time. "Yeah, spoken with the teacher," Chris said as Wyatt explained, "Talked with D.J."

"Whoa. One after the other," Leo said after he noticed that both talked at the same time. Many times his sons had surprised him, yet with time it wouldn't get better. "Okay, what I get is that Chris talked with Miss Cathy and Wyatt with his friend D.J.. Anything else?"

The boys looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Dad," Wyatt spoke up as the older one. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"Me too," Chris added smiling. "Besides, Mommy wouldn't be happy if we're late. You know that."

"Thanks for reminding me, buddy." Leo ruffled Chris' hair laughing and grabbed his youngest son. "Come on, boys. Time to go home." He took Wyatt's hand as well and led them back to their home. He was a happy camper.

As the door finally opened and revealed three smiling men, Piper sighed in relief. She could see how happy they were. "What did you do, Leo? They're so happy." She kissed him on his lips. "Wow. You seem happy as well. How was it at university?"

"Fine. By the way, I might have found a friend already who wants to come to us tomorrow. If you don't mind," he asked and returned her kiss. There was a comment coming from their sons, "Ew!" Leo and Piper looked at them amused before the woman walked back to the kitchen.

"Come on, Chris. I know you want to help me in the kitchen as you want to learn how to cook, right?" Her baby boy grinned at her and ran to her. "Leo, play with Wyatt for a short time. We'll call when it's ready."

Leo nodded and turned to his son, asking him. "So, my boy, how did you manage to forgive your baby brother what that little quarrel this morning. It was just a little misunderstanding, you know."

"I know, Dad. D.J. had pointed this out to me and so at lunch we talked it out. With D.J. and Grace, Chris' friend. You don't have to worry, Dad. D.J. pointed out that tends to happen between siblings."

"Come on, son. I do believe our meal is soon ready." He grabbed his hand and the both of them walked to the kitchen, right before Chris came out to call them back.

A short time earlier Piper nearly had the same talk with her baby. "Chris, I know you had a little battle with your big brother this morning. Is everything okay now between you two? I don't want to see my babies like this."

"Mommy, I talked with Ms Cathy as she'd noticed my mood. She explained it to me and then at lunch me and Wy talked. Now we're best friends again. So no need to worry, Mommy."

She smiled at him. "Okay, baby. Can you go to your Daddy and brother and tell them it's time to eat!" She saw how he ran and came back quickly. Stunned the mother only offered, "Sixth sense, Leo? Should be normal in our family as we're married for long."

Leo only smiled at her and put their sons in their highchairs at the table where the dinner was seated. With some effort the parents could stop their children talking but it was useless since Chris had still managed to put some of the meal on his clothes. Well, they should consider in he was still a baby.

"Piper, we need to talk about something," Leo said after he'd helped his son with cleaning. Surely only ten minutes later he'd look the same way.

"Ah yes, this invitation you mentioned before. For one of your best friend who you just got to know today. How come?"

"I don't know how he's heard about your culinary skills. Jake also knows now that I have two boys and we're married, nothing more. I can't see why anyone should be interested in me at university, because I just started there. No one knows who my wife is."

"See, you said it yourself. It can't be that something like this occurs on your first day. If he doesn't know it himself, he would never have asked. This can't be a coincidence."

Leo sighed. "I think you're too long now in the witch's business. As you see warlocks and demons anywhere." The father grabbed his baby boy quickly as he saw how he wanted to throw some food at his older brother. "Chris, that's not nice. Behave a bit."

The boy sulked with his arms over his little chest what made his older brother laugh aloud at him. What he clearly didn't like and still managed to send some food at Wyatt, making him grin now. But his older brother just hmphed but said nothing.

"Leo, I might be overreacting but we have two sons to worry over. You've seen how many demons were after them recently and the risk is too high. We've learned over the years to be careful but obviously you've forgotten it already." She turned to her eldest son and smiled at his look. "Wyatt, do you want to play with Chris while your Dad and I talk about something important?"

"Cool, Mom. Come on, Chris. Let's play in the conservatory and try our powers more,"Wyatt announced happily and grabbed his baby brother by the hand and away from the table. "You know what's important. Just us for now."

Chris was happy to be away from the table as he could sense some tension building up between his parents. It was better to be away since only they could solve it themselves. At least that was what he his big brother knew what was right for him and he liked the distraction.

"See, now you've even dragged the boys away from us," Piper announced angrily. Her husband just gave her a look. "Okay, let him come to us but please let me put crystals around the house. Only for protection and if I'm wrong, I'll apologize."

"Thanks Piper. I promise that if anything happens, I'll do anything for you – for life."

She just nodded accepting but said nothing to him, went to their sons and played with them. After a while Leo joined them and the rest of the evening went quiet but normal for the kids. Later that night they brought their sons to their cribs while they spent their night together in silence.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Who is this Jake? Let surprise you!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	38. Friend or Foe – who can tell?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Jake's secret comes out and it'll surprise you for sure! ;) And some little plotting...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>38. Friend or Foe – who can tell?<strong>

_FEARING THE UNKNOWN_

On the next day, the parents brought their children quickly to the kindergarten and pre-school what the boys just commented by looking at each other. They didn't want to disturb them as they maybe feared an explosion. Or worse, some yelling.

Both were kissed and then they ran as fast as they could into their classes. Saying nothing to anyone around them what irritated all, especially their best friends. D.J. and Grace knew what they had to do, again. At lunch. Slowly it'd become a ritual but what were they for? As best friends? Shrugging they helped and talked to each other.

Leo said nothing to Piper as he made his way to university. Jake was waiting for him and that made him question this decision slightly.

"Hey Leo, what's up? Something wrong?" Jake asked irritated as seeing his friend so strange. Something must have happened at home.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm here to tell you that you can come tonight. Only if you want still."

"I do but it looks like you're carrying a big secret with you." His companion said nothing at those words. "Come on, our lessons start soon. We don't want to be late only on our second here. Would be so not funny in our CV."

Leo grinned and let himself be dragged away to the next building they had lessons in. Maybe this friendship could work and Jake would have not second thoughts of his secret. Only time could tell and reveal. But now they had things to be taken care of. The other students just saw them as a team most of the time.

Later that day the boys sat at their lunch table and the younger boy had a lot of questions, but for Wyatt this was only annoying. Truth to be told, which he would never admit aloud, he feared the same, yet now he just wanted to eat. He was hungry. The feeble attempts of their friends to get them talk fell on deaf ears, on both sides as the sons only wanted to know what was going to happen tonight.

At university Leo and Jake enjoyed their lunch break as well before Jake excused himself as he'd had a special assignment for a professor to do which he'd agreed on earlier on. Leo nodded and began to wonder if he was right to bring someone in who didn't know about magic and all this strange stuff. Maybe Piper was right. Soon he'd get his sons home and later they'd see who was Jake in reality.

Jake hurried away and ran into a lone office far away on the university field. This kind of professor just had to have his office at the end of the campus. Sighing he made his work for a long time before a strange noise behind him got his attention. Turning around he saw something he never thought to be existing and then all was black.

The other being only smirked and hid the body very well since he could not be found that fast if his plan should work this night. He'd get the future good for the underworld and made the father know what fear was.

* * *

><p><em>COMING HOME<em>

Wyatt and Chris were brought back home by their Dad who had played with them on their way. Still something was nagging on their minds and Chris really wanted to know what was going on, so he asked now.

"Daddy, what's with you and Mommy. Are you fighting?"

Leo put his youngest son in his arms. "No, buddy. Mommy and me just had a little fight. I'm sure tonight everything will be fine when a friend of mine comes to visit us. You look forward, don't you? You as well, Wyatt, right?"

The four year old looked insecure. "I'm not sure. If you'd told us and not shouted yesterday night, we'd have understood." His father looked shocked. "It's not that I mind, yet it doesn't explain your behavior with Mom."

"He's right," Chris added. "Besides, we should go home or Mommy sends out a search party."

"Okay," Leo agreed but inside he was questioning himself if this decision had been right. To bring practically a stranger in the house full of witches. His sons' laughter distracted him since Wyatt was playing some tricks on his younger brother who revenged himself just seconds later. Wyatt was pleased that his baby brother learned quickly. It'd help him later on.

At the Manor Piper prepared everything for her men. Yet not sooner had she set the meals on the table, the front door opened and her three men appeared. Sweating yet happy what made her smile anytime. They just were good for each other.

"How was the day, boys?" she asked her youngest two of the group but they just looked at each other, debating if they should reveal anything of their problems. "Wyatt, Chris! I want an answer!"

"Nothing, Mom," Wyatt answered. "Everything is okay. Nothing has happened at school as well as at the kindergarten. Right, Chris?"

"Yeah, Mommy. No need to worry." She raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Really Mommy. We're fine and if something does happen, Wyatt will help me. After all he's my BIG brother." He grinned at her, hoping to ease her mind.

"Right." Piper turned to her husband, accepting the answer. "So, when will Jake come tonight? Or only in a few hours is better to say."

"He didn't say a specific time," Leo replied. "But I'm sure he'll appear soon. He was really looking forward to eat your homemade meals. And also to get to know all of us. My beautiful wife and my wonderful sons."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and the boys ran out to open it. Better to say, Wyatt opened it with some help of his little brother and only saw a normal man, standing in front of him yet Chris seemed to feel something and ran back to their father. Afraid. "Hey," he greeted. "You must be Jake, a friend of my Dad."

"Right," Jake greeted the young boy. "And you are?" He smiled, hoping to be reassuring.

But Wyatt had turned back to his baby brother. "What?" he asked shocked. "Sorry. The name's Wyatt." Telepathically he questioned Chris. _'Chrissie, what's wrong? What are you afraid of?'_

Leo greeted his friend with his youngest son in his arms. "Hey Jake, glad you could make it. I don't know what's wrong with my son. Normally he isn't this way." He turned to Chris. "Now greet my friend, please, Chris."

"Hey," he offered only shyly but sent out to Wyatt. _'This man gives out some bad vibes. I can't say where I know it from but it's there.'_

"Hello," Jake greeted back and turned to the woman of the house. "You must be Piper, Leo's wife. I've already heard so much about you. Glad you invited me over dinner."

"That's okay. Any friend of Leo is welcomed here." She shook his hand, yet the bad feeling remained. Piper gestured for anyone to sit down and said, "Enjoy the meal! Boys, quiet now, please."

Wyatt was about to sit down and sent another telepathic question to his brother, _'Are you sure to not imagine this?'_ before he was violently thrown with his mother away. Immediately he raised his forcefield and looked around. Seeing his nightmare coming true. A demon over his little brother and mortal father. "Leave them alone!" he shouted while his mother just cried.

Jake turned around and revealed his normal self. A warlock. "Any reason why I shouldn't attack? I mean those two are so vulnerable right now." The warlock to his victims, Leo and Chris. "Never trust a stranger would your wife say, yet she isn't quite right. Your friend Jake is only unconscious and well hidden."

Leo protected his baby boy with all his strength and couldn't believe what was happening around him. Obviously Chris had felt it before. "You're not getting him. Only over my dead body. We lost too much already!" A fireball went their way but somehow there was no impact. "What?" he questioned confused. "Chris?"

"Protecting you, Daddy. Aren't I good like Wyatt?" He grinned at his Daddy before the exhaustion and sleep took over. "Not strong enough. Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay. You did well, buddy."

"How pathetic, my friend but now you've lost anything you ever valued. At first we start with your baby boy. The one who did so much by coming back," the warlock threatened, knowing full well what had happened before. Any demon knew about this and all wanted revenge. "Now give me him!"

The talesound of orbing was heard and anyone looked incredulously at the new intruder. "Not if I can help it. By the way, I'm Jake, the real one, assigned whitelighter to the eldest Charmed One and her family."

"WHAT?" asked four stunned voices. But their eyes followed the fight between a warlock and the whitelighter in their midst.

"Not nice to trick me, my friend but I have bosses 'Up There' who felt my knockout." Jake turned to sleeping boy in Leo's arms. "At least one felt you weren't the right one. Good work, Chris." Now his mind played another scene while fighting.

_FLASHBACK_

_While waking up, Jake noticed he wasn't anymore where he should be. Silently he cursed what was answered by a thunder from the ceiling. "Yeah, I know. Sorry but it kind of is this way. Damn this warlock!"_

_Kevin appeared. "Wyatt and Chris are in danger as we speak. The warlock tricked you well. I thought our plan has covered all up?"_

_"Obviously not. Now this ugly leaves me no other choice to enter Leo's family. By revealing myself." He sighed. "Can I ask you something?" _

_"Of course. Go ahead." _

_"Why should any Charmed One have her own whitelighter suddenly? For years the three of them had their own one but now three? That doesn't make any sense in my eyes, you know." _

_"I do but the other Elders have decided since every Charmed One starts her own family. The boys of Piper are already strong and we've thought it'd be better this way." Kevin closed his eyes, sensing. "Hurry up! They're in danger!" He orbed away saying, "Good luck!"_

_Jake sighed anew. As if he didn't know what kaliber the eldest Charmed One were. Closing his eyes as well and sensing for his charges, Jake the whitelighter was on his way for the rescue._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Piper, Leo and Wyatt watched in a way fascinated the fight before the mother thought she could help. Silently she asked her son to let his forcefield drop and with one strike of her power blasting ability the warlock was gone.

"Couldn't you have done this a bit earlier, woman? But thanks for helping," Jake offered as he walked over to the family of four.

Piper gave him a look, clearly saying he was dead if he'd continue this way. "Okay, Jake. Explain this strange situation to me. Why did the Elders suddenly decide that each Charmed One should have her own whitelighter? I'd like to know that." She'd taken her baby from Leo as all was solved.

Jake swallowed hard. "Well, it was considered in since each of you is thinking about starting her own family. Which you already did, Piper. So now each Charmed One gets her own personal whitelighter, though Paige might be one of her own soon."

Before Piper could ask more, orbs flittered through the ceiling which was followed by two others. It revealed her younger sisters and two handsome young men. Phoebe couldn't stop her curiosity, "Piper, what's going on? Since when do we have our own whitelighter? Not that I mind but why?"

"Yep, this doesn't make any sense since we're an unit," Paige added smiling nervously at her.

"Oh, it's just a new plan from our lovely friends, the Elders," the eldest sister said sarcastically as her young son seemed to look around but then orbed himself to Jake, signaling he could be trusted. "Chris?"

"Mommy, he's a friend," he said in his childish innocence. "Wyatt, do the same with those other two. Wait, a second. Their names are …." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Peter for Auntie Phoebe and Seth for Auntie Paige. Right, Jakie?"

"Wow, you're good, my young charge," Jake said as he played with the child and was happy to be accepted quickly. Looking around he saw how Wyatt tested his other colleagues out and saw also no shield coming up. "See, I can be trusted."

"Yes, Mom," Wyatt agreed. "They are really good. Pure good, no bone of evil in them." He looked at Peter and Seth. "Misters, are you gonna be around more and play with me and my baby brother? Would be nice."

Seth and Peter looked at each other before Seth spoke up, "We'll see what can be arranged, young one. Okay?" He then went down to be at the child's level. "Even if the Elders are not going to like it, we'll manage everything, right?"

Wyatt grinned and gave his little brother a high five, giving him a signal that they got their wish. Chris twinkled his eye and laid his head on Jake's shoulder, wanting to sleep now. Seeing his baby brother sleep, Wyatt lifted his finger and orbed his brother back to his crib. "He's tired," he yawned. "And I'll follow him." His orbs followed the previous trail.

Leo hadn't said anything during this kind of revelation but now he had a task. "I'll make sure they are in bed. You know how they get if they are in. Playing tricks and so."

Piper watched her men leaving and also at Jake who didn't know what to do. "I think you can leave now, Phoebe. Take Paige as well. Now all is covered up, I guess. Seth and Peter, good luck with my sisters." All four orbed away.

"I think we should look after your men, Piper. There's still evil out there who could be after your sons." Jake started to walk away and upstairs. "By the way, Piper. I can help in any part of the house if you want me to. Babysitter, in the kitchen and club, with homework and many more."

"Well, I have already a helper in the kitchen. If what you say is true, then I might trust you."

"Thank you, Piper. Your trust means a lot to me." He turned around and looked directly at her. "I know, right now it looks like Chris could be superwitch soon but he, and Wyatt, needs all your protection. The Power of Three. And I'm aware that Chris is your little helper in the kitchen."

Piper slapped him playfully on his back, agreeing with him on this. "Okay Jake. I'll trust you since my sons trust you and Leo does too, in a way. We'll see how our 'team' works then."

Woman and man entered and saw that all was alright. Leo was watching his sons sleep but he didn't know how to act around Jake. Though, on instinct, he trusted him as he'd been a whitelighter himself, yet this fact now disturbed him a bit. He didn't say it out loud, because he'd find out what Jake was doing here.

* * *

><p><em>COMING TO TERMS WITH<em>

Several days later, in the Manor everything seemed to go normal. If you considered in to hear some explosion day in, day out or just let anything happen. Well, two kids had to go to school but nowadays they had to be convinced. Piper sighed at seeing her stubborn sons at the door and not ready to leave. Obviously Jake had given some new ideas.

"Okay, boys. You should really go to school if you want to learn anything," she offered with hands on her hips. "I want you to go. Besides, Magic School helps you only with your powers." She put her hand on their heads. "In normal school you learn for your brain."

"Mhmm," Wyatt pouted. "More than likely Chrissie does, not me. He can think quickly." His baby brother blushed beside him. "Anyway, I'll get the meaning. Come on, baby bro, we must go. You'll learn for me with?"

Chris gave him a look. "In your dreams." Then he grinned. "But I can help you if you want me to." The bus came up from around the corner. "See Wy, the bus is coming. School's waiting."

Wyatt scowled slightly at being at the end of Chris' joke, yet he loved to see when his brother was making jokes. Now was not the time as the bus driver was waiting, rather impatiently, for him. He followed his brother and both searched for their places there and chatted about all and anything.

Piper could only shake her head at her boys' strange relationship but it was good to see that despite everything Wyatt and Chris still loved each other. Turning around, she saw how Leo and Jake sat rather awkwardly at the table, not knowing what to say to each other. Piper sighed and decided to step in.

"Leo, you have to make a step ahead. You'd been a whitelighter yourself and please remember how you came in in our family." She kissed him on his cheek before leaving the two men alone. She had other things to do.

Leo sighed, knowing his wife was right. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'd never have thought of you being a whitelighter since I was one myself. I know you'll have to be careful if you got to know your charges. It's been so weird. You are a whitelighter and I still speak if I were one."

Jake laughed. "That's okay, Leo. You're a legend 'Up There', believe me. That's why I chose your family as my charges to be and your sons are a story for themselves. Chris had done so much good back in time. Trust and believe me, with me around, the future will be the way you all want it to be."

Leo nodded and soon both men were deep in discussion about the whitelighter thing and the world 'Up There'. Since Leo could give the young one some advice of dealing with charges, especially about his wife. What made him grin and Leo found himself befriend with Jake. Finally.

That way Piper found them when she returned and gave herself a high five. Soon the kids came back from school and played with Jake, fully using him as a playpartner for them what the young man totally agreed on. Piper and Leo watched them with smiles on their faces and found themselves sitting on the couch, watching the three of them play and laugh.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD<em>

A young demon was walking through the caves, looking for an upper level demon who could work with him. It was time to end the next generation of the Halliwells, at least when they were still little. His name was Kiran and for him to find his place in the underworld and that would only go if Wyatt and Chris were dead.

"Hey," a warlock shouted. "Who are you and what do you want in our side of the underworld? Speak before I'll vanquish you!" A fireball was in his hand to confirm his threat.

"Well," he began nervously. "My name's Kiran and I'm looking for someone who could help me to kill the next generation of the Charmed Ones. I've been told they'd be very powerful and would kill all of us in the future. And I'm here to prevent this from happening."

The warlock circled the young demon smiling. "You have a high goal, my young friend. So to speak, because no one has done what you want to do in a long time, only the fool Barbas if you know him. So what are your conditions to get it done?"

"This is something I'd need a higher demon for, because, well, I have no idea how they tick and what they have feared so far. I need to know all, you know."

The warlock smirked. "I see what can be arranged. Wait here for me and I'll ask some other demons what they think of your plan, okay?" The warlock shimmered away, leaving the young demon alone in his cave.

Kiran swallowed hard and held an equal fireball in his hand like the warlock before. "I'll get you both. Once you're gone, the underworld will feel better and I'll rule. No Halliwells around to disturb me. What good power to make myself younger. Ha!"

A short time later the cave was filled with demons and Kiran let the fireball quickly vanish, just in time. It was time for a plan and this would be the end for the Wyatt and Chris Halliwell.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>What plan does Kiran have? And it'll be interesting - for Chris ...<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	39. A Cupido and A Probation Officer

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Introduction of Henry and Coop - the childish way, I may add. lol

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>39. A Cupido and A Probation Officer<strong>

_LOVERS FOR GOOD FOR THE AUNTS_

The next days were relatively quiet for the Halliwells. Each of them since each woman had their own whitelighter what was convenient, in a way. Still, the sons of Piper and Leo had had enough of the loneliness of their aunts since they wouldn't do anything themselves and Wyatt and Chris had discovered that their combined power were greater than anything else.

"Wy?" Chris asked shyly. "How get it work? With the aunts and love?"

"Love, that's it," Wyatt exclaimed suddenly, confusing his baby brother even more. "I mean," he continued as an explanation. "We should contact a Cupido, the love angel. And for Aunt Paige? Who should we take?"

Chris closed his eyes, thinking while his older brother waited a bit. "What about an officer? She's interested in some of those things, right? With kids and all." He watched Wyatt closely, waiting for his reaction and still, he was the younger brother and nearly three!

Wyatt was about two years older and came to a decision. "That we should find out when we're on tour with Mom and Dad, outside." Chris looked insecure. "I know we're just kids but kids with powers, don't forget!"

Chris laughed. "We could strike on my birthday which is nearly soon. Getting three and you're soon five! Besides, our aunts always come then and would be best to introduce some men there."

"Good idea," Wyatt agreed quickly. "And now let's find a Cupido with the Elders. Believe me, best way there. Mom, Dad!" he shouted all of a sudden and grabbed his brother's hand as well. "We'll be gone for a while!" And they orbed out.

Piper came into the conservatory, looking for her sons and finding nobody. Panic began to grow inside as she then also watched outside to see if her sons were playing in the garden maybe. But there was no one as well. Yelling she called her whitelighter, "Jake! Come here quickly! Chris and Wyatt are gone!"

"What?" the orb asked while reforming still. Jake appeared now and continued, "I don't understand how they could go. Were they together playing?"

"Of course, they're brothers. They should," Piper contradicted quickly and let him know with her furious gaze what she thought of him. "What do you mean with this question? I'm dumb here."

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying, Piper. At all," Jake contradicted as well as fast as he could. Holding up his hands in surrender mood, he explained, "What I meant though is that I've been told that when your sons are together and they hold each other's hand, their powers would increase even more. Even if Chris wouldn't have had his powers yet."

"Huh?"

"I'll get Leo and explain this again. Maybe then you'll understand, because I know Leo does this better than you." He orbed away, leaving the mother alone and bringing her husband. Fast.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE 'UP THERE'<em>

Chris and Wyatt Halliwell had drawn some attention from the Elders to them, wondering what those little children would be doing here. Looking around, Wyatt had one goal in his mind and dragged his baby brother everywhere with him, yet Chris wasn't that fast as his big brother.

"Wy, not so fast! I'm not that quick, you know," he complained and suddenly stopped, feeling something what could help. He turned in this direction and was vanished as fast as well.

Wyatt then turned around, angry but was surprised that his baby brother was gone. And he couldn't find him what made him panic. Closing his eyes like he'd seen Jake do too, he sensed for him and … found him close by. Following this link he found Chris sitting on a lap of a stranger, talking with him. "Chris?" he asked confused.

"Hey Wy," Chris grinned back. "Don't worry. It's a Cupido I found myself. Better to say, I felt him. What was your name, again?"

The Cupido laughed at the child's expression and ruffled his brown hair. "I'd go by the name Coop and I'd like to know your names since you practically kidnapped me. I only know your first ones: Wy and Chris."

"Well," Wyatt stuttered nervously and looked at his baby brother for help. He only shrugged in the man's lap and felt happy. "My name's Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and his is Chris Perry Halliwell. We're brothers and sons of Piper and Leo."

"The Charmed Ones," Coop stated knowingly. "Why are you two here? Kids are usually not seen here. And I know your parents. A light in this magical world!"

Now the younger boy looked at him. "We're just looking for lovers for our aunties and you'd be a good one for Auntie Phoebe." He yawned suddenly. "What do you like to come down with us? My birthday is soon."

Wyatt nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we've come to the discussion to help them since now everyone has their own whitelighter and they have stopped looking for one."

"I see." The Cupido watched around and noticed then that Chris had fallen asleep in his lap. "Okay, let's go before your Mom comes up here and hurts the Elders for something they didn't do." He grabbed Wyatt's hand and hearted out with his two companions.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Jake had explained everything he could find out to the worried parents. Sighing he had sat down as well and waited now for someone to come. A long time had passed already and the mother had started to pace by now, because all they knew was that her children were 'Up There' for whatever reason.

A heart distracted them and drew the attention to him immediately. To their relief it was a man with Wyatt and Chris who slept in the man's arms like he knew him. "Hey, I guess you're looking for them but they're with me. An own wish which I'll fill in with pleasure."

Three jaws dropped. Leo took over and offered, "I'll take them and bring them to bed. I think the world 'Up There' has drained them a bit as being only half whitelighters." He took his sleeping son from the Cupido. "C'mon, buddy. Your bed's waiting for you."

"No bed," he whispered yawning. "Wy, stay and negotiate with family! Night!"

"I'll do, Chrissie. Sleep well." Wyatt wanted to kiss him good night but couldn't get high. Looking around, Coop saw his wish and took him to Leo's shoulder level and let him kiss his baby brother. "Thanks," he said embarrassed.

"You're welcome," the Cupido smiled back and faced the mother and her whitelighter with a smile as well, hoping to bring them in a good mood. "You'll have nothing to fear from me. I'm a Cupido and I only bring love to the world."

"We've met one before," Piper replied nervously. "Why are you here? Not that I mind but I'm confused."

"You're not the only one," the Cupido mumbled. "Anyway, my name's Coop and I have no idea of what your sons are planning with me. Only that it has to do with your sisters, Piper."

Leo returned now and he had to grin at the last words he'd heard from the Cupido. He had a slightly guess of what his sons were doing. "Hey Coop, I might have an idea but I won't tell anyone, because I need to have my suspicions confirmed."

"What are you talking about?" Piper and Jake asked at the same time. Both looked at each other shocked but said nothing. What made Leo laugh even now.

"Not that I want disturb your little reunion, but could I ask you something?" All three nodded at him. "Now that I am down on earth, you don't mind if I take a look around the city. It's been so long that I've been in San Francisco."

"Sure, but could you wait a day? I'm sure our boys would also go outside soon. We should pay a visit to Darryl and Kyle. We haven't seen them for a long time," Leo offered smiling at all. Confused he only received some nods but that was all he wanted.

Piper gave Coop their guest room while Jake orbed back 'Up There', for sleep as he said it. Coop thanked them and lay down while the parents once again checked on their kids and their sleep. Piper and Leo laughed at how their sons lay in bed: one had a leg outside while the other one was just hidden by the covers. Kissing each other both made their way to bed and slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

Two strollers were ready to go out, yet the adults around them had some other problems. Obviously. The boys talked then in their own language while sighing, because the younger boy had his own wishes to achieve their goal with their aunts.

_'Wy, what now? They won't come,'_ Chris asked telepathically. He wondered what they were waiting for.

_'Don't worry. We'll get them out,'_ Wyatt promised as an answer. He stomped his feet angrily at the floor and indeed, all adults turned to him and he said, "Well, what is there? We want to go!"

Piper and Leo chuckled at their sons' attempt to go while Coop just stood there dumbfunded. The parents went to the strollers and shoved their sons out and Coop followed them, like a puppy. In the streets of San Francisco they talked again about normal stuff while the kids were not exactly happy that all adults wanted to speak anytime.

"Hey Piper, where do I find your sister? Phoebe, I think it's her name and I've heard about her already," Coop asked all of a sudden. Looking at the boys, he knew what they wanted of him.

Piper looked shocked for a second. "She's working. At the Bay Mirror. Do you want to get to know her?" she asked smiling. Slowly it dawned on her what her boys wanted to do and she was grateful.

To their surprise Coop blushed. "Well, maybe. If we come close by, I'd love to go to her and speak with her. I have a feeling of great love."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, it's on our way to the police where Darryl and Kyle are. We'll let you know when we're there." Looking at his sons he saw them grinning and just shook his head at their actions.

The boys were happy that their plan had worked for the first time, yet now it had to do the same effect for their youngest aunt. Their uncles Darryl and Kyle could be a help if Paige hadn't fallen in love with Kyle, that is but she needed someone different. After their opinion. Now they were talking in their childish language which no one understood.

Some time later, they reached the Bay Mirror and Piper offered to Coop, "Here, the Bay Mirror, your stop. Greet Phoebe from us and we'll see her soon. Chris' birthday is in a few days, you know."

"I see," Coop said and looked at the house. "Okay then, see you guys later! I'll give her the greetz from you!" And the man was vanished in the crowd which entered the newpapers. Coop knew the luck was on his side.

Meanwhile the others continued their way to the police station. The adults talked about their stuff and the kids did the same in their own language. Too quickly they reached their destination where a lot of people already were, confusing the Halliwells.

Darryl spotted them. "Hi guys. What brings you guys here? Are you looking for Paige, because she's already here. Talking with a probation officer. Kyle had introduced them." He heard some snickering. "What?" he asked confused.

"You didn't hear that from us, did you?" Leo offered in a conspiring way. "Our boys have had the funny idea to find men for their aunts, yet I don't know how they could have done if they weren't there."

"Powers?" Darryl whispered in the same way back. "Come on, I'll show you the way to where Paige already is. She's speaking with Henry Mitchell, one of our probation officer and they're talking really heatedly."

"What do you mean?" they asked and then saw what Darryl was referring to. Paige and her intended target were talking like lovebirds. Anything around them was muted. The boys high fived in their parents' arms.

Piper cleared her throat, hoping to catch Paige's attention. "Ehm … Paige, you have some guests here and your nephews would congratulate you very much."

"What?" the youngest sister babbled out confused and turned to look at the intruders. "Piper, Leo, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" A clearing throat came from Henry. "Sorry. That's Henry Mitchell, a new friend of mine."

"Oh, nice explanation," Leo spoke whereas his wife only giggled. He helped up his youngest son. "You know your little nephews have had a great plan for you and Phoebe, you should know."

Paige raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her nephews closer who looked rather innocently at anyone but their aunt. She was still amused. "Okay then, who's Phoebe's love interest now and who have they found for her?"

"A Cupido named Coop," Piper offered, still smiling. "They were even 'Up There' and found him. Now he's already at Bay Mirror, to get to know Phoebe. Your nephews are just so stubborn but I can't say whose idea this was."

Henry watched the boys closely and smiled at them what they returned grinning. "I think," he spoke up for the first time and drew all attention to him. "They saw how happy their parents are and now wanted the same for their aunts. The thing with Coop, I can understand, yet how this with Paige and me would have worked, no idea." He played with them now and both giggled happily in his arms.

"Me neither," Leo agreed sighing. "But I know, my boys are very resourceful. This is something I'd like to explain some time later, you know."

"I see," Henry only offered while the kids just sat on his arms, still playing. "When would we meet again?"

"In around two days, I think," Piper said and took her eldest son from him. Leo did the same with their youngest one. "We'll see you then, Henry." The four of them slowly left the station and the adults talked once more with Darryl and Kyle before leaving for good. On their way back, they met with Coop again who didn't say anything about his meet with Phoebe. Piper and Leo said nothing as well, because they would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>THE BIRTHDAY<em>

Piper and Leo had gone early to the graveyard where the other version of their youngest son was buried. Crying was the only thing they could do, because nothing would bring them their son back from the death. Yet today they'd celebrate their version's birthday but they looked forward to see their baby grown up.

Hurrying home, the parents were met with laughter and some flour on the floor of the kitchen. Piper grew slowly sour but as she saw the source of it, the anger vanished instantly. Her baby just took after her, "Chris, baby, what did I say about being alone in the kitchen?" Piper asked, a bit firm.

"But Mommy," Chris contradicted with big green eyes and his most innocent look. "I wasn't alone. The aunties were with us, yet they can't cook. Like you."

"Hey," Phoebe objected grinning. "You said you wanted to prepare everything before your Mom came home! We wanted just to help if there might something happen, you know."

Chris crossed his arms over his little chest and looked at his aunt with an annoyed expression. Causing his big brother to laugh out loud at the picture what made him now turn to Wyatt. "What's so funny, Wy?"

"You," Wyatt offered, still laughing. "You are just like Mom!"

"I heard that, young man," the mother reminded her eldest who choked on his laughter, causing now his baby brother to grin. "Okay, now let me take over before our guests arrive. You had a good idea, peanut but not before you're old enough, okay?"

He nodded. "And when will this might be?" The puppy dog green eyes were still on their work and Chris knew his best weapon to use fully on anyone.

Piper just turned to Leo. "You watch them while I'm in the kitchen with my sisters. You'll let all in and take care if our kids use magic for personal gain! Call me if a demon comes, clear?" She started to walk away. "Leo?"

"Crystal," Leo replied and looked at his sons with a stern look. "I'm sure our little angels will behave today, won't you? Otherwise, no gifts and no playing with anyone!" The boys swallowed hard and he leaned down to their level. "If Jake's here, we'll see what can be arranged." He twinkled his eye at them, making them grin afterwards.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden and the father stood up, to open the door and found to his surprise all wanted men already there. Between his legs stood his boys and watched fascinated their new uncles and grandfather. "Okay, what did I miss? How come you all three come together?"

Victor gave the two men beside him a signal to let him speak. "Well, Leo, how can I explain? You see, this tall man, Coop, I think, hearted suddenly and nearly gave me a heart attack but then he explained that he was sent by my grandchildren. To be the love for my baby. Anyway, this young man on my other side, is Henry and he already said, you knew him and that he was invited to come here as well. Am I right?"

"You said it well, Victor," Coop patted the old man's shoulder. "Now Leo, can we come in or should we celebrate Chris' birthday outside? I know he'd lovely but later. Do the whitelighters come as well?"

"What whitelighters?" Victor asked bewildered and looked around nervously.

"Let me," Henry said to Coop and Leo as they were in. "Paige gave me a short explanation of all this magical stuff." Henry led the father of the Charmed Ones to the couch whereas the other two played with the boys. "You see, Victor. Now that all the sisters start their own family and the Elders have decided to let each have their own whitelighters. Still, they are the Power of Three."

"Okay, I think I understand," Victor said, going through his gray hair. He turned to his son-in-law. "Leo, I know you are a mortal now but is this normal? I mean, this Elders's decision."

Leo grinned at his father-in-law. "Yeah but obviously nowadays. But their decisions were never rational, believe me. In our case, it's also that Wyatt and Chris are really powerful and need someone close by. Our whitelighter goes by name Jake. I don't know if his friends also come."

"But Daddy," Chris put in. "You said he'd come. To play with us. Or should we use Coop and Henry?"

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed smiling and laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder. To be with him. "I mean, we all know they'll be our uncles soon." He grinned like a chesire cat and saw his brother did the same.

The four adults sighed at their look but they were brought back to reality by coughs from the women of the house. Unnoticed by them all, they had made the table ready and Leo took his baby boy and put him in his highchair, under protest.

"Come on, buddy," Leo argued. "The earlier you've eaten your cakes and cookies, the sooner you can play again. You know that!" He sighed as he noticed that his boy was stubborn as a mule. Like his mother actually.

Wyatt decided to help here. "You know, Dad's right. So, don't argue here! Or I won't play with you anymore. Got it?"

This threat seemed to do it the trick as Chris immediately stopped his struggling and sat eagerly in his highchair, holding his hands out. All grinned at his expression and did as wanted. Soon, the cakes and cookies were served and it was quiet afternoon. Until the boys wouldn't want to anymore. Well, they were little. What'd you expect?

As if on cue, Jake orbed in. "Hey there." He turned to the birthday boy. "Here, something for you, my friend. I know you'll like it." He leaned down to the boy's level. "I'll play with you then, okay?"

Chris grinned at his whitelighter friend. As quick as his little fingers could, he tore apart the paper and wondered what Jake would give him. It was a magical gift. A racecar, sped up by his demand. "Cool. How work?"

"Come on. I'll show you," Jake said. He turned to the adults. "You don't mind, do you?" He took Chris out of his highchair and Wyatt followed quickly. The adults grinned, knowing what would follow. "Okay, then. We'll have fun."

* * *

><p><em>PLAYING AROUND<em>

The kids were having fun with their whitelighter, Jake and many orbs were flying around. The three entertained the whole family, though Coop and Phoebe as well as Paige and Henry had only eyes for each other. So, discreetly Piper, Leo and Victor went to their kids and played with.

"So peanut, was your birthday great?" the mother asked curiously. She wanted to know if her baby was pleased.

"Yeah, cause I'm tree." He held up three fingers to prove this fact. "What now? More action, please!"

Leo and Piper sighed, not agreeing what their sons may plan but Victor was confused. "Buddy, what do you mean? Don't you have enough action here?"

Wyatt grinned, full knowing what his brother want. "If Jake's coming with us, it'd be okay, right? I want to see more of San Francisco or better the world. Jake's going with us!"

"If Jake agrees?" Leo asked grinning, already knowing the answer. Jake grinned back and knew Leo had given him the permission to do so. "But don't be so late!" His wife did the same and quickly, the three were gone.

Jake had orbed his two little guests to New York, on the Liberty Statue. The two boys were impressed from this height, though he knew the younger boy would love heights more than anything. Especially the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow, amazing," Wyatt offered astonished. "What do you say, Chris? I know you have a special place to go to. Now what?"

"Yeah," the younger boy agreed nodding. "Though I'd love to go to the bridge at the end, okay?" His two companions nodded and all three enjoyed the view from Liberty Island. "Where we're going next to?"

"Mhm, let me think," Jake put his hand under the chin, thinking. "How about some places in Europe or should we go directly to China and the Great Wall?"

"What's interesting in Europe?" Wyatt asked bewildered and turned to his baby brother for help but the boy only shrugged. Having no idea. "You know some places?"

"Well, there are some," Jake continued. "If we go there, we'd need your winter coats. Just in case." All of a sudden two little coats appeared and the two boys grinned at him mischievously. "Okay, I get it. Now, let's go then!" And the three orbed to their next chosen place.

Their next stop was the North Cape in Norway and the winterly landscape in Sweden but they were careful to avoid being seen by anyone, especially by the locals here. Yet Jake was struck with an idea but then again, they were too young for that. Still. For Jake, it was time to act and suggest his idea and he sighed.

"Okay, boys. I might have a crazy idea but my sixth sense tells me you're way too young for that," he explained while kneeling down to their level. "It might work since you both are half whitelighter. It'd be something you have inherited."

"Huh?" Wyatt said and looked at his brother for help but he was younger than him. "Anyway, as a fact for you: Chris is half Elder, not half whitelighter! Clear? And what do you mean with 'inherited'?"

That earned him a playful slap from an unexpected source. It was his brother who translated it into something simple. "Wy, he means it's something we're born with. Like the orbing and other things, dude!"

Smirking, Wyatt made a snowball secretly and threw it at his baby brother. "Ha, now that I call fun! Wanna play?" His brother nodded and gestured to Jake. "Okay," he whispered and saw how his little brother made also one. "Ready?"

The brothers teamed up and threw their snowballs at Jake who was surprised but did the same with them. It was a full snowball fight soon and at the end, all three landed in the snow where they had forgotten about Jake's idea. This snow world was more of fun than any other memorials, spread out over the world.

"Okay, that was fun, yet we should continue our world tour before your Mom may decide to blow me up," Jake said after a while in the snow. "Well, we could make a stop in Siberia and then we'll go to the Great Wall. Our last stop would be the Golden Gate Bridge as promised, buddy." Jake shot a look to the birthday boy.

Wyatt grinned as well. He took, like Jake, Chris' little hand and they orbed to their next stop. Siberia was only too cold for all of them, so they quickly made their way to the Great Wall in China. The boys had orbed their coats back home before enjoying the view from the Great Wall, especially the younger boy.

"This is so amazing," he said while looking around. "I think, history could be interesting."

"You'd say that," Jake muttered under his breath. Both boys turned to him with raised eyebrows. "It's nothing, really," he sympathized quickly but still they were sceptic. "Okay, up to the Golden Gate Bridge now! It's time and late already!"

The boys sighed but let it happen. Their whitelighter, Jake, took their hands and orbed them away. The Golden Gate Bridge was Chris' favorite place and he'd go there anytime if he wanted to. Yet since it was already late, sleep called the younger boy and he nearly fell asleep standing but was caught by his older brother in time.

"I think we'll go home now," Wyatt suggested and orbed back to the Manor with Chris. Jake nodded and followed. The threesome were met with worried parents.

* * *

><p><em>THE NIGHT<em>

Piper and Leo stood up immediately as the orb cloud formed. Smiling they saw how Wyatt supported his baby brother who was sleeping on him. Leo saw this and took his baby boy out of Wyatt's arms and brought him to his crib. "I'll bring him to bed," he offered and went upstairs.

"Right, what did you three do?" Piper wanted to know as curious as any women. "You were gone long and we were getting worried. The others are already home."

Wyatt yawned but offered, "Jake showed some great places around the world before Chris feel asleep on the bridge. I think I'll follow him." He kissed her quickly after she'd come down to his level. "Night Mom!" He orbed to their room.

The eldest Charmed One turned to her whitelighter who seemed nervous. "Well, Wyatt's right. I just showed them some places around the world but Chris had had a condition."

"Which was?"

"To end the trip on the Golden Gate Bridge, his favorite place but you know that already." Jake chuckled but Piper's gaze settled onto him which made him only more nervous. He sighed. "Okay, you want to know where we were. Liberty Statue in New York, the North Cape, Siberia, the Great Wall and then back in San Francisco."

Before Piper could explode, Leo returned and heard the list of places they'd visited. "Jake, you did have winter coats with you, didn't you?" Yet a look at the wardrobe told him they did. Relieved he turned to his wife. "Piper, look! They'd used their winter clothes, because they're hanging here. See!"

The woman did as told and turned back to Jake. "Oh. How was it then? Did you have fun?"

Jake grinned now. "We did. We also had a little snowball fight in Norway but Siberia was, in general, too cold for us whereas we quickly orbed to the Great Wall where Chris saw some fascinated thing in history. But I'll orb now back. We'll see each other later tomorrow. I'll give you some free time." The whitelighter was gone within the next seconds.

Piper turned to Leo in shock. "Wow, I can't believe that our boys already seem to grow up if they orbed their clothes to them and had some fun in the snow. Something we don't have here in Frisco."

Leo grinned as an idea formed into his head. "Well, then we should visit Aspen once in the future. When the boys are older, of course. This was only a taste for them. Promise."

She smiled at him. "Okay, then let's see if our boys are really asleep. I admit the day was exciting, yet …" She stopped suddenly. "I can't believe our baby boy is already three years old. Wow, time has passed so fast."

"I know," Leo continued her thoughts. "Three years since we lost a version of our baby but we got him back the same day. We'll have another chance to raise him but still. They're the same person."

Slowly the parents made their way to the boys' room and smiled at seeing their sons sleeping in their beds, peacefully. Without any care in the world. Piper and Leo wouldn't want to disturb their sleep and walked back to their own room and went to sleep as well.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Chris's friend will turn out to be someone unexpected and the brothers will have a little fight.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	40. New threats and new surprises

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

And now the big surprise for you. Maybe. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>40. New threats and new surprises<strong>

_UNDERWORLD_

Kiran was nervous. A lot of demons had followed his wish, yet he didn't know how to address them. He was just a young demon but was aware how many demons had already failed by trying to vanquish the Charmed Ones. Why would now they go after the sons of the eldest bitch?

"So, my young friend," a brute demon ordered by coming forward. "You wanted us here and now tell us your great plan. If there is one. You know we don't have time the whole day!".

"Yeah," another warlock agreed. "Don't be so shy. We all are demons and friends. Well, most of the time. We live for the same reason."

"Um … okay," Kiran agreed and swallowed hard. "Well, I know that a lot of you have already fought with the Charmed Ones." Some loud noises came up but the young demon continued, obvious to their speeches. "Anyway, I'm not here for them as my challenge would be the brats of the eldest sister."

The brute demon grabbed Kiran unexpectedly and asked, "Why would you want to go after the children? The Charmed Ones had often made clear not to go after their kids. We've made a deal, an unspoken one, yet who are you to give us orders?"

A little girl appeared out of nowhere. "Don't mind him. He's working for me, yet unfortunately he has no brain." With a simple finger gesture, she threw the brute demon away from her minion. She sat down on a rock. "I want you to listen me. I'll want to kill the boys of Piper, because they are a threat for our future, in general. As all good witches. Who I am shouldn't interest you – for now. All in time, my friends."

The warlock was still curious. "Why are you a girl? Not that I question you with this as I'm sure you must have your reason to pose as a girl. Would you explain at least this?"

The girl looked up at him, not happy with this question but she had no choice to earn their trust. "Okay, but only this one question I answer you." All demons swallowed hard at this statement. "I'm posing as a girl, because in the human world my name's Grace and I'm one of Chris' friends. Actually, I'm his best friend."

A darklighter decided to put his thoughts in. "Why are you doing it this way? There are already some changes happening in the Charmed world as anyone has their own whitelighter. And many more."

"I know, though Chris tells me nothing or as less as possible. Mostly he only trusts his big brother, the Twice-Blessed and a half demon who is a manticore." Grace spit the names out as she hated all halfbreeds. "Anyway, I'm sure to earn Chris' trust soon and then he'll feel pain. A lot of pain for what he'll cause us in the future."

"You know the future?" the brute demon asked stunned as he came up from the ground. "What do you know about us all and our destinies?"

The girl was not amused and vanquished the brute demon without looking at him. "All you should know is that I have future knowledge but my source doesn't want to be known. Yet. All in time, my friends. I promise you'll earn enough if you stay close with me from now on."

"Okay, we agree to your plan, my young friend," the darklighter spoke up for all around him. "When would we know to strike? How would we know when it's time?"

The little girl stood up and walked over to Kiran. "I'll send you my minion if it's time. The boys are hard to get opened up but I'm sure I'll win." She grinned at them. "And now excuse me, I'm needed in the human world." And she was gone without any signs.

The demons turned shocked to Kiran who only shrugged and sent them at first away. With time, he would gather them again. He only needed to wait for his master's call.

* * *

><p><em>PRE-SCHOOL<em>

Chris paced nervously in front of his brother and his best friend. "Where is she? She was never late and now this? I won't go in if she doesn't come in ten minutes." He wouldn't admit it but she was his best friend and maybe more than it but he was too young for this. At least, according to his Mom.

Wyatt put an arm on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Chris. I'm sure she'll come soon. Maybe something has happened at her home. You never know."

D.J. looked around, in hope to find Chris' best friend, because he knew better than to let the brothers talk . Only seconds later, he saw the wanted girl running towards them. "Hey, there she is! See, no need to worry, Chris."

Chris looked up and smiled at his friend. "Hey Grace, where were you? I was worried since we all do together." He hugged her only and gave his brother a signal to go. "Now come on, we need to go to our courses."

Grace smirked. "You know you should be happy to have me. What about my wish to go to your home one time? Well, you know I'm your best friend."

"I know and I'd really love to but our house is spooky. Yeah, spooky would be the best word to describe it. Too much could happen to you there what I don't want."

"Oh." The little girl only said. She could understand but that only meant Grace had to invest more time to get Chris' trust and finally enter the Manor and have access to the Nexus. "Okay, now let's go before our teacher might kill us."

The two of them entered their class and convinced their teacher that all was just a mistake. Their teacher, Cathy, watched the both of them, yet an uneasy feeling had started to come around Grace but she couldn't place it. She would need to speak with Chris' parents if it was proven to be right.

* * *

><p><em>SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt didn't know what to feel. For a short time by now, he'd felt something evil around him but he didn't know who it was. The one thing he knew it was close, very close but it couldn't be D.J. He was a trusted friend, so it could be Chris' friend Grace. But he wouldn't lose Chris' trust in him. Wyatt sighed.

"Do I bore you, Mr Halliwell?" his math teacher asked suddenly. Quickly Wyatt shook his head. "Good, I thought so as you were zoned out. It was this way as I watched you now. If you want to let me know, tell me." He clasped his hands. "Okay, back now to the problem here."

Wyatt listened to the lesson now more carefully, yet he knew he needed someone who could help him with this problem. The best solution would be to ask his Aunt Phoebe as she had dealt with this before, but he'd scrutinize now Grace more than ever. He'd promised to protect his little brother for good.

"Hey Wy, what's up? Why didn't you listen to the teacher suddenly anymore?" D.J. asked in between two lessons. "Did something happen I don't know about? You can tell me."

Wyatt looked around nervously. "Okay, I'll tell you but later. It has some to do with Chris' friend, Grace, I think but I'm not sure yet. We'd better talk alone with no one around."

"Okay, this sounds interesting." He tapped his chin, thinking about what his friend had said. "There is something off with her, I admit but now that you mentioned it, I should have listened to my feelings."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt couldn't help but ask incredulously. He knew his friend had a sixth sense since he was half demon but to come up with this idea now.

"Well, when you and Chris had had your little disput, I was alone with her. She pretended to be harmless but deep inside, there was power." D.J. looked at his friend for life but he was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. "Wy?"

"If what you're saying is true, I'll fear for Chris. More demons are coming after him now than me, you know. He might have a special destiny as well. Just like me," Wyatt offered, looking at his friend. "What'd you say?"

"From what you told me, that could be true." D.J. leaned closer to Wyatt. "Should I ask my Dad for information? You know as him working for the government."

"Do that. And I'll ask my aunt Phoebe for help as well." Both ran off now to their new lessons but promised to watch over Grace more now. For Chris' sake.

* * *

><p><em>LUNCH BREAK<em>

The four kids met again in the cafeteria where the older boys had a critical eye on Grace who always sat beside Chris as if she knew what they were doing. As they were a long queue to get their meals, the younger boy sighed frustrated.

"We don't have all day to wait for our meals!" he let them know. Chris looked to his older brother who seemed only to have eyes for Grace. "Wy? Should we contact Mom for our meals in the future?"

"What?" the big brother asked in trance. "Sorry, Chris. We could but you know how she seeks for a normal life and this includes it. Come on, I'll help you!" He grabbed his baby brother and led him to the queue but gave his friend a signal to Grace. D.J. nodded and chatted with Grace to distract her.

The brothers, meanwhile, had reached their meal and chatted about all and nothing, yet Wyatt had problems to hide his suspicions about Grace and his little brother knew him too well. He'd ask. Sooner or later. Their friends followed their example and all were soon busied with their meals.

"Hey Wy," Chris asked while eating. "What do we do this afternoon? I'd love to play with Auntie Paige and Dad again. In the school, you know."

"That's okay," Wyatt agreed quickly. "As I want to speak with Aunt Phoebe about something. So we made a decision for our afternoon. Hey D.J., do you want to come with me to Aunt Phoebe? You know what about?" Wyatt indicated secretly to their friend and D.J. nodded.

The rest of the lunch break was quietly as Grace tried to talk with her friend. He did as wanted, though Wyatt tried his best to save and warn his brother, yet he didn't want to hear it. Chris was just so stubborn!

* * *

><p><em>THE AFTERNOON<em>

As the boys entered their home, their mother was home and wondered what her boys had in mind. Still, as Piper looked at them, she immediately knew something was wrong with Wyatt but decided to let it go for now. "Boys, what are you up to this afternoon? Come and eat a bit."

The brothers grinned at each other and did as their mother told. Chris was the first to speak with his mouth full, "Yeah, I wanna go with Auntie Paige and Dad, if he comes from his school, to Magic School. Wanna practise my powers."

Piper smiled. "I'm sure he'll come home soon, peanut." She kissed him on his forehead and turned to her eldest. "What are you doing today, Wyatt?"

"Well, I want to speak with Aunt Phoebe about something which is my secret." Piper opened her mouth to say something but Wyatt continued, "No Mom, please! This is something I need to clear myself. It's important."

"Okay, if you say so, I trust you." Piper heard the door opened and it revealed her husband Leo. "Hey honey. Chris wants to go to Magic School with you and Paige if you agree. He wants to practise his powers."

"That's okay," Leo smiled and kissed his sons on their heads. "And Wyatt?"

His wife only waved at him. "He wants to speak with Phoebe about a secret he has. I'd guess with D.J. as he's his best friend." She kissed her three men again and was on her way to the club. "I need to go now. A manager comes today as his band wants to play in P3. Bye bye, boys!"

All three men rolled their eyes at her words and spoke about their school day before Leo took his youngest son with him to Magic School where they'd play and practise. Wyatt, on the other hand, orbed to his Aunt Phoebe where he'd tell her about Grace.

At Magic School, father and son had fun while Chris practised his powers around. It was clear that Chris loved to play with his Daddy and he with him. Their laughter filled every room in the honored halls of the school. Some teachers looked out of their classes but all knew who it was and all returned to their work. Leo was happy like never before in his life and his son showed him it. Their bond was strong.

On the other side of the town, Wyatt orbed to his aunt and her new friend. Coop was shocked as orbs came through the ceiling. "Whoa, son. You shocked me. What's up?"

"Hey Coop," Wyatt greeted him. "I'd like to speak with Aunt Phoebe about something important. Oh, and my friend D.J. would come as well. He's half demon and shimmers!"

"Oh okay," Coop said irritated. "She's in her room. I'd bet you know you can sense it. Anyway, what's your problem?"

"This is something I can only tell Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt offered and walked to the mentioned room. There he greeted his aunt. "Hey Auntie Phoebe. I need to speak with you about something important. It's about Chris' friend Grace."

"What's with her?" Phoebe wanted to know. "I barely know her. As well as the rest of the family. Is there anything, Wyatt?"

Wyatt blushed a bit. "It may sound weird but I think she's a demon who is after Chris. For a long time I didn't feel anything around her but today she came later and that made me suspicious of her. D.J. can proof it too."

"Why do you think she's a demon? Not that I believe you but why all of a sudden?" Phoebe asked further and grabbed her nephew, kissing him. "Tell me."

"Well," he started nervously and looked at his aunt. "You know as well as the family that most of the demons are now more after Chris than me and I think that a demon in an innocent body would trick him as he believes anything you tell him."

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Coop decided the moment to enter without telling anything and only walked to her, silently supporting her. "Okay, if what you say is true and a demon is after Chris once again, what do we do to bring her demonic form out?"

A shimmer distracted Wyatt from answering. It was D.J. "Hey guys, sorry for being late. My Dad wouldn't let me go so easily and it took some time to convince him. Where did you stop, Wy?"

"Well, we were on the way to discuss how we could let Grace show her true form and that in front of everyone. If I say it now to Chris, he wouldn't believe me and deny all. I don't want to lose his trust, you know."

"That sounds good but we can't do that in public. We'd need a safe place to do it. I know she trusts us all but clearly she has her eyes on Chris! What does he do to get this attention?" D.J. asked innocently no one particularly.

All stiffened suddenly. "You don't know what Chris did to save me from a dark destiny and I earn him a lot and it's my time to save and protect him with all my might."

"Wow, Wyatt, what a speech," Phoebe said with some tears in her eyes. "I know you love your brother and would protect him from anything but you should be careful around this girl as she might know who we all are."

"I understand, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt nodded solemnly at her words. "Do you have any ideas?" He grinned at her like a chesire cat.

The middle sister winked at D.J. to come closer and the four of them created a conspiration circle and discuss all the things which would help them to let Grace show her true form. Before she would do something to Chris. Something bad and dangerous.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>The fighting brothers will appear but at first it's a question of trust!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	41. Trust is a precious commodity

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

I think the title says it all but not what may follow then!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>41. "Trust is a precious commodity"<strong>

_TELLING CHRIS THE TRUTH _

Back at the Manor, Wyatt paced through his room. Better the room he shared with his brother but the little brat was not back yet from Magic School where he'd played with their father. At least this gave him to think about how he'd tell his brother his suspicions about Grace.

Piper entered her sons' room. "Hey baby, what's up? You seem in some thinking for some time."

"Yeah, well. It's not easy to explain and it has to do with Chris," he said while still pacing in the room.

"Do I want to know?" the mother asked stunned. She knew how close her sons were and if there was something amiss, they'd solve it themselves. "Did you speak with anyone?"

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe. If you don't mind." He looked at his mother. "I know you want us to come to you with problems, yet this was something only Aunt Phoebe know about."

Piper raised an eyebrow at his words but she was distracted as laughter could be heard. Leo and Chris came back from Magic School and were happy. This was music to anyone's ears, especially in the family. "Hey my men, I take it you had fun."

Both men smiled at her and Leo bent to kiss his wife but was beaten by his youngest son who just smacked him away. Chris kissed his Mommy and then Leo could. "You little trickster!" Leo spoke, shaking his youngest who giggled. "We had fun, Piper but I'm totally exhausted. You know your little peanut is very resourceful."

Piper snickered. "You should see him in the kitchen with me. He's the same way there. Sometimes I think he has too much energy."

"Hey!" the brunette boy protested annoyed. "I hear you!" His big brother had to hide his laughter and Chris threw himself at him. Then he looked at his parents. "Mommy, Daddy, can I play with Wy now. I didn't see him this whole afternoon."

"Too much energy," Piper repeated and took her husband by his hand. Led him out of their sons' room. "We'll be in the conservatory if you need us. I'll make some cookies soon and bring them to you, okay?"

"K," the brothers intoned at once and played with each other like normal boys.

After a while, both were exhausted and the younger boy searched some closeness with his older brother, lying his head on his brother's chest. "I'm glad to have you, Wy. Without you I don't feel whole, you know."

"I do as I feel the same about you," Wyatt admitted and laid his head on his brother's. "You know I have something to tell you but don't say anything before you know the whole story."

Chris looked up confused. "What do you mean? Is this about Grace and her status to me?"

"No, no," Wyatt quickly defended himself. "It's just … I have a bad feeling around her and her closeness to you is something that might come back and bite you in the butt. I just want to protect you!"

"You barely know her and it's not your right to talk about her. She's my friend!"

Wyatt looked defeated but searched for the gaze of his brother. "Chris, please. Consider all in and think about what you know about her yourself! She's practically a nobody to anyone around her. I heard your teacher felt also something off of her."

Chris looked hurt and left his brother's safe embrace. "Does that mean you don't trust me anymore?" The brunette boy hiccuped and began to sob slowly. "And I thought you were my brother!" Chris ran out of their room and to their parents. As anyone thought.

Wyatt cried quietly in their room, full knowing he'd made a mistake. Closing his eyes, he sensed for his baby brother and couldn't find him. Panicked he ran to their parents and found them alone still in the conservatory. "Mom, Dad! Chris ran away and I don't know where to!"

"WHAT?" both cried out shocked and stood up. Some long minutes later, Piper and Leo let their eldest son explain what had happened and the story for his strange behavior. They tried to support him with some soothing words but in reality, they had to find a solution.

* * *

><p><em>WITH CHRIS<em>

The young boy was crying and he felt disappointed. His brother had disappointed him with his mistrust of his only friend. Grace. It was time to find and ask her and he'd fled into the city. He was an area he'd never been in before. Chris shivered and mumbled, "What am I gonna do? I'm all alone since no one cares about me."

"That's not true," a familiar voice said out of nowhere. Out of an abonded building, Grace came and took Chris by his hand, leading him into the building. "Hey, my friend. What's bothering you?"

"I ran away from my family," Chris explained sobbing. "My brother said some bad things about you. Which I don't believe." He rubbed his eyes and so not seeing her triumphant look. "Anyway, can I stay here for the time being? I don't want to go home."

"Sure, you can. With me, you're safe. I promise," Grace said and rubbed Chris' back lovingly. Soon the boy fell asleep. "Finally," she whispered and with her eyes she put the body on a couch. "Kiran!" she said a bit louder.

The young demon appeared in front of his master. "You called?" He looked around and saw their target lying on a couch. "Wow, how did he come here? Did I miss something?"

Grace smirked. "A lot. Obviously I made Wyatt suspicious of me and he told his brother about it. That's why my friend fled from his family and is now in my grasp and it's going to stay this way! Clear?"

"Crystal-clear," Kiran answered and looked at the sleeping boy. "What should I do now as why you called me?"

"Bring him to my special place where he'd stay for the rest of his life," the little girl explained and the man took the boy. "I'll deal with the others at school and I'll find a suitable explanation for Chris' absence. Go, Kiran and hide him well!" The demon nodded and shimmered away. "And now to the best part!"

Grace shimmered home as well, though it was no home in general, only a house for her cover. As a demon she pretended to be a little girl. Only the demon in her would say when it's time to reveal herself, yet the discovery of Wyatt was unexpected. If anything else failed, there would always be the Twice-Blessed.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR<em>

The whole family was activated within a few hours since their little boy was missing. Coop and Phoebe had hearted in and Paige with Henry orbed in. As well as their whitelighters. Wyatt just felt alone in this crowd and didn't know where to flee to as his Mom had shouted at him but Aunt Phoebe and Dad had calmed her down as Aunt Phoebe had explained everything she knew.

"Piper! Calm down," the middle sister pleaded. "I promise we'll find Chris. All we need to find out is who this Grace is and what kind of demon if she's one! Piper!"

"You expect to believe that Grace just pretended to be a little girl to get my baby boy?" the mother shouted furiously and then turned to her son. "Wyatt, why couldn't you trust me? I'm your mother! Tell me."

Wyatt looked at his mother with unshed tears in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom. Was thinking that Auntie Phoebe had more experience than you in this field." He wiped his tears with his sleeve away. "Besides, you shouldn't shout at me and more concentrate on finding my baby brother!" He ran into Leo's arms who only held him.

"Piper, please," Leo pleaded with tears in his eyes. "We really need to concentrate on Chris than you shout at our eldest! We have other priorities!"

The scolded woman looked at her husband, her crying son and the rest of the clan, though Henry and Coop weren't family yet but close. "I'm sorry, Wyatt," she apologized and hugged her son tightly before standing up. "Right, we have other problems and this is finding my baby boy."

"Fine," Paige agreed and looked at all. "Well, Phoebe, care to share with the family what Wyatt had told you about Grace and then we all have a task to get her. As it is we've never seen her as well, so?"

"She's right," Leo said and took his son slowly. "I think it's better if Wyatt and I leave you alone. Then you can speak more openly and if you need him still, you can yell." He turned to his son now who looked at him. "Does anyone else know about it?"

"D.J."

"Ah yes, the three Musketeers," Henry put in smiling at his soon-to-be nephew. "But why didn't anyone speak about it before? I mean, there should have been any hints, to give her away, right?"

Wyatt looked like thinking. "No, she appeared to be normal at first. No one had any clue but lately, she came later than usual to the school and that made me wonder. Plus, she only was interested in Chris more than me. With me being Twice-Blessed and all."

"Wow, you know a lot about yourself," Coop said astonished and turned now to Leo. "It's better you go now. If we need anything, we know where to find you both." Leo nodded and guided his son upstairs while the rest looked after them. Coop saw this and clapped his hands. "People, focus! We want to find Chris!"

The other five adults then turned back to the table and tried to find out what kind of demon their little friend Grace, though they had no description in the Book of Shadows. No demon they knew of had that kind of power. Soon all were frustrated and sighed.

"I take it we have no idea where we should look for Chris," Coop summed up as there was no result lying on their table. "We'd need Wyatt and D.J. to find out what's going on." All nodded. "Wyatt!"

The little boy orbed down and soon Leo followed him. "What's up? Do you need me and D.J. for Grace?" All six adults nodded and Wyatt shouted. "D.J.!"

A shimmer appeared. "You don't have to yell! There's an invention like the phone to call me!" He looked around and saw all the adults in the room. "Um...hi. What are we talking about here? And where's your kiddie?"

"Chris is gone and we don't know where to find him. I told him about Grace and my suspicions about her."

"Oh."

Again, the whole family sat together and with the children, they got more information about what the little girl wanted maybe from their kid. As they had seen what adult Chris had been and would be in the future. Obviously, the younger boy was for anyone more interesting than the Twice-Blessed nowadays.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD – WITH CHRIS<em>

As the young boy woke up, he found himself in unfamiliar surrounding. Meaning mainly, the underworld but he was not alone. Gasping, he sat up and backed away. "Who are you and where am I? Where's Grace?"

"Don't ask so much, little man," Kiran replied smiling. "My name's Kiran and I work for someone who knows you well. Though you can't know who it is. See where you are I'm not allowed to tell you. Boss's order."

"Why I'm here then?" Chris wanted to know. The answer came with sleeping dust. "Not nice," he sneezed and fell asleep instantly.

"You're too curious, you know but this won't change in your future and ours. But you know the answer already: Future consequences."

Kiran watched the sleeping boy with a heavy heart. Deep down, there was something he couldn't describe what was leading him to the boy and the young man in the future but his current Master had a different opinion. Still, nobody knew he could develop own plans.

* * *

><p><em>NEXT DAY – SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt and D.J. were back at school with a heavy heart. Neither of the two had no idea how to deal with Grace if they would meet her today in school, though she would be alone in her grade. As the boys entered the school, they were, indeed, met with Grace who smiled at them knowingly. Looking at each other, both ran to the girl.

Grace wanted to run but knew better to stay here and play with these mere boys. "Hi Wyatt, D.J. . What's up? Isn't anyone missing in your midst?" She smirked at them.

Wyatt grabbed her fiercely, not wanting to let go of her. "You tell us. As I know Chris ran to you after I told him what you are! Now, where is he?" He wanted to kill this girl right now but he couldn't. They were in public.

"As if I would tell you," the little girl challenged. "But at first you should find out what I am and why I'm after your little brother instead of you. I know what the Halliwells are and especially your baby brother is … interesting for the future."

D.J. looked at Wyatt confused. "What's she talking about? Did I miss anything you're not telling me about your family? Your roles mainly."

"D.J.!" Wyatt shouted now angrily. "It's not the time for this discussion now. We have to question her and not me!" He turned back to the girl. "I want you to tell me where Chris is. NOW! I want him back or otherwise I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me. This goes only with your brother," she offered smiling. "By the way, shouldn't we all in class by now? I'd excuse Chris in my class if you won't do it. Cathy is also suspicious of me. You could ask her if need be." And with that she was gone out of their midst.

"Weird," D.J. only commented but Wyatt said nothing. "Wy? What do we do now?"

"After school, I'll talk with Chris' teacher as Grace pointed it directly out in front of us. Later then, you'll come home with me and we'll speak with the family about this. And then, I'll orb alone to the underworld. To see if I could find my brother."

"This plan is crazy. Your family would never allow this and you know it!"

"They don't have to know all."

"If you say so." The school bell rang and both boys were reminded that it was school still. Quickly they ran to their class and excused themselves what earned them some glares but knowing who these boys were in reality, their teacher just nodded and let them sit.

* * *

><p><em>THE TALK WITH CATHY<em>

Wyatt had sent D.J. home as they had arranged a date later today but now for the older brother, it was important to speak with Chris' teacher. So he waited outside the room as suddenly all children ran out and Grace passed by. He ignored her and walked inside as all were out. "Ms Cathy, can I talk with you? It's about my brother."

Cathy looked up. "Oh Wyatt. Grace told me Chris is missing. Tell me you've found him yet."

"I'm sorry. No, we haven't found him yet as we don't know where to look for him." Wyatt looked at the teacher and had to ask. "Ms Cathy, I hope you don't mind my question. Grace had pointed out that you were already suspicious of her one time before. Would you like to share this with me? Please, it's about my baby brother."

The young woman looked around, making sure no one was around. "Listen to me, boy. When you were late one day and the two of them came together in, I wondered why Grace would always stay close to Chris. What wondered me."

"How come?" Wyatt wanted to know. "I mean, you never said anything before."

"I would have wanted to speak with your parents first before I say anything. It seemed to me she had a special interest in Chris, though I can't see why. I didn't want to attract Grace to me as well, so I kept quiet. I'd never have thought it came this way."

"Ms Cathy, I promise you'll see Chris again. I'll find him, no matter what I have to do. I can't tell you what it is what made us special but Chris will be back."

Cathy looked at the young boy and out of instinct, she trusted the boy. "I believe you, Wyatt." She looked at her watch. "You should go home before your Mom decides to send out a search party." The young woman smiled at him and hoped all would turn out good.

Wyatt smiled at her. "Okay. Miss Cathy, everything will be fine. Good bye!" The boy hurried home before his mother really sent out a search party. All would wait for him and they would gather new information about his little brother. It was time to act. Again.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>The truth about Grace and Kiran will be revealed next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. When we come to a certain point, I will repeat my question! ;)


	42. Time to find Chris … or Grace

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Some time travel here and more information about our new foes!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>42. Time to find Chris … or Grace<strong>

_WITH CHRIS_

As Chris came around a second time, he noticed that he was still in the underworld. Looking around, he decided to try with orbing out but was soon confronted with nothing but pain. "Damn!" he cursed silently. "I'd really like to know what's going on here."

"I'd tell you boy but I'm not allowed," Kiran spoke out of nowhere. "My master, your friend Grace, has some special plans for you what even I don't know. So, who are you really, boy?"

"And here I thought you knew." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, care to share who Grace is in reality. If she knows me, should I not know her as well."

Kiran swallowed hard and looked around nervously. "If I tell you, she kills me. Though I can guess she'd be from the future but only pretends to be a little girl. She knows you very well … and your family. You'll see in time what she wants."

A shimmer distracted them and both turned in that direction. "Kiran, you speak too much but for now I forgive since I still need you," Grace said and then turned to her hostage. "Well, my young friend, we should visit a special place and see how much you're worth but you'd stay with me anytime."

Chris looked at Kiran and then his supposed friend. "I've heard only indirectly about a black magic market. You want to sell me there, right? My family would find you if you do that."

"We'll see, my friend but all in time. And now I'd suggest you sleep more. You not helping me if you stay awake now." She waved her hand at him and the boy fell asleep seconds later. "Now Kiran, what do you have to say to your defense?"

"Nothing. I only serve you, Master." Kiran bowed his head and then only waited for her response.

"Okay," Grace agreed and then pulled the sleeping boy into her arms. "I still want to know what you are worth on that black magic market as I know this place very well. You'll disturb the future too much, little Halliwell." She looked at her servant. "You are dismissed, Kiran. And no going against me."

Kiran bowed again but said nothing. He knew when to be silent and would do anything to get his own agenda gone.

* * *

><p><em>WITH THE FAMILY<em>

The house was too silent for anyone who was in there. Missing was the happiest member of their family and Wyatt had been more to himself by now. He was silent most of the time and that worried anyone. Not even D.J. could make him happy or laugh again what frustrated his friend as well. Yet the parents felt the same way.

"Piper! Leo! Wyatt!" Phoebe shouted after she'd been hearted in by Coop. "Don't shut out yourselves! Chris needs you now and I'm sure we'll find him soon."

Piper looked up with tears in her eyes. "And where do you suggest we should look for him? Grace could bring him anywhere and we wouldn't know what she does to him."

Paige watched her two older sisters with unshed tears in her eyes and looked for support in Henry's arms but her eyes were glued on her grieving nephew and then it hit her. "What about the market when Wyatt was born? He was about to be sold by some old lady and we'd rescued him in time. What if Chris has now a similar role? You know what he did in the old future and we know now his special destiny."

Leo looked at his son and wife and considered his sister-in-law's words. "I think Paige's right. We should walk to this market and find out what's going on there. If Grace appears, we could also find out what she is and why she's after our baby."

"Good point, Leo," Coop agreed and even Henry nodded. "So we'd need someone who can glamor himself and also not easily detected as some good boy. Do we know anyone with these abilities?"

"Our new whitelighters," the three sisters intoned at once. And immediately called for their three men. "Jake! Seth! Peter! You're needed here!"

Three orb clouds formed and sighed slightly. Jake spoke for all of them, "What are we needed for? We've been busy, because the Elders were running high on their horses 'Up There' and we'd like to find out why."

Piper smirked sadly at her whitelighter. "I think we can explain why. Chris has been kidnapped by his little friend named Grace. We called you here, because you'd be only the ones who can glamor and Paige's already known there. If you found anything out, we'd then come with you and let the demons know who they're dealing with!"

Jake looked at his two colleagues and grabbed his head. "Okay. We'll go and find out what the black magic market offers us." Jake walked over to Piper and offered, "Don't worry so much. You'll get Chris back and then you'll vanquish his little friend."

The eldest sister smiled sadly and accepted the offer. Her younger two sisters did the same and they sent their whitelighters out to the magic market, not knowing what they might find out about Chris. The three sisters searched for the loving embrace of their lovers while Piper's son hadn't said anything during their conversation and had just watched all of them.

Jake gave his two colleagues a signal to wait another second and walked now to his little charge. He knelt down and said quietly, "Wyatt, I can understand you're sad and angry at anyone around you now. But I promise we'll find out what Grace wants and what she is. You trust me, don't you?"

Wyatt nodded and wiped his tears away. "I just feel responsible, because I'm his big brother. You know I should never have told him about my suspicions. With he'd never have fled from his home."

"Hey, my friend, you can apologize when he's back. We'll come back as soon as we found anything out. Your brother will be back."

"Right. In that case you should go now," Wyatt said, cheering up immediately. "I'll speak with D.J. again and maybe he remembers something I have missed." He orbed away before anyone could stop him.

Seth looked at his charge and all others. "Right. Now that's settled, I think we should leave now and find out what's going on. We'll be back." Peter, Jake and he nodded and orbed away.

The six adults just watched them go and enjoyed their nearness. All thoughts were only one thing: their son and nephew, Chris who had done so much already and yet was now the most important target for the underworld.

* * *

><p><em>ON THE BLACK MAGIC MARKET<em>

The three whitelighters had orbed in a dark part of the forest close to the market. Quickly they glamored themselves into someone different and walked in. Looking around they saw nothing unusual here and they came to a decision.

"Right," Peter said quietly and spoke to his colleagues. "We should split up and cover up all corners here. So we'll see anything and anyone who comes and goes." The other two nodded and agreed to the plan. "Then out now!"

Peter chose the exit/entrance, Seth the other exit and near the house while Jake wandered around and seemed to be interested in some things as if pretend to be. All hoped to hide their nervousness well enough.

Suddenly there were some noises coming from the entrance and all sellers looked up, because some cries could be heard. Peter gave Jake a little signal, letting him know it was their intended target. It was a little girl who held the boy without any effort in her arms.

"Hey little lady, what brings you here?" Crone wanted to know. "If this is a Halliwell, he's not wanted here. We've had our trouble already with the Charmed Ones and we'd promised them something."

"That doesn't matter to me, old lady," the little girl explained. "In the normal world I go by the name of Grace, yet I'd like to show you my powers and my little hostage here could cause a lot of problems for your future! Don't question me again!"

Crone held up her hands in a surrender mood. "Right. What would you like to know then about this little guy? He seems to me not really powerful, you know. Like his older brother."

"So, you've met his big brother already? I know it didn't go well last time but this is different. This little guy is responsible for a lot of things in the past as you may know. He was in the past to save his big brother from becoming evil."

"Oh. I've heard of him." Crone looked at the sleeping boy. "Put him on my altar, because I'd like to see for myself what he can do."

"Do as you like. I have enough time."

The old woman did her magic on the boy and was shocked to see what he'd done. Incredulously she looked at the girl who only smirked at her. There was a lot of more behind the weak surface of the younger boy. "I must say I'm impressed. You did well to come here and I'd like to see your natural form."

"In time."

Outside Jake had seen enough and wanted to warn his colleagues but the best was to see Grace's natural form and the Halliwells would know who they were dealing with. He signaled them what he found out what they confirmed nodding and Jake listened again carefully to the spoken words inside.

Grace spoke again. "See, I've told you the truth. Now tell me what he's worth here. And maybe then, I show myself to you."

Crone smirked. "I can see you're hard to deal with. Well, he's more worth than the Twice-Blessed ever was before. How much do you want for him?"

"No, he's mine. He's not in the deal if you ask this way. And now my truth." Grace stood up and changed into a normal looking man but now radiated a power, equal to his human form. "Well, you should know I'm from the future and there had been nearly killed by the boy if I hadn't found a way to go back in time."

"And why are you here now? To kill the boy before he grows up to kill you, I take it. He's weak now. Clever, man."

"Not only, yet I've heard of time travel and copied the spell of the Book of Shadows and here I am. Anyway, you'd like to know my name? It's Klepsus, the younger brother of Kiran who's serving me at the moment. If only he knew." Klepsus grinned at her.

"What is your future like?" Crone wanted to know. She was curious as any woman.

"Just like the Charmed Ones are now the doom for the underworld, so are doing that the boys of Piper in the future. They are working like a well-oiled machine but before I went to the past, I managed to hurt Chris and gave Wyatt some work."

"Would they come back to the past as well if they found out what's going on here?"

"Might be." Klepsus stood up and listened carefully to something outside. "I think we have guests." He rubbed his hands and let a firewall blast the wall and hit the man behind. Stepping out, he knew he was dealing with, "Ah Jake, nice to see you again. Sorry, he's mine now."

"We'll see then but I wouldn't count on it." Jake dusted himself off the dirt. "Wyatt is really missing his baby brother and he would do anything to have him back. You know that!"

"You shouldn't threaten me what you can't assure yet, Jake." Klepsus gestured to the both exits. "It's better you three leave this place now. You gathered all you could find out now. We'll see each other soon enough!"

"Okay, you've won, Klepsus. As you said, we'll see each other soon again." Jake met up with his two colleagues and the three of them left the black magic market with growling sounds and heated glares towards their enemy. At least they had found something out and would work with the family to get rid of him.

Crone spoke again. "Well, that was weird but it seems to me you know them well enough. Should we be afraid of the Charmed Ones now? They'll warn them."

"I know. Besides, I'm counting on it." Both man and woman heard some groaning, coming from the sleeping boy on the altar. "Ah little Chris is waking up. You have some milk here?"

Crone looked a bit bewildered but obeyed. There was a glass of milk in her hand and she handed it quickly to the awaken boy who looked shocked but drank. "You don't have to be afraid, young man. We'll only want to be of service for you. You are our hero!" Klepsus shot her a look but watched how the boy reacted.

Chris looked shocked around but his gaze stopped at the unknown Klepsus. "Well, then explain to me why I'm here?" He looked around. "I've heard of this place. It's the black magic market where Wyatt should have been sold after he was born." The young boy crossed his arms over his chest. "And now tell me your best ideas for me!"

Klepsus and Crone looked at each other before smiling. It took a long time to explain everything to the young boy who listened carefully. The old woman and young man had some good points but there was something important missing. His family.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE MANOR<em>

Piper had Wyatt now in her lap after he'd returned from his friend D.J. who couldn't remember anything else about Grace. Leo was pacing in front of them. Which was something she would normally do. Her younger sisters and their lovers were sitting in chairs and all waited anxiously of the return of their whitelighters.

"Where are they?" the eldest sister complained after several hours of waiting.

"Piper, you know how dangerous this place can be as we've experienced this ourselves," Phoebe scolded her. "I'm sure they'll return soon."

Piper sighed but all looked immediately up as orbs formed suddenly. Yet she and Leo were focused on some white lights forming in the other corner of the room. The orbs were their whitelighters Jake, Seth and Peter but the other white lights revealed Piper and Leo's sons, Wyatt and Chris. And the latter was hurt and nearly unconscious. Wyatt had to hold tight and support his baby brother.

"Oh my God!" Piper shrieked, startling all others and turning their attention back to her. "What's going on? Boys?"

Leo and Jake ran to Wyatt and helped him with his baby brother. "Wyatt? Why are you here? What's with your future?"

Jake offered since he noticed that Wyatt seemed speechless for the moment. "We've found Chris on the black magic market where Grace, or better Klepsus, argued with Crone who knows you of what damage the boys could do to them in the future. And better yet, Klepsus is from the future, so he pretends to be a little girl."

"Whoa," Phoebe said. "That's interesting. I take it you were found out soon enough and had to flee quickly." She turned to her nephews. "Does that name Klepsus ring any bells, Wyatt?"

"It does," Wyatt agreed and looked at his nearly unconscious brother. "I think, at the moment we should concentrate more on little Chris than my version. He's the key for him to feel better. I don't know what they're doing to him but we should hurry."

"Okay," Piper demanded and walked to her sons. "You heard him. Seth and Peter, you'll fill in my sisters as well as Henry and Coop. We'd like to know what they're planning with my baby. It seems to me, Klepsus has his own plan with Chris. As a revenge?"

The two whitelighters did as told and talked with Phoebe and Paige and their lovers while the parents and their whitelighter took care of the boys. Little Wyatt had orbed over as well and patted lovingly his baby brother since his version was still out of his reach. His head often landed on Chris' chest who, like a robot, caressed his little big brother's hair.

"Okay, care to share who this Klepsus is and what he wants with Chris now?" Leo asked carefully, seeing that his oldest son seemed to think about it, yet his sighing indicated that he was ready. "You can start when you're ready."

Wyatt caressed his little brother's hair lovingly. "You see, in our future we both are the main ones who goes vanquishing demons in the family. Me as the Twice-Blessed has already enough powers at hand, yet as Chris was born this time half Elder, he is the most interesting target for the underworld. Klepsus is on the way to become the Source and we are standing in his way."

"But why does he go after Chris?" Piper wanted to know, caressing her baby's hair as well. "It doesn't make sense to go after Chris already now, does it?" She heard Wyatt and Chris slowly coming to. "Wyatt?"

He felt a hand on his and looked hopefully into his brother's green eyes and smiled at him. "You should know that my baby brother has a lot of hidden powers which will come out in Chris' life late. Klepsus knows this and now tries to get them earlier than usual. I think that's why he came back in time."

Chris coughed and drew with that the attention to him. "Wy, listen. It's not your fault, okay? We need to stop Klepsus before he might kill mini-me. I still feel alright, so the baby is okay. Whatever he does, we need to hurry!"

"I know," Wyatt agreed with some tears in his eyes. "Do you want me to go and rescue you now before something really does happen to you? I don't want to lose you. Never!"

Chris looked at Jake and then Wyatt again, forming a plan. "I think you two should go back, yet with totally different glamors than last time. Wyatt can do this better, Jake. Let him lead, please!"

"Okay," Jake nodded. "Since you two count to my charges as well. And now being from the future, you know much more than me." Jake slowly dragged Wyatt away from his brother and directed his attention to the matter at hand. "Wyatt, please concentrate! You're Chris only hope now!"

Wyatt absently nodded and let himself be dragged away. He knew what he had to do but to kill Klepsus? The Twice-Blessed had no other choice if he wanted to save his baby brother. Having come to the decision of his life, Wyatt now grabbed his friend Jake and orbed both of them outside the black market and glamored themselves better.

* * *

><p><em>ON THE BLACK MAGIC MARKET<em>

Wyatt and Jake entered the market with some noises but the others didn't even notice it as all were discussing something. The elder Halliwell son closed his eyes for a second and concentrated on their brotherly bond to find his brother. Having the signal, he took Jake's hand and led back to the house where Klepsus and Crone still were.

"Well, my young boy," Klepsus started, looking at the boy nervously. "You have some great powers in you which I'd like to have, you know. You can trust me as I'm your friend Grace."

"You are Grace?" Chris requested incredulously but then his mind worked overdrive. "Wait a sec. If you are Grace and now you are a grown man, does that mean you're from the future?" His opposite only smirked. "Wow. I've already heard about time travel. From myself?!"

"You know about this?" Crone exclaimed impressed. "How come? If you don't mind my question." She looked at the boy who only smiled without any care at her and didn't fear her, obviously. "You're not afraid of us, are you?"

"No, should I?" The young boy turned back to both. "Wyatt sometimes talked about my future self who protected him from a bad destiny what no one tells me about. So what ideas do you have now?"

"You'd like to stay here with us instead of your family. I mean, they'd never encourage yourself to use your powers properly. We can teach you anything you need to know and develop the powers better than anyone else."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You'll know what powers I have? Can you tell me? My powers are not developed yet, because I mostly use only my orbing and telekinesis now. They are my bestest, you know. So what else?"

"Do you know what an Elder is?" Klepsus offered and took Chris' hand in his. "Your Daddy had been one once and with your birth you inherited some of them, but unfortunately he chose to become a mortal after he'd lost your future self."

"You mean I'll die soon?" Chris paled at this thought. "But I'm just three."

"I know. But don't worry, you'll have twenty years to live on before this might happen." Klepsus conjured a future image of Chris in his hand. "You see, yourself is very clever and I'm sure you are already as well. What do you like to know about the future?"

"If I'm that powerful like you say, would that explain why everyone's after me now? If I know my powers, I won't let my brother feel unwanted and not needed in my life. He's my best friend."

"I know, he's your best friend, yet you should think more about yourself than others. Trust me, it's better this way," Klepsus insisted and guided Chris from the altar to the floor. "Now I'll show you how to use your inherited Elder powers. Let me take your hands and I'll guide."

Chris looked rather sceptically at his two companions but decided to trust. For now and to his utter shock, some electric bolts fizzled in his fingertips. "Wow," he said shocked. "Am I doing this?"

"See, you are as powerful as Wyatt. You don't need to hide anymore," Crone put in, hoping to be some help for Klepsus who glared slightly at her. She only shrugged.

"But I don't hide. I mean, Wy and I are treated equally in our family," Chris said, looking at the others. "We have no competition. At least, not that I know."

Two men entered their speaking room and just said nothing to begin with what seemed to annoy Klepsus. "Who are you? I've never seen you before and you can't just step in. There is a rule like knocking first."

"Are you now following mortal rules?" fake Wyatt said, pretending to be annoyed as well. "You see we've heard of this little half Elder brat who can destroy all evil beings. I don't like this!"

"So do I," Klepsus agreed. "And this little brat as you called him is the main source of it. What'd you like to do with him if I give you the boy?"

Wyatt only glared while Jake stood silently behind him. "Why should I answer you? Besides, no demon ever told about his plans for anyone, especially when it comes to the Charmed Ones and their offspring. Don't you know that?"

"Well, I've heard of some who could hide well." Klepsus went with his hand through his hair. "Well, you should know I'm from the future and I pretend to be a little girl."

"Right," Wyatt continued. "Anyway, can I have the boy now? He's important for me."

That made Klepsus suspicious. "Do I know you maybe? You sound familiar. I already pushed Jake out, the little whitelighter of the Piper's family. As if he could help Chris."

Jake was getting furious but Wyatt held him back, knowing better than to deal with someone like him. Shaking his head, Wyatt told him to say nothing and to stay put. "Why would I look familiar? It's not possible for you to know me. Besides, the boy is all I want and you have him. Logical I'd come to you for anything."

"True. At the moment he's mine but I can't see why are you interested in him?"

"Hey, do the demons have to have reasons!" Wyatt yelled furiously. "Just give me the boy and you'll see what you'll get in return! Wanna find out?"

Klepsus, however, grinned suddenly. "I take it, you are big Wyatt, coming from my time to rescue his helpless baby brother from me? How low have you sunken?"

"Not low enough and now let my brother go! He belongs to his family and definitely not you!" Wyatt saw how his little brother switched his gaze between the two parties and all of a sudden felt pain. "What have you done to him?"

"A riddle for you to solve," Klepsus said laughing and handed, to Wyatt's shock, his baby brother over. "Try your best to get him back to health, yet I'm sure you'll return me soon. I'm the winner here at the end."

Wyatt growled now but remained silent. After a few minutes, he turned with his in awe looking brother and hurried back home. Their whitelighter followed closely while Klepsus and Cronus laughed after them. Seconds later orbs could be heard.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Piper and Leo sat anxiously by Chris' side, taking care of him as if he were a baby what he was in a way for them. Their child was sleeping what they thought was best for him in that situation but they were also worried about Wyatt not coming back yet.

"Piper, please calm yourself," Phoebe said, rubbing her temples. "I can feel your worry like my own. Or added to my own and the others. That's more than enough, you know." She felt a hand on her arm and saw her baby sister. "Paige?"

"Let her be, Pheebs," Paige said in the same sad tone. "We'll find the boys. Oh well, adult and kid version. Great, headache."

Piper smiled at her sisters. "When you'll have children on your own, you'll understand what I'm going through." An orb was forming and Piper's anxious level rose, fearing for the worst. "Leo?" She noticed how he stood up as well.

Wyatt held his baby brother in his arms while Jake was at his side healing, with no effect so far. Seeing his version sleep, he questioned his parents if there had been a change in his time gone but they only shook their head. His concern grew but remained silent.

"What have you found out?" Leo wanted to know and took his baby boy from his eldest son, sitting down. Little Wyatt immediately orbed to his father's side and helped his baby brother and Dad. "Wyatt?"

In trance Wyatt walked over to his brother and sat down. "As you already know, Klepsus works with Crone, the old Seer who was after me as a baby as well. She must have done to him while they were alone. We'd never know what and Klepsus knows this."

"So you're saying," Piper replied slowly as if to question him. "This Klepsus and Crone are convinced we'd give them Chris anytime, because they are the only ones who can cure him?! That's so typical for her," the mother growled and sat beside her family.

"At first," Wyatt suggested quietly. "We should find out what they gave to him and I fear for him. He could be dying and we wouldn't know it."

Paige stood up, taking charge with Henry following her and walking to her eldest sister's family. "I think we need some of his blood to find out what the old witch gave him. Leo, I'd like you to do know since you were a doctor once. You can do it, can you?"

Leo absently stroked over his youngest son's cheek who watched him with dull green eyes. "Okay, bring my supplies here. We'll need to hurry if we want to have an advantage."

Paige hurried away and returned quickly. The rest of the clan just watched silently from aside. Leo took out a syringe and some antiseptic spray for the wound. "Don't worry, son. It'll only hurt a bit, I promise. I'll be careful," he said and carefully began to draw blood which he gave Paige for holding. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Just tired … I think," the little guy answered, slowly falling asleep in his father's lap. "Daddy, what's wrong with me?"

Leo had to hide his tears at this question. "We can't say yet, buddy but we'll find out, I promise. Do you need anything, son?"

"Only Wy," was the faint answer and immediately father and eldest son switched places quickly. Wyatt did what his father did before and both brother talked into their own language. Leo took the fulled syringe from Paige and walked over to the adults.

"So which of you two is the doctor?" Leo asked his two boys.

"You've got the wrong son, Dad," Wyatt offered with tears in his eyes. "Chris is the doctor here and not me. I wouldn't even know how to help you in this. Sorry!"

"It's okay, son," Leo replied. He stroked over both his sons' hair before making a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Paige, orb me to a labor where I could find out what we're dealing with and this please quickly!"

"Eh … Leo," Piper cut in nervously. "But doesn't that count as burglary? I mean, I know what at stake's here but that's a bit drastic, even for you." Piper sat beside her young sons and just watched them with her love.

"I know but I don't see any other choice we would have here. Our doctor is out and to find out what we need, we'd have to do some drastic measures here. Trust me in this one and I swear to never do it again after that." Leo looked at all before adding, "If we're successful, that is."

The whole family looked at each other and considered the options Leo had offered. They all could see there was no other choice, so they all nodded at the end. Paige took Leo's hand and orbed both of them away, while the rest just watched both sets of boys. Piper was on the young ones' side, so Henry and the other couple took care of the adults.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Next time we will see where the family's limits are.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 7 left**!


	43. Family's limits

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

As I said before: We get to know the family's limits.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>43. Family's limits<strong>

_MEANWHILE ON THE MARKET_

"You're really sure they'll be back, aren't you?" Crone asked her companion who just nodded at her. "I just don't understand why they would or are you not telling me something?"

"You remember the milk you've given him some time ago?" The old woman nodded. "Well, unnoticed by you and the boy I put something in. It's a swiftly little poison to which I only have the antidote for." He smirked at her.

"I see you've covered all up. I must say I'm impressed as me knowing the future so well. I scared the Halliwells once before, maybe I can do it. With their youngest offspring now." Crone looked at him.

"You have no idea how much trouble the youngest offspring causes us in the future, yet with his big brother in team, they're nearly unstoppable. As Chrissie boy is born half Elder, he hasn't discovered all his powers yet but what he has is amazing."

"So as powerful as the Twice-Blessed?" Crone asked and her companion nodded. "Mmh, why haven't I foreseen anything like this? As I can see now, this little boy would be a good addition to our world if he's as good as you describe him."

"Believe me, he is. He wouldn't change that much over a two decades," Klepsus offered and smiled at her. "And now we should wait if our friends return after an amount of time."

The old lady and the man from the future spoke more about all and nothing and waited. As looked like, the wait could be long. Very long but both were not known to be patient and so they played with their 'guests' on the market.

* * *

><p><em>IN A LABOR AT SFU<em>

"Leo, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you never do something like this," Paige said as they reformed in the labor. "Could there have been not another way?"

"Do you know any?" Leo countered as he worked on the vials and with fire, to find out what had been given to his baby boy. "You know there isn't any. Either you be quiet or help me. Your choice, Paige."

"Fine. What do you need me to do?" the youngest sister asked annoyed and Leo gave her another vial to work with. "Great, what am I holding?"

"You don't want to know," Leo said to her smiling. "Just hold it until I need it. This is going to be tricky, I can tell. Klepsus must have thought of everything. Damn him!" he cursed loudly. "If Chris dies again, I'll kill this Klepsus myself!"

"But you don't have any powers!" Paige cut in shocked and quickly but at the same time warmed at Leo's protectiveness over his complete family. Too much had happened already to them. "What would you do?"

"You have no idea how much strength lies in a person if one member of his family is threatened," Leo replied. And then exclaimed, "Aha. Found something but it's not known in this time. Damn Klepsus, all covered up!" Leo was now ready to give up and was about to smash all into the wall.

Paige started to cry silently. "So we have no other choice now? I don't want to hand Chris over. We can't lose him again. Please Leo, say anything helpful!"

"I can't, I'm sorry." Leo wiped his tears away. "We should return home now and let the others know what we found out. They wouldn't be pleased as well, especially Piper and you're right, we've lost too much already!"

"And especially Chris who had sacrificed his life before," Paige concluded and took Leo's hand, orbing them back to the Manor where they were already expected.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Waiting for the others had let Piper decide to make cookies for anyone here. She couldn't watch any longer at her babies, seeing them suffer so much. Coop, Phoebe, Henry and big Wyatt watched over the sleeping boys with worry. Little Wyatt was in the same dilemma with his version and the big brothers were lost in their own worlds.

"Okay," Piper said, entering the room again. "Here's something to eat for you and give them also to both Chrises! They should eat some cookies if not anything else if need be."

"Piper, you worry too much, you know," Phoebe said sadly, stroking over big Chris' hair. "They'll find something, I'm sure of. Leo had been a doctor before and Paige, well, she's Paige."

"Thank you, sis," Paige complained, still in tears and as they had reformed, Leo had walked over to his baby boys immediately. "I'm sorry, guys. We couldn't find anything!"

Wyatt laid his head on his baby brother's, starting to cry more and waking with that action Chris up. "I'm so sorry. You did everything for me before and I can't even save you. I'm just a failure as a brother."

"Don't say that," Chris whispered slowly. "You're a good big brother to me. Always have been and will be. This is something we're going through together and will survive at the end, you see."

"How can you be so optimistic when your life's at stake here? I don't want to lose you. If I did, I'd lose a part of myself as well," Wyatt said firmly and loudly, startling anyone around them. "I can't let you go, Chris."

"Wy, I know what's going on around here but Dad did his best to find an antidote. It failed, yet maybe I can kill him myself if I'm close enough," Chris said, slowly standing up and walking over to his little self. Taking him from little Wyatt. "It's okay, Wyatt."

"Okay, let's say," Piper began, not ready to let her babies go so easily. "We'll let you go. But I don't want you to kill him before he's not given you the antidote! Clear?"

"Crystal, Mom," older Chris said while his younger self declared, "Crystal, Mommy." The older man was just embarrassed and hurried away before anyone of his family would say more. He had a task and this was to save himself.

Wyatt watched his baby brother leave and felt someone tug at his jeans. It was his little self. "I know, because I feel the same and this would never lessen." He took the toddler in his arms. "I'm sure Chris knows what he's doing."

"Are you really sure?" Leo questioned in disbelief, a bit. "I mean, we all have got to know Chris long before you came back. And in that case, he's like your Mom. What he's set in mind, there's nothing to change him."

Both Wyatt rolled their eyes. "Dad, we know him as well as you do. After all, I grew up with him," big Wyatt explained. "I know, he's neurotic and has a temper which is even more worst than Mom's, believe me."

"He's right, Piper and you know it," Phoebe put in quickly before her older sister could protest. Then she focused her gaze onto Wyatt. "You still have him on your radar, don't you?" Wyatt nodded and she turned to Jake. "You as well?" The whitelighter nodded. "Well, we can only wait."

The Manor fell silent after this declaration and all searched for things to keep themselves busy while waiting for their youngest kid to return. Hopefully, healthy and in one piece. With demons, you never know what was known in the Halliwell clan.

* * *

><p><em>BACK ON THE BLACK MARKET<em>

Chris stumbled with his younger self to the old house what his younger counterpart had described. He was more aware of his status and hoped both his 'friends' were kind enough to let him live if they'd like to deal with him later. The young man didn't bother to knock and just stepped in.

"See, I was right," Klepsus said as both young Halliwells came in. "You can't run away from this, young Chris. Your younger self is similar poisoned to you which in a way took longer than yours. Future and all, but you know all this, don't you?"

"Cut the crap!" Chris shouted angrily. "Give me the antidote and I might think over to let you live! Klepsus, I should have known you were behind this!"

"Well, if you knew, why then this trip to the past?" The demon gestured to the younger self. "You shouldn't say those words in his present. By the way, if I give you the antidote, who says you won't kill us afterwards?"

"I think you'll have no other choice, Klepsus if you want to test me out. That's what you want." Chris smirked and his younger self did the same. "See, we're on the same terms. Your decision, my friend."

Stunned Klepsus turned to Crone for help who only shrugged and was as helpless as he was. Yet Klepsus could really see he had no other choice. "Okay, you won. Here." He handed a little vial over and Chris took the vial eagerly and gave it his younger self who drank it quickly. "See, I can be trusted. Now back to my wish with you."

Feeling better, both Chrises looked at each other briefly and knew what the other thought, they took action quickly. Raising their hands at the same time, the young half Elders electroluted their enemies who were too shocked to react to anything. Satisfied to see them vanquished, both were relieved and made their way back home.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Fascinated some members watched how Phoebe and Wyatt paced in familiar circles around the room. The others, mostly Piper and Leo, kept little Wyatt busy to let him not face the harsh reality and that he wouldn't pick up his older version's emotions.

"What's taking them so long?" the mother asked after a several length of time. "I hate waiting!"

All sighed. Phoebe spoke for all of them. "Piper, you repeat yourself. Besides, I thought you know your son. After all, he takes after you. In so many ways."

"I've heard of that before, thank you," the eldest sister replied back sarcastically. "This is Chris we're talking about here! He's done too much already but still. If it comes to demons, he's way too neurotic!"

"Yeah, not to forget the many demons he'd sent us after," Paige added. "The very much definition of neurotic if you ask me!"

Unnoticed their object of discussion had orbed in with his younger self. "Nice to hear what you think of me, Aunt Paige when I'm not around. Thank you very much," Chris said sarcastically and made his younger self giggle. "Should I send you to a demon hunt for this insult?"

"Your decision, dear nephew of mine," Paige said back and then hugged him. Beating even his mother and the rest of the clan to this. "Still, I'm happy to have my favorite neurotic nephew back!"

Then Chris was engulfed with hugs by his whole family, though some men were not family yet. "I'm fine, guys. Really. We both did take care of Klepsus and Crone. They want bother us anymore as we could vanquish them easily with our combined powers."

At the end, both Wyatts made their way to their little brothers. Hugging them fiercely, fearing this being an illusion and swearing to not let this happen again. Silently, because if he did this aloud, his brother would say that this go for both sides. The older man didn't notice he cried.

"Wy?" Chris questioned, looking at his big brother afraid. "Wyatt, talk to me! What's wrong? Did I miss anything here?"

"No," Wyatt disagreed, wiping his tears quickly away. "I'm just happy to have you back. It's my job to protect you and still, you were kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Here and in the future."

"Wy, we're brothers. That's normal for us. The attacks may have gone now in my direction more, yet only together we can fight them what you know as well. We are a team!"

Wyatt snorted. "If that's not an Elder speech, I don't know what it is." His baby brother crossed his arms over his chests, saying he was not happy. "Yeah, I know it's in your genes. Anyway, we should return now before Mom sends out a search party. Even to the past!"

"I would never do that!" Piper protested immediately but all nodded only to confirm this fact. "Fine. Then we'll write you a spell to go back to your future. Meanwhile, you could give us some future information!"

"Mom!" Chris cut in, taking charge before his father could. "I hope you remember my saying as I'd been here. If not, I'll repeat it again: Future consequences! This still goes."

Before his wife could explode, Leo stepped in, knowing his family well enough. "Piper, concentrate on the spell rather than to say something you might regret." He gave his adult sons a scolding glare but they just stood there, shrugging. "Just do it. You'll be happy then."

"Fine." The oldest sister urged her younger sisters to the attic where they had peace to do it. After some explosions in the attic, they heard some shouts before after half an hour the women returned with the written spell. Piper gave it to her sons. "Here, take a look once more and then recite it!"

The adult sons looked at each other but said nothing. Their younger selves had grabbed already a chalk and had drawn their family symbol on the floor, showing them their way back. Little Wyatt tucked on his older self's jeans. "What?" the young man asked bewildered.

"Use it. It's for that, right?" little Wyatt asked back. "You and Chris use it to go back in your time. Saw it before."

Chris smirked but Wyatt just shook his head at their younger selfes's attempts to help them. Obviously little Wyatt had learned enough while the other Chris had been before. "You are right," big Wyatt assured his younger self and gave his baby brother a signal to recite the spell. The triquetra glowed blue. Quickly he said good-bye to his parents and the rest of the clan.

Chris followed as well but stayed longer at his Dad, knowing what he'd gone through this time. "Hey Dad, I know what you'd been through and I can assure it'll be better with us and the demons, I promise. Though we might cause you gray hair." He twinkled his eye at his father.

Leo smiled at his youngest and caressed his cheek lovingly but then hit him on his butt. "GO! Before future Piper really comes to the past, looking for her boys." Chris ran after his older brother. "Chris." He turned around one last time. "Thanks buddy and now hurry!" His sons were gone then and the younger ones looked at him hopefully. "What's up, guys?"

"Can we play, Daddy?" Chris asked with his large green eyes. "I couldn't do that on that bad market."

"If your mother allows it, I see no problem," Leo said, picking up his baby. "And you, Wyatt? You with us?"

"Sure, I missed Chris as well and our plays so much," Wyatt agreed and turned to Piper. "Mom, please let us go! We'll be fine and all. Please, Mom!"

"Yeah, Mommy," Chris quickly added, putting his puppy dog eyes, knowing his mother couldn't resist them. "Please, Mommy. Daddy will look after us, so no need to worry, right?"

Piper looked at her three men and really saw she had no other choice as Leo, Wyatt and Chris used their best weapon against her. Sighing, she said, "Okay, you can go but only if your Daddy speaks with me afterwards about what this cryptic talk had been about, clear?"

"Crystal," the three men intoned at once and ran off to the playground close by.

Piper shook her head and then looked at her siblings. "What's up? Do we get to see some weddings soon? I mean, we all can see how much you'll love each other and the boys didn't work that hard to get all together, you know."

Phoebe looked at her baby sister, Coop and Henry who decided to let her speak for all them. Sighing, she spoke calmly to her older sister, "You are right, though we might need to discover this on our own first before we'll come to it. Look at what you'd been through with Leo. We just want to make sure we won't have the Elders on our back."

Piper just waved at her hand at the group, showing them that they can go what the group then did promptly. After they were gone, the mother looked at her men who played outside like they had missed a whole life of playing. She smiled at the picture and still wanted to know what was up.

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT DAY<em>

After the boys had let their steam off and had eaten their dinner as quick as they could, Piper and Leo had brought them to bed without any protests from the boys. Though Wyatt had insisted to let his baby brother sleep in his bed rather than his own what the parents had agreed to, having no other choice then. Smiling, they watched their boys sleep and then switched the light off.

Walking down the stairs, Piper grabbed Leo's hand and couldn't wait any longer. "So, what did our baby boy tell you before he went back to his time?" Her husband chuckled at her. "What? I wanna know."

Leo kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry so much. Besides, he only told me that there'll be a time when no demons would disturb our peace and all. And that maybe the boys would cause us many gray hairs which is definitely true as they're doing this already now."

"Funny," the woman said, elbowing him slightly. "Anyway, I told my sisters and their friends to get married soon. I need some other distractions than my boys right now."

"So more work for Grams, I mean Penny." Leo blushed a bit but knew Penny wouldn't mind.

Piper slapped him on his chest. "Sure, I can assure you she's bored 'Up There', though she may say that isn't true. I know my Grams and I'd love to see Prue and Mom again." She snuggled deeper into Leo's chest. "We have amazing boys, don't we?"

Leo kissed her head. "Yeah. So much they'd gone through already and still haven't given up. Their bond is now stronger than before and they can rely on each other. You saw that in these last days."

"I'll just look forward to our new future." Piper just enjoyed her time with her husband this night and then many hours later, they went to bed as well and slept peacefully through the night. It was just as normal as Piper had always dreamed of.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Next time we will see some wiccan weddings. Who with who? You already know! lol<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 6 left**!


	44. Wedding bells and proud boys

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

As I said before: Some wedding and some secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>44. Wedding bells and proud boys<strong>

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Someone was knocking at the door and it got on Piper's nerves. Her men were already in their schools and she was baking something for them after their day. Sighing, she walked to the door and opened it. "Henry, hi. You scared me with your constant knocking. What's up?"

"Well," the man blushed a bit. "You know I was thinking about making Paige my wife. For good. And well, as you can see, I'm a bit shy in this … field."

Piper smiled at him. "Come on in." The parole officer came in. "Sit down and now tell what's you bothering you and I can see what I can do for you."

"Right," Henry said. "You should know I was adopted as a child and now I fear the nearness. I admit your boys helped already but still," he swallowed hard, "I'm afraid. What can I do?"

"Well," Piper began nervously. "I can tell you, you got the right sister in this. Paige was adopted as well and she had had the same problems like you as she'd come into this family. If you want to, my boys could help you still. I mean, you can go with them to the kindergarten or in the elementary school. Your decision."

"Well, I'll think about it but I think it may be right since the boys are used to their magic and I'd like to get to know the magical community as well."

"Leo might help as well but only if you like." She smiled at him. "Besides, I think you'd like to play more with the boys than my husband. Anyway, maybe you can make them like their little suits better if you tell them, you know."

Henry smiled at her. "I'll see what I can do then. When are they back from school?"

Piper looked at her watch. "Mmh, well let's see." She hold up a few fingers. "Three, two, one. And …"

"Mom, we're home," came two young voices out of nowhere. "We're hungry too!"

"See," Piper said and added out loud, "In the kitchen, boys! There are some for you before dinner comes!" Running feet were heard and revealed the young boys, smiling at their mother and friend. "How was school, boys?"

"Normal. Like every day," Wyatt said shrugging and took one cookie for himself, eating it. Then he noticed Henry. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, you know."

"Later," his mother interrupted quickly, looking at her baby. "Chris?"

"The same, yet my teacher says I'm way too smart for the whole class and that I might jump up to school earlier than anyone else before." He grabbed one cookie and ate it happily. A silence surrounded him, making him irritated. "What did I say, Wy?"

"Only that you are way too smart to come to school earlier," the big brother repeated, like in trance. He saw that his mother and their friend had similar gazes. "Mom? Henry? What now?"

"We should wait for your Dad to solve this," Piper said and then pushed her sons off the kitchen. "Now off to the playground close by! Shoot, shoot!"

The boys looked at each other confused before running off quickly. Their laughter could be heard as Wyatt and Chris left the house. It continued this way longer before finally silence ruled the house again and both looked at each other again.

"I see you're shocked about that development, Piper," Henry offered smiling. "I'd be too if Chris were my son. Anyway, should I follow them now?"

"Do as you like," the mother only said, sighing and waving her hand at him. "I should have known Chris were smart. After all, I'd had to know his future self before. God, what would Leo say to this? I can't believe this."

"Piper, I'm going now," Henry quickly said and left the house. "I'll call you if I find a solution to my problem, you know. Bye bye!"

"Bye," Piper said and now waited for her husband to return. He'd play with his sons at first before coming home. That's why she'd sent the boys out, because Chris had left a bomb! Oh man!

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT SAME DAY<em>

As Leo, indeed, did return home, he dragged his boys with him at each side. The boys were laughing and were happy that their Dad was back. Though being exhausted from university, he loved to play with his boys. Entering the house, he was confused as why Piper was sitting shell-shocked in the kitchen.

"Piper, is everything okay with you? You look like a ghost," Leo said, laughing and the boys snickered at their mother.

The woman just waved her hand at him. "Bring the boys to bed and I'll tell you then. You'll be shocked as well, I promise. Now go!"

Leo raised an eyebrow but did as told. The boys did their best not to be tired, yet their father was not easily tricked. Quickly they were brought into bed but then sleeped in equally fast, making Leo smile. Concerned about his wife, Leo walked back to the kitchen where his wife still sat.

"Oh, you're back. Now I can tell you what's bothering me. Or better what a bombshell Chris dropped on me today," she ranted nervously, looking finally at her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Leo wanted to know curiously. The rambling was not helpful, really.

"Well, at first, anything was normal today. Baking and all, then Henry stopped by and wanted some help to ask Paige for marry him. He's a bit shy in that department, you know." Leo nodded but waited for the rest. "Oh, and then the boys came from school as well as kindergarten, saying everything was normal but then Chris let the bomb fall."

"What kind of bomb? You make no sense so far."

"Well, he said he could go to school already next year if he's staying that good in kindergarten, yet I should have known he's smart. Too smart for his own good and that brings him into trouble more than we want," Piper said, a bit sadly and slowly began to sob.

Leo kissed her on the head. "As you said, we should have known and if Chris goes to school one year earlier, it'll also help Wyatt in school. If his little brother is in the same class like him, he'd learn more as well."

"Are you sure?" the eldest Charmed One asked, snuggling deeper into Leo's chest and kissing him briefly onto his cheek.

"We should called lucky. As a family, we've got already glimpses of our future and know what lies in store and ahead of us. No one has such a chance," the former Elder said, smiling at his wife. "We should go to bed now. It's late."

Piper nodded and let herself be led by Leo to their bedroom. Before going though, the parents checked on their babies and kissed the boys on their foreheads, making sure they were alright. Then they talked about their life and love, pleased that their boys would always help each other. Soon, a wedding or a birthday would come to them.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt was waiting outside the school, for his baby brother to come out. He wondered what was holding him there for so long. His friend D.J. had gone home long ago but he'd promised his parents to always look after his brother. Sighing, the boy finally spotted Chris, running toward him with a paper in his hands.

"Hey Wy, sorry for being late but my teacher had a surprise for me," the younger boy explained, grinning like a chesire cat. "I think, Mommy and Daddy will faint if they see this when we're home. I'm sure you'll want to know too, right?"

Wyatt smiled at his baby brother. "Can I take a wild guess? You're advanced to my class, aren't you? Oh man, you'd ruin my reputation for good." He smiled still as his little brother nodded eagerly but now the smile froze on his face. "Oh god, you've got to be kidding me!" He slapped his head on his forehead and blushed.

Chris' smile grew wider. "We should go home before Mom freaks out if we're not punctual. You know how she is."

"And you'll take after her in that aspect," the older brother muttered quietly but out loud, "Sure, let's go, because I'm sure Mom has cookies ready for us." He looked around to see if no one was looking to see their display of magic but got a slap on his head. "What was that for?" he complained.

"Silly, we're in Magic School. You don't have to be careful with that!"

Wyatt just growled and grabbed his baby brother's hand, orbing both of them home. His brother had always to be so damn clever and made him look like an idiot. He was the Twice-Blessed, for God's sake but looking at the younger boy he couldn't forget what he'd done before. Sighing, he orbed.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR, SAME DAY<em>

Piper looked up as orbs were forming in her kitchen and revealed her two sons but her younger boy hid something behind his back, making her curious. "Chris, what are you hiding there? Let me see, please."

"No, only when Daddy comes back and not before!" the brunette protested sulking and hid behind his older brother. "Mommy, can we have cookies now?"

"Sure," the mother said and then her boys smiled at her. "Right, okay. We'll wait till your Dad is back and then you'll show what's on this paper." She handed them a plate and shoved them out. "And now play a bit outside until Dad's back."

The boys grinned and ran outside where the older brother swirled the younger boy around, making him laugh and the younger one then tricked his brother, making him chase around. Their laughter continued and made the mother smiled whenever she came around their garden.

It was late as Leo came home and immediately his sons ran to him, greeting the father happily. "Whoa, boys! What's up? Why are you so happy, buddy?"

"Wait for Mommy," Chris only offered and swung the paper around.

Leo looked at Wyatt for help but his older son just shrugged. Then his wife came into view, looking like any other wife in any home. He kissed her. "Hey honey, what's up? Do you know what's going on here?"

"Chris is hiding something from us," she only offered, kissing him back. "He wouldn't tell me and I'm sure he does now since we're both at home. Besides, I need to go to the club later. Business."

Chris only stood there, tapping his foot impatiently as his parents kissed. Ew, by the way and Wyatt had a similar stance. "If you'd like to know, you should end this!"

"Right, I'm dying to know," Piper said, sitting down. Her husband and eldest son did the same, waiting for Chris to start his tale. "So, Chris, tell us what you're hiding."

"Well," the young boy began nervously. "I don't know how you'll react, especially Wyatt, because it's about the school and my learning there." He blushed a bit, not knowing how to explain this. Really. This would shock all of them.

"Chris?" Leo asked. "What are you trying to say?"

The brunette sighed and looked at the blond for help but his brother just tapped his fingers on the table. "Right, okay." He put the paper on the table, for his parents to read and not to have explain everything. "Well, you see, my teacher wants to advance me one class higher. Earlier than normal."

"Wow," Piper only said and hugged her baby close to her. "You're such a smart boy. Mmh, what do we do with you?"

As a reaction, Wyatt put his head on his arms, not believing what he'd heard. He'd look like an idiot in his class if his baby brother joined them, yet deep inside he was proud of him and in general, they'd spend more time together. He felt like his father patted his back but he remained silent for the time being.

Leo smiled at his baby boy, being really proud of him. Who'd have thought he'd overjump a class at such a young age. "Wow," he repeated his wife's words but patted his eldest son's back. "Do you want to join Wyatt right now or when the school's next year begins in September?"

"It's all on the paper and if need be, you can speak with Miss Cathy. Was speaking so fast, I couldn't understand all." Chris sighed again, making all others laughed slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You," Wyatt spoke up for the first time, grinning at his brother. "Come on, let's go and play a bit outside. If we can still?" Their parents nodded and Wyatt grabbed his baby brother quickly, running outside once more.

Leo looked at his wife who didn't know what to feel. The way it seemed for him. "Piper, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for Chris? I mean, Wyatt's probably more shocked than you think. His little brother follows him already in his class."

Piper leaned onto his chest. "No, I'm happy for him. It's just … he could have told us about his step ahead in school. We could have been warned as our sons had been back here last time, you know."

"Have you forgotten already about your son's saying back in time?" Leo offered smiling and received a playful slap on his chest. "Anyway, is the club ready for opening – without you being there?"

"Oh," Piper said stunning and stood up quickly. "The dinner's ready and you'll take care of the boys meanwhile?" Her husband nodded. "I'll be back when all is settled." She kissed him and walked off.

After his wife was gone, Leo ran out to play with his sons a bit more before they'd eat Piper's dinner and knowing his youngest son he'd add his own spices. To make it more edible, he always said. Oh boy, if he told this Piper … He wouldn't think about it and now just played with his boys.

An hour later they were exhausted and hungry, so the three men went back inside and enjoyed their meal and as predicted, Chris added some more spices and Leo had to admit, it was really better. While eating, he was thinking about to leave some over for his wife when she returned home later. Smiling, he saw how his boys were slowly falling asleep – on their plates.

Wyatt didn't know what was going on, yet he could hear his father's words, saying he should orb to bed with his baby brother. Nodding he did as told and the boys disappeared in orbing lights to their bedroom. And as always, Chris was using him as his pillow. He didn't mind.

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT NIGHT <em>

Leo was waiting for his wife to come back from the club – with some leftovers from the meal. She'd be surprised to notice her baby would take after her in so many ways. Still, he was amazed to know his youngest son would become a doctor like he'd been before. Whatever his eldest son would do didn't matter right now.

"Leo, why are you waiting for me? You were usually in bed when I come home. Is something wrong?" Piper asked concerned, entering her house and seeing her husband sitting there smiling.

"No, everything is okay. The boys are sleeping and are long lost in dreamland, I think. Anyway, I think you should test this out." He handed her the leftover meal, with the added spices of their son. "Just try and don't look at it like it's poisoned."

"It's my meal and I know how it tastes," she offered confused.

Leo rolled his eyes. Yep, his wife and youngest son had the same attitude. "Please, would you please eat it and then tell me what you think about it?"

Piper sighed and did reluctantly as told. While eating, her eyes said how amazed it tasted now – with the added spices. "Wow, who improved my meal? This is a good mix and so … Mmh. How do you know about this?"

Leo smiled. "That was your baby. Chris did it. To make more it edible, he says. At first, I was shocked what he's doing but he must have gotten this from you. I'm not capable in this field what you know."

The woman giggled, knowing it to be true. "So, you're saying Chris is a good mix of us two? I mean, the cooking from my side but his profession from yours. Funny, and where does this leave Wyatt?"

"Don't ask me! I can only think of him to manage Chris." The father snorted. "Did Henry call again? For his move on Paige?"

"Not yet. I think the boys scared him away." She laughed slightly. "You know his children would be the same like ours. This could be fun at seeing him and Paige running after their kids, to catch up with them."

"A great picture you're drawing here. But I think we should go to bed now. It's late."

"Agreed," Piper said and both parents stood up, checking on their boys once more before going to bed. Whatever might happen tomorrow or in the future, they would walk through . After what the Elders had done to them, they could face anything.

* * *

><p><em>TWO DAYS LATER<em>

Constant knocking startled Piper out of her daydream. Sighing, she made her way to the door and was surpised to see Henry standing there. "Whoa, what are you doing here? Did something happen I need to know about?"

"Well, you can be proud of me," Henry stated. "I made the announcement to Paige and she was surprised." Henry blushed. "Have you heard anything from Phoebe and Coop?"

Piper shook her head. "No, they're silent. What wonders me though since Phoebe can barely keep her mouth shut," she stated amused. "Anyway, I wonder if my boys know more since they started this mess."

"I'm sure you'll find out more soon." Henry kissed Piper on the cheek. "I'll need to go. Work. When will your boys return?"

The eldest sister watched at her wrist. "Soon. You know Chris had surprised us recently. He can go to Wyatt's class already next year. Wow, that was a shock!"

Henry just smiled at her and made his way to the door. "I see but I'll need to leave now! Bye Piper." If she knew what was going on around here, she'd kill all of them! Better he left now quickly the Manor.

Piper didn't notice though as she was dreaming about her men. Then she came back to reality and continued her meal making. Sighing, she looked up as orbs came. "Wyatt, Chris, what are you doing here? School out already?"

Both boys sighed annoyed. "Mom, have you looked at your watch for once?" Wyatt spoke up and let his schoolbag just fell. Grabbing a cookie, he just ran before his Mom would catch up.

Chris snatched one as well away. "Mommy, we're playing a bit! Have fun with your work!" He was gone and followed his brother quickly out of his Mom's reach.

Piper looked after her boys smiling before catching up what they'd done. "Hey, don't spoil your appetite! Dinner's one hour when Daddy's back!" Still, she laughed and she'd allow them a lot. Her boys would always be spoiled from all sides.

"Sure," came Wyatt's voice from above and a giggle followed. Then laughter was heard again and the loud noise made Piper wonder what her boys were doing in their room that the house shook a bit.

When Leo came home, the house was still shaking a bit. "Piper? Why's the house shaking? Is something wrong I don't know about yet?"

"If you wonder about the shaking, that's just the boys," Piper shouted from the kitchen. "Do you know anything from my sisters? Henry was here today and he acted weird."

Leo just stood there bewildered and said nothing. But soon his boys had noticed him and had engulfed him around his legs. "Whoa, guys! Careful with me. How was the day?"

"Fine, Daddy," Chris said, gazing at his Dad with his big green eyes. "Yours?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Do you two know anything I should know about? You act weird today. So, what's the secret?" Piper had joined him now and she also wanted to know what was going on here. Leo embraced his wife by her waist.

The brothers looked at each other, full knowing they were about to be busted. "There's nothing, Dad," Chris explained in a very serious tone which impressed his big brother beside him. "Why do you think we'd know anything here?"

Again a raised eyebrow. "Do I need to remember you two about Coop and Henry and who introduced both to us? Plus, you both are very well spoiled by your aunts and their lovers? And I think your mother would agree, right Piper?"

Piper agreed nodding and she could see already that her boys were hiding something. "Wyatt, Chris, is your Dad right? I know you two are hiding something from us."

Again, Wyatt and Chris shared a look but remained silent. Both played with their shoes and quickly orbed out of the room. Their parents did the same and then followed their sons into their room which was their destination they'd assumed. It was the truth.

The doorbell rang again what saved the boys who sighed in relief, yet their father stayed close by while their mother went to open the door. To her utter shock, it were her sisters with their men. "What's going on and what do the boys know about this?"

"Piper, stay calm, please!" Phoebe said quickly, hoping to calm her. After all, Piper was known for her short temper. "If we did something to anger you, it was for your own good. You know we'd never hurt you."

"Do my boys know this?" Piper repeated her second question. She looked at her sisters' right hands and saw some rings there. "What have you done?"

"We should do this inside," Paige quickly interjected before her eldest sister might explode. She pushed Piper back inside and Henry, Phoebe and Coop followed as well. "Are Leo and your boys home as well?" Piper nodded. "Leo! Wyatt! Chris! Come down now!"

Orbs came down and revealed the wanted men. "What's up?" Leo questioned confused but noticed that his sons hid behind him. "What are you four doing here?"

Paige looked at Phoebe who nodded. She gave her man a squeeze and Paige did the same with Henry. "Well, you are right," the middle sister began nervously. "There is something going on. Coop and me as well as Paige and Henry married secretly with the boys as our little helpers. For dealing with Grams and all. And we're really sorry for not inviting you both but you were so busy and all. We just wanted to give you some spare time."

Leo and Piper gaped at the others and didn't know how to react to this statement. Their boys had secretly changed their place to hide behind Coop now. There was silence in the Manor and anyone waited for a reaction of the parents. Absolute silence.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Tada! Now did I surprise or not? What the secrets are then next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 5 left**!


	45. Secrets, anger and a parting family?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

As I said before: A "minor" battle among the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>45. Secrets, anger and a parting family?<strong>

_TO TRUST AGAIN OR NOT?_

Nothing was said in the house. Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry all waited impatiently for any reaction from Piper and Leo while the boys looked at each other afraid and feared their mother's temper. After all, she was the eldest sister here and Leo didn't know what to think.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Chris asked shyly and slowly walked forward, hoping to create some reactions from his parents. He tore at his Dad's jeans. "Daddy?"

Leo picked Chris up like in trance what made the others sigh in relief. "When did this happen?" the former Elder wanted to know. "I mean the boys always returned punctually at home and also the school gave no information out if you took the boys out. So when?"

"Well," Paige started nervously. "You see this idea came to us recently and wanted to surprise you. From time to time we'd managed to take the boys from school secretly, with Victor's help a bit. Please, don't blow us up!"

"So, my Dad helped?" Piper asked, speaking up for the first time. "Why didn't you tell us anything? I mean we could have helped. Why did you betray us like that?"

"It's not betraying like you think," Henry said but then ran his hand through his hair. "Though you could see me as a distracter here." A vase exploded beside him. "Thought so. Anyway, the boys could glamor and I think Wyatt conjured doubles of him and Chris, with the same powers like them. We had all covered up."

"Wyatt, come here," Leo said and his eldest son walked slowly over. Still afraid. "It's okay." Then he turned to the younger sisters and their men. "I want you to not come here for a while before we might have found a solution to this offered new situation."

"He's right," Piper agreed and picked up her eldest son. "We need to discuss on our own and find a solution alone before we might let you in again, after this kind of betrayal. I know it's not betrayal in the normal term but we're feeling this way."

The younger sisters and their men nodded, leaving the family alone but Phoebe and Paige were not happy to leave their home yet. Still, they had to repect their older sister's wishes and sighed. Grabbing the hand of their men, they walked out and just waited for some forgiveness of Piper and Leo. It would just take time.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other in their parents' arms and knew they were getting in a lot of trouble for the secret keeping. They used their secret way of talking. _'What do they do with us now?'_ the elder brother asked.

_'Don't ask me. I think my other self was that way, so they'd be not happy now,'_ Chris stated knowingly. _'We are in a lot of trouble!'_

"Boys!" their father brought the attention back to him. "Why did you not tell us about this? Though this action reminds me of someone we knew from before. Chris?"

The younger brother looked at Wyatt for help but the older boy only shrugged. Green eyes looked at the matching ones in his father's face. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you. Auntie Phoebe and Paige just made us promise as especially Auntie Phoebe has problems with secrets. Are we grounded?"

"That's still under discussion. Wyatt, what's your part in this little conspiracy?" Piper asked curiously. She was more mad at her sisters than her boys, knowing they were only helping their aunts and not themselves.

"Well," the elder son began nervously. "I made the copies of us, so you wouldn't notice and it went well . No one had noticed. Until now since you screwed us. Chris made up the words while I act more physical, I think."

That brought a slight smile to the parents. "Anway," the mother continued. "Still you both are grounded for some time till we'll find a suitable punishment for you, clear? No meeting of D.J. or anyone outside the family. Not even the aunts!"

Wyatt and Chris nodded and immediately orbed upstairs to their room. Discussing that issue in their own language and way to cope with it. They were not happy, clearly, but they were grinning from ear to ear as they thought about that adventure with their aunts and uncles. Since Uncle Coop was a Cupido they had seen more than they ever wanted.

In the living room, Piper and Leo were still sitting at the table, thinking about the new situation. Both didn't know how to feel to their added family and how to think about that little conspiracy. Plus, that they were only the only people left out.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT MORNING<em>

Piper, as always, was up early and was preparing everything for her men and their school. This year would be soon over and then her and Leo had to decide if their youngest son would step up a year. Yeah, it'd be good, yet it frightened her. Half an hour later, she was joined first with her baby who helped her cooking what made her smile anytime.

"Hey Mommy, how long will our punishment go? I mean, it's not that we don't understand but we have duties, you know," Chris explained in a very serious tone. For his age, seriously but using his best weapon: Puppy dog eyes, knowing his mother couldn't resist them.

Piper smirked at her baby. "Duties? Are you sure since you're only a child. What duties do you mean if you don't mind your stupid mom?"

"You're not stupid, Mommy," Chris said grinning. "But you put us in extra classes in the afternoon, mostly me than Wy but still. If I'm grounded, how should I go there?" He made the table ready as his mother thought about this.

Wyatt saved his mother at first as he entered the kitchen, having heard the rest of his brother's sentence. "Hey, you know I have extra classes too!"

"But in a different field than mine. As you said yesterday, you are more physical while I use my brain more." The younger boy sticked out his tongue and his older brother did the same.

"Hey, hey," Leo cut in and put his boys in different corners for a while. "What's with you two? That's a rarely picture from you. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing. Was just a brotherly dig. Normal for us, Dad," Wyatt replied, rolling his eyes.

Piper and Leo shared a look over their boys' head, being happy about their close relationship. "Alright," Piper said. "Breakfast is ready! Eat up and enjoy it. After school, you're coming back immediately and if your teachers ask you about the extra classes, say they should call me, okay?"

Both boys nodded only, because they were eating at the moment. Still, they shared a look what they hoped their parents didn't see. Whatever will happen between their parents and their aunts, Wyatt and Chris only hoped it wouldn't be long. Sure, they loved their family. All included!

Another half an hour later, her complete men left the Manor, ready for their work. Well, schools in the younger cases and Leo. Though he was studying medicine, he had the feeling to work outside this field. Being reminded that he'd been a handyman at first to the Charmed Ones. But that was his secret – for now.

* * *

><p><em>AT SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt had brought his baby brother into his kindergarten class where he immediately tried to find new friends since the last one was a failure. Smiling after him, Wyatt just hoped Chris' new friend would accept him being a witch, though as Chris had pointed out earlier, they were already at Magic School. Partly, anyway.

Smirking, the older brother made his way to his own class where he excused himself for being late. His teacher had just raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I had to help my brother a bit, sorry. Sometimes he's a baby but other times, like an old horse," Wyatt explained, making his other classmates laugh.

"Right," his teacher agreed. "I've heard about the genius who would step up a class earlier than most others had before. So, you're his brother?"

"Yes, sir," Wyatt mumbled embarrassed.

"Alright. Let us come back to the matter at hand. You know what that means," the teacher said and all his pupils groaned. "Right. Open your books and do your tasks which are written here. Have fun!"

Chris, on the other hand, had found new friends which he'd ignored for some time. That he now regretted but a new girl seemed to have his interests in him but he'd be careful now. With women, anyway. But boys looked at him like he was from another star, yet today he would enjoy the day.

* * *

><p><em>AT UNIVERSITY<em>

Leo was sitting in his lesson, still interested but he had other things in mind. He couldn't just let his wife work for their living and with him being a man, he had to do something. Yet he didn't know how to explain this to anyone.

"Mr Wyatt, do I bore you?" his professor asked suddenly. "You look that way. Is something in your mind which you'd share with the class?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry and I would rather keep this a secret. Don't worry, I'll concentrate more from now on," Leo quickly explained embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Right, just listen closely now since this issue could be part of a test we might write soon. Understood?"

All nodded and the rest of the lesson went smoothly. Until it was time for the great break but still Leo had to do something. Sure, his children kept him busy and he loved their playing. Yet he had to do some things with his hands again. He just didn't know how Piper will react.

"Hey Leo, what's up? You look troubled," another classmate asked him concerned. "How can I be of service?" He took him in an embrace.

Leo sighed. "It's nothing." His classmate raised an eyebrow. "Okay, there's something. I'll want to work again but I don't know how my wife will react." He sighed again. "You don't know her temper."

His classmate grinned. "Yeah, well. I'd rather not know then, but anyway, I advice you to go to our advicor who can give some hints about that. And then you can carefully go to your family and talk with them."

"Thanks. And where can I find this advicor?" Leo asked, looking around. His classmate gestured to an office behind glass doors. "Thank you once again."

"No problem. Good luck, Leo." The classmate made his way to another lesson of his, leaving Leo again to his thoughts. Slowly he made his way to the office.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE SCHOOL<em>

In the great school break, Wyatt was waiting for his baby brother and also D.J. who came running to him. "Hey Dee, why are you in the hurry? The meal would still wait for you, even if you're late."

"Funny," the slight younger boy said and then looked around. "Where's Chris? Searching for a new friend in his class? I hope, it'll be a better one than the last one before."

"Me too," Wyatt agreed. "Ah, here he comes." Then he did take a double look. "Okay, who's the girl beside him? Why did he always get the good ones?"

"You should ask him," D.J. adviced grinning. "Chris, we're here! Come on!"

"Hey Dee, Wy," Chris said greeting them. Then he showed them the girl. "This is Babs, short for Barbara and we'll just get to know each other. Bit by bit. I won't make the same mistakes again," he swore completely serious.

"Well," Wyatt said and greeted the young girl. "Welcome in this round, Babs. Anyway, we should eat now before the meals are really out." D.J. looked at him shocked. "I'm kidding."

"Well, I'm first since I'm the genius here." All looked at him perplexed. "Just saying. School's rumor." He grinned before running forward and stood in that long queue. His older brother, friend and his new friend followed. Chris was happy for once, having beaten his older brother.

"Ah, Halliwells, I was wondering when one of you would come," their chef said to the grinning younger boy. "You'll be given an extra portion from me. No word to the others!" The chef twinkled his eyes at the boy.

"Thanks Mr Drake. Don't worry, it stays our secret," Chris assured the man, ignoring the others cheering around him. "Thanks for the meal. Yummy, pancakes!"

The others pupils, young or old, just shook their heads grinning before one by one got their meal and sat back at their respective places. The little group of four talked like they knew each other well for long. Babs seemed to fit in their group well.

"Well, Babs, if you want to, we'd like to invite you to our home but we are careful since some time," Wyatt explained while eating. "Or we could send you to our one Aunt who's an Empath if you can understand."

Babs nodded. "I do since Chris seemed to be so silent about something. He was very eager today to get to know more people in our group." She patted her eyelashes at the young boys. "Besides, you're little charmers, aren't you? I can wait since I won't disappoint anyone. Neither me nor you."

"You already talk like Chris," D.J. commented and earned a hard shove under the table. Being done by Chris. "Right. Anyway, I think we'll see each other from now more often. I'll need to go." And the half demon left the table.

Confused Wyatt turned to his younger brother who only shrugged at him. He did the same gesture, knowing he could ask his friend later about what had happened. Unfortunately their lunch break was soon over and all went to their extra classes in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>LATER AT THE MANOR<em>

As Leo entered his home, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen and wondered what Piper was doing there to laugh for once there. Or was this their sons' fault? Still, this laughter always brought a smile to his face. After this day, he could use some laughs. So he walked straight to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Leo," his wife greeted him, covered in flour but also with milk and other things. He raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned. "Don't worry. It's just our boys had decided to trick me, because you know how much Chris loves it here."

He kissed her on the lips. "Okay." He looked around. "Where are the boys now? I can't see them here or are they outside?"

"What?" Piper asked bewildered, looking around as well. "Wonderful. Someone can be invisible. Take a guess who." She sighed before yelling, "Boys! You stop that right now!"

The invisibility cloak dropped and revealed two grinning boys who hugged their shocked father around each leg before running to the garden close by. Obviously they still had enough energy to run around and chase each other.

Leo looked shocked after them but then turned to his wife smiling. "Good now that there are now also Elder powers involved." His wife glared at him. "Anyway, could we talk later? After the boys had gone to bed if they ever are tired." He smiled now. "There's something I need to speak about."

Piper looked at her husband and could see in his face that something was bothering him. "Okay," she said, kissing him lovingly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll manage all and anything. I want you to be happy."

His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Thank you." Now he couldn't hold back any longer and kissed his wife long and lovingly, not daring to be interrupted. From anyone!

Yet his sons dared to, with being their sons and all. Wyatt quickly covered his little brother's eyes, "Yikes! There are minors in the room, you know! Not in front of your children!"

Instantly Piper and Leo separated, blushing like teenagers being caught by an adult. "Well, why did you interrupt us? Hungry?" Piper asked knowingly and her boys nodded. "Well, then clear up the table and then we'll eat."

You couldn't look that quick as how fast the table was ready. It was done with some magic, the mother suspected but let it go through this once. She and Leo put their dishes on the table and all ate the meals. However, the younger boy was already tired and his head nearly hit the table a few times if Leo hadn't caught him in time.

"I'll bring him to his bed," Leo said smiling and standing with his baby boy in his arms. He kissed his wife on her lips shortly before saying, "I'll be back." And he went upstairs.

Piper saw how their eldest son seemed also to be tired as well but hid her laughter at seeing him fight to stay awake. "Wyatt, do you want to go to bed as well? You seem too tired."

"No, no, I'm fine," Wyatt mumbled, with eyes drifting up and down. He wasn't a baby like his little brother and he really wanted to watch TV a bit. This was always fun to tease his baby brother with it. The blond grinned at this thought. But he was so tired.

Leo came back and smiled at seeing his eldest son in the same state like his youngest had been seconds ago. He shook his head and had it not in his heart to say him to go to bed as well. His wife gestured to him to let her do it and he did. Quickly he pulled the dishes away.

* * *

><p><em>LEO'S WISH<em>

Half an hour later, both parents had brought their eldest to bed as well before sitting down on the couch. Watching some TV, yet Leo couldn't wait any longer. He laid an arm around Piper's neck and got her attention. "Piper, can we talk now? It's important for me."

She grinned at him. "Sorry, this movie was good." Her husband sighed but remained silent for the moment. "Anyway, so what do you want me to talk about? What is so important for you?"

"Well, you know I started as your handyman years ago and now while studying I want to do something with my own hands again. As a temp job, maybe. To earn my own money and help you with the income."

"Why now?" Piper asked curiously. "I know you love and want to be a doctor for such a long time already! But I do know too that you don't like our current sistuation with the money. God, I admit to want a good vacation with our boys as well but who would take care of my club?"

"You could always ask your sisters," Leo said, kissing her. "But I know it's too early for you yet to forgive them. As for me." He watched at his hands. "I wanna do something with my own hands again. Maybe I can teach the boys some things, but only if they want to."

Piper giggled now. "Okay, if that's what you want, I wouldn't disagree." Then she poked him in his chest. "As for teaching the boys, I'd guess only Wyatt would, because Chris is already in the kitchen with me!"

Leo kissed her only, grinning as well. "Yeah, I know. The boys are like fire and ice but a good team still. Wyatt takes after me while Chris does after you, I know. We'd seen it before." Then he became serious. "So you'll accept my wish?"

"Sure, I do. You're my soulmate and I could see how it bothered you that I only work for our income here," Piper agreed kissing him. "But with my sisters, give me time! I'd never have thought that they'd do it secretly and use our boys for this. And Dad!"

"Yeah, big surprise there." Leo yawned suddenly. "If you don't mind, I'm tired. This long lessons and playing with our boys isn't helpful for my health. Plus, I'll need to learn some new parts of this new stuff still."

"Need my help while learning?" Piper asked.

"Just some coffee and your wonderful muffins. I'll go up to my study meanwhile." The man walked up the stairs and into his room while his wife made him his wanted things.

Only ten minutes later, both were together in Leo's study, though there were also things of the boys to see. Leo was in a deep thought since some of that stuff he'd never heard of. His wife's silent support helped through this long night and it was nearly morning as they finally went to bed.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Tada! Now did I surprise or not? What the secrets are then next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 4 left**!


	46. Sisters for good! Family reunion?

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Problem solved for the Halliwells but will it end good?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>46. Sisters for good! Family reunion?<strong>

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

The eldest sister had taken her vacation with her family after she'd forgiven her Dad for his part in Phoebe and Paige's secretly wedding. Leo and her boys had also had some part in this which she was grateful for. They'd orbed to Washington, yes, she'd made her boys orb to the capital but for once she hadn't cared about the Elders. Now they were back and her men were out in their schools.

The doorbell rang and Piper answered it. To her surprise, both her younger sisters were standing in front of her. "Hey, what a shock to see you here! Not a bad shock, a good one. Why?"

"Well," Phoebe began nervously. "We've heard you talk to Dad again and that you'd had your vacation with Leo and the boys. I hope that that time helped you to forgive us, in your heart."

"Yeah, we're sorry that we'd left you out in our planning," Paige continued in the same tone. "But you should know Chris had voted for you anytime but his big brother had convinced not to. So, I hope you forgive us."

"Well, we're the Power of Three and our bond relies on that and that we're sisters, no matter what. I could see that my boys were quicker to forgive as Chris had blamed Wyatt for not telling about Grace if you remember."

"Yeah, we do," Phoebe said and hugged her older sister. With Paige following, they embraced each other in their threeway. "By the way, where are your men?"

"School. Oh, I don't know if you know that Chris is now in Wyatt's class. He'd gotten a letter from kindergarten last year that he could switch over a class and already be in Wyatt's. You know he did a little dance as he'd told us. Even Wyatt had agreed."

Paige did a double take. "Wow, wow, but we should have known. As we'd seen it before. Has anything happened lately that we should know about?"

Piper grinned. "Well, you should know that Leo is back in handyman's business as he's wanted to do something with his own hands again. You know, to earn some money himself and share this in our income. He seemed to be depressed about this but I agreed."

"Oh," Phoebe exclaimed stunned. "This is good but when does he have time for this? I mean, he is busy with the university, his studies and then the boys."

"Leave him be, Phoebs," Piper said smiling. "And now sit down and let us drink some coffee before my little men come back. I wonder how Chris has managed his first day with Wyatt in the same class."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and did as told. Soon all three sisters were sitting on the couch and chatting as if there had been no disput between them after all. It was a quiet afternoon for the eldest sister and she was happy to have her sisters back.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL<em>

Wyatt sighed. God, why did he agree to let his baby brother step up a class? Now all were staring at him as Chris beat him anything he was good at which made him look like a total idiot. Putting his head on his arms, he didn't notice how he was elbowed in his hip. Hardly. He glared at his neighbor.

"Mr Halliwell, is there anything I need to know?" the math teacher asked while noticing how Wyatt's head had dropped. "Are you okay?"

All his classmates looked at him, Chris included. This situation made him swallow hard. "Well," he began nervously. "It's just … . Well, if Chris is in our class, why would we need some new lessons? I mean, he could be our teacher."

His little brother glared at him and sent him via their link a message. _'If you really think that way, think more about what you say, Wyatt!'_

The older brother narrowed his eyes at those words but their teacher, Mr Dean, spoke again. "Mr Halliwell, you know him better than we all do. After all, Chris is your little brother. I'd say you two will test this out at home and then we'll see if we can change our lesson's style. You agree?"

Again the pupil swallowed hard. Looking around nervously his eyes focused on the ones of his baby brother. "I do but we have our Dad as a teacher at home and he teaches us both well."

"You didn't answer my question," Mr Dean explained after some time. "So, answer please!"

Wyatt sighed. "I did answer the question. Meaning I agreed to the request of yours. How long should this attempt go?"

"One week," Mr Dean said and the bell rang suddenly. "Alright, class is over! No homework today! And both Mr Halliwells have their own task, clear?"

All groaned a bit but then grinned mischievously at the brothers in their midst. The pupils were running out of the school's building. Wyatt just grabbed his little brother's hand and orbed both of them home.

* * *

><p><em>AT UNIVERSITY<em>

Leo was walking out of his last lesson for today. He yawned a bit, because he still needed some books from the library for research at home and then he had to hurry. His employer at his temp job hated when he was late. So he ran over the campus and startled all other students.

As he'd reached his destination, the student responsible for today at the library watched him amused, "Hello Mr Wyatt, why in the hurry?" The young man teased knowingly.

"Very funny, Ricardo. Can I go in now? My family's waiting for me at home and I'll have to work," Leo explained annoyed and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Sure, go in. I won't stop you," Ricardo said smiling. Leo ran in and then came back as quickly. With some books in his hands. "Wow, you'll have time if you want to read this all over the weekend."

The former Elder glared at his fellow companion who checked his books out. After five long minutes, he was ready and made his way to his work. Leo hadn't fought with his wife to be late now and he was out of the university in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em>LEO'S TEMP JOB<em>

At the shop where Leo worked in, his employer, Mr Brown, had a very short temper. Similar to his wife, in a way. As he now came running in, he was greeted with a look but apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry. Needed some books for my study later but what do I have to do today?"

"Same old, same old," Mr Brown replied waving his hand at him. "Just some repairs for old men who seemed to know you." His new man raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, as I know you work very hard and quick, you'll be happy to know you receive some free days soon. When are your holidays again?"

"Um … I can't say yet. The semester has just started and because of that, I'd say around Christmas. But why are you asking, sir?" Leo wondered out loud while working on his woods.

"Just to clear up my schedule for the time being," the older man explained and both continued silently with their work. Until it was getting dark and the younger man, in a way, then said he had to leave. "Sure, I don't wanna have your wife on my ass soon!"

Leo grinned at those words. Looking at his done pieces of work, he was satisfied. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you on Wednesday again." He ran out.

Mr Brown just waved his hand at his co-worker, letting him go. He was glad to have found such a good worker for his company and the man was good. Really good. Where he'd gotten this knowledge he wouldn't want to know but Mr Brown didn't question. Leo Wyatt was good and that was all what counted.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

As orbs were forming, the three sisters looked up amused. It was Piper's boys and it seemed Wyatt was not happy about something. The sisters raised an eyebrow at the look but the younger brother only shrugged at his mother and aunts. He didn't understand his brother either.

"Wyatt, what are you doing? Let Chris go!" Piper demanded angrily and stood up, stopping her sons. They looked at her stunned. "Wyatt, what's going on?"

"Well, our teacher seems to make fun of me," the older boy explained in the same tone. "Since Chris learns so quickly, I suggested he should be our teacher for a while. And now he's given me the task to test this out. Happy?"

Piper looked confused at her sisters and then back at her sons. "Come again."

"Mom," Chris began and stopped with his calming hand his furious brother. "Since I'm in Wyatt's class, I seem to shock the others with my knowledge." Then he turned sad for a moment. "I think it's better I return to my own class again." He quietly made his way to his own room, leaving the family alone.

Piper switched her gaze between her boys and settled on Wyatt who stood there shocked at his brother's words. "Wyatt, tell me instantly what had happened in school? Phoebe, Paige, could you look after Chris meanwhile?"

The younger sisters nodded and hugged briefly their older nephew before going upstairs to talk with their younger one. They could see how Chris had suffered, though he was a genius in class. Being the youngest in a class was not easy for him. Phoebe and Paige could relate.

After her sisters were gone, the mother turned back to her oldest son. "Wyatt?"

"I didn't want to be so mean to Chris," the blond said sadly. His mother took him a soothing embrace. "Anyway, at school I was bored and said something I didn't mean. Chris had warned me not to do anything without thinking. But I couldn't. Just couldn't. Mom, what can I do now?"

"Shsh," Piper said lovingly. "After your aunts are gone, you'll talk with him. Alone, after dinner. Me and your Dad will give you the freedom, okay?" Her son nodded. "See, now play a bit alone while I'll join your aunts and brother upstairs. When Leo comes, we'll eat."

Wyatt nodded and watched sadly how his mother walked to his brother's room. He knew he shouldn't have said anything at school but well, he'd apologize. His baby brother was the most important person in his world and he needed him more than anyone else.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS<em>

Phoebe and Paige were knocking on their younger nephew's room but couldn't hear an answer in return. Concerned they slowly opened the door and found the boy crying on his bed. Both knew how he had to feel and made their way quietly to his bed, sitting beside him.

"Hey buddy," Phoebe began slowly. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. You love him and that why it hurts."

"Come on, we want to see you laugh again. Your laughing always makes us happy. Your whole family," Paige continued, stroking over Chris' hair. "Chris, please."

There were some hiccups and then. "If he didn't want to, why has he said it? I've warned him at school but he wouldn't listen. I just don't wanna see him for some time."

Piper entered the room and saw her sisters sitting on her baby's bed. Paige was sent to Wyatt while the older sisters took care of Chris. If they would achieve anything, could not be said. After some while they'd given up, because Leo was coming home.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM<em>

As Leo entered his house, he was confused for a second as he saw Paige playing with his eldest son. "Paige? Wyatt?" he asked bewildered. "What's going on? What have I missed maybe?"

"Oh, hi Leo," Paige greeted her brother-in-law smiling. "You see, Phoebe and I were coming for a surprise visit to Piper and we three talked and made our peace with each other, you know."

"Leo!" Phoebe greeted him as well, running towards him and hugging him. "It's so good to see you again. We've heard you found a temp job for you and help with the money. Oh man, you see we've been told everything already."

"I see." Leo looked bewildered around and then noticed how his eldest son seemed to be crying and also was Chris missing. "Piper, what's with the boys and where is Chris?"

Piper smiled sadly at him. "Later. Now we'll eat!" She turned to her younger sisters. "Sorry, ladies. Time for you to go. We can take care of everything from now on." She was hugged by them and watched them leave the house before turning to her husband. "I'll tell you soon. Help me to set the table."

Leo nodded and followed his wife to the kitchen where he did as told. He was curious, naturally, but know not to test her. "Piper, did anything happen between the boys? I saw Wyatt crying and can't see Chris anywhere."

Piper sniffed. "The boys had a little quarrel. Coming from their school with a special task, given by their teacher." She took a deep breath. "Chris doesn't want to see Wyatt for a while, yet I told him to speak with Chris after dinner."

"Oh." Leo looked around. "Do you think I should speak with Chris before Wyatt goes? After our dinner, of course, if you don't mind. I mean, Chris always opens up in my presence."

His wife nodded and then brought the meal to the table and called for their son. She knew that her baby wasn't ready yet to sit with his brother and so the three of them ate in silence. No one spoke any word and all wondered what Chris was thinking upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>LEO'S BUDDY TALK<em>

After dinner, the father had stopped his son to go to his little brother for the moment, because he needed to speak with Chris first. Wyatt had looked upset but then agreed. With a heavy heart. Leo had swallowed hard at seeing his first born so sad. Now he was on his way to his youngest son.

Leo knocked at the door and heard a muffled 'Yes' which allowed him to enter. "Chris, buddy, what's happened between Wyatt and you? You two are always so close. That's definitely new for you."

Chris looked up at his father's words and hiccuped. He searched for Leo's nearness and hugged his father around his waist. "Daddy, I don't know what to do. Should I forgive Wy?"

"Shsh, it's okay. You two are brothers and always rely on each other. This is just a minor quarrel and really normal among siblings. Just look at your Mom and aunts. Even if they had battled, they always come together back again. Like today, you know."

Chris, however, still had doubts. "Are you sure you talk about Mom and the aunties? I mean, the only battle I know was the last one where the aunties had secretly married." Green eyes looked up to the matching ones of his father, waiting for an answer.

The father laughed now. "Believe me, it's true. This one, though, was the first longer battle in years. Anyway, as you could see. Even this they managed to come over. And so will you and Wy."

"Oh." Quickly the younger brother wiped his tears away. "Daddy?"

"What, buddy?" Leo wanted to know and could already see what the next question was and he smiled.

"Could you please send in Wy? I know he's waiting desperately to talk with me," Chris pleaded with his best weapon: Puppy dog eyes.

Leo ruffled Chris' dark hair and nodded. He kissed the boy's head and walked off, to let his elder son know he's wanted in. Walking back to his wife and Wyatt, he found them playing and so he quickly let his son that his brother is ready for him. You couldn't see how fast the boy was gone. Both parents smiled at each other and just waited.

* * *

><p><em>BROTHER TO BROTHER <em>

Wyatt knocked at the door, though both boys shared the room normally. He was eager to speak with his baby brother and apologize. He should have listened to him instead of reacting so stupid to him. Mentally he'd slapped himself thousand times already on his head. So he never noticed as the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, didn't you hear me, Wy?" Chris asked annoyed and watched amused his brother's expression. "Come on in. I know you want it." He twinkled his eye and ran back into their room.

Wyatt grinned at his brother's humor. "Sorry, I just was cursing myself for not listening to you back in school, you know. So yes, I didn't hear you. Anyway, what do we do beside talking?"

"Well, let me at first hear your way of saying sorry to me. Just the way I did to you when this thing happened with Grace, you know." Chris turned as he reminded himself of this fiasco with his supposed girl who had appeared to be a demon from the future. He still shivered at this thought.

"Yeah, I do." The older brother looked sadly down. "Chris, I'm so sorry, believe me. As I spoke with Mom I realized my mistake and then I wanted immediately to apologize, yet Mom thought it'd be better if you calm down yourself at first. By being alone. I know you well."

"With being your little brother it's hard. This opportunity in your class made me proud and this way I could be with you more. It's hard to live in your shadow."

Wyatt swallowed hard. "I think Mom mentioned this as well. She had had the same feeling while growing up in Aunt Prue's shadow or then she'd died and Mom had taken over as the oldest sister." Blue eyes searched for the green ones of his brother and swore, "I promise to be always there for you, no matter what will come in the future. To never let you down!"

"And always helping me if I'm being chased by one of the bullys?" Chris asked.

Wyatt swallowed hard, knowing this to be true. "Okay, I'll help you. I've seen that one of those bullys has already had his eyes on you. I swear that no one would ever hurt you." He twinkled his eye. "Beside me, of course." He grabbed the younger boy in an embrace and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey, stop Wy!" Chris begged laughing and was happy to have his big brother back. Deep down, they were a good team but only together. "Hey, do we go to the bridge?"

Wyatt looked smiling at his baby brother. "I don't know if Mom and Dad would agree at this time of the day." His baby brother used his best weapon, even on his big brother: Puppy dog eyes. "Okay, I'll see what I can manage. You wait here?"

Chris nodded and grabbed a book to read while his brother talked with their parents. After all, he was known to take after his mother. Wyatt smiled at the sight and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><em>WYATT &amp; HIS PARENTS<em>

"Hey Mom, Dad, where are you? I'll need to talk with you," Wyatt shouted through the house and found his parents in the kitchen. Where else. "Ah, there you are. Can I speak with you? It's a request of Chris, for that matter."

"Wyatt, what is it?" Piper wanted to know. She was happy to see that obviously her sons had talked their things out. She could see that Leo smiled too.

"Well, if he wants to go to the bridge. His and Dad's favorite place but we want to go together if you gonna allow it, that is," Wyatt explained shyly and waited for their reaction.

Leo grinned and saw already that his wife had agreed. "You can go but only if you return the moment you're done talking, understood?"

Wyatt nodded and quickly made his way back to his baby brother, to give him the good news. A short time later, both heard the tallsound of orbing out of the house.

"See," Leo said to Piper a while later. "No need to worry about them. They're just like you three. They need some time to adjust and now they'll talk on the bridge. Just like brothers would do."

"I know," Piper agreed. "That's why I suggested this after Wyatt had told about everything what had happened in school. I know Chris had needed some time to calm down and now I and you see that we both were right."

The parents kissed each other and just waited until their sons would be back in their beds.

* * *

><p><em>GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE<em>

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell just enjoyed the view over the city and said nothing. Chris was leaning onto Wyatt, though the younger boy knew his brother hated heights but they were brothers. The big brother ignored his fear feeling but was happy to have his little brother back in good mood. He kissed the boy on his head and saw soon Chris had fallen asleep on his chest.

Knowing his promise to their parents, Wyatt orbed himself and his baby brother back to the Manor where he let his parents know they were back and now into bed. Piper and Leo soon followed.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Some news on the family will come next time. So stay tuned!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 3 left**!


	47. A Growing Family

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The family grows now more and more...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>47. A Growing Family<strong>

_SURPRISE, SURPRISE!_

Only a few months later, another ringing of the doorbell got Piper's attention. Sighing, she recalled what had happened in those months. Wyatt and Chris had done their task and also had reported their teacher about their success. What had earned them good grade in that class. Leo's work had brought them more money in, yet the wife could see how exhausted her husband was, especially when after his work he'd played with the children. Obviously, it was time for another holiday for the whole family.

As she now opened the door, she was surprised to see her sisters again. She raised an eyebrow at their excited faces and just led them in. "Okay, it seems to me you love to surprise me anytime. So, tell me quick, why are you here, again? My boys will be home soon and they want cookies after school."

"Right," Phoebe said. "But we promise it'll be good news, because you are our first stop and even our lovely men don't know about it yet."

"You're making me more curious than ever before." Piper's gaze switched to her youngest sister who hadn't said anything yet. "Paige, what's your secret?"

"I don't have one," Paige quickly defended herself. "I'm just the supporting sister here. Phoebe can't do anything alone, you know as you do know her longer than me."

"Right," Piper agreed. "So, Phoebe, are you ready to share your secret with us? I'm dying to know here and I need to bake more cookies. Follow me in the kitchen, please!" she ordered and the two of them did as told.

"Well," the middle sister began rather nervously. "Since you were the first to be a Mom, you're now becoming an aunt – like we two already are. You get it?" She grinned and Paige did too. They waited for Piper's reaction.

She looked at her younger sister bewildered and then at her youngest one for confirmation. The woman nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm happy to be an aunt now and my boys will be great cousins. You waited so long for your Ladybug. Congratulations!"

Phoebe slapped her older sister playfully. "The name's still under discussion. With Coop and me, but I know I used Ladybug to let you know how the name would be. This was just a cover."

Piper and Paige grinned like chesire cats. "We were just teasing you," Paige said, nudging her older sister. "You know that's my love spare time. Teasing my sisters!"

"We know, we know," now Piper and Phoebe intoned together. Phoebe now turned to her older sister curiously, "Can I taste the cookies now? To save my nephews from hurt?"

Piper slapped her sister's hand. "Don't you dare! They'd kill you. Especially Chris, because he so loves his chocolate cookies. And for Wyatt are the others: Peanut butter ones. Oh man, those two!"

As if on cue, orbs flittered through the ceiling and revealed the boys in question. "Whoa, what's going on here? Why are the aunts here?" Wyatt questioned in disbelief and Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously at all of them.

The younger boy looked especially at his older aunt. "Aunt Pheebs, is there anything you want to share with us?" he asked, startling the sisters and his brother.

"What do you mean, Chris?" Phoebe asked nervously. "There's nothing, is there? Why are you asking me that?"

"You were never a good liar, Aunt Pheebs." The younger boy walked closer to his aunt and laid his hand on her stomach knowingly. "Oh," he only said and then smiled. "Cool. What will be her name?"

Wyatt tapped his little brother on the shoulder confused. "What are you talking about? I don't sense anything wrong here." He looked at his aunts as well even more confused. "What are you hiding?"

Piper grinned at her eldest. "And here I thought you were the Twice-Blessed?" That earned her a glare. "Anyway, what Chris is saying and Aunt Pheebs is hiding is that you're going to be a cousin. Your aunt's pregnant."

"Oh," Wyatt echoed his brother. "That's really cool. And I repeat: What will be her name?"

"Why are you sure that'll be a girl?" Paige asked and looked at her two older sisters weird. "There's no guarantee that you already know it or is it?"

Both her nephews raised an eyebrow at her, really questioning her sanity. "We don't say anything now," Wyatt said determined and then turned to his Mom. "Mom, can we play a bit outside until Dad's coming home?"

"Sure, do so," Piper agreed smiling. "Your Dad always needs some time till he returns from his job and university. Your aunts and I have also to talk about something still."

Wyatt ran immediately out but Chris stayed behind a bit longer. "Aunt Pheebs, why don't you name her after our other aunt? I'm sure she'd be pleased." He grinned and then followed his brother out. The boys were laughing and chasing each other around. Like normal brothers.

"Oh, they forgot the cookies," Paige stated after some time. She turned to her oldest sister. "Can we now? Please, Piper, let us! We're dying to try them!"

Before the mother could answer, however, the cookies were orbed out of the kitchen and straight into the boys' waiting hands. They grinned at their aunt mischievously and Piper chuckled. "No chance, Paige as you see. If they forgot, they will get it anyway."

The youngest woman growled a bit but then smiled. "We should go, because I can sense Leo coming home. Does that not mean dinner time?"

Piper shook her head. "If they have now the cookies, dinner won't be before an hour or two later. My boys need to train it up again. Though Wyatt can eat all and still gain no weight whereas Chris trains and trains. You know how good looking he was."

"You mean they both," Phoebe said and was walked out of the house by Paige. Just as Leo was about to open the door. They greeted him only and left him even more confused behind.

* * *

><p><em>PARENTS &amp; CHILDREN<em>

Leo could see how his boys played in the background, making him smile anytime before looking for his wife. Finding her in the kitchen, as usually. "Piper, why were Phoebe and Paige here? What did I miss?"

Piper kissed him lovingly on his lips. "Oh nothing. They just told me we're going to be an uncle and an aunt. Phoebe's pregnant and Chris did already prove that it's going to be a girl. Grams will be pleased to this news."

Leo said nothing at first. "Wow, that was unexpected." He kissed her back. "I take it the boys are playing outside?" She nodded. "Well, then we could play – with each other." He twinkled his eyes.

"Leo!" Piper said satisfied. "You look exhausted and you know how our boys have a sixth sense to come in just when we want to. Anyway, do you want anything now?"

"Just you and some rest maybe," Leo offered, kissing her again. "Until the boys have exhausted themselves and just want to eat and fall asleep on the spot."

Piper chuckled and did as he wanted. "Besides, you should know they eat cookies as well. That's why I'd been waiting for you, because you know how much time they need to play and let their steam off. So, 'play' with me!"

The man did as told and both parents vanished into their couch. Playing with each other and chuckling. So deep and engulfed in each other that they didn't notice how, indeed, their sons had joined them but remained silent. Ten long minutes nothing happened.

Someone cleared their throat, making Piper and Leo look up. "What?" Leo asked confused and then looked into the blue and green eyes of his sons. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you have said anything."

"Well," Wyatt started embarrassed and his baby brother hid behind him. "You didn't notice us and we've decided to let you do whatever you do. We can take care of ourselves meanwhile and well, Chris can cook too."

"Yeah," the boy in question agreed as he came forward again. "Are you making us a little sister now? As Aunt Phoebs is pregnant too, you know."

Piper and Leo blushed and had no idea how to answer to this. "Eh, not really," Piper stuttered nervously. "But if you want a baby sister, we see what can be arranged." Leo looked at her incredulously. "Hungry, boys?"

They nodded and the four of them quickly made their way to the kitchen to eat. Still, the atmosphere was interesting. Wyatt and Chris watched their parents amused and giggled time and again while Piper and Leo said nothing. It was weird to see how the adults were embarrassed in front of their children. Wouldn't it be normal to see it the other way around?

"You do the dishes while we play again. Maybe this helps you to calm down," Chris suggested wisely and dragged his older brother away from their parents. The older boy could only shrug helplessly at this kind of action.

Piper and Leo looked shocked after them. Baffled they didn't know how to react to their smart mouth's youngest son. "I don't know who he takes after. Me or you?" the mother wondered out loud. "What do we do?"

Leo grinned at her and kissed his wife. "Well, he definitely takes after you. Wyatt's more like me, you know."

She poked him onto the chest. "But in mind, Chris is more like you and I'm just his Mommy. Well, Wyatt hasn't decided yet, I think. You hungry still?"

"Mmh, why did you scare me with a little daughter? I thought those two were enough of a handful for you, you know. Besides, it's your wish if you want a little girl still."

"I don't know," Piper thought about that prospect. "I guess I just wait how Phoebe will come clear with her baby." She grinned then. "If her past strikes back. What Grams had predicted years ago. Anyway, I think we should do as our son asks for. You with me?"

"Always." Leo kissed her again and then stood up, doing as told. He heard his sons' laughter in the background and smiled while his wife did the same like him. Both were encouraged in their work and didn't hear anything. Except a loud shriek which came from the garden. They ran to the source.

* * *

><p><em>GARDEN, A BIT EARLIER<em>

The boys were laughing and both used secretly their powers at each other. If their parents knew, they'd be dead or, at least, blown up by their mother. Wyatt had followed Chris' POV in that case. What they didn't know would not kill them. Unnoticed by the playing brothers, a shadow observed them.

"Hey Chrissie," Wyatt called to get his brother's attention. "We still have Mom's cookies from before. You want some now?" Immediately his little brother ran to him and grabbed a few, eating them hastily. "Hey slow down. There are enough here for both of us."

"Sorry," Chris apologized grinning and then tensed up, looking around but his eyes found nothing.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked carefully, noticing how the boy had tensed suddenly but then all was normal. "Everything okay here?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd sensed something but must be my imagination." Chris stood up and ran away but then the shadow came out and grabbed the younger boy unexpectedly. A loud shriek escaped Chris' lips, startling anyone around him.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled afraid and but the shadow's hand stopped him. "Let him go! What do you want?"

"Is that not clear?" answered the shadow but then he saw the boys' parents. "Ah, Charmed power and Elder one." He looked at the other boy. "You – Twice-Blessed not interesting enough for my Master."

"And who is this?" Piper wanted to know angrily. How many times was her baby put in danger by anyone evil in this world? She wanted to blow him up but nothing happened. "What the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Who my Master is doesn't matter too. Know only that your baby boy is very interesting for anybody in the underworld. I just test his powers out," the shadow answered truthfully. "You're a Charmed One. You should know this thing."

Piper looked confused at Leo who seemed to understand this being. "Leo, what do you know? You seem to understand him."

"Not really," the father answered. "I think we're dealing with the Nexus' shadow. As now both boys were born over it. Wyatt has shown his more than Chris and so he's rather harmless now. Am I right?"

The shadow barely nodded and let Chris go. The young boy immediately ran to his Daddy and hid behind his legs. "You are right, Leo Wyatt. You seem to know more than you pretend to have. I didn't know how to show myself to you."

Wyatt lost his shyness and walked to the shadow, not afraid anymore. Touching it, he giggled. "You're funny. How do you know us? Was Dad right really?"

"Young boy, you're clever but you need to learn still. Along with your little brother." The shadow smiled at the family before slowly vanishing. "You know where to find me if you need my help maybe. In the future." Then he was gone.

"Creepy," Chris only whispered and held out his hands so that his Daddy would pick him up. What he did. "Daddy, is this shadow always there? As it promised."

"Sure," Leo answered, kissing his baby boy on his nose. "You and Wyatt were born over it and it'll guide in the future. It offers only one side: Good or evil. Nothing in between. Clear?"

Wyatt searched for his brother's gaze who also looked at him. Both nodded. "Crystal-clear," both boys replied at once, even if they didn't look at each other. With raised eyebrows, the older brother questioned his little brother who only shrugged.

"Anyway," Piper cut then in as she saw how her peanut began to fall asleep in his Daddy's arms. "I think it's time for you both to go to bed. You must have worned out yourselves after this long day and it was too much action, I think."

"Who says that?" Wyatt asked but yawned deeply, trying not to confirm his mother's wishes. What he did anyway.

"I'd say it's proven that you're both dead tired," Piper answered smiling to her son, grabbing her eldest and then turned to Leo. "You bring Chris and I Wyatt to their beds. It's obvious what they want."

Leo only chuckled at her words and did as told. The parents brought their sons into their shared room and laid them in bed. Leo kissed his son lovingly on his head and did the same with his other son and watched amused how his wife followed him in doing the very same. When she was finished, he just kissed her and both went into their own beds.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT MORNING<em>

The parents were woken up by some noises coming from the kitchen. Piper sat up and looked at her husband confused as both were still in their bed. Some other curses could be heard and Leo now also sat up. Their looked at each other, not knowing what to think about it.

"What's going on?" the mother asked but Leo could only shrug helplessly. "Well, we won't know if we don't go to the kitchen, right?"

The father nodded agreeing. "I have a feeling but we should be careful. We'd sneak on our little guests in the house."

Piper turned to him. "What makes you say there are little? It isn't given." She shook her head and followed him down the stairs and both looked curiously into the kitchen, seeing their sons working onto something. "What are they doing?" she whispered.

"No idea but it seems they are preparing something. Either for you or us," Leo whispered back. He watched rather amused as his youngest worked on their meal, though he didn't know what he was doing obviously. His eldest was setting up the table with knowing not to cook at all.

"I'd say for us," Piper also agreed nodding. "Must be our breakfast if you look at it closely. I think we should return to our bed before they'll come to us and waking us then, don't you think?" There was silence. "Leo?"

"What? Oh yeah," the man agreed and both quickly hurried back to their bed. Pretending to be asleep until they heard orbs. Closing their eyes, they were shaken by little hands. Not reacting, the parents waited silently for another attempt of their boys.

It was given by another sound of orbing. Their bedspread was gone. "Mommy, Daddy," Chris shouted excitedly and pushed their bodies around. "We made breakfast and you should test it. Please, wake up!"

"What is it?" Piper was the first to wake and smiled at her boys lovingly. "Oh, wow. You made it?" Her boys nodded like there was no tomorrow. "Leo, look. The boys made breakfast! We should try it!"

Leo snorted but then opened one eye and grabbed one of his sons unexpectedly who stood close by. It was Wyatt. "Wow, you did this?" His eldest blushed but shook his head. "I see. So it was Chris?"

"Yeah, Daddy," the younger boy confirmed. "Wanna try?" He poked his finger into his made meal and held it out to his Daddy.

"Sure," Leo said and licked at his son's little finger, testing the meal. "Wow, Chris, I'm impressed. You surely take after Mommy, eh?"

Now Chris blushed and hid in his Mommy's lap shyly. "If you say so. Mommy, you now!"

Piper smiled and did as told. Her eyes lit up. "Your Daddy is right. At such a young age already following in my footsteps. You want us to eat here?" She looked at both her boys who nodded confirming and jumped onto their parents' bed very eagerly, each taking a lap. "Wow, we made it!"

The boys just sat there, eating the meal – what they had made originally for their parents but even they were hungry. Wyatt had been forbidden by Chris to taste anything what he was making. Now he was just starving and licked on his fingers at the delicious meal.

"Hey," Piper protested then. "I thought this were for us and not you?"

"Sorry, Mom," both boys said in unison and looked blushing at their Mom. "You wanna?" Both held up their fingers for their mother to lick.

She rolled her eyes and did as told. "Right, off now. It's a school day for you three. It was a great idea of yours, I admit but still. Hush, hush!" She shoved her boys out of the bed and Leo followed promptly. However, as she entered the kitchen, there was a slight mess but she only sighed.

Her men were on their way to the school and university what they did not so happy or just out of normalcy. Leo knew Wyatt would look after Chris anytime but he had to hurry up, because his exams were coming. And the boys probably too.

* * *

><p><em>SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER<em>

In school, Wyatt didn't know what to do. His exam was easy in his eyes and his little brother, well, was ready faster than anyone had thought, shocking their classmates as he ran out after giving his paper to the teacher. Now he was waiting for D.J. and Chris' new friend Babs. Babs was the first to come.

"Hey Wy, have you seen Chris? I can't find him anywhere in the building. And I had looked in any corner, I swear," the little girl explained exasperated and could see what effect her words on the young boy.

"What are you saying? I mean, after our test he ran out and I thought he'd been with you but you're making me nervous with that," Wyatt said afraid and looked anywhere to find his little brother.

D.J. came and immediately recognized Wyatt's look. "Okay, what's going on? Who's missing?"

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted anxiously. "Damn him! Doesn't he know how afraid I am!" The elder Halliwell brother began to pace and cursed under his breath. Until running footsteps was heard. It was Chris. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Sorry, Wy, I got lost in the labyrinth here. Won't happen again," the younger boy promised at seeing his big brother's look. "Don't tell me you couldn't sense me! Wy?"

Wyatt blushed a bit. "My fault. I forgot about that common power of us. Anyway, still, I want to know where you've been."

"Library," the brunette only said and held up a book.

Babs and D.J. laughed silently as Wyatt muttered about _'Should have known this. He's my baby brother!'_ Clearing his throat, he said, "Right. Do you want to go home now or would you pay Dad a surprise visit?"

Chris raised an eyebrow skeptically at his brother, thinking he was insane but then he agreed. He loved his Daddy so much and in the next second, both brothers were gone. Reforming in an unknown area, they quickly sensed for their father but were careful not to expose magic! Their parents had given that speech them very early what they had commented with rolling their eyes. Needless to say how surprised Leo was when his sons came running towards him – at university!

Still, the father and his two sons enjoyed their day together in that place. It was their secret for long!

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Now the premonition becomes reality next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 2 left**!


	48. Aunt, Uncle and Cousins

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

The family grows now more and more...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>48. Aunt, Uncle and Cousins<strong>

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

Piper hadn't seen her younger sister for a long time. Whatever had happened in these months, she didn't know but wanted to. Her boys, all three of them, were eagerly anxious after their vacation in New York. Not the usual travel but the magical! Piper had at first wanted to but had decided then otherwise. She was more used to it by now.

"C'mon guys, we should pay Phoebe and Coop a visit. Unexpected," she said to her men as they were dressing themselves in the background. "Like my sisters surprised me with their visits and now it's my turn!"

Her men just rolled her eyes as Leo helped their sons dressing. "Piper, we do understand. And as you can see, the boys want to! They wouldn't even let me dress them! Boys, please behave."

"But Daddy, we want to see Aunt Phoebs and Uncle Coop! We missed them," Wyatt pointed out since his baby brother could speak though but sometimes, not clear enough. "Please, let us go!"

"That's what we're going to do right now," the mother assured her boys, kissing them on their heads. "Leo, hurry!" she urged her husband.

Leo sighed but did as told. The boys seemed to have calmed after their mother's words. Now the four of them were ready as Piper opened the door and led the men to their car, letting them hop in and Leo then drive to Phoebe's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>PHOEBE'S CONDO<em>

As the family of four entered the house and walked up the stairs to Phoebe's apartment. There Piper rang the doorbell and then, after five minutes, Coop opened the door. Surprised. "Hi, Coop. We've come for a little visit if you don't mind," Piper greeted her brother-in-law. "What is it?"

"You just came to a bad time. Phoebe's in labour," he explained shocked and then turned around. "I need to go." He saw his nephews and grinned. "By the way, since you've given birth twice already, you could help me though."

"Sure," Piper agreed quickly. "Leo can occupy the boys here until your child is born, would you, Leo?"

"Do I have a choice?" Leo asked his two relatives.

"Not really," Piper just told her husband and walked with Coop to her sister who was breathing heavily on their couch. "Hey sis, a little surprise for you! I'm here to help you since your husband had pointed I've been through this twice already!"

Phoebe looked totally irritated, first at her husband and then her older sister. "Whatever you say," she could only blurr out sweating. "But I'm glad you're here. You have some experience already."

"Very funny," the eldest sister answered smiling and touched her sister's belly. "Ah, I see. It'll come out but you hold her back obviously. Don't worry, we're going to help you."

"Is Paige coming too?" Phoebe asked further. "She's helped with Wyatt also." She looked around. "Are Leo and the boys here as well?"

"Yes," Piper said only and gave her sister an angry look. "And now concentrate! Coop, go behind your wife and support her while I help the baby. If need be, I can always call Leo. After all, he'd been a doctor before."

"Could you not talk that much?" Phoebe pleaded in her labor. "You know this is hard enough! I now can relate to you and your births. God!"

"Push, come on, push," Piper pressed now and held her hands in her sister's belly. "I can feel it now. Come on, one last push and you have your baby girl!"

Coop encouraged now too. "Come on, Phoebe! It's nearly done." He kissed her on the head. "Push, come on, push. One last time!"

Phoebe did as told and indeed, only one moment later, a baby cry could be heard what got also the attention of the playing boys and their father. Her older sister quickly handed the baby over to her mother and smiled. "Oh hi, baby! My little … . Oh, how do we name her, Coop?"

"Well, you were switching between Melinda and Prudence. Still haven't decided yet, have you?"

"Piper, your decision?" Phoebe wanted to know, holding her baby tight and showed the little girl to her nephews who looked at the baby in wonder. "Piper, hello!"

"Oh," the elder woman said and leaned onto her husband Leo who she knew was behind her. "Well, either you honor our sister or our ancestor. I thought you were going for Melinda first, because I'm sure you'll have more kids soon." She twinkled her eye while Leo kissed her on the head.

Phoebe glared at her only but followed her sister's advice. "Hi there, Melinda. Welcome to this world!" She kissed her baby on her forehead. "This is Mommy and Daddy, your aunt and uncle and your little cousins! Aren't you happy."

Chris whispered something into his big brother's ear what made the older boy giggle. What earned them some looks from their parents but luckily, they didn't question it. And also not their aunt and uncle. However, the younger boy watched the little girl really fascinated.

Wyatt could only shake his head at his brother's words. This was so typical for him but also clear since he hadn't seen yet how a baby was born. Though they had made a suggestion to their parents.

"Shouldn't we call Paige and Henry and let them know the good news?" Coop reminded the whole family then. "I mean, you surprised us but we forgot the other ones."

All blushed a bit, only the boys' giggle was heard at the adults' mistake. "Oops," Leo only stated and started to call for their relatives. "Paige! Henry! Come quick here. We have some news! Hurry!"

As orbs finally came through the ceiling and Paige and Henry looked confused to the little crowd which was gathered around one of her older sisters. "Oh, a baby. Why didn't you call me before? What's her name? You look so cute, don't you?"

Phoebe laughed a bit. "It's a girl named Melinda and your niece."

"I know that, silly." Paige poked her tongue out. Totally childish action and made Piper only shake her head. "Anyway, Henry what you're saying? Isn't that cute to have another baby to spoil?"

Henry tickled the baby's stomach. "Sure. Hi Melinda." Then he saw his nephews. "And what did the boys say to their little cousin? I mean, aren't they jealous?"

"Hey!" the boys protested immediately and both looked sulking. "Besides," Wyatt began to explain. "We couldn't have said anything since we haven't seen the baby yet, have we, Chris?"

The younger boy shook his head grinning. "Nope." He turned to their Dad. "Can we now, Mommy and Daddy?"

The parents smiled and picked their boys up, letting them see their little cousin. Chris was more curious than Wyatt with having seen no baby before. "Cute," he stated smiling, because the baby smiled at him too. "Looks like Aunt Phoebs." But then again. "Mommy, can we too?"

Piper blushed. "I thought we'd said all in time. Anyway, wouldn't you two want to have a little pet maybe? A cat or so?"

Wyatt looked at his little brother for help but he only shrugged before grinning to agree. "Mmh, if we agree, magic or no magic? I mean …"

"No," Leo quickly cut in. "No magic! Either from pet store or out of pet house, clear? You two have to choose which pet you want."

"But Daddy," Chris said poking his father into his chest. "Isn't it better if we give it to Mellie? We're witches all. Anyway, we have a party still soon, don't we?" He watched the reaction of his parents curiously.

"How about we'll discuss this at home?" Leo suggested before either his wife or eldest son could say anything to this question. Then he turned to Phoebe. "I take it you want the wiccaning happening at the Manor, right?"

"That's a tradition, Leo and I won't break it!" Phoebe said tiredly but still happily, kissing her baby anytime. "When can we come?"

"Just call," Piper said, kissing her niece several times before finally leaving with her husband and sons. "We're going home now and you four can talk about little Melinda. We'll see each other soon enough." The little family walked away.

Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes and watched their older sister and her family leave the apartment. Then they talked about the little girl and her destiny in their family. And what Grams would say to finally have a girl again to bless with.

* * *

><p><em>THE WICCANING, ONE MONTH LATER<em>

As the doorbell rang, several times and loudly, Piper cursed and made her way to open the door. Though she knew already who would be there. Mostly her sisters and their husbands with a baby in tow. Sudden running feet distracted her and only her boys were there.

"Mommy, Mommy, open the door. The aunties are here. Please, Mommy," the younger boy begged with puppy dog eyes. His best weapon and he used it as often as he could.

The elder woman smiled at her boys and did as told. To her (not) surprise, there were indeed her sisters and their husbands, and her little niece. "About time, I'm already preparing everything for the evening. Hi guys!"

Phoebe and Paige just rolled their eyes before stepping in. Coop and Henry followed grinning and searched for their places in the living room where they'd wait for Leo. The former Elder was still working his temp and all his other study too. The younger sisters followed their older sister and nephews to the kitchen.

"Piper, what the hell are you making? We're just a little family and not a footbool team, you know," Paige said impressed at the masse of food in front of here. "What's your excuse today?"

Piper glared at her youngest sister. "I just have growing boys in my home and Leo is always hungry after his long study and work. Wyatt, Chris, stay calm, please!"

The boys looked at each other and the younger boy tucked at his aunt's shirt. "Aunt Phoebs, lemme see Melinda. Didn't see her that much last time."

Phoebe went to his level and showed him her baby. "Here, that's your little cousin. Melinda. You see she looks a bit like you. Same brown hair and all looks."

"Nice. She like you?" the boy wanted to know. "I mean that what's Mommy says anytime."

"We'll see, we'll see, Chris." She kissed her nephew lovingly. "And now play with your big brother outside until the time has come, okay?"

The boys looked at each other again before nodding and then running off to the garden. Where they were playing like any other brother pair in the world and the sisters had to laugh at their actions. What was so normal that Piper was so happy for once and smiled at her boys lovingly.

"Alright, we could talk like any normal women, with baby in tow, about all things we never spoke about till we last met," Phoebe said and took a seat, with Melinda in her lap. Her two sisters followed her example. "Okay, what has happened in the last month by you?"

Paige spoke first. "Oh, nothing much. Just whitelighter stuff and parolee one in my house. Though we're also working on making a baby and I asked the Elders already to let me teach the boys if you don't mind, Piper."

"Nah, that's okay," the eldest sister assured her littlest sister. "I'm sure they'll be happy if they find out. Anyway, Leo and I are always busy but the boys have fun with their friends later in Magic School. So, in general, my life's happy. Or the way I dreamed of it since ages."

"We know, we know," the two other sisters chorused and all laughed and talked about anything while Phoebe from time to time had to feed her little baby. Their men, or two of them, did the the same about male stuff, except Leo who joined their group after he'd finished his study and temp.

As the boys came running in, all were reminded that they had work to do. After all it was Melinda's wiccaning and the three couples made their way to the attic while Leo had swallowed down some bites of food, knowing his family well enough when it came to their heritage.

* * *

><p><em>GRAMS, PATTY &amp; PRUE<em>

The moment the door to the attic opened, the boys made their way to the Book, trying to open it, of course. Still, the Book seemed to open itself as if sensing what were needed for. Curiously, Wyatt and Chris watched at the open page, trying to read the words yet couldn't. But a look at each other showed they had mischief planned.

Leo took his boys by the hand, leading them away from the book. "Boys, don't even think about it. You know how your Mommy is when you do something like this."

"But we don't do anything wrong," the boys said in unison, using their best weapon to get their father off of them. Puppy dog eyes, making Leo sigh. "Still, you'll stay here while they summon your grandmother, Grams and aunt Prue."

"Cool." Wyatt and Chris rolled their eyes but for the moment obeyed.

Piper smiled at her boys' antics before placing the candles in a circle and litting them. Clearing her throat she recited the spell she knew by heart.

_Hear these words, hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights entered the circle and revealed a happy looking Grams. Stepping out, she made space for her daughter and granddaughter who appeared immediately afterwards. Penny hugged at first her living family and held the longest onto her great-grandchildren. The boys were happy seeing her again.

Patty followed her order and her grandchildren snuggled onto her. Now there was another baby but at first came always the living people. Her daughter did the same and the boys wanted her attention for so long and settled onto her for the ceremony.

Penny whistled then to get everyone's attention. "Fine. Give me the baby, please, Phoebe." The middle sister handed her baby over and smiled at her grandmother lovingly. "Alright, are we ready?" All nodded and Penny cleared her throat to recite another spell, known by her well.

_I call forth from time and space_

_Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, _

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, _

_Our family's spirit without end._

All spirits from all time periods entered in ghostly form and looked at their newest member in awe but still waved their hands at their other descendants. The boys grinned back at them. A clearing throat brought their attention back to the matter at hand, making the rest of the clan giggle.

Another stern look from Penny stopped all fun activities. "Good," the woman said, though also a bit amused but that were her boys. "So, can we start now? I'd understand if Phoebe doesn't kill me for not blessing her child within this night." She twinkled her eye at the woman.

"I'd never do that," Phoebe countered quickly, knowing full well how her grandmother ticked. She'd tested this enough out as a child and teen. "Can we start now? You know time's everything."

"Phoebe!" everyone scolded but then laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Penny said and shifted the little baby in her arms. "What's her name, again? I should know that if I bless her."

"Right. It's Melinda Prudence Halliwell," Phoebe explained proudly.

Grams smiled and began to start the ceremony. "A new child has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this brave and beautiful girl, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Melinda Halliwell."

"Blessed be," said the matriarchs in one voice.

"Blessed be," said mother and daughter together. Patty and Prue shared a look but said nothing as Prue was held tightly by the boys who wouldn't let her go.

"Blessed be," said now also the living part of the clan and the boys tried to say the same thing, yet it sounded weird in anyone's ears. Not really heard by anyone.

All kissed the little girl on her forehead and even the boys behaved at this part of the ceremony but anyone could see that they had something in mind. The Warren/Halliwell clan would rather not know what was coming soon.

Piper had enough and scolded her boys now. "Wyatt, Chris, if you don't behave right now, I take away your powers! Until you've learned how. Clear?" Leo supported his wife and their sons could see that.

"Crystal, Mommy," said the scolded boys ashamed and blushed. But they were kids and needed to find out their limits. That was normal as they were told in Magic School. The younger boy held onto his big brother for dear life, because he was afraid of his Mommy now.

"Piper," Prue cut in and rubbed over the boys' heads, letting them know she'd help them. "Calm down! Remember how we'd grown up and what we'd done as children. Just ask Grams, for instance."

Grams nodded. "She's right. You three did a lot of mischief, annoying me to no end and the boys are no different than you. I'd even say they're worse than you. From what I saw so far." Penny ruffled the boys' hair, to show them she was with them too.

Piper sighed and Leo did the same. "Alright, but not that hard like you always do. This is a wiccan ceremony and needs to be respected. And your little cousin needs her sleep, so be quiet now!" She turned to her older sister. "Would you look after them, Prue? You don't know them as well as I do."

"Hey, I grew up with two little siblings. I can relate to that and if I had had the opportunity, I'd have done the same and even met Paige. Don't you agree with me, sis?" Prue said and took her nephews in an embrace, calming them down.

"I do. Would have been cool if we all four had grown together." Paige smirked at her eldest sister and had an idea. "How about I'll help you with our little troublemakers and Henry will do too, won't you, honey?"

"K," the man said. "With that parents could be under themselves. And the boys have their fun they would have wanted before. Right, boys?"

Wyatt and Chris grinned at their uncle, knowing they had succeeded in a way. That way both parties would be happy. Turning to their parents, they would agree what they did. And immediately they ran outside, being followed by their aunts and one uncle.

Piper sighed dramatically and Leo held her tightly. "Jesus, what did we create here? But, in any way, we should have known it. We'd seen it but the adults didn't show it obviously." She heard some snicker. "Phoebe, that's not funny."

"It is, sis," the middle sister replied smiling and Coop held his baby tightly, kissing her time and again. "By the way, be happy that they haven't found yet to use their orbing for discovering the world. I'm sure that comes soon."

"She's right," Leo agreed. "Jake has shown them the world once and if they discover this well known power. If they learn anything in school about the world and I'm sure they wanna find it out for real." He kissed her. "Boys will be boys."

Piper shot him a look. "You're not helping, Leo. Is your wisdom showing through or what?" She looked at Phoebe and Coop and her little niece. "We should warn about raising magical children but Melinda would only heart away, right Coop?"

The Cupido blushed but remained silent, clearly knowing the Halliwells enough by now. The sisters chatted about this and that while the men tried to talk about sport again. From time to time, they could hear laughter coming from outside where the others played. Only late at night, Chris orbed to his Daddy, sleeping in his lap.

At seeing this, all smiled and quickly came to the conclusion they should go to bed as well. What was arranged and all had to agree. Wyatt toppled in yawning and orbed to his bed straight. Leo followed by laying his youngest son in bed as well. The other adults did the same.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

As Piper entered her kitchen the next morning, she already found her baby working in it. Amused the mother watched him work on some toast and orange juice but she wouldn't help him. He needed to make some experience on his own. As if on cue, something exploded suddenly.

The young boy cursed under his breath, hoping his mother wouldn't hear but he didn't know she was there. Then he stopped at seeing some feet. "Oh, hi Mommy," he said sheepishly. "I was going to surprise you but obviously you were too curious, right?"

Piper couldn't stay mad at her little baby. "It is okay, peanut," she said kissing him on his head. "You couldn't sleep, could you? Why were you up so early?"

"I don't know," the little man admitted blushing. "Just had a feeling. Don't know." He looked up at his Mommy. "You not mad at me?"

"No, you're wonderful." Piper kissed him on his head again. "How about you wake your brother and Daddy while I finish your started meal?" Her baby grinned at her and then ran off, making the woman smile and sigh before doing her favorite work.

Around ten minutes later, more footsteps could be heard and some yawning. Clearly some were not waken up yet and at first, her baby entered the kitchen again. "Mommy, I done it."

"Great and now sit down and eat your pancakes I made for you," Piper said, kissing him again and looking at her other two men. They were definitely not up yet. "Hey guys, eating time! It's time to wake up!" she yelled and both looked at her annoyed.

"I am awoken," Leo said before grabbing his sandwich and ate it with favor. Looking at his sons, he was proud of himself and them. Unfortunately, they grew up a little too fast in his eyes. "What we're doing today?"

"Not decided yet," Wyatt offered eating and looked at his little brother who just shrugged at him. He sighed. "And school?"

"Oh." Piper stared suddenly at the wall, ashamed to have forgotten about school and Magic School. She blushed. "Well, how about I phone your teacher at both schools and we still enjoy a day off once more." Her husband raised an eyebrow at her which she ignored. "What you say?"

"Piper, this is not a good idea. Some of us like to go to school. Or university, in my case," Leo interjected. "Believe me, it's not good – for all three of us. Though …"

"What?" the woman wanted to know and looked at her little boys who stared at their Dad now as well.

Leo sighed. "You know that the first day at any school is not really important since there are just information given. But maybe with our little trip we could make a little stop at university, to be sure nothing has changed for me, okay?"

The boys cheered up. "Yeah, seeing the big school again!" they shouted excitedly. Then they noticed their mother's look. "Oops," they said sheepishly.

For the moment, Piper dismissed this. "K, we can discuss this when we're there if we follow your Daddy's wish. Seeing if he can proof that fact." She raised an eyebrow at all her men who blushed but said nothing.

Leo quickly cleared his throat, hoping to distract his wife with another question. "Orb, drive or walk? How do we get there?"

"I'd say orbing is quicker since we need to prepare of anything when we'll return," Piper decided and grabbed Chris' hand while Leo did the same with Wyatt. The sons initialised the orb and all four of them found themselves again in a toilet in the main complex at Leo's university.

Stepping out they were met with some strange looks which they completely ignored as knowing this phenomen already. The man made his way to the time-table and found his new lesson which he quickly noted and then walked back to his family. Who, to his surprise, watched the entire campus curiously, making him smile and sigh.

Leo quickly decided to guide them around if they were here at the moment. He showed them his rooms, where he ate daily and where he could relax from time to time. It was funny how interested they were all everything. Though the boys had been here before but still. Obviously this would always be interesting and Wyatt and Chris with their screams got the attention of all students who were at university studying. All shook their heads and smiled.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>Now the premonition becomes reality next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. We've nearly reached the point where I run out of chapters. **Only 1 left**!


	49. Growing up a Halliwell

Wow, you guys seem to like this! You make my day anytime. :D

Alright, this is my attempt for this chapter and if you have any ideas how to go on, just let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. If I did, well, this way the seasons could have played out. ;)

**Summary:** His younger brother is in the past. Trying to save him, but he wouldn't believe in it. He needed to see if he was alright and doing fine. But what he saw made him question all his beliefs.

* * *

><p><strong>49. Growing up a Halliwell<strong>

_TWO YEARS LATER_

Time had gone by quickly and it was nearly time for Leo's final and the boys, well, they had grown up too and played all mischief acts on their parents, aunts and uncles. The only thing it was hard to say who was leader though they all had an idea but remained silent.

"Mom," came Chris' voice to the kitchen where he knew his Mom was. He was nearly six by now and wanted to find out but especially be in school with Wy. Normal school, that is. "Mom, when can I go to school with Wy? I don't want to stay here and in Magic School!"

Piper rolled her eyes at her little boy. That he would always be for her – and anyone else. "Soon, peanut. I promise but for now, stay quiet, because I need to prepare Leo and your brother's breakfast."

"Can I help then?" His best weapon came to work which he had perfected over this little time. "You know how well we work as a team. So?"

Again the mother rolled her eyes. "Sure, but be careful. All is still a bit too heavy for you. I know how much you like to work with me and also to be with your big brother but me and Dad have to give you borders, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mom," the boy said agreeing, now rolling his eyes himself.

"Leo! Wyatt! Breakfast – NOW!" she yelled then up to the stairs where her other two men were still. Then running footsteps could be heard and both men came down as quick as they could. "About time," she only commented.

"Sorry," Leo and Wyatt said at the same time and took their usual seats at the table. "Wow, well done."

Now mother and son rolled their eyes but said nothing to their comment. All four sat at the table, eating their breakfast before talking about all what was going to happen today but only the youngest member didn't say anything to it. Knowing what was in store for him.

"Alright, time to go now!" Piper said after they had finished their dishes. Leo did the cleaning and then went to university. Wyatt walked to his school and Piper to her club, though she was thinking about selling it.

Chris said to all before leaving, "I'm going to Magic School. You'll find me there if need be. Library is my place. Since I can't go to the usual school, I need to work on my brain." He twinkled his eye before running through the magical door.

There he settled himself in the darkest corner of the library, reading some books about time-travel and all but then, out of nowhere, another magical door appeared, calling to him somehow. Letting the book fall, Chris walked like in trance through it.

* * *

><p><em>SOME TIME LATER<em>

A blond head was running through a crowd, at university, because he needed to find his Dad first. Some time ago he'd lost the signal of his brother and this only meant, something had happened. He needed help – no matter what.

"Dad, Dad, where are you?" he shouted through the young people who looked at him shocked. "Has anyone seen my Dad? Goes by the name of Leo Wyatt, you know."

"Next room," one offered before simply vanishing from view.

Wyatt nodded and then did as been told. Running to the next room, the young boy saw his Dad and quickly ran to him. "Dad, Dad, I need your help. I lost Chris!"

"What?" the man said shocked and stood up, ignoring the others and his incoming teacher. "I'm going. Please, take some notes for me. Copy them later. Thanks."

And then father and son were on their way to Piper who was in her club. As they came in, she only raised an eyebrow but their looks said enough. Something had happened. With Chris obviously. Damn, couldn't those demons never take a break?

"Mom, I lost Chris from my radar some time ago! The last thing I sensed was him reading a book in the library and then suddenly … poof! No more," Wyatt explained in a rush and expected his mother to help him. Like his Dad.

"Piper, say something please! We need to help Chris to whatever has happened to him meanwhile," the man said calmly but inside, he was exploding nearly. "Piper?"

"Okay, let's go home then and open that damn door again!" she only said determined and then gave her management back to one of her managers who she'd phoned quickly and explained the situation to him what the man did.

From the backroom, the older Chris' room, the family orbed then back home, missing their youngest member at the moment. But they wouldn't let their other family know. It was their turn to rescue Chris again. From whatever danger he was in.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

As they reformed, Piper, Leo and Wyatt were met with shushing voices. Rolling their eyes, they only looked for someone known in here but only found Roland there. To their surprise. "I'm here to help you," the Elder only offered to the shocked family.

"I don't understand," Piper only stated confused, looking at the Elder and her family.

"With time, with time," the Elder only said, reading a book to pretend doing something else. "It's clear that Wyatt and Chris share a strong bond. That's why Wyatt could sense Chris missing from the beginning. You should follow this way." He simply orbed away after this statement.

Piper narrowed her eyes but her men seemed to understand what the Elder had said. "Okay, what did he tell us? You seem to know what he meant. So?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and just had his goal in mind, walking away. He'd decided to let his Dad deal with his Mom. He felt something in this room but he couldn't place it. At the end, the Twice-Blessed found himself in the darkest corner in the library. "Mom, Dad, you should come here!"

"What is it, buddy?" Leo asked, running to his son and was followed by his wife.

"There's something here," the young boy commented only. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense his little brother again but failed. "Damn!"

"Language!" Piper scolded but then again. "So, you don't know what here is, do you? But Chris had been here, right?" Wyatt nodded. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea," Leo admitted, going through his hair. "But Roland had said that Wyatt is our only connection to Chris. So, Wyatt would lead us to him. If we can locate him with that measure."

Piper nodded and observed her older son who stared at the wall, wishing to see what was behind that if he could. His baby brother was there, that was for sure but how could he reach him? The Elder had said their bond was the key. _'Damn, Chris was the brain!'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>THE OTHER PLANE<em>

This voice was calling him. He wanted to know what that was but he felt he was alone. But this voice sounded familiar somehow. "Hey, who are you? Why are you calling me?"

"You don't remember me, boy?" asked the voice knowingly. "Your family would recognize me, especially your Dad."

"What do you mean?" the little boy wondered out loud.

"Haven't you met your older self yet? I thought you did," came the response.

Chris paced through this plane and knew partly what this man was talking about. He hadn't understood all what his family had told him about his other self. "Okay, let's believe what you're saying it's true. What do you want from me?"

"I want to end what had failed all times before, yet with my powers I can now manage that." The speaker revealed himself and it showed an Elder, angry and smiling at the young boy who looked at him curiously.

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

"So you do remember me, my boy," the man explained and opened his arms to let the boy enter his embrace. "You see I can be trusted. Do you want to play with me a bit?"

"If I can?" The man nodded and smiled more now. "What games do you have for me?"

"Mmh, let's see. What do you want to play then? Tell me, please, since I'm not that used to children. What do you say?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

><p>As I said above, if you have any idea, let me know via review or PM!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. A big THANK YOU to anyone who put me into their favored lists of stories and/or author!**  
><strong>

P.P.S. **Nothing left**!


End file.
